


Obóz innych przekonań

by arywistka



Series: „Live fast, die young” [1]
Category: CHERUB - Robert Muchamore
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arywistka/pseuds/arywistka
Summary: Stany Zjednoczone kryją w sobie znacznie więcej sekretów, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Jedną z takich tajemnic są nielegalne zgrupowania religijne, w których dobroć i życie bez grzechu stoi na pierwszym miejscu... a przynajmniej teoretycznie. Co jeśli fanatycy posługują się nie tylko technikami manipulacyjnymi, ale i w bezwzględny sposób rozprawiają się z „niewiernymi"? Czy możliwe jest rozbicie świetnie uzbrojonego kultu religijnego, który ma na swoich rękach krew setek grzeszników?Joshua Rooney zostaje rzucony na głęboką wodę. Zanim jednak pojedzie na swoją drugą misję i udowodni, że potrafi zachować zimną krew, którą tak się szczyci, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z niemal równie trudnymi zadaniami: uzależnieniami, siedemdziesięcioma godzinami zmywania naczyń, nastoletnimi miłostkami i wieszaniem bombek na choince. Wciąż wierzy, że nie podpali przy tym domu.





	1. Wprowadzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Język: polski  
Gatunek: fanfiction: CHERUB, młodzieżowe z elementami kryminału i akcji  
Długość rozdziałów: około 3500 słów  
Rozdziały publikowane dwa razy w tygodniu: w poniedziałki i piątki.

**CZYM JEST CHERUB?**

CHERUB to sekcja brytyjskiego wywiadu zatrudniająca agentów w wieku od dziesięciu do siedemnastu lat. Cherubini w większości są sierotami, które za ich zgodą zabrano z domu dziecka i wyszkolono na profesjonalnych szpiegów. Mieszkają w kampusie CHERUBA, tajnym ośrodku mieszczącym się w angielskiej prowincji.

**JAKI POŻYTEK MA WYWIAD Z DZIECI?**

Ogromny. Jako że nikomu nawet nie przechodzi przez myśl, że dzieci mogą brać udział w ściśle tajnych operacjach szpiegowskich, nieletni agenci działają ze swobodą, na jaką nie mogą sobie pozwolić dorośli.

**KIM SĄ CHERUBINI?**

W kampusie mieszka około trzystu dzieci. CHERUB głównie werbuje sieroty w wieku od sześciu do dwunastu lat, czasem młodsze, jeżeli wchodzą do organizacji razem ze starszym rodzeństwem. Cherubini mogą samodzielnie wykonywać zadanie pod dwoma warunkami: muszą mieć ukończone dziesięć lat i cztery miesiące, a także przetrwać trwające sto dni szkolenie podstawowe.

Od rekrutów wymaga się wysokiego poziomu inteligencji, wyśmienitej kondycji fizycznej oraz umiejętności sprawnego działania i samodzielnego myślenia w warunkach silnego stresu.

**PERSONEL CHERUBA**

Utrzymujący rozległe tereny, specjalistyczne instalacje treningowe oraz siedzibę łączącą funkcje szkoły, internatu i centrum dowodzenia CHERUB tak naprawdę zatrudnia więcej dorosłych pracowników niż nieletnich agentów. Są wśród nich kucharze, ogrodnicy, nauczyciele, trenerzy, personel medyczny i koordynatorzy misji. Głową CHERUBA jest ZARA ASKER.

**KOD KOSZULKOWY**

Rangę cherubina można rozpoznać po kolorze koszulki, jaką nosi w kampusie. POMARAŃCZOWE są dla gości. CZERWONE noszą dzieci, które mieszkają i uczą się w kampusie, ale są jeszcze za małe, by zostać agentami. NIEBIESKIE są dla nieszczęśników przechodzących torturę studniowego szkolenia podstawowego, a SZARA koszulka oznacza agenta uprawnionego do udziału w operacjach. GRANATOWA jest nagrodą za wyjątkową skuteczność podczas akcji. Najwyższe wyróżnienie to koszulka CZARNA – przyznawana za profesjonalizm i znakomite osiągnięcia podczas wielu operacji. Agenci, którzy zakończyli służbę, otrzymują koszulki BIAŁE, jakie nosi także część kadry.


	2. 01.

_Marzec 2018_

Madelyn Johnson zawisła z ręką tuż nad kartką. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. Dokładnie dwie kreski dzieliły ją od zwycięstwa, więc dla dodania dramaturgii odczekała parę sekund, a potem szybko zakreśliła krzyżyk i triumfalnie założyła ręce na piersi.

– Bum – zaśmiała się, spoglądając na siedzącą obok dziewczynę.

Na policzkach Alyssy pojawił się nieznaczny rumieniec. Spojrzała na Madelyn i potrząsnęła głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

– Mad, to jest _niemożliwe _– podkreśliła – żebyś wygrała dziesięć razy. _Pod rząd_. To jest kółko i krzyżyk, nie jakaś wymagająca błyskotliwego myślenia gra!

– Wrodzone szczęście – odparła po prostu Maddie, lekko się uśmiechając. Założyła za ucho opadające na twarz czarne loki. – Może wrodzony talent.

Alyssa uniosła brew. Wzięła głęboki wdech, popatrzyła na kartkę i szybko prześledziła wszystkie ostatnie gry. Spojrzała na Madelyn, wróciła do papieru, sięgnęła po długopis i zaczęła pisać jakieś niewyraźne słowa. Madelyn z zaciekawieniem obserwowała nieco szarpane ruchy i splotła ręce. Zastanawiała się, czy Alyssa właśnie wykonywała jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia z użyciem wzoru na pole powierzchni deltoidu, przy okazji wzywając duchy i przeklinając rodzinę Madelyn na cztery pokolenia do przodu, ale… to raczej nie było to.

Alyssa z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obróciła kartkę. Oczom Madelyn ukazał się wykaligrafowany napis: _To niemożliwe_.

– Przyznaj się, że sprzedałaś duszę diabłu – mruknęła Alyssa – i teraz ci podszeptuje, gdzie powinnaś postawić krzyżyki. Ty mu nawzajem pieczesz jakieś… diabelskie krakersy albo coś. Bo to jest po prostu nienormalne – dodała z powagą.

Madelyn uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami.

– Allie, przecież ci tłumaczyłam, jakiej taktyki używam – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. – I to osiem gier temu. Naprawdę, nie musiałam sprzedawać duszy diabłu, żeby wygrać w kółko i krzyżyk…

Alyssa przewróciła oczami, po czym odwróciła kartkę i nakreśliła parę przecinających się kresek.

– Rewanż?

– Masz jakieś pięć minut na zastanowienie się, jak to rozegrasz. – Madelyn pokręciła głową i wstała. – Muszę do łazienki. Potem może nawet dam ci wygrać – zaśmiała się. Nim wyszła, usłyszała jeszcze prychnięcie Alyssy. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i ruszyła korytarzem.

Drewniana podłoga trzeszczała jej pod stopami. Korytarz był jeszcze chłodniejszy niż pokój, więc objęła się ramionami i nieco zwolniła kroku. Spojrzała na drzwi kierujące do pokoju matki Alyssy; powinna się tam znaleźć już parę dni temu, ale zawsze napotykała jakieś przeszkody. Wczoraj sprzątanie, dwa dni temu właścicielka sypialni ciągle tam przesiadywała, a jeszcze wcześniej należało się zająć innymi pokojami.

Ten dzień miał być idealny. Alyssa mówiła, że jej matka miała pojechać na jakieś ważne spotkanie.

– O, dzień dobry, Maddie!

Zaskoczona Madelyn podniosła wzrok. Zaklęła w myślach.

– Dzień dobry, pani Carpenter – powiedziała z serdecznym uśmiechem.

_Kobieto, miało cię tu nie być…_

– Nie wiedziałam, że dzisiaj przyjdziesz – odparła pani Carpenter. Na jej rumianej twarzy pojawiły się jeszcze większe rumieńce. – Niczego nie przygotowałam, bardzo przepraszam…

– Nie, nic nie szkodzi. – Madelyn potrząsnęła głową. – Nie ma się pani o co martwić.

Pani Carpenter jednak już spoglądała na Maddie z troską.

– Może zrobię ci coś do picia? Alyssa to tak świetna gospodyni, że pewnie nawet ci tego nie zaproponowała…

Madelyn delikatnie się uśmiechnęła po części dlatego, że pani Carpenter miała rację, a po części – przygotowanie jakiegoś napoju powinno jej zająć dłuższą chwilę. Na pewno nie będzie to tyle czasu, ile podczas wyjazdu na spotkanie, ale Madelyn twierdziła, że wystarczy jej nawet to. Zastanawiała się parę sekund, nim z wahaniem skinęła głową i uprzejmym tonem stwierdziła:

– Tak, poproszę herbatę, jeśli to nie kłopot.

– Też myślę, że herbata to bardzo dobry wybór. – Uśmiechnęła się pani Carpenter. – W Oregonie w tym roku jest bardzo chłodny marzec. Szkoda, że przyjechałaś akurat teraz… – westchnęła. – Słodzisz?

– Dwie łyżeczki.

Pani Carpenter skinęła głową i szybko poszła do kuchni. Madelyn lekko odetchnęła, odwróciła się i zerknęła na drzwi jej sypialni. Ostrożnie stawiając kroki, pospiesznie podeszła do pokoju. Jeśli Cora Carpenter nie chce oddać swojego pokoju dobrowolnie, zawsze pozostawały bardziej radykalne metody.

Obejrzała się i z ulgą stwierdziła, że z kuchni nie było widać drzwi. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wyciągnęła rękę do klamki. Jeśli coś zaskrzypi, będzie to kolejny, nieowocny dzień. Gdy po cichu otwierała drzwi, przypomniała sobie dwie ostatnie próby – raz przeszkodziło jej sprzątanie, a wcześniej Cora Carpenter cały dzień siedziała w środku. Dzisiaj miało być idealnie.

W tym mieszkaniu skrzypiało niemal wszystko. Najczęściej była to podłoga, czasem stary dach bloku, ewentualnie szafki, łóżko albo krzesła. Skrzypiał nawet kran. Właśnie dlatego Madelyn zaczęła doceniać fakt, że drzwi zawsze były naoliwione, o czym wspomniała jej niedawno Alyssa.

Odetchnęła, gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzała się po ciemnym pokoju, przelotnie spojrzała na wiszące paprocie, ale znacznie bardziej interesujące było ciemnobrązowe biurko, na którym leżało parę książek, zegar i rodzinne zdjęcie.

Podeszła tam najciszej, jak potrafiła. Zapobiegawczo stawiała najpierw palce, a dopiero potem pięty. Nie pamiętała, gdzie i kiedy to usłyszała, ale ponoć był to znacznie cichszy sposób chodzenia.

Dotknęła wewnętrznej kieszeni bluzy. Wyczuła pod palcami dwa niewielkie urządzenia. Dopiero po dwóch sekundach wydedukowała, które z nich było pluskwą.

Nim dotarła do biurka, spojrzała na drzwi. Wytężyła słuch. Z dalekiej odległości dobiegało nucenie.

Madelyn zanotowała w myślach, żeby zwrócić uwagę na dźwięk łyżeczki i uznać to jako bezwzględny alarm oraz sygnał do natychmiastowej ewakuacji.

Nie wychwyciła niczego podejrzanego. Wzięła głęboki wdech, ostrożnie obeszła biurko i wyjęła z kieszeni pluskwę – urządzenie podsłuchowe miniaturowych rozmiarów. Uważała, żeby nie przesunąć krzesła nawet o milimetr, po czym zręcznie przymocowała pluskwę do spodu biurka.

Kontrolne spojrzenie na drzwi. Żadnych cieni, żadnych niepokojących sygnałów.

Cofnęła się o krok. Serce zabiło jej nieco szybciej. Nasłuchiwała przez niecałe trzy sekundy, czas, który mogłaby spędzić na szukaniu kolejnego miejsca.

Żadnych szumów. Madelyn odetchnęła. Raz już trafił jej się sprzęt wadliwej produkcji i wolała więcej nie ryzykować.

Gdy zmierzała do środka pokoju, wydawało jej się, że chodziła ciężko jak słoń, a jej kroki niosły się potwornie głośnym echem prosto do uszu Cory Carpenter. Każde otarcie się skarpetek o dywan sprawiało wrażenie głośnego na równi ze startem statku kosmicznego; nawet bicie serca, oddechy i przełknięcia śliny były wręcz ogłuszające.

_Madelyn, skup się. Jesteś jednym z dzieci wszechświata, urządzenia domowe też są dzieckiem wszechświata i zazwyczaj to one są głośniejsze. Gotująca się woda jest głośniejsza, trzask zamykanej szafki jest głośniejszy, nawet odsuwanie krzesła jest głośniejsze. Ciebie nie słyszy._

Madelyn rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nie było tu telewizora, który mógłby trochę ułatwić zadanie. Była za to ciemna meblościanka sięgająca aż do sufitu.

Kamera była na tyle mała, że mogła ją zamontować wszędzie. Stojące najwyżej sztuczne rośliny wydawały się najodpowiedniejsze – w końcu raczej się ich nie podlewa, a że stoją wysoko, to też nie są najczęściej dotykane… ale stanie wysoko stało się ogromnym minusem. Żeby się tam dostać, Madelyn musiałaby na czymś stanąć.

Gdyby Cora weszła do środka w takiej sytuacji, na pewno nie uwierzyłaby w wymówki o zgubieniu się, a nie mieszkała w dżungli troglodytów, żeby uznać to za normalne.

Madelyn poczuła, że serce zaczęło jej bić szybciej. Czas mijał bezlitośnie, a ona mogła tylko badać wzrokiem wszystkie meble, zdjęcia, figurki i stare książki zupełnie jak skaner. Każda kolejna sekunda zwiększała prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Madelyn zostanie zauważona.

Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. _Skup się_.

W większości ramki zdjęć były czarne, ale wtedy byłoby to za proste. Madelyn wiedziała, że proste i szybkie rozwiązania nie zawsze są tymi właściwymi.

Przecież już nie raz zakładała kamery i podsłuchy, czemu akurat teraz miała taki problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca?

I wtedy przed oczami pojawiła jej się sporych rozmiarów statuetka. Pomalowana na złoto Maryja stała na czarnym podeście; podeście, który miał wiele nierówności, wypukłości, wklęśnięć, kresek, kreseczek i grawerowanych zawijasów. Świat przed Maddie jakby zawirował.

Właśnie to było idealne miejsce. W gąszczu wszystkich szczególików kamera na pewno nie rzuci się w oczy.

Maddie obejrzała się na drzwi. Usłyszała bulgoczącą wodę. Momentalnie zrobiło jej się sucho w gardle.

Sięgnęła po figurkę. Drugą ręką wyszarpnęła kamerę z kieszeni. Szybko przytwierdziła kamerę do podestu.

Wciąż nie słychać łyżeczki.

Odstawiła figurkę na miejsce. Ustawienie jej idealnie tak, jak wcześniej, zajęło parę długich sekund.

Odsunęła się. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Ruszyła ku wyjściu...

Kroki. Szybkie kroki, które trochę kojarzyły się z dreptaniem.

Cora Carpenter.

Serce zadudniło w piersi i rozpoczęło bicie w szaleńczym tempie. Madelyn patrzyła na drzwi.

W szczelinie pod drzwiami dostrzegła cień. Zaklęła w myślach i obróciła się na pięcie. W ułamku sekundy przypomniała sobie, co miała wpajane na szkoleniach. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. Ta chwila zdecydowanie wymagała ekstremistycznego rozwiązania.

Wepchnęła mały palec do nosa. Doceniła długie paznokcie.

Szarpnęła. Uderzył w nią przeraźliwy ból. Otumaniona, zdołała jeszcze się odwrócić i zakryć nos dłonią. Gdy w otwartych drzwiach stanęła Cora Carpenter, Madelyn dmuchnęła. Krew oblała jej wargi, rękę i podbródek.

– Co ty tu… Maddie, co ci się stało?! – wykrzyknęła Cora Carpenter, podbiegając do dziewczyny.

Madelyn z wykrzywioną bólem twarzą odpowiedziała szybko:

– Ja… przepraszam, puściła mi się krew z nosa i szukałam chusteczek, myślałam, że to łazienka i…

– Przecież nie zrobiłaś niczego złego, kochanie – uspokoiła ją pani Carpenter. Szybko obeszła Maddie, otworzyła szufladę w biurku i wyjęła chusteczki. – Trzymaj… i pochyl się do przodu.

Objęła Madelyn jedną ręką, po czym powoli wyprowadziła z pokoju. Ze swojej sypialni właśnie wystawiała głowę Alyssa.

– Co się stało? Maddie?

– Alyssa, chodź tu i zrób coś w życiu chociaż raz – powiedziała ostro Cora Carpenter. – Zajmij się Maddie. Ma krwotok z nosa. Zabierz ją do łazienki i zrób zimny okład.

– Ale jak to się stało?

– W pytania pobawicie się kiedy indziej. Już.

Alyssa szybko podeszła do Maddie. Otworzyła drzwi do łazienki i porwała pierwszy czysty ręcznik, który napotkała wzrokiem, oblała go zimną wodą i podała Maddie.

– Jak ty trafiłaś do pokoju mojej mamy? – spytała, stając obok.

– Spanikowałam, krew puściła mi się na korytarzu i zgubiłam łazienkę, a…

– Już myślałam, że zachciało ci się zwiedzać. – Uśmiechnęła się Alyssa. – Spokojnie, eee… Krew z nosa to całkiem normalna rzecz… chyba że spotkała cię kara za to kółko i krzyżyk. Karma.

Madelyn przewróciła oczami. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, nawet jeśli Alyssa nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Nie tyle rozbawił ją żart, co uświadomiła sobie coś ważnego.

Drugi etap misji wykonany. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać.

*

Madelyn ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. Czekanie na jakąkolwiek ważną rozmowę, spotkanie czy cokolwiek innego było najgorszym, co tylko mogło ją spotkać. Od założenia podsłuchu w sypialni Cory Carpenter minęło już pięć dni, a nadal nie zostało zarejestrowane nic ciekawszego od przelatującej muchy.

Przecież zamach miał być organizowany lada dzień, czemu ona z nikim się nie kontaktowała? Pluskwa w samochodzie także nie wykryła czegoś ważniejszego od przeczytania krótkiej listy zakupów. Madelyn powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy ofiara w postaci wciąż bolącego nosa była słuszna.

Zwlekła się z sofy i ruszyła do pokoju. Od ostatniego sprawdzenia, czy nic się nie działo, minęło całe dziesięć minut. Maureen pewnie by ją zawołała, ale pójście samemu jakoś bardziej ją uspokoiło. Może wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Maureen nie zdążyła?

Obraz, który zobaczyła, nie był ani trochę wspólny z wyobrażeniami. Maureen nieznacznie obracała się w fotelu w pozycji półleżącej i z miską orzeszków ziemnych przed sobą pisała jakąś wiadomość. Na drugim monitorze widoczny był podgląd ze wszystkich ośmiu kamer w mieszkaniu. Madelyn westchnęła. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – zero postępu.

Data zamachu, którą zdążyli ustalić, była coraz bliżej. Niemożliwe, że Carpenter nie kontaktowała się z nikim.

Madelyn wciąż miała głupią nadzieję, że może jednak odkryły coś nowego. A jeśli Maureen właśnie pisała sprawozdanie z czegoś, co usłyszała pod nieobecność Madelyn?

Dziewczyna na chwilę wróciła do kuchni, by przynieść sobie krzesło. Usiadła obok Maureen i odchrząknęła.

– I jak? Jest coś nowego?

Westchnięcie Maureen było jednoznaczne. Madelyn odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przymknęła oczy i przeciągle jęknęła.

– Jak to jest możliwe, że ona jeszcze z nikim o tym nie gadała?

– Jest szansa, że się spóźniliśmy – mruknęła Maureen. – Tak, też nie jestem z tego zadowolona, ale istnieje ryzyko, że wszystko zorganizowali już wcześniej, a my tu siedzimy bez celu.

Madelyn spojrzała na Maureen. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Maureen… nie możesz tak mówić, bo jeszcze się okaże, że tak będzie – powiedziała poważnie. – Póki nie mamy konkretnych dowodów na to, że nic się nie dzieje, nie możemy odpuszczać. Może akurat?

Maureen wypuściła powietrze i przeczesała włosy. Ziewnęła i wzięła garść orzeszków. Wyciągnęła miskę w stronę Maddie.

– Chcesz?

– Nie, dzięki. – Madelyn lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Nie przepadam za orzechami.

Koordynatorka wzruszyła ramionami, zjadła jeszcze parę orzechów i przełączyła kursor na drugi monitor. Pewną kombinacją klawiszy powiększyła jeden z obrazów. Madelyn złapała się na tym, że znów się zdziwiła świetną jakością obrazu z tak małej kamery. Podrapała się po karku, żeby odegnać to uczucie.

– Tu mamy pokój Alyssy… – zaczęła Maureen tajemniczym szeptem. – Sprząta bardzo gorączkowo, przestawia nawet krzesło, którego nie ruszała od tygodnia. Jak widać, osobnik Alyssa Carpenter podnosi z podłogi papierki, a właściwie bardzo dużo papierków po _Milky Wayach_, a następnie… – przełączyła obraz na kamerę na korytarzu – powoli przesuwa się ku głównemu koszowi w kuchni. Wrzuca wszystko do środka, odwraca się i wychodzi. Jej matka jest nieobecna w kuchni.

– Pojechała gdzieś?

Maureen Evans pokręciła głową.

– Jest w swoim pokoju… ale skupmy się na razie na Alyssie.

– Zniknęła! – zauważyła Mad z udawanym zdziwieniem. Delikatnie się zaśmiała.

– Jak w _Jurassic World_. Była na tyle inteligentna, żeby nas zmylić… – odparła Maureen konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Madelyn wybuchła śmiechem.

– Dobra, stop! Czuję się, jakbym była kamerzystą dla _Animal Planet_…

Maureen tylko się uśmiechnęła, po czym oddaliła widok kamery i przybliżyła obraz z pokoju Cory Carpenter. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– Co jest…? – spytała niepewnie Madelyn.

Maureen chwilę się nie odzywała, po czym na drugim monitorze szybko włączyła podgląd z nagrywania.

– Ciiicho, jest telefon – mruknęła.

Serce Madelyn zabiło szybciej.

– Telefon? Skąd?

– Nie w… Czwarta dwadzieścia osiem po południu – wymamrotała Maureen, intensywnie stukając w klawiaturę. – Czekaj, włączę na głośniku. Carpenter dopiero odbiera.

Madelyn z podekscytowaniem skinęła głową.

– Cora Carpenter, słucham.

Chloe szybko ściszyła głośnik.

– Dzień dobry, z tej strony Bridget Attaway.

Brwi Carpenter powędrowały wysoko w górę.

– O, kogóż ja słyszę? Toż to Bridget Attaway we własnej osobie! Bridget! Co słychać w Alabamie? – zaatakowała z jawną kpiną.

– Cora, proszę o więcej powagi – odparła sucho kobieta w słuchawce. – Przykro mi, Cora, ale twoja poczta opóźni się… o parę godzin.

Madelyn spojrzała na Maureen i bezgłośnie spytała: _Poczta?_, ale koordynatorka była całkowicie skupiona na rozmowie. Madelyn lekko zadrżała.

– Bridget, możesz sobie oszczędzić tę poważną gadkę. Przecież wszystko było planowane od paru tygodni, a ty nagle mówisz, że się spóźnicie? Teraz, trzy dni przed?! – zawołała nieco głośniej. Prychnęła ze złością.

– Cora, ależ proszę mi tutaj nie podnosić głosu. Proszę mówić ciszej. – Profesjonalny chłód wręcz wylewał się z każdego kolejnego słowa. – Cora, to nie ode mnie zależy, czy twoja poczta się spóźni. Oszczędź sobie nerwów.

Cora parsknęła.

– Och, naprawdę, nie od ciebie? – odparła, gdy tylko się opanowała. Kpiąco się uśmiechała. – Przecież to ty masz dostęp do wszystkich papierów, więc jeśli nie od ciebie, to od kogo? Wątpię, że ktoś wyżej zajmowałby się takimi pierdołami.

Milczenie ze strony Bridget się przedłużało. Madelyn nerwowo zerknęła na drugi monitor. Nie, połączenie się nie zakończyło, ale cisza była dobijająca. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że Maureen udało się wykryć lokalizację drugiej rozmówczyni. Rzeczywiście wyglądało to na Alabamę.

Madelyn spojrzała na koordynatorkę.

– Dobra, Bridget. Co, Sangster się spóźnia?

Maureen momentalnie się wyprostowała.

– Cora, proszę nie używać takich słów, jestem w pracy – odparła zimno Bridget. Madelyn zadrżała. – Cora, to nie jego wina – dodała stanowczo. – Powtarzam jeszcze raz, proszę się uspokoić.

– Słuchaj. – Cora wstała. Wzięła głęboki wdech. – Mamy umowę, która raczej wciąż obowiązuje. Sprzęt Sangstera miał być na wczoraj, a nie uwierzę. że to on ma jakieś opóźnienia.

Madelyn pomyślała, że teraz Carpenter w niczym nie przypominała serdecznej matki Alyssy, która troszczyła się o cudze dzieci bardziej niż o swoje.

– Cora, ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać, abyś nie używała takich słów? – spytała Bridget. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie zniecierpliwienie. – To nie jest zależne ode mnie, zrozum to wreszcie.

– Dobra, pomijając to, że wciąż twierdzę, że masz wodę zamiast mózgu… – mruknęła Cora, przechadzając się po pokoju. – Bridget. Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, dobrze? Mamy dwa dni na transport wszystkiego do Amsterdamu. Z niczym innym się nie spóźniacie, a z tym akurat tak. Co wy z tym wszystkim robicie? Sprzedajecie za lizaki na targu?

Maureen znów się ożywiła. Porwała telefon.

– Do Amsterdamu? – wyrwało się Madelyn.

– Później ci opowiem – mruknęła roztargniona Maureen.

– Cora, proszę się tu nie denerwować, ponieważ nie ma tutaj takiej potrzeby – odparła spokojnie Bridget. W tle dało się słyszeć intensywne klikanie w klawiaturę. – Cora, rozumiem, że macie dwa dni na rozwiezienie poczty, ale ja naprawdę nie mam na to wpływu. To wszystko zależy od naszego listonosza.

Cora prychnęła.

– Bridget, przecież miałyśmy umowę. Doskonale wiesz, że…

– Cora, Cora, Cora – przerwała Bridget tym samym, niewzruszonym już niczym tonem. – Tylko u ciebie umowa w głowie. Umowa, umowa, umowa. Proszę zmienić ton naszej rozmowy, ponieważ poczta wcale nie dojdzie… Wiesz, że mogę specjalnie ją zatrzymać.

Cora znieruchomiała. Przez jej twarz przeszło milion emocji naraz. Zaczerpnęła powietrza.

– Tylko byś spróbowała.

– Wiedz, że jestem do tego zdolna, Cora.

– Wiem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie tak się umawiałyśmy! – zawołała nieco głośnej Carpenter i znów prychnęła. Jej policzki zapłonęły czerwienią, a wolną dłonią zaczęła skubać dolną krawędź koszulki.

Bridget odchrząknęła.

– Cora, na wszystko przyjdzie czas. W końcu kiedyś dostaniesz tą pocztę. Wyczekuj telefonu.

– Bridget, góra nie będzie zadowo…

Siarczyście przeklęła. Połączenie przerwane.

Madelyn z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała na Maureen.

– Rozumiem, że coś mamy…? – spytała z nadzieją.

– Trochę nam się poszczęściło – przyznała Maureen z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jeśli chodziło o ten Amsterdam… Kiedy Holendrzy budowali Nowy Jork, nazwali go Nowym Amsterdamem – wyjaśniła. Wciąż zaciekle stukała w klawiaturę. – Myślę, że nasza pani Carpenter za dwa dni planuje zamach…

– Na Nowy Jork – dokończyła Madelyn z podekscytowaniem. – Czy my właśnie…?

– Tak, my właśnie. – Maureen radośnie skinęła głową. – Chyba mamy wszystko. Lokalizację Attaway także… Przepraszam, Maddie, ale muszę wykonać parę telefonów – dodała szybko i bezzwłocznie zaczęła wybierać numer.

Madelyn skinęła głową. Chciała zadać jeszcze kilka pytań, ale uświadomiła sobie, że na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Tymczasem wyszła z pokoju dowodzenia wręcz tanecznym krokiem. Cel został osiągnięty, a przynajmniej wydawało jej się, że to już koniec.

W drodze przez salon próbowała ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie. Wciąż nie mogła wyobrazić sobie rumianej pani Carpenter jako zamaskowanego zamachowca, ale słowa pasowały do niej idealnie. W niemal identyczny sposób odzywała się do Alyssy.

Maddie lekko się roześmiała. Nos wciąż ją bolał, ale zdecydowanie było to warte swojej ceny.

Na moment się zawahała. Alyssa. Alyssa prawdopodobnie straci matkę, a sama pani Carpenter nie wydawała się aż tak złą osobą…

– …udaremnienie próby zamachu w Montgomery w Alabamie…

Madelyn przeniosła wzrok na ekran telewizora. Zobaczyła jakiegoś faceta ubranego w idealnie leżący biały garnitur, który przemawiał na jakimś placu. Za nim stali dwaj uzbrojeni w karabiny mężczyźni.

Przeczytała nagłówek. _Masakra w Montgomery. Nie żyje pięć osób. Kościół Odnowienia Duszy znów żąda wpisania na listę religii._

– My nie organizujemy zamachów – odezwał się spokojnie facet w bieli. Ton jego głosu był wręcz hipnotyzujący. – My tylko pomagamy im znaleźć właściwą drogę, odnowić duszę – dodał, unosząc ręce. – Ludzie się temu sprzeciwiają. Czemu? Czemu chcecie odcinać innym dostęp do szczęścia? Czemu zabraniacie ludziom żyć tak, jak potoczy się ich los? Czemu…

Wzruszyła ramionami. Gadanie jakiegoś fanatycznego dziada nie było w tej chwili ważne, nawet jeśli miała przeczucie, że powinna się nad tym zastanowić.

Pokręciła głową i wyłączyła telewizor.

Usiadła na fotelu i w ciszy mąconej tylko rozmową Maureen, zaczęła powoli wymyślać, jak oznajmić Alyssie o swojej przyszłej przeprowadzce. Wreszcie. Nawet jeśli w Oregonie było zimno, zaczęła tęsknić za deszczową Anglią.

– Maddie? – zawołała po paru minutach Maureen. – Chodź, mam parę nowych faktów. Chyba upiekłyśmy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu… i wiem też, kim jest niejaka Bridget Attaway.


	3. 02.

_Grudzień 2018_

Wrzasnął.

Poderwał się do siadu. Łapał kolejne wdechy, trzymając rękę na sercu. Niemal krztusił się powietrzem i czuł, jak pot spływał mu po czole. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w kołdrę. Próbował uspokoić rozszalały organizm, drżące dłonie i walące serce. Dopiero co znajdował się w Londynie, a wystarczyło, by otworzył oczy i był… we własnym łóżku?

Przeczesał włosy. Spojrzał przed siebie.

Serce na moment przestało mu bić. Zamarł. Wszystkie wspomnienia momentalnie powróciły. Wejście do ładowni furgonetki, okropny smród, leżące na podłodze, zakrwawione ciało…

Gwałtownie się cofnął i uderzył plecami w parapet. Szeroko rozszerzył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale siedział jak sparaliżowany. Tylko wbijał spojrzenie w coś, co leżało przed nim. Miał wrażenie, że sączyła się z tego krew. Mózg podpowiadał mu najgorsze obrazy, znów przywoływał sceny sprzed ostatnich dziesięć minut, a chłopak powoli zaczynał w to wszystko wierzyć.

Jeszcze przed chwilą trzymał nóż i szedł w stronę niczego niespodziewającego się Dariusa Barbera, który siedział na podłodze ładowni. W powietrzu czuł śmierć, a nogi same prowadziły go do mężczyzny… Podchodził powoli, aż wreszcie odciął mu głowę i rzucił na ziemię.

Joshua Rooney pochylił głowę. To nie była prawda. Kluczowy wieczór pierwszej misji wyglądał całkowicie inaczej. Barber już tam leżał, całkowicie nieżywy i z odciętą głową. To nie była wina Josha.

I wtedy dopadły go wątpliwości, znów zaczęło dręczyć to okropne uczucie, że wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Dlaczego to wciąż wracało, nawet jeśli wrócił z Londynu przeszło miesiąc temu? Czemu prawie każdej nocy wracał do niego nagle przerwany kobiecy krzyk i huk wystrzału? Miał wrażenie, że w plecy wkłuwały mu się miliony strzykawek z wyrzutami sumienia.

Mógł krzyknąć. Mógł powiedzieć.

I nawet nie mógł zrzucić winy na słaby refleks. Jedna z osób zginęła tylko przez niego, druga była bliska śmierci.

Wziął głęboki wdech i przetarł twarz. Znowu spojrzał na kołdrę. Nie zobaczył tam niczego oprócz białej pościeli. Powoli zwlekł się z łóżka i powłóczącym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic i doprowadził się do względnego porządku, wciąż odcinając sny – czy raczej koszmary – od rzeczywistości.

_To tylko sen_, powtarzał sobie. _Przecież dobrze wiesz, jak było._

Jego serce uspokoiło się dopiero wtedy, gdy zszedł po schodach na sam dół. Otrzeźwiły go wybuchające co chwilę śmiechy w salonie; westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. W sumie towarzystwo pozostałych cherubinów, którzy nie mieli przed oczami odciętej głowy, powinno wyjść mu na dobre. Jeszcze nim wszedł do kuchni, zawahał się. Chciał wrócić. Mieszkanie z piątką rówieśników, a zwłaszcza spotkanie z nimi, zwykle kończyło się na milionach pytań i rozmawianiu o głupotach.

Wziął głęboki wdech, z chęcią dodania sobie otuchy przeczesał włosy, po czym przez kuchnię wszedł do salonu.

Bez słowa minął bijące się ścierkami i chichoczące Madelyn Johnson i Carmen Williams. W ostatnim momencie uchylił się przed ręką Carmen i już zaczerpywał powietrza, ale tylko przewrócił oczami i ruszył dalej. Nie miał ochoty na walkę z wiatrakami.

Tym bardziej, że w nosie kręcił go nieprzyjemny zapach spalenizny.

Pewnie znów Faith dorwała się do kuchni.

Dwaj królowie życia siedzieli na sofie, oglądając jakiś program motoryzacyjny. Warren, z szerokim uśmiechem i półleżąc, pił przez słomkę colę ze szklanej butelki. Joshua spojrzał na niego nieco podejrzliwie. Aż dziwne, że w niedzielny poranek nie miał przy sobie czegoś mocniejszego. Floyd – który chyba coraz bardziej bladł z dnia na dzień – ze wzrokiem wbitym w telewizor jadł sushi. Dzieliła ich jedynie paczka chipsów.

Zerknął jeszcze w stronę podłużnego stołu. Nie na darmo – zobaczył Faith Hemmings. Trzymała jakąś książkę, na głowie miała niedbałego koka, a przed nią stał kubek wypełniony czymś gorącym. Na ułamek sekundy skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Joshem i natychmiast wróciła do lektury.

Joshua ziewnął i przeczesał włosy prawą ręką. Wciąż nie mógł wyjść z zachwytu, jak dobrze było być całkowicie sprawnym i bez ręki w gipsie.

Początkowo chciał przejść przed Floydem i Warrenem, ale po chwili namysłu wybrał okrężną drogę. Usiadł w niewielkiej odległości od Warrena. Nie chciał przypadkiem przesiąknąć smrodem gorzelni…

Chociaż tym razem tego nie wyczuł. Drugie zdziwienie podczas tego poranka było już mocno podejrzane.

– Siema, siema, Joshie. – Wyszczerzył się Warren. – Ktoś tu wreszcie raczył się obudzić.

– Pijesz colę na śniadanie? – odparł Josh, unosząc brew. Postanowił puścić tamtą uwagę mimo uszu. – I naprawdę potem się dziwisz, że zapisują cię na program kondycyjny?

Warren westchnął i z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

– A ty co masz na śniadanie?

– Nie chcę na ra…

– Właśnie. Więc już jestem od ciebie lepszy – przerwał Warren. – Nie ma nic piękniejszego niż zimna cola o poranku.

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Może w lecie. Gdzieś w Kalifornii… No, podczas najgorętszego lata w Kalifornii. Jest zima.

– Właśnie o to chodzi – odparł Warren natchnionym tonem. – Życie jest po to, żeby nie żyć według stereotypów.

Joshua posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie, po czym westchnął i beznamiętnie wpatrzył się w ścianę nad telewizorem. Naprawdę nie powinien tu schodzić. Przez parę sekund namyślał się, czy by nie wrócić na górę i nie zaszyć się w pokoju z jakąś dobrą grą, ale wtem Warren lekko go szturchnął.

– Joshie… ja ci mówiłem o tym, że dzisiaj wieczorem masz koniecznie mieć czas, nie?

Josh powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Westchnął. Chyba właśnie się zaczynało.

– Ta. Gadasz o tym od dwóch tygodni.

Warren wyszczerzył się, po czym poklepał go po plecach.

– Parę minut temu wrzeszczałeś, więc myślałem, że zacząłeś już grać w jakiś horror. Wolałem się upewnić – oświadczył poważnie i wygodniej się rozsiadł. Nie dając Joshowi czasu na odpowiedź, kontynuował: – Ten wieczór będzie NIE-ZIEM-SKI! Pomogłem Chloe z organizacją wszystkiego. Niby w kampusie jest już prawie od dwóch miesięcy, ale wciąż nie zna zbyt wiele osób, więc pochodziłem tu i tam, zaprosiłem parę osób… Zjawi się chyba pół kampusu. – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Ale tylko fajni ludzie, więc fajnie, Joshie, że się zgodziłeś, bo jakoś od sierpnia omijasz wszystkie takie imprezy…

Joshua uniósł brew.

– Po prostu nie lubię takich rzeczy – mruknął. – A poza tym Chloe to też moja znajoma. Sama do mnie napisała. Ty byłeś drugi.

Warren momentalnie znieruchomiał.

– Żartujesz. – Po spojrzeniu Josha zorientował się, że jednak nikt tu nie żartował. Warren roześmiał się. – Wreszcie jest w czymś pierwsza. Aż nie wierzę.

Floyd cicho westchnął, pierwszy raz dając znać o swojej obecności.

– Warren, chyba jej nie doceniasz – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem.

W oczach Warrena pojawiły się dziwne błyski.

– Ej, właśnie, Joshie. – Szybko odwrócił się do Josha. – Jak myślisz, kanonierzy wygrają? Ja mam ogromną nadzieję, że tak. Założyłem się z Floydem o dwie stówy… Frajer nie wie, co traci. – Zaśmiał się.

– Ty nie wiesz, co tracisz – powiedział stanowczo Floyd. – Zakład, że mam rację?

Warren prychnął z lekceważeniem, po czym wypiął pierś. Ze śmiertelną powagą położył butelkę na stoliku kawowym. Joshua zaś wywrócił oczami i westchnął. Wydawało mu się, że chyba nawet ten poranek minął Floydowi i Warrenowi na piciu alkoholu. Powoli zaczynało go to denerwować. Nawet kiedy zapowiadało się na przemianę, zazwyczaj na drugi dzień sytuacja wracała do normy.

I tak samo, jak zaczynało go to denerwować, zaczął się niepokoić. Głos z tyłu głowy podszeptywał mu, że byli na prostej drodze do wylecenia z CHERUBA.

– Co, kolejne dwie stówy?

– Stoi – odparł Floyd.

– Joshie, uczynisz honory?

– A muszę…? – mruknął _Joshie_, przeciągając się. Ziewnął kolejny raz. – Nie dam się w to wciągnąć.

– Wiem, hazard uzależnia, ale już nigdy więcej cię o to nie poproszę… Proszę. Joshie, wiem, że masz jeszcze dobroć w sercu, możesz zrobić dzień miłosierdzia dla zwierząt…

Twarz Josha drgnęła.

– Eee… Chcesz mnie wciągnąć w coś jeszcze?

– Wyjątkowo nie. – Wyszczerzył się Warren. – No dawaj, co ci szkodzi?

Joshua westchnął i dla świętego spokoju symbolicznie przeciął zakład. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy pomyślał, że któryś z nich tego wieczoru straci czterysta funtów. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wzięliby tyle pieniędzy, kiedy Warren miał inne priorytety, a Floyd kupował sobie miliony nieużytecznych rzeczy, ale to już nie była sprawa przecinającego.

Gdy program dobiegł końca, Warren przełączył na wiadomości sportowe. Nie minęło pięć minut, a znów zaczął opowiadać o Chloe. Joshua wzdychał raz za razem. Odkąd wrócił do kampusu, Warren opowiadał o Chloe chyba każdego dnia po parę razy, a jeśli miała przyjść, wiedział o tym już chyba cały kampus. Joshua co jakiś czas żartobliwie przewracał oczami. Nigdy nie powiedziałby, że Warren aż tak bardzo się w kimś zakocha.

Mimo wszystko Warren nie zdołał skupić swojej uwagi na Chloe zbyt długo. Gdy na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się tenisistki, wytrzeszczył oczy i gwałtownie się wyprostował. Joshua leniwie obrócił głowę w jego stronę, unosząc brwi.

– My tu gadu-gadu, a ja mam jeszcze do napisania wypracowanie na dwa koła słów! – zawołał.

– Od kiedy ty się tak przejmujesz zadaniami? Parę miesięcy temu sam mnie namawiałeś do tego, żebym nie robił – mruknął Josh.

Warren pokręcił głową.

– Namawianie to co innego, stary. Kiedy kogoś do czegoś namawiasz, to nie tobie grozi pięćdziesiąt godzin segregowania śmieci… albo teraz nawet gorzej. Klimat szaleje, Laponia coraz bliżej… Wolę nie ryzykować. Rok temu dostałem trzydzieści godzin odśnieżania – westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. – Chyba nie pamiętam drugiej takiej zimy… cały czas padało. Czułem się jak bałwan albo coś.

Joshua znów ziewnął.

– Dallas, im więcej gorszych kar dostaniesz, to mniej możliwości dla mnie.

– Szykuj się na czyszczenie kibli, Warren. – Floyd uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaczął bawić się pałeczkami.

Warren wytrzeszczył oczy i się wzdrygnął.

– Aż tak źle mi życzycie?

Josh uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Warren doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

*

Joshua przeczesał włosy.

Właśnie wpadł na niego jakiś starszy chłopak. Przeprosił, ale i tak za karę został zmierzony ponurym spojrzeniem.

Joshua nieco bardziej wycofał się pod ścianę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Za dużo ludzi, za mało miejsca.

Stał obok Floyda i obojętnym wzrokiem prześlizgiwał się po całym salonie domu numer trzydzieści osiem – a w obecnej chwili całym salonem były nie meble ani sam w sobie salon, tylko cherubini. Dało się wyczuć lekkie napięcie atmosfery. Wśród wszystkich zapewne znajdowali się kibice i Arsenalu Londyn, i Southampton. Joshua nie był fanem żadnej z nich, ale mógł się domyślać, że w pewnym momencie i jego serce pofrunie do którejś drużyny.

– O, hejka, Joshie i Floyd!

Joshua lekko drgnął i szybko podniósł wzrok. Z trudem powstrzymał się od westchnięcia, gdy zobaczył wysoką blondynkę. Spodziewał się każdego, tylko nie jej, a wnętrze krzyczało, żeby jak najszybciej stamtąd pójść.

Musiała wiedzieć, że nie była Joshowi na tyle bliska, żeby mówić na niego Joshie. O ile Joshua z łatwością zmierzył ją lodowatym spojrzeniem, o tyle Floyd natychmiast spuścił wzrok. Na policzkach chłopca pojawiła się soczysta purpura. Joshua wziął głęboki wdech. Chyba będzie musiał sam załatwić tę sprawę.

– Cześć, Maureen – mruknął niechętnie, nieco się prostując.

Sztucznie się uśmiechnął, jednak Maureen wydawała się niezrażona. Otworzyła usta, gdy nagle z boku rozbrzmiał dźwięczny głos:

– Maureen, mogę ich już porwać?

Joshua nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zechce podziękować Chloe. Tej Chloe, z której niemal zawsze kpił przy Warrenie, która miała wiecznie napuszone, brązowe włosy sięgające do łopatek i której spojrzenie wydawało się niesamowicie przenikliwe. Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Pewnie, Chloe – odparła zaskoczona Maureen, poprawiając blond loki. – Chciałam tylko porozmawiać z kolegami…

– Też chciałam trochę z nimi porozmawiać. – Chloe uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – I przecież muszę zadbać o gości.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, chwyciła zaskoczonego Josha za nadgarstek i pociągnęła go za sobą. Nim Joshua zdążył przetrawić, co się działo, Chloe już go puściła i zatrzymała się. Obok poczuł pokrzepiającą obecność Floyda. Kiedy odwrócił się przez ramię, nie zobaczył już Maureen. Odetchnął z ulgą.

– Eee… – zaczął niepewnie i odruchowo przeczesał włosy. – No cóż…

– Widziałam, że niezbyt dobrze czuliście się w jej obecności – wyjaśniła Chloe, poprawiając opadające czarne ramiączko stanika. – W sumie ja też. Jakoś jej nie polubiłam, a to nie pierwszy raz, gdy byłam z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jej głos jest… dziwny. I jej aura jest fioletowa.

Joshua zamrugał dwa razy.

– Że co pro…

Jednak Floyd nie dał mu się wypowiedzieć, bo niemal równocześnie powiedział:

– Dzięki, Chloe.

– Spoko. Im częściej mogę pomóc, tym lepiej. – Chloe uśmiechnęła się. – Zwłaszcza, że jesteście w moim domu.

Joshua tylko skinął głową i podrapał się po karku. Coś lekko ścisnęło go w żołądku, zresztą jak zawsze w obecności Chloe. Odchrząknął i kątem oka zerknął na Floyda. Liczył na jakąś pomoc, ale zaciśnięte usta nigdy nie należały do dobrych znaków. Cicho westchnął.

– No, eee… Chloe, miło się rozmawiało, ale chyba muszę… iść – mruknął bez przekonania, spuszczając wzrok.

Chloe skinęła głową i lekko się zaśmiała.

– Warren chyba miał rację, mówiąc, że często mruczysz pod nosem… Wspominał też, że wiecznie marudzisz i jesteś niemiły na zewnątrz, ale uroczy wewnątrz… – Uśmiech zgasł, gdy spotkała ostre spojrzenie Josha. – Tylko cytuję. Na pocieszenie powiem ci, że ja nie do końca tak myślę. W sensie… brzmisz tak dziwnie, zielono. Całkiem przyjemnie.

Joshua uniósł brew. Już chciał rzucić cierpką uwagę na temat zielonego brzmienia, ale przerwał mu okrzyk Paula Hamiltona – brata bliźniaka Chloe. Joshui wydawało się, że gdy chłopak wchodził na stół, okulary o mało co nie spadły mu z nosa.

– Okej, więc… – zaczął Paul, poprawiwszy okulary. – Mecz za chwilę się zaczyna, więc jeśli chcecie zająć normalne miejsca, to usiądźcie… chociaż w sumie większość i tak już jest zajęta, więc trochę się spóźniliście.

– Normalnie mistrz – zaśmiała się cicho Chloe, po czym puściła oczko do Josha i zajęła jedno z miejsc na środku.

Joshua chciał stanąć pod ścianą, ale gdy tam spojrzał, natychmiast się odwrócił i ruszył w drugą stronę. Na pewno nie chciał narażać się na towarzystwo Maureen. W drodze zaczął szukać kogoś znajomego, bo Floyd w międzyczasie gdzieś zniknął, ale szybko okazało się, że jedynym dostępnym dla niego miejscem będzie to pomiędzy Faith i Carmen. Westchnął i bez przekonania ruszył w ich stronę. Możliwe, że pilnowały miejsca dla Mad… ale czy Madelyn nie miała przypadkiem wieczornego basenu?

– No cześć – przywitał się, lądując na miękkim pufie.

– Rooney, idź stąd – jęknęła Faith i zaczęła lekko odpychać Josha. – Zawsze się drzesz na meczach.

– Plus jeden – odparła Carmen z szerokim uśmiechem. – Znajdź sobie innych kolegów.

Joshua przewrócił oczami. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, czy jednak się stąd nie ulotnić, ale wśród Faith i Carmen teoretycznie był bezpieczny, dlatego tylko nieznacznie się uśmiechnął, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem więcej. Dostrzegł zaś, że dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. Faith uniosła brew w górę i prześwidrowała Josha wzrokiem, po czym powąchała go i poważnie spytała:

– Ty piłeś?

Joshua na moment znieruchomiał, po czym bez zastanowienia wypalił:

– Skąd ten pomysł?

– Zwykle sam z siebie nie wychodzisz do ludzi – stwierdziła Faith. – I śmierdzisz.

Joshua zmarszczył brwi, ale z ciekawości podciągnął krawędź bluzy pod nos i powąchał. Lekko się skrzywił, gdy poczuł znajomą woń alkoholu. Jego umysł wszedł na najwyższe obroty. Jakim cudem? Przecież nie pił od pamiętnej imprezy w Londynie…

Spoglądał na bluzę ze zdziwieniem, lekko podwijając rękawy.

– Josh, a ty nie masz przypadkiem bluzy Warrena? – spytała wreszcie Carmen.

– E no, fakt. Chyba Warren w takiej chodził – zgodziła się Faith, lustrując mały napis po lewej stronie. Tuż po tym dodała z rozbawieniem: – Skąd ty masz bluzę Warrena?

Joshua wzruszył ramionami. Sam zadawał sobie to pytanie.

Jego refleksje nie mogły trwać długo, bo nagle dostrzegł _kogoś _w drzwiach. Gwiazda wieczoru weszła do środku iście pewnym krokiem. Warren Dallas założył rzucającą się w oczy koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę, niedbale wkładając lewą część w spodnie. Przejechał dłonią po blond włosach, a gdy wyczuł, że wszyscy mu się przyglądali, zapytał:

– No co?

Gdy mijał Josha, Rooney nieco się skrzywił.

– Ale się wyperfumowałeś – odezwał się głośno Joshua z krzywym uśmiechem. – Jeszcze trochę i będziesz mógł odstraszać robale.

Parę osób się zaśmiało, włącznie z Faith i Carmen, ale Warren zdawał się nie usłyszeć tej uwagi. Bez słowa, lecz za to z szerokim uśmiechem przecinał salon, a cherubini ustępowali mu miejsca. Joshua uniósł brew. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo szedł Warren i w życiu nie spodziewał się, że to będzie wyglądać aż tak spektakularnie.

Chloe Hamilton siedziała na parapecie i z delikatnym uśmiechem czekała, lekko wymachując nogą. W tle rozbrzmiewały końcowe kwestie komentatorów czekających na mecz… i to nie on był najważniejszy. Gdy Warren i Chloe przytulili się, brakowało jedynie fajerwerków. Prawie wszyscy zaczęli klaskać, paru chłopaków prześmiewczo wiwatowało, a Joshua odruchowo odwrócił wzrok i posępnie zaczął wpatrywać się w ekran.

– Ojejku, jak słodko – odezwała się Faith, składając ręce. – Też bym tak chciała.

Carmen posłała Joshowi lekkiego kuksańca pod żebra. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, ale ta tylko sugestywnie skinęła na Faith. Zaczerpnął powietrza, prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Ostatnim, czego pragnął, była sugerująca niestworzone rzeczy Carmen.

Mimo wszystko poczuł, jak krew zaczęła pulsować mu w skroniach. Zacisnął zęby, przeczesał włosy, nieco się skulił, po czym wreszcie skupił się na ekranie.

Zaczął się mecz.

Joshua, początkowo przygarbiony, stopniowo się prostował wraz z rozwojem akcji. Nawet nie czuł na sobie wzroku Faith, która od czasu do czasu zerkała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

Lekko uniósł się na pufie, gdy Southampton prawie trafił do bramki. Ktoś krzyczał o niecelnych podaniach. Ktoś inny wściekle przeklinał, kiedy Arsenal nie trafił. Napastnik Arsenalu sam prowadził piłkę. Joshui serce się krajało, gdy widział, jak zawodnik Southampton podbiega do Arsenalu i…

– No podaj mu! – zawołał, zaciskając kciuki.

Gdy Southampton przejął piłkę, Joshua zaklął pod nosem.

– Nie mogę, wychodzę! Co oni robią?! – zawołał ktoś, uderzając się w uda.

Carmen ze spokojem jadła popcorn, chociaż po wzroku wlepionym w ekran można było poznać, że i ona była całkiem zainteresowana rozgrywką.

Rooney wściekle zaklął. Napastnik Arsenalu trafił daleko poza bramkę.

– A potem płacz, że ledwo trafiacie do Ligi Mistrzów!

Parę osób się zaśmiało, niektórzy zgodzili się z Joshem, zaś on sam mamrotał coś pod nosem. Nagle poczuł, jak czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł, że była to Faith.

– Spokojnie – powiedziała z wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. – Z takimi płucami nadawałbyś się na komentatora.

Rooney uciszył ją gestem i pochylony wprzód śledził dalszą akcję.

– No podaj mu! – zawołał Drake, kiedy zawodnik Southampton podbiegał do bramki przeciwników.

– Co ty robisz, chłopie?! – dołączył się Joshua. – Ach, cholera, nawet moja babcia by lepiej zagrała!

– Chyba się przeliczyłeś – odparł ktoś.

Joshua jak w zwolnionym tempie widział, jak Ings trafił do bramki w dwudziestej minucie. Początkowo nie rozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Southampton strzelił pierwszego gola. Część obecnych poderwała się w górę.

Wrzask, jaki rozległ się po domu, był niewyobrażalnie głośny. Słychać było triumf i dumę.

– Jasna cholera! – wrzasnął Warren, podrywając się z miejsca.

Drake chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał wcześniej zająć miejsce obok telewizora. Gdy teraz poderwał się w górę, zahaczył ręką o ekran. Gdy wyswobadzał rękę, przechylił monitor do przodu.

Nikt nie zdążył zareagować.

Zduszony okrzyk Drake’a. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła.

– Coś ty zrobił, debilu?!

Zapadła ciemność.

– Ja nie mogę, żyję z debilami…

– Co się stało?

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– W piekle – warknęła Faith.

– Ej, nie obejrzymy dalej meczu!

– Kto się pobawi w elektryka?

– Pomocy, chyba wbiłam sobie coś w rękę!

– Szkło wpadło mi do popcornu!

Joshua odruchowo otworzył szeroko oczy, próbując dojrzeć coś w ciemności. Nie widział niczego nawet za oknem, mimo iż w domu obok powinno świecić się światło. Potrącając parę osób, po omacku podszedł do okna. Kiedy wreszcie wymacał szybę i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, nie zobaczył niczego.

Całe osiedle nie miało prądu.

Joshua przełknął ślinę. Chyba zbliżała się apokalipsa.

*

Joshua zmierzył Faith spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś tego taka pewna? – spytał lodowato, nieco się prostując.

Stali naprzeciw siebie. Dzielił ich nie więcej niż metr, a między nimi jakby przechodziły ładunki elektryczne. Joshua powoli zrobił krok do przodu, Faith się cofnęła. Patrzył na nią spokojnie, ale nie zdążył ukryć tańczących w oczach emocji. Zacisnął usta. Najchętniej przeczesałby włosy, ale miał za mało miejsca do manewru.

– Jestem – odparła Faith beznamiętnie. – Przecież wiesz, że ja nie kłamię.

Josh uniósł brew i prychnął. Poczuł, jak ciepłe powietrze odbiło się od twarzy Faith.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie bądź taki pamiętliwy. Może i parę razy powiedziałam coś niezgodnego z prawdą, ale to miało na celu jedynie… terapię szokową czy coś w tym rodzaju – mówiła wciąż bez emocji, chociaż na ustach zadrgał jej lekki uśmieszek. – Mniej przeklinasz, nie zauważyłeś?

Joshua znów prychnął i z lekceważeniem pokiwał głową.

– No i niby że to twoja zasługa?

Znów zrobił krok w przód. Faith znów się cofnęła, ale dotknęła plecami ściany. Joshua z łatwością stłumił uśmiech.

– Sam byś sobie raczej z tym nie poradził. Twoje zasoby słownictwa są zbyt ubogie. Czasem trzeba mieć dobry wzorzec.

Joshua spojrzał jej prosto w miodowe oczy. Przewrócił oczami i już otwierał usta, gdy usłyszał obok odchrząknięcie.

Uświadomił sobie, co właśnie wyrabiał. Odskoczył jak oparzony, po czym spuścił wzrok i bąknął:

– Cześć, Mad.

Mad oparła ręce na biodrach i przyglądała mu się z rozbawieniem.

– Widzę, że wesoło sobie tu rozmawiacie – powiedziała. Słychać było powstrzymywany śmiech. – Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam, ale…

Joshua jednak już nie słuchał. Uznał wywód Madelyn za dobrą okazję do taktycznego wycofania się. Ze schodów właśnie schodziła Carmen, więc Joshua skręcił do kuchni. W gruncie rzeczy zrobił kółko, ale gdy wrócił do salonu, nikogo już tam nie było.

Odetchnął.

Powtarzał, że nie da się w nic wciągnąć… i chyba właśnie się wciągnął.

– Josh…?

Obejrzał się przez ramię. Przeklął w duchu. Skinął głową na Mad, bo przecież nie mógł odkładać jakiejś rozmowy w nieskończoność… nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że wiedział, co mogła oznaczać konkretnie ta rozmowa.

Madelyn urwała w pół pierwszej głoski.

Warren zszedł na dół. Przeciął salon, lekko się zataczając. Nikt nie wiedział – pewnie nawet on sam – dokąd szedł, ale w pewnej chwili odwrócił głowę ku Madelyn i Joshui. Po paru sekundach uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwiejnie ruszył w ich stronę.

– No czeeeść – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, obejmując obojga. – Co tam?

Joshua poczuł ostry odór alkoholu pomieszanego z potem. Serce złamało mu się na pół.

Momentalnie wyswobodził się z cuchnącego objęcia, przeczesał włosy i szybkim krokiem wbiegł na górę. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą zobaczył. Widok staczającego się niżej niż na dno przyjaciela był wystarczająco dobijający.

Joshua zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz i wplótł palce we włosy. Wziął głęboki, drżący wdech. Klął w myślach. Zastanawiał się, jak można dać się tak łatwo zniewolić. Przypomniał sobie chwilę, w której Warren pobiegł wymiotować do zlewu w kuchni. Śmierdzący oddech. Śmierdzące ciuchy. Śmierdzący pokój. Pewnie nawet śmierdzące życie.

Przecież on był cherubinem. Miał całe życie przed sobą, CHERUB zapewniał świetną przyszłość, a ten idiota zachował się jak stary facet bez niczego. Dał się uwiązać.

Pukanie. W tamtej chwili wydawało się tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Joshua udał, że go tam nie było, ale chyba szaleńczo bijące serce go zdradziło. Parę sekund później rozległo się ciche:

– Josh, musimy porozmawiać. To naprawdę coś ważnego.

Joshua wziął głęboki wdech. To nie był Warren. Madelyn tak naprawdę była nieszkodliwa.

Powoli odwrócił się, przetarł twarz dłońmi i sztucznie się uśmiechnął. Serce wciąż waliło mu tak, jak gdyby chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Otworzył drzwi, wpuścił Mad do środka, znów je zamknął. Próbował skupić się na każdej czynności, byleby tylko nie myśleć o Warrenie.

Madelyn stanęła naprzeciw niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, ale gdy spojrzała w bok, nieco złagodniała.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że wciąż są tutaj te rysunki… Myślałam, że już je zmyłeś.

Joshua spojrzał w tamtą stronę i nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Jego prezentem urodzinowym od Mad były przedstawiające go karykatury i wypisanie najczęściej powtarzanych tekstów na ścianie. Od razu zrobiło mu się milej, gdy znów na nie spojrzał.

– Żartujesz? Przecież to jest świetne – zapewnił. – Świetnie rysujesz, a nawet nie wiedziałem, że, no, umiesz…

Madelyn lekko się uśmiechnęła. Joshua zdziwił się, że niczego nie odpowiedziała; zwykle to nie on kończył rozmowy. Na jej twarz znów wróciła determinacja. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym powoli powiedziała:

– Musimy zrobić coś z Warrenem.

Joshua uniósł brew i prychnął. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Mam pomysł – odparł natychmiast z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. – Może pozwólmy mu wylecieć z CHERUBA. Jeden problem mniej.

– To chyba będzie zbyt…

– Nie, Mad, to nie będzie _zbyt _– przerwał. – Musimy powiedzieć to Meryl. Myślisz, że skoro teraz pije, to nie znajdzie sposobu na załatwienie czegoś… gorszego? Narkotyków na przykład?

Madelyn szeroko otworzyła oczy.

– Jeśli pójdziemy do Meryl, przecież od razu wykopią go z CHERUBA! – zaprotestowała, ostentacyjnie zakładając ramiona na piersi.

– A wolisz, żeby zdechł przez ten alkohol? – spytał Josh. Przedłużająca się cisza ze strony była jednoznaczna. – Nie ma innego wyjścia – dodał łagodniej.

Madelyn odchrząknęła. Joshua pomyślał, że chyba nie tego się spodziewała.

– Mnie się wydaje, że to Chloe ma na niego zły wpływ – odparła wreszcie.

– Raczej on na nią. Ona bez niego wydaje się całkiem spoko.

Josh zaczął rytmicznie bębnić palcami o biurko.

– Ale wiesz co? To nie moja sprawa – powiedział chłodno. – Jemu już chyba nic nie pomoże.

– Nie, Josh, nie możesz tak myśleć! – zaprzeczyła szybko Madelyn, łapiąc go za ramię. – Przecież to jest twój przyjaciel, a…

– _…przyjaciele powinni się wspierać w każdej sytuacji_? – Rooney uniósł brew, po czym szyderczo się zaśmiał. – A masz niby jakiś pomysł? To alkoholik, Madelyn. Sami nie damy rady go z tego wyleczyć.

Madelyn ciężko westchnęła.

To westchnięcie było równoznaczne z rozpoczęciem długich obrad.


	4. 03.1

W salonie stało mnóstwo czerwonych świec roznoszących korzenny zapach po całym pomieszczeniu. Na plazmowym telewizorze od dawna migały świąteczne teledyski, a z kuchni dobiegał wesoły i niezbyt czysty śpiew Carmen. Ściany pokoju dziennego, dotychczas smutne i jasnobeżowe, zostały ozdobione czerwono-zielonymi girlandami, a na jednej z szafek Carmen postawiła tyle śnieżnych kul, figurek Mikołaja i reniferów oraz świecących ozdóbek, że musiała chyba wykupić całą hurtownię.

Nadszedł ten dzień – dwudziesty czwarty grudnia.

Rok temu Joshua Rooney pewnie siedziałby w swoim pokoju, ani na moment nie wychylając nosa za drzwi. Zawsze kończyło się to reprymendą na temat tego, że w niczym nie pomagał. Może i nie pomagał, ale doskonale pamiętał sytuację z tamtych świąt – przy trzeciej próbie pomocy dostał drewnianą łyżką i poirytowanymi słowami, że wszystko robił robił źle.

Nie pierwszy raz święta były dla Josha tym czasem, w którym samotność dobijała go jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle. Do rodziców dołączał dopiero następnego dnia, dwudziestego piątego grudnia, kiedy nagle to ogarniał ich świąteczny nastrój, byli milutcy i jakby wcale nie pamiętali, że Joshua na pewno nie zagłosowałby na nich w plebiscycie na _Najlepszych rodziców roku_. Zwyczajem rodziny Llewelynów było wspólne wieszanie bombek na choince i obdarowywanie się drogimi prezentami, które później zwykle kurzyły się w szafie.

Kiedy Joshua zakładał gwiazdę na choince, przypomniał sobie pierwszy z tych zwyczajów. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Zwykle to jego ojciec, jako głowa domu, zakładał gwiazdę na czubku… ale już nie.

W tym roku wypadało pierwsze Boże Narodzenie, które Josh miał spędzać pod innym nazwiskiem, bez rodziców, dziadków i pięciu ciotek, które w rzeczywistości nie były jego ciotkami. Miał spędzić pierwsze święta w kampusie CHERUBA.

Joshua zbladł. Święta w gronie przyjaciół już od początku zapowiadały się na całkiem inne… i lepsze. Zadrżał i zacisnął usta. W jego wnętrzu właśnie rozpoczął się moralny konflikt.

– Josh, wszystko okej? – spytała Madelyn z dołu. – Jesteś tak wysoko, że krew odpłynęła ci z mózgu?

– Nic mi nie jest – mruknął Rooney.

Szybko upewnił się, czy gwiazda na pewno się trzymała. Zszedł z chwiejnej konstrukcji złożonej ze stolika i krzesła, które z każdym ruchem trzeszczało. Zachciało im się _czterometrowej choinki_, pomyślał, przewracając oczami.

– Dobra, możesz już kontynuować – stwierdził i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. – Ja wracam do siebie.

Już zaczął iść w stronę schodów, gdy nagle Madelyn złapała go za rękaw ze słowami:

– Hola, hola, jeszcze Faith by się przydała pomoc ze sprzątaniem w kuchni!

– Faith sprząta? – Rooney uniósł brwi. – No nie żartuj.

– Sprawdź, jak mi nie wierzysz! – Maddie uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Kiedy Joshua wciąż patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, teatralnie wzniosła oczy ku sufitowi. – Naprawdę, przecież bym cię nie okłamywała. I koniecznie musisz iść jej pomóc. Jutro są święta, powinniśmy się wszyscy zjednoczyć!

Joshua wzruszył ramionami i westchnął. Przeczesał włosy, tęsknie zerknął na schody, po czym niepewnie wymamrotał: 

– Wiesz, chyba jednak wolałbym wrócić…

– Josh, wyjdź chociaż raz do ludzi.

Rooney przewrócił oczami. Widząc zachęcający uśmiech na twarzy Maddie, z frustracją podrapał się po karku.

– Nie obchodzę świąt – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.

– To po co w takim razie mi pomagałeś z tą gwiazdą?

Zastygł w bezruchu. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech, po czym odruchowo zgrzytnął zębami.

– Przecież sama mi kazałaś! – zawołał.

– Mogłeś nie iść!

– Groziłaś mi!

– Oj, co było, a nie jest…

W ramach podsumowania Joshua zaklął, uderzając się lewą dłonią w czoło.

– A ponoć miałeś nie przeklinać na święta…

– Z debilami inaczej nie można.

Madelyn się zaśmiała.

– Ty chyba nigdy się nie zmienisz – zauważyła.

Josh wzruszył ramionami, po czym westchnął i bez dłuższych protestów niechętnie ruszył do kuchni. Może po tej pomocy dadzą mu wreszcie spokój i pozwolą wrócić do grania…?

Przeszedł do części kuchennej. Zauważył Faith Hemmings i Carmen Williams, które najwyraźniej zakończyły już sprzątanie, bo siedziały na wysokich stołkach i piły jakąś herbatę.

Joshua zatem zainteresował się samą wyspą i na blacie ujrzał dwa talerze z jasnymi ciastkami. Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął; może i nie było to tradycyjne danie w jego domu, ale gdy w poprzedniej szkole przychodził na świąteczne przyjęcie, zawsze można było spróbować _mince pies_ – okrągłych ciasteczek z suszonymi owocami, orzechami i różnymi przyprawami w środku. 

Wcale nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Faith spoglądała na niego kątem oka, a Carmen nuciła świąteczne piosenki, niesamowicie przy tym fałszując. Wyciągnął rękę ku jednemu z ciastek.

– Mogę…?

Carmen przestała śpiewać.

– To na jutro! – zawołała i pacnęła go w dłoń.

_Mince pie_ wypadło Joshowi z powrotem na tacę.

– No ale…

Poczuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie Faith. Westchnął, po czym powoli je odwzajemnił, ale ze znacznie większą dozą spokoju. Żadne z nich nie mrugało przez dłuższy czas. Po chwili Joshua oparł się o wyspę, a w jego oczach zalśniła czysta nonszalancja. Kątem oka dostrzegł Carmen, która lekko rozchylała usta i miała na głowie ścierkę. Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

Faith mrugnęła. Gdy Joshua triumfalnie prychnął, zrozumiała, co zrobiła. Gniewnie mruknęła coś pod nosem.

– Czemu ty zawsze musisz wygrywać?

Josh tylko się uśmiechnął i przeczesał włosy.

– To mogę to ciastko?

Faith już otwierała usta, gdy nagle do kuchni wbiegła Carmen. Nim się zatrzymała, przejechała metr niczym na lodowisku, po czym niedbale zatrzymała się na wyspie kuchennej.

– Josh, słyszałam, że przed chwilą bawiłeś się w małpę – zawołała i zachichotała.

Joshua znieruchomiał. Słyszał prychnięcie Faith, ale nie mógł zgromić spojrzeniem dwóch osób naraz. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, doskoczył do niej w dwóch susach. W oczach miał niebezpieczne błyski.

– Williams – zaczął lodowatym tonem – ty się dopiero dowiesz, co to znaczy_ być domową małpą_.

– Ale ty już masz doświadczenie… – zaprzeczyła Carmen i zrobiła parę kroków do tyłu.

– Ktoś tu sobie grabi – zaśmiała się Faith.

Joshua błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Hemmings dostrzegła jednak drgający kącik ust przyjaciela, toteż tylko z rozbawieniem uniosła ręce w kapitulującym geście.

– Josh, pamiętasz, jak wspinałeś się na palmy? – odezwała się Williams.

Joshua zacisnął pięści. Bez przerwy mierzył Carmen groźnym spojrzeniem. Żyłka na jego szyi drgnęła.

– A ty pamiętasz, jak bawiłaś się w rybę?

– A ty pamiętasz, jak prawie ugryzł cię skorpion?

– No żeby ciebie za chwilę coś nie ugryzło – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

– Nie zrobisz tego przecież – prychnęła Carmen.

Joshua przełknął ślinę i na moment przygryzł wnętrze policzka, udając, że się zastanawiał.

– I nie mam zamiaru – powiedział po chwili. – Kiedyś chyba ci mówiłem, że nie dotknąłbym cię nawet patykiem.

– Właśnie to robisz.

Krzywy uśmiech wpełzł na usta Josha.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczył. – Pomiędzy nami jest przynajmniej centymetr miejsca.

Carmen spojrzała w dół. Joshua wykorzystał tę okazję. Złapał za jej kaptur i naciągnął jej na głowę, dokładnie zasłaniając oczy. Podczas gdy Carmen ze śmiechem machała rękami, Joshua zręcznie ją obrócił i zaczął ciągnąć do tyłu, oplatając jej szyję łokciem.

– Sprawdź, czy nie ma cię obok Mad – mruknął – i tu nie wracaj.

Zakręcił nią jeszcze wokół osi i pchnął do salonu. Zaśmiał się, gdy Carmen z chichotem runęła na podłogę. Czasami efekty uboczne były całkiem korzystnym zjawiskiem.

W tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał w drzwi tarasowe. Joshua spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ciągle słysząc chichot powoli podnoszącej się Carmen. Madelyn ślizgała się w czerwono-zielonych skarpetkach w renifery, by otworzyć drzwi.

Tym samym wpuściła do środka całkowicie ośnieżonego Floyda z potężną reklamówką wypełnioną jakimiś roślinami.

– Mam tę jemiołę! – zawołał triumfalnie, ciężko dysząc. – Ale nigdy więcej nie wychodzę z domu, jak jest śnieg.

– O mój Boże, jakie ty masz słodkie policzki! – wykrzyknęła Madelyn, kiedy wzięła od chłopca torbę. – Jest aż tak zimno?

– Nie tak zimno, jak w Norwegii z osiem lat temu – mruknął i otrzepał głowę ze śniegu.

W drodze do przedpokoju ściągał czapkę i mamrotał pod nosem wyzwiska na śnieg. Minął Carmen, która pisnęła z zachwytem i podbiegła do drzwi.

– Nie wierzę, że znów pada śnieg!

Joshua westchnął i pomyślał, że dziecko będzie ekscytować się wszystkim. Sam przywykł do obecności śniegu już parę dni temu, dziesięć minut po tym, jak zobaczył cienką warstwę na parapecie. Carmen zaś codziennie rzucała ten sam komentarz.

Czasami nawet parę razy dziennie.

– Jak dzieci – odezwała się Faith z rozbawieniem.

Joshua prychnął i lekko się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową. Po raz kolejny wycofał się do kuchni. Faith powinna już zapomnieć o jego wcześniejszych planach, co zdecydowanie było mu na rękę. Taktycznie usiadł na stołku, wyciągnął telefon i z pokerową twarzą parę razy odświeżył aplikację z pocztą. Co jakiś czas dyskretnie zerkał na talerz z ciastkami.

Po pewnym czasie spojrzał na Faith, która przygotowywała sobie już chyba dziesiątą herbatę tego dnia. Hemmings związała długie, brązowe włosy w niedbałego kucyka, co zdawało się idealnie pasować do luźnego, wyciągniętego swetra sięgającego jej do połowy ud. Joshua uniósł brew. Odchrząknął.

Gdy tylko Faith zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że mierzył jej sweter pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem, bez ogródek spytała: 

– Coś ci nie pasuje?

– Weź, ściągnij ten worek – odparł Josh, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Wyglądasz gorzej niż Carmen po trzech dniach na pustyni.

Faith prychnęła. Lekko obciągnęła sweter.

– Akurat ty nie powinieneś się wypowiadać. Nosisz te same ubrania od dwóch dni – stwierdziła, nawet na niego patrząc. Zajęła się wyciąganiem ciastek z piekarnika.

Joshua westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Nawet jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał na Faith, to w jego głowie tak naprawdę wciąż jawił się plan polowania. 

W kuchni rozległo się głośne westchnięcie.

– Weź sobie to ciastko, bo nie wytrzymasz – odezwała się Faith.

Joshua otworzył szerzej oczy, ale natychmiast się opanował. Pewnie odgadła, bo pokazał za dużo emocji… Wzruszył ramionami. Faith zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, ze zrezygnowaniem sięgnęła po talerz i podała go Joshowi.

– To ostatni raz, kiedy czymś cię częstuję.

– Nie będę płakać – palnął Joshua bez zastanowienia. – I tak nie umiesz gotować.

Gdy Faith sięgnęła po rękawicę, w głowie Josha zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Odruchowo zeskoczył z krzesła i odsunął się, przymrużając oczy.

Atak nie nastąpił. Joshua powoli otworzył lewe oko, wybadał sytuację.

Faith jakby nigdy nic założyła rękawicę i ruszyła do piekarnika. Jeszcze w drodze odwróciła się i z rozbawieniem popatrzyła na Josha.

– A tobie co?

– No, eee… Myślałem, że mnie uderzysz – mruknął, po czym przeczesał włosy.

Gdy się zreflektował, miał ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę.

– A czy ja wyglądam na Carmen?

– Ktoś mnie wołał? – spytała dziewczyna, która właśnie wbiegła do kuchni.

Joshua i Faith szybko skrzyżowali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Josh ruszył ku wyjściu z pomieszczenia, ale nim udała mu się ucieczka, coś go zatrzymało.

– Josh, chodź pomagać w zakładaniu jemioły! – zawołała radośnie Carmen. – Floyd jest za małym kurduplem, a ty zawsze gadasz, jaki to nie jesteś wysoki.

Joshua przewrócił oczami, ale nie protestował. Miał nadzieję, że nie pożałuje okazania dobroci serca.

*

Skupienie.

Joshua wytężał całą siłę umysłu, żeby się skupić. Warren coś krzyczał, Faith coś do niego mówiła, Madelyn miała jakiś problem z głośnikami, w telewizorze na maksymalnej głośności puszczono świąteczne piosenki, a Floyd krzyczał, bo Warren krzyczał. W domu obok chyba organizowali imprezę, bo mocne basy dudniły niewiarygodnie mocno. I znów Warren krzyczał, że chciałby dołączyć, ale obiecał sobie, że podczas świąt nie będzie pił. Floyd krzykiem przypominał mu o postanowieniu.

Joshua wziął głęboki wdech. _Skupienie. Spokój. Zrównoważenie._

_Jesteś w miejscu, w którym nie ma innych ludzi. Jesteś sam. Nikogo tu nie ma. NIKOGO TU NIE MA._

To nic nie dawało. Joshua schował twarz w dłoniach.

Już wiedział, co wyszuka w Google od razu po powrocie do pokoju.

I wtedy wszyscy ucichli. Joshua miał nadzieję, że naprawdę zniknął, ale gdy powoli otworzył oczy, uderzyła go fala rozczarowania. Wciąż siedział w tym nieszczęsnym salonie i dotrzymywał towarzystwa tym wszystkim idiotom, jednak tym razem zwracali głowę w stronę przedpokoju. Joshua wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się.

Carmen była cała w śniegu. Stała bez słowa, na twarzy miała rumieńce. Zaczęła się okręcać, ściągając rękawiczki i zaśnieżony szalik.

– A ty co, pojechałaś wziąć udział w wyścigu psich zaprzęgów na Alasce? – Joshua uniósł brew.

– Ty byś widział, ile jest śniegu! – wykrzyknęła Carmen, przecierając twarz. – Natarli mnie chyba z pięć razy. Chyba już nigdy nie wyjdę z domu, kiedy jest zima… albo śnieg. Albo cokolwiek, co może mnie tak załatwić. Boże, przecież to jest zima stulecia… Nie, tysiąclecia. Wszechczasu!

Serce Josha przyspieszyło. Wymienił z Warrenem szybkie spojrzenia. Oczy obu chłopców błysnęły.

Warren pospiesznie dopił kawę. Zerwali się z foteli w tym samym momencie, po czym w paru susach przemierzyli drogę do przedpokoju.

– Jeśli nie jesteście ciotami, to chodźcie! – krzyknął Warren, szybko zakładając buty. O mało się przy tym nie przewrócił.

– Ale…? – spytała Madelyn, drapiąc się po głowie.

Warren przewrócił oczami.

– Na zewnątrz – wyjaśnił niecierpliwym tonem. – Urządzimy największą śnieżną bitwę świata! – wrzasnął, unosząc pięść w górę.

Joshua, zarażony jego entuzjazmem, pędem zakładał kurtkę. Zostawił telefon na jasnoszarej, po czym przejrzał się w lustrze, poprawił włosy i w przeciwieństwie do Warrena założył czarną czapkę.

– A kto będzie się z wami bił, jeśli my nie pójdziemy? – zapytała oparta o próg Faith. Przyglądała się obu chłopcom z rozbawieniem.

– Eee… Ktoś się pewnie znajdzie. – Warren wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jak nie pójdziecie, to będzie znaczyło, że po prostu się cykacie dostania śniegiem w mordę.

– Ej, ja dostałam już z dziesięć razy! – zawołała z salonu Carmen. – Nie mam ochoty na kolejne…

– Dopiero mówiłaś, że pięć – zauważył Joshua z delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Od pięciu do dziesięciu już niedaleko…

– Dobra, mniejsza – przerwał Warren. – Jeśli nie chcecie, to nie idźcie, ale wiedzcie, co przegapicie.

Tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wybiegł z domu, jeszcze trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami. Joshua, także gotowy do wyjścia, odwrócił się i powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych. To wystarczyło, żeby wywnioskował, że chyba jednak się przekonali.

– Ja kontra Warren – odezwał się z niesamowitą pewnością w głosie. – Jeśli ktoś chce być z nim, to bardzo proszę, ale musi być po równo. Znaczy… no, nie musi, ale żeby nie było, że u jednego są cztery osoby, a u drugiego dwie, chociaż w moim przypadku rozwaliłbym sam was wszystkich… – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ktoś dołącza?

– Ja! – krzyknęła Carmen i przepchnęła się pomiędzy Floydem a Faith. 

– Rozwalimy cię z Warrenem. – Wyszczerzył się Floyd. – Nie, że w ciebie nie wierzę, ale…

– Też pójdę – powiedziała wesoło Madelyn. – Warren będzie potrzebował wsparcia, skoro ty będziesz jego wrogiem…

Joshua przełknął ślinę. W tamtej chwili pierwszy raz poczuł, że chyba za bardzo przecenił swoje możliwości.

Podczas gdy Madelyn i Floyd zaczęli się ubierać, a Carmen wyskoczyła na zewnątrz w ferworze walki, Faith wciąż stała oparta o framugę i tylko spoglądała badawczo na Josha. Z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową.

– Nie ma nawet szans, Josh. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Pewnie później będę chora przez dwa tygodnie.

– No dawaj, Faith – nalegał Joshua. – Dla niektórych warto się poświęcić… No chodź, przecież nie będziesz sama siedziała w domu.

– I że niby dla kogo mam się poświęcić? Dla ciebie? – Zaśmiała się. – Nawet mnie nie namawiaj.

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– Dla siebie – odparł bez zastanowienia. – Tyle razy mi mówią, że powinienem wyjść do ludzi. Kolej na ciebie.

Kiedy Faith przez dłuższą chwilę nie reagowała, Joshua przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Wzruszył ramionami.

– No, dobra, nie będę cię namawiać – stwierdził i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zdążył jeszcze rzucić przez ramię: – No, więc jeśli będziesz chciała dołączyć, to śmiało.

Faith lekko się zaśmiała, po czym puściła Joshowi oczko.

– Zobaczę – stwierdziła tajemniczo – ale ty już idź. _Największa bitwa śnieżna_ nie może odbyć się bez ciebie, chociaż twierdzę, że sam nie masz szans.

Joshua zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Obrócił się na pięcie, spod butów wydobył się pisk. Faith lekko się skrzywiła.

– A udowodnić, że mam szanse? – spytał Josh z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Josh, przez miesiąc miałeś rękę w gipsie. Akurat lekarzem nie jestem, ale raczej póki co nie jesteś tak sprawny jak wcześniej.

Joshua westchnął, ale już się nie odezwał. Zamiast tego wypadł na zewnątrz.

Mógł się spodziewać, że od razu zostanie zaatakowany czterema śnieżkami. Na całe szczęście zbiegł na tyle szybko, że nikt nie zdążył w niego trafić. Wszystkie pociski lądowały daleko za nim. Joshua tylko zerknął na atakujących. Szybko wydedukował, że urządzili sobie bazę za schodami, więc sam gwałtownie skręcił i wpadł na podwórko za domem.

Skrył się za najbliższym rogiem. Nogą zgarnął śnieg ku sobie. Schylił się. Zręcznie ulepił dużą kulkę. Czekał i nasłuchiwał.

Jakaś śnieżka przeleciała przed nim. Przywarł do ściany.

Myślał. Jeśli będzie tu czekał, aż natrze na niego wielka czwórka, nie będzie miał żadnych szans. Szybko wyobraził sobie większość możliwych stron natarcia. Po cichu przeszedł wzdłuż ściany i wyszedł tuż za plecami Madelyn. Przeklinał każde skrzypnięcie śniegu.

Ostrożnie zakradł się od tyłu. Mógł już rzucić jej w twarz...

Madelyn w ułamku sekundy odwróciła się i cisnęła śniegiem w kurtkę Josha i zaśmiała się. Jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie było chyba największą nagrodą, ale zdemaskowany Joshua nie miał innego wyjścia, jak się wycofać. Chociaż Madelyn była sama, Joshua dostrzegł kryjącą się za schodami głowę Warrena.

Nagle usłyszeli, że coś przejeżdżało chodnikiem. Znak do umownego zawieszenia broni.

– Nie gadaj, Craig, że musisz odśnieżać! – krzyknął Warren, rozbawiony widokiem rudowłosego chłopaka.

Craig Zimmerman na chwilę przerwał swoje zajęcie i podszedł do ogrodzenia.

– Caleb wpakował mnie w jakieś gówno i muszę to robić we wszystkie dni, w których pada śnieg – odparł niezadowolonym tonem. – Poza tym codziennie pomagam na basenie. Podtapiające się dzieciaki to całkiem fajny widok, ale jednak nie powiedziałbym, że basen to moje ulubione zajęcie…

– Rozumiem… Ale dawaj mi teraz trochę śniegu!

– Dołączacie do tych wszystkich napalonych przygłupów?

– Craig – zaczął spokojnym tonem Warren – przyznaj, że tutaj nieczęsto pada śnieg… i nie miej już takiego kija w dupie. Jak ostatnio cię widziałem, to byłeś gotowy do dosypania Whitney tabasco do kawy, byleby tylko było śmiesznie…

– Stary, wszystko mnie boli… Ty na moim miejscu chyba też nie byłbyś zbyt szczęśliwy.

Joshua już dalej nie słuchał. Kiedy Craig, pokonując wszystkie swoje cierpienia, dostarczał Warrenowi świeżego śniegu, Rooney już lepił kulę. Wycelował, rzucił. Trafił prosto w środek pleców Dallasa.

– O ty mały…!

– Nie trzeba było gadać. – Zaśmiał się i znów rzucił.

Tym razem Warren zrobił unik. Carmen szybko zmieniła stronę i także cisnęła śnieżką w Warrena. Joshua uśmiechnął się. Carmen trafiła idealnie – część śniegu wpadła Warrenowi pod kurtkę, a otrzepywanie się wyglądało komicznie. Warren jednak obrzucił Carmen przesadnie oburzonym spojrzeniem, na co ta tylko zachichotała i ruszyła do dalszego natarcia.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Joshua kątem oka zerknął w tamtą stronę i z trudem stłumił uśmiech po zobaczeniu Fairh. Ta natychmiast pobiegła w jego stronę, ale ukryła się obok ściany. Joshua w myślach pochwalił jej strategię. W tym miejscu Warren nie mógł jej dostrzec.

Kiedy Warren popchnął Carmen w zaspę i wraz z Floydem obsypał gradem śnieżek, Josh usłyszał melodyjny śmiech Faith. 

W tym samym momencie Madelyn celnie wycelowała i Joshua dostał śniegiem prosto w twarz. Cicho stęknął i odruchowo odsunął się do tyłu.

– Tak myślałam, że nieźle się uśmieję, jeśli jednak przyjdę – odezwała się Faith, kiedy Joshua przygotowywał kolejną śnieżkę.

– Jak Kuba Bogu! – zawołała Madelyn ze śmiechem.

Josh cofnął się. Szybko ocenił wszystkie możliwe siły, które mogłyby zbić jego pocisk z toru. Zamachnął się. Rzucił. Madelyn pisnęła. Joshua uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o tym, że obok stała Faith i wcześniej niemiło skomentowała jego umiejętności.

– Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a…

Przerwały mu trzy śnieżki. Jedna trafiła w jego nogę, druga w brzuch, a trzecia poleciała gdzieś daleko za niego.

– O tym mówiłam. – Zaśmiała się Faith.

Joshua zignorował trzy śmiejące się osoby. Zamiast tego dobiegł do Faith i już miał ją popchnąć w zaspę, gdy nagle Faith się odsunęła.

– Ze mną będziesz się musiał bardziej namęczyć – stwierdziła ze słodkim uśmiechem.

– Dla chcącego nic trudnego – odparł Josh bez zastanowienia i zrobił kolejny krok.

Faith zapadała się w śniegu, ale wcale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Joshua wreszcie przyjął inną taktykę i zgarnął trochę śniegu, by następnie rzucić nim tuż obok głowy Faith. 

– Nie tra…

Pośliznęła się. Joshua wykorzystał tę chwilę i momentalnie do niej doskoczył. Całym ciężarem popchnął ją w śnieg. Zdążyła jedynie się zaśmiać, nim cała leżała w śniegu.

– Ej, to nie fair! To miała być bitwa na śnieżki, a nie na masę!

– Czej… Mam nogę w zaspie!

– Że co?!

– Nie mogę wstać!

Gdy Faith prychnęła, Joshua już dostał kolejną śnieżką. Roześmiała się, dmuchając prosto w twarz Josha ciepłe powietrze. Rooney siarczyście klął pod nosem i już nieważne było, czy to przez śnieg, czy przez zaplątanie się. Musiał stanąć na nogi.

Szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież oprócz Faith musiał pilnować czterech innych osób, które w każdej chwili były gotowi do ataku… i wcale nie szczędziły bombardowania.

Wreszcie wstał. Szybko się odwrócił i puścił sprintem do tylnego podwórka. Już prawie był przy zaśnieżonej ławie…

Potknął się. W locie zdążył jeszcze unieść prawą rękę, by przypadkiem na nią nie grzmotnąć i nie złamać drugi raz. Ku jego uldze upadek okazał się na tyle miękki, że nawet go nie poczuł.

Parę cennych sekund później kucał już za ławą. Pospiesznie lepił kolejne kule. Cały czas monitorował obie strony domu, ale wciąż nikogo nie widział. Z innych podwórek także dobiegały rozchichotane krzyki.

Joshua usłyszał skrzypiący śnieg. Wziął cichy wdech, złapał śnieżki do dwóch rąk i czekał.

Zobaczył czyjeś nogi. Błyskawicznie wystrzelił dwie salwy. Warren uniósł ręce w kapitulującym geście.

– Już, dobra! – zawołał, otrzepując się ze śniegu – Jest rem… NIE, DOBRA, WYGRAŁEŚ, JUŻ NIE RZUCAJ WE MNIE, PROSZĘ!

Joshua triumfalnie się uśmiechnął i powoli podniósł.

Błąd.

Pięć śnieżek. Wszystkie trafiły. Joshua wściekle zaklął pod nosem. _Dałem się oszukać jak głupie dziecko z minusowym IQ_.

– Jednak przegrałeś. – Wyszczerzył się Warren. – Wracamy już, stary. Zaczyna się robić zimno.

Joshua uniósł brew, westchnął i ruszył do domu. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło, nim wszyscy zdążyli względnie się osuszyć, ale czas minął wśród podekscytowanych opowieści o tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Tym razem nikt nie krzyczał, jeśli nie liczyć Carmen, która już chyba z reguły mówiła głośno. Warren od czasu do czasu ścierał z twarzy wodę. Joshua nieznacznie się uśmiechał, gdy ktoś wspominał jego piękne strzały.

Po parunastu minutach przeciągnął się, wstał i ruszył do kuchni. Uznał, że gorąca czekolada będzie idealna na tę okazję, więc szybko znalazł odpowiednią saszetkę i po paru minutach miał cieplutki kubek przyozdobiony bitą śmietaną. W kieszeni poczuł wibracje. Westchnął, odstawił kubek na stół i wyjął telefon. Wpisał hasło raz, ale nie zadziałało.

Zmarszczył brwi. Odruchowo ruszył w stronę salonu.

Ktoś na niego wpadł.

Joshua mocniej chwycił telefon. O mało co nie stracił równowagi, ale zdążył jeszcze złapać rękę Faith i uchronić ją od upadku.

– Faith, co ty robisz? – spytał podirytowanym tonem.

– Tak się kończy chodzenie z głową w telefonie. – Faith wywróciła oczami.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– No ej, pierwszy raz mi się… – zobaczył, że wciąż trzymał dłoń Faith. Szybko ją puścił – zdarzyło.

Faith westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Posłała Joshowi ciężkie spojrzenie i wtedy znieruchomiała. Niepewnie odchrząknęła. Joshua zmarszczył brwi, a kiedy zrozumiał, że patrzyła w górę, miał wrażenie, że właśnie spadło na niego kowadło. Przełknął ślinę i wściekle przeklął.

– Nie wierzę w to – wycedził. – Durne badyle…

Na twarz Faith wstąpił delikatny uśmiech.

– Nie mówiłeś wcześniej, że chciałeś wkopać Floyda i Carmen właśnie tą jemiołą? – spytała z rozbawieniem.

Joshua westchnął i ze zrezygnowaniem skinął głową. Znów zerknął na niewielką jemiołę, przeniósł spojrzenie na miodowe oczy Faith. Serce mu przyspieszyło. Miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie pokrywała się rumieńcem. Patrzyli na siebie bez słów dłuższą chwilę. Miał pustkę w głowie, ale wreszcie cicho odchrząknął.

– Przyznaję, że wyobrażałem to sobie inaczej… – wyznał cicho i trochę nieśmiało, odwracając wzrok.

– Ja chyba też – odparła Faith. – Zadziwiające, że w ogóle to sobie wyobrażaliśmy.

– Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej nie powieszę jemioły – mruknął Josh. Westchnął.

W co się właśnie nieświadomie wpakował? Tyle planów, tyle śmiania się z Carmen, ale kto pod kim dołki kopie…

Miał ogromną nadzieję, że przez tę chwilę Faith zdążyła zapomnieć, co tam robili i że w ogóle była nad nimi jemioła. Kolejny raz odwrócił wzrok, Faith znów delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Jej usta lekko lśniły.

– To co, robimy to i mamy za sobą? – spytała. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

Josh przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Na twarz wstąpił mu niechciany rumieniec.

– Ale ty serio tego chcesz? Bo jeśli nie, to nie mus…

Faith wspięła się na palce i zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Joshua przez pierwszą sekundę był całkowicie skonsternowany i nie wiedział, co się działo; stał bez wzruszenia, czując ciepłe, miękkie wargi Faith na własnych. Determinacja, jaka uderzyła w niego ze strony przyjaciółki, po chwili zadziałała i na niego.

Powoli odwzajemnił pocałunek, pochylając się ku Faith; nie musiała już stać na palcach. Splotła palce Josha ze swoimi. Joshuę przeszył dreszcz.

Dreszcz z rodzaju tych przyjemnych.

Mocniej wpił się w jej wargi. Czuł subtelny zapach bzu i agrestu. 

Gdy dziewczyna na moment oderwała usta, Joshua momentalnie poczuł niesamowitą tęsknotę. Nie pozwolił Faith na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, tylko jeszcze raz naparł na jej usta.

Miał wrażenie, że serce za chwilę wyskoczy mu z piersi. Przysunął Faith jeszcze bliżej.

– Ej, bo za chwi... – Faith na moment oderwała się od Josha.

– No i co z tego? – szepnął bez zastanowienia i kolejny raz pocałował Faith.

Lekko zachichotała. Joshua poczuł, jak zabrakło jej tchu – wykorzystał tę chwilę i zrobił parę kroków do przodu, aż do momentu, w którym plecy Faith spotkały ścianę. Znacznie łatwiej było mu pochylić się tak, by przypadkiem jej nie przewrócić. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Czuł ciepły, przyspieszony oddech, czuł ten cudowny bez i agrest, czuł chłód policzków.

Chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Wcale na nią nie czekał, nie planował, nawet o niej nie myślał poza tymi paroma razami, kiedy Warren zaczynał mu coś sugerować. Nawet jeśli fizycznie nie był to jego pierwszy pocałunek, wydawało mu się, że to właśnie ten będzie pamiętał do końca życia.

Zabrakło mu tchu. Oderwał się. Faith uśmiechnęła się w ten dobrze mu znany, ironiczny sposób, po czym spytała:

– I było tak strasznie?

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Ta. Do końca życia będą mi się śniły koszmary – odparł poważnie. Mimo wszystko nie umiał powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. – A tak na serio, to tradycje czasem się przydają… Tylko za rok nie możemy tego powtórzyć po bitwie na śnieżki. Masz okropnie zimne policzki.

Twarz Faith drgnęła.

– Chcesz to powtórzyć dopiero za rok? I w ogóle powtórzyć?

Serce Josha przyspieszyło. Już otwierał usta…

Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, żeby wyjść z tego z klasą, więc tylko spoglądał na Faith, uważnie badał każdy milimetr jej miodowych oczu. Jego spojrzenie mimowolnie natknęło się na wargi, ale w głowie szybko postawił sobie granicę – nie było czasu na kolejny raz. Z każdą kolejną sekundą istniało większe ryzyko, że ktoś tu przyjdzie, że zniszczy tę chwilę pod pechową jemiołą.

– Na nas chyba czas – mruknęła wreszcie Faith.

Joshua skinął głową, po czym krokiem jak najbardziej zbliżonym do normalnego – co wychodziło mu dosyć trudno – ruszył do salonu. Usiadł na fotelu i bez słowa zaczął przysłuchiwać się nieprzerwanym opowieściom, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na Faith od czasu do czasu. Ryzykował dekonspiracją, ale nagroda w postaci przelotnego muśnięcia się spojrzeń była zbyt kusząca.

Ale w pewnej chwili coś sobie uświadomił.

Czy właśnie nie dał się ponieść chwili?

Czy właśnie nie zrobił czegoś, czego będzie żałował?

Czy właśnie…

Zbladł.

Odruchowo odchrząknął i bez słowa pognał do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi, rzucił się na łóżko, wyjął telefon. Serce waliło mu jak młot, gdy wystukiwał krótką wiadomość do Faith.

_jakby co to nic nie znaczylo_

Nie wyszedł już z pokoju. Przez dobrą godzinę wpatrywał się w okno wiadomości z Faith z myślą, że chyba powinien napisać coś jeszcze. W pewnym momencie zobaczył, że Faith wyświetliła wiadomość… ale nie odpisała.

Mózg cały czas dobitnie mu przypominał, co właśnie stracił.

To wszystko wina jemioły.


	5. 03.2

Joshua wciąż nie wierzył w to, że stał przed drzwiami starej sali gimnastycznej o szóstej pięćdziesiąt sześć dwudziestego piątego grudnia.

Miał plany. Wstać o dziewiątej, poleżeć do jedenastej, a później bez pośpiechu pójść po prezenty… ale szybko się okazało, że święta w CHERUBIE także miały swój określony grafik. Większość juniorów – czyli dzieci, które nie ukończyły jeszcze szkolenia podstawowego – miało niedopięte kurtki, piżamy i niedbale założone czapki, ale niektórzy szeptali między sobą, że byli gotowi już o piątej.

Kadra była bezlitosna. Jeśli zabrakłoby nawet jednej osoby, czas oczekiwania na wejście do krainy prezentów znacznie by się przedłużył… a przynajmniej krążyły takie legendy. Oczywiście ta sama zasada dotyczyła wykwalifikowanych agentów. Nim Warren zniknął w tłumie, zastanawiał się, ile osób zapomni, że w tym roku prezenty rozdawano w sali gimnastycznej ze względu na wyburzenie głównego budynku i ile osób się spóźni. Nawet on prawie zapomniał.

Maluchy ciągle napierały na drzwi i Meryl Spencer, szefowa opiekunów, która chroniła salę przed atakiem rozemocjonowanych dzieci, była już duszona.

– Odsuńcie się wszyscy! – ryknęła. – Jeśli nie przestaniecie ciągle przesuwać się do tyłu, obiecuję, że wrócicie tu za dwie godziny!

Kilkoro dzieci jęknęło z niezadowoleniem, hardy chłopiec krzyknął, żeby się ogarnęli, a jakaś dziewczynka się rozpłakała.

– Kylie, co się stało? – spytała jedna z opiekunek.

– On mnie uderzył!

– Archie, chodź tu – zawołała kobieta.

Dziesięcioletni chłopiec podszedł do niej tak, jakby już kierował się na ścięcie.

– Czemu ją uderzyłeś?

– Bo cały czas piszczała! – odparł oburzony Archie, spoglądając na Kylie z pogardą. – Kabel – dodał pod nosem.

– Archie, a teraz za karę wejdziesz ostatni – powiedziała poważnie opiekunka.

– Ale…!

– Chcesz tu przyjść za dwie godziny?

Joshua Rooney nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Naburmuszony chłopiec stanął za opiekunką i pewnie gdyby tylko mógł, zadusiłby pięcioletnią dziewczynkę.

– DO TYŁU! – wrzasnęła Meryl. – Macie trzy sekundy!

Dzieci natychmiast się odsunęły. Wiele z nich niecierpliwie zerkało na wiszący nad głową Meryl zegarek ze świątecznym motywem, a inne piszczały z podekscytowania.

– Chyba jednak warto było wstać wcześniej – powiedziała Faith.

Joshua dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że stała obok niego. Dotychczas starał się trzymać na uboczu, ale wyraźnie czuł na sobie wzrok Warrena. Odruchowo zerknął w stronę przyjaciela, a ten natychmiast się szeroko uśmiechnął i ruszył w jego stronę.

– No, dla tych dzieci byłoby warto wstać nawet o trzeciej.

– Carmen tak zrobiła – odrzekła Faith z lekkim uśmiechem – i widziała, jak jakaś trójka małych kombinatorów próbowała się włamać do sali. Wciąż nikt nie wie, skąd mieli wytrych.

Joshua stłumił uśmiech. Doskonale pamiętał, jak Floyd ostatnio pożyczył od niego właśnie wytrych.

– Wiadomo, kto to?

Faith z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, więc jedynie wskazała głową na trzech skazańców stojących pod ścianą. Dziwnym trafem wśród winnych znalazł się Floyd Lindsay…

– Ja w niego nie wierzę – prychnął z rozbawieniem Joshua.

Kolejne słowa Faith zagłuszył radosny wybuch. Niemal wszystkie dzieci spojrzały za siebie; jedynie kilkoro maluchów stojących z przodu, nie chcąc stracić pozycji, wciąż rozpychało się łokciami.

Zza zakrętu wyłoniła się prezes CHERUBA, Zara Asker, wraz z kilkoma innymi osobami z kadry. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno.

Wskazówka przeskoczyła na pięćdziesiątą dziewiątą minutę.

– Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, pięćdziesiąt osiem…! – zaczęły odliczać dzieciaki.

Joshua nie powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Kiedy badał wzrokiem całą salę, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Warren został zablokowany przez towarzyszów Zary.

– ...trzydzieści sześć, trzydzieści siedem…

– Ogarnijcie się, idioci! – wrzasnęła ośmioletnia Luna.

Joshowi wydawało się, jakby tłum dopiero teraz przełączył się na najwyższe obroty. Dzieci coraz bardziej się przepychały. Ktoś próbował przepchnąć się dołem. Serce Josha lekko przyspieszyło. Nawet jeśli wśród dzieci czuł się jak starzec, entuzjazm musiał udzielić się i jemu.

– …dwadzieścia trzy, dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia…

Meryl włożyła potężny klucz do tak samo potężnych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi.

– …dziesięć, dziewięć…

– Ten zegarek za wolno chodzi!

– To twój mózg za wolno chodzi – rzucił jakiś chłopiec.

Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął.

– ZERO! – wrzasnął tłum.

Meryl szybko przekręciła klucz, nacisnęła klamkę…

Została staranowana przez oszalały tłum. Dzieci nawet nie spojrzały na leżące na podłodze skarpety i drobniejsze upominki, tylko od razu rzuciły się na stosy z dużymi paczkami.

Wrzaski byłyby pewnie porównywalne głośnością do startującego śmigłowca wojskowego. Piski, płacz potrąconych juniorów, triumfalne krzyki. Dzielenie się prezentami. Wybuchy konfetti. Znowu piski. Ktoś krzyknął, że strzelono mu obok ucha. 

– Prawo dżungli – odezwał się Joshua.

Faith przytaknęła mu i wesoło się roześmiała.

W oczekiwaniu na to, aż najtwardsi zawodnicy wejdą do środka, Joshua oparł się o ścianę. Z niemałym rozbawieniem obserwował poczynania Warrena, który próbował przecisnąć się przez resztkę ucieszonych dzieci. Kiedy niemal cały motłoch wszedł już do sali, w ich ślady ruszyli agenci. Josh jednak, z rękoma założonymi na piersi, wciąż przyglądał się całej scenerii.

– A ty nie idziesz? – spytała Faith.

– Poczekam – odparł spokojnie Joshua.

Początkowo nie rozumiał, czemu Faith przyglądała się jego nogom z rozbawieniem. Spojrzał na nią pytająco spod zmarszczonych brwi, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Zerknął w dół. Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że z podekscytowania zaczął podrygiwać nogą.

– Dobra, jednak nie poczekam – stwierdził, wsadził ręce do kieszeni i wszedł do środka.

Prezenty dla starszych cherubinów stały na długich stołach przy lewej ścianie. Co prawda były mniejsze od podarunków dla maluchów, ale na każde dziecko w kampusie przypadała taka sama kwota. Dochodziły też prezenty od znajomych.

Joshua przypomniał sobie swoje potajemne próby zaniesienia góry paczek tak, żeby żaden ze współlokatorów się o tym nie dowiedział. Jeszcze wczoraj Carmen wyrzucała mu, że przecież nie zaniósł żadnych prezentów, a sam dostanie mnóstwo i jest okropnym egoistą.

Mając nazwisko na literę _R_, znalazł swój stosik prawie na końcu sali. O dziwo znalazł tam więcej paczek, niż się spodziewał; jedna od kadry i osiem innych.

– O matko, chyba wszyscy dostaliśmy tablety od Apple! – zawołała stojąca obok Erin Rollins.

– Jezu, nie drzyj mi się do ucha – mruknął Josh, wywracając oczami.

Erin obrzuciła Joshuę pogardliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentowała jego słów.

Przypuszczenia dziewczyny okazały się słuszne – Joshua, w paczce od Zary, odkrył opakowanie z tabletem. Nie chciał teraz go otwierać, żeby przypadkiem go nie upuścić po staranowaniu przez Erin, która w dosyć energiczny sposób cieszyła się otrzymaną paletą z cieniami do oczu. Odłożył więc pudełko z iPadem z powrotem na stosik i wziął do ręki zaskakująco małe pudełeczko.

Omal mu nie upadło, gdy ktoś wystrzelił konfetti tuż obok jego ucha. Okropnie się skrzywił, przez dłuższą chwilę słysząc potworny pisk w uchu. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu winowajcy. Westchnął. Nie ujrzał nikogo. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi i…

Cichy chichot.

Wywrócił oczami. Tylko jedna osoba chichotała w taki sposób.

– Warren, ty chyba jednak masz mózg trzylatka, skoro cię to śmieszy.

– Jak ostatnio robiłem test w necie, to miałem umysłowo jedenaście lat, także pudło. – Wyszczerzył się chłopak, wyskakując zza pleców Josha. – A tak poza tym, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że dałeś mi zajebistą książkę – dodał z gorzką nutą w głosie.

Joshua zmierzył spojrzeniem potężne tomisko, które Dallas trzymał pod pachą. Przeniósł spojrzenie na Warrena, uniósł brew. W dobitny sposób poznał smak oceniania książki po okładce – tym razem dosłownie. Przewrócił oczami, odwrócił się z powrotem do stolika i beznamiętnie powiedział:

– Otwórz.

Zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył ogromne skonsternowanie. Warren westchnął, spojrzał na plecy Josha z powątpiewaniem, aż wreszcie bez przekonania wyciągnął książkę przed siebie i otworzył. W oczach pojawił mu się błysk podekscytowania. Nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i Joshua dałby sobie uciąć głowę, że usłyszał ciche przekleństwo. Powoli się odwrócił. 

– Ej, teraz już nie narzekam, stary! To co… – Warren wykonał gest picia z butelki – dzisiaj? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Pewnie – odparł Josh wesołym tonem.

Warren odszedł cały w skowronkach. Joshua strzepnął z siebie resztki konfetti i krzywo się uśmiechnął. Butelka po wódce, ale wypełniona zwykłą wodą z kranu, wydawała się być dobrym pomysłem. Może w końcu Warren zrozumie, że jego uzależnienie nie było popierane przez nikogo?

_Czemu ludzie nie uzależniają się od wody? Byłoby to znacznie mniej szkodliwe…_, pomyślał Josh. 

Rooney powrócił do małego pudełeczka i tym razem bez zwłoki je rozpakował, uprzednio rzuciwszy krzywe spojrzenie na Erin. Wesoło piszczała na widok każdego prezentu w nieprzyjemnie głośny sposób.

Najpierw ukazała mu się mała, zgięta kartka. Rozwinął ją i odruchowo jego lewa brew powędrowała w górę.

_Najnowsza technologia XXI wieku. Szukaj sposobów na zhakowanie._

_Buziaki, Meryl._

Oderwał papier chroniący zawartość pudełka i od razu się uśmiechnął. Co jak co, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się kostki Rubika, a bynajmniej nie jako _najnowszą technologię_…

Odłożył pudełko i wziął się za rozpakowywanie kolejnych paczek. Prezentem od Madelyn okazały się szalik i silikonowa bransoletka z motywem FC Barcelony, co sprawiło, ze Joshua od razu poczuł większą sympatię do przyjaciółki. Mógł się spodziewać, że prezentem od Carmen będzie pluszowa małpka i przy tej małpce zatrzymał się na dłużej.

Czy Carmen ostatnio nie mówiła znacznie więcej o małpach…?

_A to mała cwaniara._

Gdy rozpakował prezent od Floyda, serce zabiło mu szybciej. Ciężka rzecz była starannie opakowana w folię bąbelkową. Mocowanie się z taśmą i folią zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, ale gdy wreszcie dotarł do prezentu, jego usta mimowolnie się rozchyliły.

W rękach trzymał figurkę złotego buta, a na podeście nadrukowane było jego nazwisko. Okręcił _nagrodę _z niedowierzaniem, aż wreszcie znalazł przymocowaną do niego kartkę z napisem: _Czekam, aż zobaczę cię na wielkim ekranie. Floyd._

Dalej znalazł niewielki prezent od Brianny Devy, jego partnerki z pierwszej misji, którego chyba wolał nie odpakowywać na forum. Z kolejnej, zapakowanej w różowy papier w serduszka paczki wyciągnął tak samo różową, hawajską koszulę w białe kwiaty. Mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. Ktokolwiek, kto sądził, że Josh kiedykolwiek to założy, miał chyba nie po kolei w głowie… ale przyczepiona do metki kartka posłużyła za wyjaśnienie. Warren Dallas. Oprócz tego małymi, niestarannymi literami nakreślone było: _Nie udało ci się być na wakacjach w tym roku, to masz już piękne ciuchy na lipiec._

Joshua pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, po czym wziął ostatnią paczkę, która niepokojąco przypominała książkę. 

Usłyszał głośne granie na trąbce i odwrócił się. Na środku auli i z pomocą paru starszych chłopaków Warren wygrywał trąbką kibica świąteczne piosenki.

Joshua próbował ignorować głośne, niezbyt przyjemne dźwięki i powoli zajął się rozpakowywaniem prezentu. Już po chwili dostrzegł okładkę.

Znajomą okładkę.

Joshua o mało co nie zakrztusił się śliną. Szybko odłożył grę, dla bezpieczeństwa przykrył ją maskotką małpy, po czym pewnym krokiem ruszył wzdłuż stolika prosto do litery _H_. Minął Floyda cieszącego się z chińskich pałeczek – _z limitowanej kolekcji_, jak głosił napis na Amazonie – i Madelyn oglądającą nowe struny do gitary. Zaliczył szybką wymianę życzeń i przytuleń z Brianną Devy, jego partnerką na pierwszej misji, i ruszył dalej.

_Hemmings chyba oszalała_, pomyślał. Far Cry New Dawn_ był chyba dopiero w przedsprzedaży, co podnosiło cenę, a z kieszonkowym… Ona na pewno oszalała_.

Gdy był już przy Faith, na moment zabrakło mu tchu. Pewność siebie spadła chyba poniżej zera. Stał niecałe dwa metry od niej, wpatrzony w falowane włosy, i próbował wydukać cokolwiek. Kiedy Faith się odwróciła, dostrzegł, że trzymała w rękach koszulkę od niego.

– Wesołych świąt, Josh! – zawołała i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Josh tego nie wiedział, ale Brianna, przytulając się prawie z każdym, jedynie kontynuowała kampusową tradycję. Tuż po niej wszyscy zaczęli rzucać się sobie w objęcia.

– Eee, wesołych świąt, Faith – mruknął Josh prosto w jej włosy.

Niezgrabnie wyszedł z uścisku, po czyn odsunął się krok do tyłu, założył ręce na piersi i odchrząknął.

– A teraz wyjaśnij mi, o co chodzi.

– Ale że z czym o co chodzi?

– No, z _Far Cry_ – wyjaśnił Josh niecierpliwie. – Ty wiesz, ile to kosztowało, no nie?

Faith lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Josh, spokojnie. – Zaśmiała się lekko. – Gadałeś o tej grze od początku grudnia, jak tylko wyszedł zwiastun. Nie gadaj, że ci się nie podoba.

– Eee, nie, że się nie podoba! – powiedział szybko Joshua. – Po prostu… Boże, ja… Laska… _Yuck _– mruknął wreszcie i przeczesał włosy. – Jezu.

– Tylko mi tu nie zacznij jakiejś modlitwy. – Faith uniosła brew. – Kółeczko różańcowe w drugą stronę.

– Nie stresuj mnie bardziej… Ale, jeju, dziewczyno, czy ty całkiem upadłaś na głowę? Przecież te pieniądze mogłaś przeznaczyć na coś innego, a ja…

– Josh, to są święta, a to był prezent. Na prezenty z reguły przeznacza się pieniądze.

– Faith, nie żartuj sobie nawet – stwierdził Joshua z lekkim poirytowaniem. – Ja ci kupiłem jakąś koszulkę za pięć funtów, a ty…

– Ja ci dużo mówiłam o 5 Seconds of Summer, ty mówiłeś dużo o _Far Cry New Dawn_, więc… chyba się słuchamy – zauważyła Faith.

– No tak, ale…

– Spokojnie, Josh – stwierdziła Faith i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – Dla niektórych warto wydać trochę więcej niż dwumiesięczne kieszonkowe. Przecież to są pieniądze, kiedyś się zwrócą. 

Joshua odwrócił wzrok i westchnął. W tym samym momencie spadł na nich grad konfetti, a Warren wybuchł gromkim śmiechem.

Faith posłała Joshowi rozbawione spojrzenie i ściągnęła płatek, który osiadł mu na włosach, po czym odwróciła się i zajęła swoimi własnymi prezentami.

*

Siedzieli w salonie. Z pokoju Madelyn został zniesiony stolik, który złączono z tym kawowym i rozłożono tam parę rodzajów ciastek (w tym słynne_ mince pies_), puddingi i parę rodzajów soków. W telewizorze włączono kolędy, zaświecono choinkę… Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, kiedy wśród rozmów, gier na PlayStation4, jednego filmu animowanego i dzielenia się sztucznymi cukierkami z niespodzianką w środku, minęła godzina szósta wieczorem.

Joshua chyba setny raz poluzował krawat. Prześliznął się wzrokiem po wszystkich; dziewczyny pomalowały, Floyd wbił się w garnitur, a Warren założył niebieską koszulę. Madelyn, w czarnej sukience, rozpuściła włosy, dzięki czemu pojedyncze loki swobodnie opadały jej na twarz. Faith miała na sobie bordową bluzkę i czarną spódnicę, związała włosy w luźnego warkocza, a także podkreśliła usta ciemnoczerwoną pomadką, jeszcze bardziej je uwydatniając.

Po plecach Josha przebiegł dreszcz. Kolejny już raz wróciło do niego wspomnienie wciąż niewyjaśnionego pocałunku.

Później natknął się na Carmen, która niczym nie różniła się od siebie na co dzień – z tą różnicą, że założyła jasnoniebieską sukienkę. Może też uśmiechała się odrobinę cieplej i szerzej niż zazwyczaj.

W pewnym momencie, gdy roześmiane opowieści o ostatnim meczu paintballowym dobiegły końca, a Carmen po długich poszukiwaniach przełączyła kanał na kolędy, Joshua przeciągnął się i lekko uśmiechnął. Nawet jeśli nie był to zbyt emocjonujący dzień, a świąteczny obiad był skromny, Josh dałby wszystko, żeby ten dzień trwał i trwał…

– Pośpiewamy kolędy? – odezwała się głośno Carmen, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Joshua spojrzał na nią i uniósł brew. Proponowała to już parę razy i już miał powiedzieć, ze kolejny raz też na sto procent będzie tym nieudanym...

– W sumie czemu nie – stwierdził Warren, wzruszając ramionami.

– Już się chyba nagadaliśmy. – Uśmiechnęła się Maddie. – I to chyba odpowiednia pora...

– To od jakiej kolędy zaczniemy? – spytała niecierpliwie Carmen.

Warren ruchem podbródka wskazał telewizor.

– A nie możemy śpiewać razem z nimi?

– Ale to wszystko jest na pokaz… Jeśli dasz radę zaśpiewać tak wysoko jak ona, to… w sumie nie wiem, ale za to wiem, że na pewno nie dasz rady.

Warren zrobił teatralnie oburzoną minę i wyprostował się. Obrzucił Carmen zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem.

– Rzucasz mi wyzwanie?!

Carmen tylko się uśmiechnęła, więc Warren westchnął i podwinął rękawy, gdy nagle jego twarz się rozjaśniła.

– A może nam Joshie zaśpiewa jakąś walijską kolędę? – zaproponował i potarmosił Josha po włosach.

– Czy ty całkiem zgłupiałeś?! – burknął Josh, przewracając oczami. – Po pierwsze: ja nie śpiewam. Po drugie: ja nie umiem śpiewać. Po trzecie: nie pamiętam żadnej kolędy.

– A ja uważam, że to całkiem uroczy pomysł – odezwała się Faith.

Joshua popatrzył na nią z wyrazem mówiącym: _I ty, Brutusie?_, po czym mruknął pod nosem parę niecenzuralnych słów pod adresem swojego pochodzenia i akcentu. Gdyby tylko złapał ten brytyjski i pozbył się walijskiego, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze…

– Ale ja _nie umiem_ śpiewać – podkreślił. Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę.

– To najwyższa pora się naumieć. – Madelyn wzruszyła ramionami. – To wcale nie jest takie trudne.

– Zależy dla kogo…

– No dawaj, Joshie – kontynuował Warren błagalnym tonem. – Masz zajebisty akcent, czemu tego nie wykorzystasz?

_I znowu o akcencie_, pomyślał wściekle Joshua. Sam nie wierzył, w jakie bagno właśnie wpakowywali go przyjaciele. Wydawało mu się, że prędzej spali się ze wstydu, niż cokolwiek zanuci. Ostatni raz robił to na jednej z akademii cztery lata temu i po tym, jak koledzy się z niego nabijali, obiecał, że nigdy więcej nie będzie śpiewał.

– Nie ma szans. – Pokręcił głową. – Ja nie śpiewam i tyle.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim pozostali zaczęli skandować jego imię. Joshua wściekle zacisnął szczękę i powoli zaczął nad tym myśleć. Z jednej strony im ufał, ale z drugiej…

Przeczesał włosy.

– Dobra – mruknął wreszcie, wywracając oczami – ale tylko jedną zwrotkę.

– Dwie – zaprotestował Warren.

– Jedną.

– Półtorej.

– Jedną.

– Dwie.

– Boże – wycedził Josh z niezadowoleniem. – Niech będą już te dwie, bo się nie odczepisz.

Carmen radośnie klasnęła w dłonie i sięgnęła po pilot, by wyciszyć piosenkarkę niemal do zera. Zapadła cisza.

Joshua przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich osobach, które go okrążyły. Zachęcający uśmiech Faith dodał mu tylko trochę otuchy; na pewno nie tyle, ile potrzebował w tamtym momencie.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Wszyscy zamilkli.

– _Tawel nos dros y byd, sanctaidd nos gylch y crud – zaczął niepewnie. – Gwylion dirion yr oedd addfwyn ddau, faban Duw gyda'r llygaid bach cau, iesu T'wysog ein hedd._*

Trochę nieświadomie, a trochę specjalnie wzmacniał charakterystyczne aspekty walijskiego akcentu – chociażby wiecznie chwalone _r_. Wiedział, że Carmen i Faith uwielbiały tego słuchać. Warren zdawał się wciąż nie wierzyć w to, że Joshua się zgodził. Floyd słuchał z niepewnym uśmiechem.

Joshua wiedział, jak bardzo fałszował i chciał zrezygnować… Kiedy przyszła pora na drugi refren, dołączyła do niego Madelyn.

– _Iesu T'wysog ein hedd… Iesu T'wysog ein hedd._

Joshua spojrzał na nią kątem oka, ale nie zareagował. Zamiast tego szybko dokończył, odchrząknął i zamilkł. Nim reszta zdążyła zareagować, jeszcze przeczesał włosy.

Faith zaczęła bić nieśmiałe brawa. Wkrótce potem dołączyli do niej Warren, Carmen i Madelyn, a na samym końcu Floyd zaczął klaskać ze łzami w oczach.

– Nie wiem, o czym śpiewałeś, ale to było piękne – powiedział chłopiec, przecierając oczy.

Josh uśmiechnął się z lekkim zawstydzeniem, ale skinął głową.

– Eee… to możecie już przygłośnić i śpiewać te swoje… – mruknął i podrapał się po karku.

– Poczekajcie chwilę, przyniosę gitarę! – zawołała Madelyn i już wbiegała po schodach.

Carmen jednak już zaczęła śpiewać _Merry Christmas Everyone_. Warren także nie próżnował – po podchwyceniu melodii dołączył do cienkiego głosiku Carmen i sprawił, że zatrząsł się niemal cały dom. Floyd po pewnym czasie także zaczął nieśmiało nucić, chociaż bardziej robił za akompaniament aniżeli za wokal.

Joshua już nie miał zamiaru wrócić do śpiewania.

*

Śpiewanie kolęd zajęło blisko godzinę. Po pewnym czasie odłączyła się Madelyn i zaczęła coś kombinować przy wieży. Joshua od czasu do czasu na nią zerkał i widział, że niezbyt sobie radziła, ale bardzo trudno było mu wyjść spod radosnych poklepań równie radosnego Warrena. Westchnął i z pokerową miną słuchał piosenek w wykonaniu nieprofesjonalnego chóru z domu numer dwadzieścia trzy.

I naprawdę brakowało śpiewu Madelyn.

– Jeju, wreszcie to połączyłam – westchnęła po paru minutach. – Bluetooth nie chciał współpracować, zresztą Spotify…

Dalsze słowa zagłuszyła piosenka. Joshua lekko się skrzywił po usłyszeniu tak głośnej muzyki, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Świąteczna muzyka w święta była idealna.

Gdy tylko usłyszeli pierwsze słowa, oczy Warrena natychmiast się zaświeciły.

– To moja ulubiona piosenka! – zawołał, przekrzykując wieżę.

Natychmiast wstał i porwał do tańca Madelyn, która akurat odkładała telefon na stolik. Lekko się zaśmiała, kiedy Warren poprowadził ją w pierwsze wolne miejsce i zaczął wykręcać do rytmu. 

– _Shake it up! Shake up the happiness!_ – zaczął wydzierać się Warren, kiedy nadeszła pora na refren.

Stawiał niezgrabne kroki, a jego poczuciu rytmu przydałoby się jeszcze sporo pracy, ale śmiejąca się Madelyn zdawała się całkowicie tym nie przejmować. Tańczyli jakąś niewygórowaną parodię tango – Warren jedną ręką obejmował Madelyn w talii, a drugą trzymał jej dłoń. Kiedy Mad robiła krok do tyłu, Warren także. Madelyn ze śmiechem przyjmowała momenty, w których traciła kontakt z Warrenem. Dallas obracał partnerkę wokół własnej osi po dziesięć razy.

Madelyn poruszała się z gracją i lekkością, Warren zaś zdawał się być zupełnym jej przeciwieństwem. Wymachiwał rękami, parę razy nadepnął dziewczynie na stopy odziane jedynie w czarne rajstopy. Mimo wszystko Madelyn z trudem dotrzymywała mu tempa. Zdawało się, jakby tańczyli do zupełnie innych piosenek – dziewczyna znacznie subtelniej stawiała kolejne krok, dokładnie zwracała uwagę na rytm. Chłopak stawiał kroki szybko, losowo, przy tym głośno i bełkotliwie wykrzykując tekst piosenki.

Zupełnie tak, jakby delikatna ważka wirowała z masywnym słoniem do synchronicznie tłuczących się szyb.

– Chodź, Floyd! – krzyknęła Carmen i bez czekania na odpowiedź, porwała Floyda na parkiet.

Lindsay zdążył jeszcze rzucić Joshowi spojrzenie błagające o litość, nim został rzucony na pożarcie lwu.

Floyd od razu zakręcił partnerką z całej siły tak, że Carmen obracała się jak śruba. Mimo wszystko chichotała i nic nie robiła sobie z gwałtownych ruchów Lindsaya, który jak najszybciej chciał się pozbyć swojej partnerki. Ich taniec przypominał skoki i w istocie właśnie nimi był. Joshua wyobraził sobie wszystko w zwolnionym tempie i z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu.

– Ktoś tu w ogóle umie tańczyć? – mruknął, spoglądając na obie pary.

– Maddie na jednej z misji chodziła na kurs tańca, bo jej cel też na niego chodził – wyjaśniła Faith – ale nie wydaje mi się, by ktokolwiek inny też miał z tym coś do czynienia.

Joshua prychnął z rozbawieniem. Nie odezwał się między innymi dlatego, że wciąż coś go krępowało, że w obecności Faith było coś, co nieustannie czyniło go znacznie bardziej nieśmiałym. Nawet to jedynie muskające jego nogę szczupłe kolano sprawiało, że miał problemy z wzięciem kolejnego wdechu. Nawet te stykające się ramiona, bo żadne z nich jeszcze się nie odsunęło, dziwnie na niego działały. Nawet rytmicznie poruszająca się pierś przy kolejnych wdechach powodowało, że jemu samemu brakowało tchu.

_Co się ze mną dzieje…?_

– Oni chyba się fajnie bawią – zagaiła Faith, poprawiając długie włosy. Zdążyła już rozpuścić warkocza; teraz długie włosy swobodnie okalały jej twarz.

Joshua wzruszył ramionami.

– Pewnie tak.

_Let me meet a girl one day that_

_Wants to spread some love this way_

_We can let our souls run free and_

_She can open some happiness with me_

– Eee… To może my też do nich dołączymy? – spytała cicho Faith.

Joshua powoli na nią spojrzał i uniósł brew. Westchnął, przeczesał włosy, znów westchnął.

– Ja nie umiem tańczyć – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.

– Nie przyjmuję odmów. – Uśmiechnęła się Faith i wstała, po czym podała Joshowi rękę.

Ten spojrzał na nią z lekką kpiną, ale nie potrzebował dłuższych próśb. Nieco ociężale wstał i ujął dłoń przyjaciółki. Stanęli w wolnym miejscu akurat wtedy, gdy piosenka się skończyła. Warren z nadzieją spoglądał na wieżę, zapewne oczekując czegoś w stylu _Last Christmas_; przynajmniej Joshua wywnioskował to po jego wyraźnie zawiedzionej minie, gdy pierwsze dźwięki kolejnego utworu okazały się spokojne i delikatne.

– Ej, przełączmy to na coś lepsze...

– Spotify włączyło, to Spotify wyłączy – przerwała Madelyn z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ta piosenka jest świetna. Męczę ją od paru dni. _Come out and play_ od Billie Eilish, jak by ktoś pytał.

Joshua westchnął. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego, że nadeszła pora na wolny numer, ale z maksymalnie beznamiętną miną objął Faith w pasie i powoli zaczął kołysać się z nią do rytmu. Doskonale pamiętał kroki, których nauczył się jeszcze parę lat temu, ale już po paru sekundach dostrzegł u siebie parę błędów. _Pewnie to stres_, pomyślał.

Stawiał kroki powoli, dostosowując się do każdego dźwięku wyznaczającego kolejne bicia. Trzymał Faith bardzo blisko, ale wpatrzony był gdzieś w dal. Czuł delikatny rumieniec na policzku i cicho westchnął, po czym wreszcie odważył się spojrzeć na Faith. Pojedyncze kosmyki włosów opadały jej na twarz, a na ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech.

– I ty niby nie umiesz tańczyć? – spytała Faith z rozbawieniem. – Przecież nawet ślepy by powiedział, że jednak umiesz.

– Wiesz, jeśli ma się dobrą partnerkę… – Uśmiechnął się Josh.

Po pewnym czasie Faith oparła głowę o jego tors. Joshua miał tylko nadzieję, że nie słyszała jego rozszalałego serca, które w tamtej chwili jeszcze bardziej oszalało. Jego oddech przyspieszył, ale wciąż próbował prowadzić tak, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza czynność, taka jak włączenie komputera albo zabawa z BIOS-em.

Zacisnął zęby i dalej delikatnie obejmował Faith w talii, próbując nie przebierać nerwowo palcami. Faith cicho westchnęła. Mimo dławiącej guli w gardle powoli okręcił Faith wokół własnej osi, czym zwrócił na siebie jej spojrzenie. Wydawało mu się, jakby w tych przepięknych, bursztynowych oczach kryło się coś głębiej, ale nie miał szans na zobaczenie tego, bo z nerwów odwrócił spojrzenie.

Z walącym sercem wsłuchał się w piosenkę.

_Yeah, I know it makes you nervous_

_But I promise you, it's worth it_

_To show 'em everything you kept inside_

_Don't hide, don't hide_

_Too shy to say but I hope you stay_

_Don't hide away_

_Come out and play_


	6. 04.1

Joshua uderzył pięścią w biurko i zacisnął usta. Zamaszystym ruchem zamknął klapę laptopa.

Wziął głęboki wdech i z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Nie będzie więcej w nic grał. Policzył do pięciu, szybko spojrzał na laptopa…

Wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył ekran. _Oby nic się nie stało..._, myślał, dokładnie obserwując wyświetlacz. Wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą i wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu. Z ręką pod brodą myślał nad najgorszą strategią w całej swojej karierze. Zdecydowanie musiał zacząć myśleć, przestać iść na skróty i grać tak, jak na jego wewnętrznego asasyna* przystało. Zbytni pośpiech sprawiał, że już dziesięć razy musiał przechodzić tę samą sekwencję.

_Na spokojnie, przecież to nie jest czasówka..._

Bez przekonania poruszył myszką, tym samym wybudzając laptopa z uśpienia. Wpatrzył się w pulpit i ciężko westchnął, po czym ziewnął.

Jeszcze raz wszystko przemyślał. Znów powiedział sobie, że gdy będzie tak pędził, nigdy tego nie zrobi. Lewą ręką zręcznie wpisał nazwę gry, wcisnął enter…

Nie usłyszał samej muzyki. Z tyłu rozległo się przytłumione pukanie, a dopiero potem rozbrzmiała bitewna muzyka. Wcisnął klawisz Windowsa i sprawdził godzinę. Pewnie znów dobijał się całkowicie pijany Warren.

Akurat gdy Joshua zsunął słuchawki na szyję, usłyszał pukanie po raz drugi.

Ociężale wstał i równie ociężale ruszył ku drzwiom. W drodze przeczesał jeszcze ciemne włosy i nieco podwinął rękawy. Wyobrażał sobie, co powie Warrenowi, żeby odgonić go sprzed tego pokoju do następnego dnia… ale gdy otworzył drzwi, wcale nie zobaczył Warrena.

Omal nie wpadły na niego Madelyn i Faith. W ostatniej chwili zdążył się cofnąć, nim został staranowany.

– Heeej, Josh – zaczęła Faith przeciągle i podjęła marne próby nonszalanckiego oparcia się o futrynę.

Brwi Joshuy powędrowały wysoko w górę. Mając takie powitanie, już chyba wolałby męczyć się z Warrenem. Westchnął. Stojące przed nim przedstawicielki płci pięknej – _raczej durnej_, dodał w myślach – wyglądały trochę tak, jakby ich wszystkie plany właśnie zostały pokrzyżowane, zgniecione, wrzucone do niszczarki, a potem do kosza, a na sam koniec spalone i zakopane tysiąc metrów pod powierzchnią Ziemi.

– Eee… No, cześć? – mruknął bez przekonania Josh. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni czarnych spodni dresowych.

Wydawał się bardzo skonsternowany zaistniałą sytuacją. Jego umysł chyba nie był gotowy na odwiedziny Faith i Maddie blisko dziesiątej wieczorem.

A właściwie samej Faith. Madelyn musiała już się wycofać.

Joshua zacisnął usta, po czym niepewnie odsunął się i wpuścił Faith do środka. Odruchowo zamknął drzwi. Na schodach mignęły mu czarne, kręcone włosy, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Szybko odwrócił się do Faith i uniósł brew.

Coś musiało być nie tak. Zwykle od razu przechodziła do konkretów.

Zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Rozpuściła włosy – żadna nowość, zawsze chodziła tak wieczorami. Nawet jeśli była niższa prawie o dwadzieścia centymetrów, patrzyła prosto w szaro-niebieskie oczy Josha – też żadna nowość, ona akurat od zawsze starała się utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy. Był jednak jeden, niewielki szczegół: na jej ustach błądził niepewny uśmiech.

Niekoniecznie coś było nie tak. Coś uknuła.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Tym razem uśmiechnęła się z widoczną kpiną.

– Ty masz tu większy syf niż wcześniej. Myślałam, że bardziej się nie da – stwierdziła, unosząc brew.

– To nie jest żaden syf – prychnął Joshua i teatralnie wywrócił oczami. – To artystyczny nieład.

– Taaak? – Zaśmiała się Faith. – Ty wszystko nazywasz artystycznym nieładem. Na biurku masz artystyczny nieład, w duszy masz artystyczny nieład, teren wokół głównego budynku to artystyczny nieład… a zwłaszcza twoje włosy to artystyczny nieład.

Joshua odchrząknął i nieco się wyprostował.

– No bo od włosów się zaczęło. Wcześniej w tym pokoju był po prostu syf.

Faith pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem, po czym zaczerpnęła powietrza.

– A tak w ogóle to idziesz jutro na sylwestra?

Joshua zamarł. Szerzej otworzył oczy.

– J-jutro jest sylwester?

– No tak. I w tym roku organizowana jest impreza i…

– Impreza?! – Joshua podrapał się po głowie. Przeklął w myślach. – A, to… Eee… To naprawdę jest jutro?

Faith skinęła głową. Josh widział, że z trudem zachowywała uwagę.

– Dzisiaj jest trzydziestego grudnia, więc... tak, jutro by wypadał sylwester – powiedziała spokojnie.

Joshua przeczesał włosy i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Ktoś coś o tym wspominał, ale nigdy nie interesowało to jakoś szczególnie.

– Eee… No, to nie wiem, ale raczej nie – mruknął wreszcie. – Samemu trochę głupio, bo Warren też nie idzie i, no…

– Od kiedy Warren nie idzie? – Faith uniosła brew. – Parę godzin wcześniej poprosił Mad, a ta się zgodziła. Osobiście trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, że nie idzie z Chloe, ale jak kto woli…

– Właśnie też mnie dziwi, czemu z nią nie poszedł.

– Daj znać, gdy się dowiesz. – Uśmiechnęła się Faith.

Joshua westchnął i pokiwał głową. Nie, że nie podobała mu się wizja samotnego wieczoru z grami, ale wychodziło na to, że Warren go okłamał.

Świetnie. Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej.

– Eee… a ty z kimś idziesz? – spytał niepewnie Joshua po ciszy, która według niego stanowczo zbyt długo się przedłużała.

Trwała zaledwie sekundę.

– Właśnie…

Dostrzegł błysk w oczach Faith.

– Może pójdziemy razem? – dokończyła dziewczyna trochę zbyt nerwowo i niepewnie jak na nią.

Brwi Josha powędrowały w górę, a serce zabiło mocniej. Wstrzymał oddech i znieruchomiał na dłuższą chwilę. Wpatrywał się w Faith z niemałym zdziwieniem, ona zaś uważnie badała jego reakcję i wszystkie, nawet te najmniejsze ruchy. Joshua czuł spojrzenie na każdym drgnięciu brwi, a potem ustach, których lewy kącik mimowolnie drgnął w ironicznym uśmieszku. Czuł spojrzenie wszędzie, ale nie na samych oczach.

Powoli zaczęło mu tego brakować. Zupełnie tak, jakby stał przed całkowicie inną osobą.

I zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało.

– Znaczy… Ja… Boże, ale to było głupie pytanie – wymamrotała pod nosem i zasłoniła dłonią czoło. – Przepraszam, zapomnij o tym – dodała cicho i odwróciła się.

Nie zdążyła przejść chociażby paru kroków, gdyż zatrzymało ją odchrząknięcie Josha.

– Ej, Faith, no co ty? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – To przecież nie jest aż takie głupie pytanie. Zawsze mogły być głupsze. – Gdy cisza się przedłużała, dodał pewnie: – Na przykład _czy pocałowałbym Carmen?_, bo odpowiedź brzmiałaby _nie _i nad tym nawet się nie trzeba zastanawiać. Twoje pytanie to zupełnie inna działka.

Faith obróciła się do Josha i pokręciła głową.

– Przecież na moje też jest oczywista odpowiedź – prychnęła, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. – Nie.

– Tak.

Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy oboje wypowiedzieli prawdopodobne odpowiedzi w tym samym momencie. Faith początkowo zaniemówiła.

– Ty mówisz serio? – wydusiła wreszcie.

– Nie, na niby – odparł Josh. Znów drgnął mu kącik ust.

Faith przez chwilę mierzyła go ciężkim spojrzeniem. Tuż po tym prychnęła z rozbawieniem i spytała:

– Wiesz, że czasem serio cię nienawidzę?

– Wiem.

Faith teatralnie westchnęła i wywróciła oczami.

– To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy zgadzasz się na coś bez zająknięcia.

– Zdarza mi się.

– Oby częściej – skwitowała Faith z lekkim uśmiechem. – Dobra, to… eee… bal zaczyna się chyba o siódmej…

– No, to masz być gotowa o szóstej pięćdziesiąt. Jeśli nie będziesz, to nie ruszam się z domu.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy Faith nagle zbladła.

– Nie spodziewałam się po tobie takiej… stanowczości – stwierdziła, unosząc brew. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Ktoś tu wreszcie ewoluuje.

Joshua odchrząknął i poważnie odparł:

– Jeszcze się mogę rozmyślić…

– Szantażujesz mnie?

– Nie, po prostu wolałbym uniknąć pięciogodzinnego czekania pod drzwiami.

Faith prychnęła. W oczach miała figlarne iskierki.

– Bo się obrażę.

– Wyjdzie na jedno – zauważył Josh z triumfalnym uśmiechem. – Wtedy też nigdzie bym się nie ruszył.

– I cały wieczór byś grał w… Właściwie w co ty tam grasz? – spytała Faith, po czym bez słowa wyminęła Joshuę i ruszyła do laptopa.

Joshua uniósł brwi i szybko za nią poszedł.

– Eee… W jedną strategię… – bąknął, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Musisz mnie kiedyś nauczyć – odparła Faith poważnie. – Wygląda ciekawie. O co chodzi?

– No, wiesz, masz… Kiedyś cię nauczę – dodał szybko, wzdychając – ale na pewno nie dzisiaj. Jak na razie mam dosyć tej gry.

– Trzymam za słowo.

Joshua skinął głową, po czym niepewnie zrobił jeszcze krok ku Faith. Przez dłuższą chwilę krzyżowali spojrzenia, równie zadziorne i równie pewne. Faith w pewnym momencie lekko się uśmiechnęła, Joshua zachowywał śmiertelną powagę. Po plecach przeszły mu dreszcze. Wreszcie na jego ustach zadrgał kpiący uśmieszek.

– Mrugnęłaś.

*

Dwie godziny przed sylwestrem w domu numer dwadzieścia trzy wrzało.

Dosłownie.

Faith i Madelyn użyły tak dużych ilości gorącej wody, że gdy tylko otworzyły drzwi, para buchnęła na korytarz prosto w Josha, który akurat schodził na parter. Rozchichotane, w ręcznikach na głowach i w zielonych maseczkach, wyprzedziły Josha. Poczuł mieszankę agrestu i bzu.

– _Cach_ – wyrwało się Joshowi, gdy fala gorąca uderzyła mu w twarz. – Wy się tam bawiłyście w saunę czy jak?

– Tak jakby – odparła wesoło Madelyn.

Joshua z konsternacją podrapał się po karku, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Muzyka, którą usłyszał już po wyjściu z pokoju, zwiększała swoją głośność z każdym kolejny krokiem. Gdyby było to coś przyjemnego, nawet nie zwróciłby na to uwagi – ale amerykańskiego trapu z parokrotnie wzmocnionymi basami słuchał tylko Warren Dallas.

I tylko on słuchał muzyki tak głośno.

Nim Joshua dotarł na parter, usłyszał parę huków. Westchnął. Pora na świętowanie Nowego Roku to jednocześnie pora na petardy.

Warren leżał rozwalony na kanapie w rozpiętej bluzie. Lekko podrygiwał nogą w rytm muzyki i przeglądał coś na telefonie. Joshui tętniło w głowie od takiej głośności, podczas gdy Dallas zdawał się być niemal w niebie.

Josh wziął głęboki wdech. Najważniejszym zadaniem było zneutralizowanie muzyki, więc pospiesznie podszedł do Warrena i zawołał:

– Weź, ścisz to darcie mordy!

Warren bez przejęcia wygasił telefon i podniósł wzrok na Josha. Nonszalancko się uśmiechnął, a potem cicho poprosił o powtórzenie. Joshua przewrócił oczami, równie cicho odparł, że nie słyszy i dopiero po paru sekundach mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

– Wreszcie – mruknął, opierając się o sofę. – Nie nauczyli cię, że istnieje coś takiego jak słuchawki?

– Zepsuły mi się, a nie chcę pożyczać twoich, bo zawsze krzyczysz, jak ich dotykam…

Joshua uniósł brew z taką miną, jakby Warren właśnie powiedział najgłupszą rzecz na świecie.

– Bo robisz to bez pozwolenia.

– A-ale czasem dotknę ich przypadkiem!

– Ale co mnie to interesuje? – prychnął Josh. – Na przypadki też trzeba mieć pozwolenia.

Warren otworzył usta, ale niemal natychmiast je zamknął. Lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek pożyczyłem twą świętą własność: czarne, bezprzewodowe słuchawki – powiedział dokładnie takim tonem, jakim zapewne mówili starożytni Grecy w teatrze.

– I tak ci ich nie pożyczę.

Warren zaśmiał się.

– Próbowałem…!

Joshua przeczesał włosy, po czym obszedł kanapę i usiadł obok Warrena. Krytycznie zerknął na białe skarpetki, które teraz już były szare. Spojrzał na Warrena, a potem znów na skarpetki. Warren westchnął, po czym leniwym ruchem dźwignął się do siadu i opuścił stopy na ziemię. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– To w końcu idziesz na ten bal? – spytał. Wziął ze stolika garść chipsów.

– Ta – mruknął Josh. – Słyszałem, że jednak znalazłeś sobie partnerkę… Jak to, nie idziesz ze swoją wielką miłością, Chloe Hamilton?

Warren spojrzał na Joshuę spode łba.

– Dwudziestego ósmego zaczęła podstawówkę. Nie było szans, żeby tak szybko wyleciała… – westchnął. – W sumie to głupio wyszło, bo nawet mi nie powiedziała, że zaczyna szkolenie podstawowe i wiesz, do ostatniego momentu myślałem, że pójdziemy razem i będzie cacy… A tu idę do jej domu w piątek, a jakaś laska z jej domu powiedziała, że zaczęła szkolenie podstawowe. Nie chciałem wyjść na frajera, więc powiedziałem, że zapomniałem i tyle… ale głupie to trochę – mruknął. – W cholerę chciałem z nią pójść. Sylwester bez Chloe to już nie będzie ten sam sylwester.

Cały czas wpatrywał się w szarą wykładzinę. Nieco się zgarbił, już jakiś czas temu wsadził ręce do kieszeni, aż wreszcie oparł się głową o kanapę i głośno westchnął.

– Boże, miłość jest do dupy – zawołał gardłowym głosem, przymykając oczy.

Joshua spoglądał na niego dłuższą chwilę. Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak dodać mu otuchy – co powiedzieć, żeby było to chociaż trochę odpowiednie, jak dopasować ton, co zrobić… Tylko na niego spoglądał z zaciśniętymi ustami, a mętlik w głowie zwiększał się z sekundy na sekundę. Chyba powinien coś zrobić…

_Ta. Chyba w ogóle nie powinienem schodzić._

– Może zapomniała – odezwał się niepewnie. – Znaczy… No, chyba nie miałaby innych powodów do niepowiedzenia ci o tym…

Warren się nie odezwał. Joshua przeklął w myślach.

– Eee… A zastanawiałeś się, czy… yyy… jak ona wytrzyma bez alkoholu? – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Lekki uśmiech. Rozbawione prychnięcie.

Joshua cicho odetchnął. Chyba podziałało.

– To nie moja wina, że się w to wciągnęła – stwierdził Warren. – Ja dałem jej tylko na spróbowanie.

– Od spróbowania się zaczyna, a nim się obejrzysz, leżysz pod jakąś ławką bez hajsu, a ktoś dzwoni na ciebie na policję – odparł Joshua poważnie.

Warren przeciągle na niego spojrzał.

– Jeśli jest się debilem i nie zna umiaru, to tak to się kończy… Mnie to nie grozi.

Joshua uniósł brew i nie powstrzymał się od prychnięcia.

– Kłóciłbym się.

Warren podniósł głowę.

– To było wredne. – Zaśmiał się.

Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym przeciągnął się, wstał i ruszył do kuchni, tym samym zostawiając Warrena sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Długo to jednak nie trwało, bo już po chwili rozbrzmiały komentarze do jakiegoś meczu koszykówki.

Ziewnął. Musiał się minąć z Madelyn i Faith, gdyż usłyszał ich głosy już na schodach. Całe szczęście. Chyba i tak spędzi w ich towarzystwie tyle czasu, że będzie miał dość przez następny miesiąc.

Zajrzał do lodówki. Żadnej pizzy gotowej do odgrzania, jogurty, które nie należały do niego, chińszczyzna Floyda… Nic, co nadawałoby się do zjedzenia przed wielkim i oczekiwanym balem sylwestrowym. Westchnął. Na osiemdziesiąt procent przygotują coś na miejscu.

Ruszył z powrotem do pokoju.

– Cześć, Josh – odezwała się nagle Carmen beznamiętnym tonem.

Joshua drgnął i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Powoli się odwrócił. Czego jak czego, ale Carmen kompletnie się nie spodziewał – tym bardziej tego, że nie odezwie się wcześniej. Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem. Jako jedyna z dziewczyn w tym domu nie przygotowywała się, tylko siedziała przy stole z ręką pod podbródkiem i smętnie jadła musli.

Wyglądało to tak przygnębiająco, że Joshua westchnął i postanowił usiąść na stołku barowym obok Carmen. Spojrzał na nią z pełną powagą, po czym równie poważnie powiedział:

– Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś siedziała taka… No, wiesz. Bez życia.

Carmen podniosła na niego wzrok i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wydaje ci się – powiedziała cicho, szybko i nerwowo. Joshua uniósł brew, ale zbyła malujące się na jego twarzy zdziwienie odchrząknięciem. – Idziesz na sylwestra? – spytała i zaciągnęła na dłonie rękawy różowej bluzy.

– No, idę.

Westchnięcie.

– Z kimś?

– Z kimś – potwierdził Joshua.

Kolejne westchnięcie. Josh przewrócił oczami. Carmen zwykle była jeszcze mniej pełna konkretów, ale jakoś to maskowała gadaniem naokoło. Westchnięcia z jej strony zaczynały być irytujące.

– Z Faith – dodał i przeczesał włosy.

Westchnięcie.

Zaczął bębnić palcami w blat.

– A ty idziesz?

– Nie mam z kim – mruknęła Carmen, odwracając wzrok. – Przecież nie będę sama tam siedziała jak idiotka, kiedy wszyscy inni będą tańczyć i w ogóle…

Joshua uniósł brew.

– No, ale raczej nie będziesz jedyną osobą, która… eee… będzie sama – mruknął, co prawda bez przekonania, ale ze szczerymi chęciami pomocy. – Chyba.

Carmen wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ale jaki sens ma siedzenie samej przez parę godzin? Patrzenie jak inni tańczą? Przecież to jest parę go…

– _Chill_ – przerwał Joshua z rozbawieniem. – Nawet jeszcze tam nie poszłaś, a już panikujesz.

– Ale…

Joshua westchnął. Coraz bardziej zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę. Spojrzał na Carmen, wziął głęboki wdech, później wypuścił powietrze. Intensywnie myślał, co zrobić. Wdzięczność Carmen mogła być przydatna – zwłaszcza, jeśli nieoficjalnie będzie to dług nie do spłacenia.

– Eee… No to może pójdziesz z Floydem? – spytał wreszcie.

Carmen prychnęła.

– Taki z ciebie przyjaciel i nie wiesz, że on idzie z Allie?

Joshua uniósł brwi.

– Serio? – W myślach dodał: _Kto to Allie?_

– Mhm. – Carmen skinęła głową. – Przecież gada o niej od tygodnia. Ostatnio ci nawet opowiadał, że poznali się już na podstawówce, a dopiero na świętach coś zaiskrzyło, bo mieli prezenty obok siebie…

Joshua oparł głowę na dłoni i pusto spojrzał na ścianę naprzeciw. Nie pamiętał niczego w tym stylu, ale mruknął wymijająco:

– Aaa, z tą… No, to może… Hmm, nie wiem… Drake Alden? No, w sensie całkiem dobrze się dogadywaliście na podstawówce, zwłaszcza jak trzeba było dzielić się jedzeniem albo ochrzaniać mnie, że spóźniłem się o sekundę.

Carmen uniosła brew, ale Joshua, po dokładniejszym obejrzeniu jej twarzy, dostrzegł jeszcze jedno: lekko się zarumieniła.

– Wow. To chyba najdłuższa twoja wypowiedź, odkąd się znamy.

– Drake.

– A on nie i…

– Nie – odparł stanowczo Joshua. – Znasz go, on papla więcej od ciebie, a akurat wczoraj go spotkałem… Tak, wyszedłem z domu, długa historia… No i nic nie wspomniał o tym, że z kimś idzie, ale za to spytał, czy urządzimy sobie rundkę w gierki. No i mieliśmy coś robić, ale tak się złożyło, że ja dostałem zaproszenie, a on został sam. Serio.

W oczach Carmen pojawił się błysk nadziei.

– A jak myślisz…? Zgodzi się…?

– Póki nie spróbujesz, to się nie dowiesz. – Joshua wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko zanim do niego popędzisz, najlepiej zdejmij tę różową bluzę z Hello Kitty.

Carmen prychnęła.

– I co mam z nią niby zrobić?

– Najlepiej wyrzucić i spalić w krematorium osiem tysięcy kilometrów stąd – odparł poważnie Josh.

Carmen zaśmiała się, po czym wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Prędko zsunęła się z krzesła i opanowując ślizganie, ruszyła na górę.

– Dzięki, Josh!

Josh zaś westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

W ciągu dwudziestu minut pomógł dwóm osobom. Wyczerpał swój trzymiesięczny limit.

*

– No, ja wciąż nie wierzę w to, że w ciągu dwóch godzin myłaś włosy trzy razy.

– Nic nie poradzę na to, że Mad przestawiła mi żel pod prysznic w miejsce szamponu!

Joshua śmiał się za każdym razem, gdy tylko słyszał tę historię; teraz zresztą nie było inaczej. Faith też lekko się uśmiechała, lecz po lekko naburmuszonej minie było widać, że to wydarzenie odcisnęło piętno na jej samopoczuciu. Po tych trzech myciach głowy Rooney mógł podziwiać pełne blasku, falowane włosy Faith. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak o nie zadbała.

Floyd wyszedł godzinę temu, Warren z Madelyn dwadzieścia minut, a Carmen, niezwykle podekscytowana, pewnie jeszcze czekała na Drake’a. Joshua z lekką dumą obserwował, jak wyprostowana siedziała w salonie i udawała, że wcale się nie przejmowała, podczas gdy drgała przy każdym skrzypnięciu i każdym kroku w domu.

Joshua i Faith pewnie poszliby wcześniej, gdyby nie nagły kryzys Faith polegający na podartych rajstopach i braku odpowiednich butów. Josh zaproponował jej pójście w najzwyklejszych trampkach albo chociażby cherubowych glanach, ale Faith uparła się na czarne obcasy kupione miesiąc temu przez internet, tak więc poszła w śnieg i błoto, dla bezpieczeństwa podtrzymując się ramienia Josha.

– Josh, ale mogłeś założyć coś innego niż tę czarną bluzę – westchnęła Faith jeszcze w domu.

– A ty mogłaś założyć te glany. Przecież lubisz glany – prychnął Joshua. – Wyglądałabyś lepiej. Teraz wyglądasz jak karzeł na szczudłach.

Faith uniosła brew.

– Powiedział ten, co ubrał się jak na pogrzeb wujka stryjecznego psa swojej prababci – odparowała, poprawiając włosy.

Kolejne prychnięcie.

– No i co z tego? To tylko sylwester, nie mój ślub.

– Jestem pewna, że na swój ślub ubrałbyś się tak samo.

– To kwestia dwudziestu lat albo wieczności, mam jeszcze czas na zastanowienie – powiedział Joshua z teatralnie udawanym urażeniem.

– Ale sylwester jest raz w roku, mógłbyś się postarać…

– No ale jest co roku – mruknął Joshua. – Wiesz, że mogłem w ogóle nie iść? Wtedy byś sobie szukała kogoś innego.

– Nie musiałabym szukać – odparła Faith pewnym tonem. – Miałam jeszcze jedno zaproszenie, ale skoro ty już się zgodziłeś…

Joshua zatrzymał zamek błyskawiczny w połowie drogi do szczytu i spojrzał na Faith z politowaniem.

– Niby od kogo? Od tego gówniarza, co ostatnio dał ci kwiatka?

– A co, zazdrosny jesteś? – Faith skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– O tego gówniarza? Nie.

– Chodziło mi o tę osobę, od której dostałam zaproszenie.

– Też nie. Typ musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany.

Faith westchnęła i wywróciła oczami, po czym bez słowa kontynuowała ubieranie się.

Parę minut później szli chodnikiem oświetlanym przez latarnie. W oddali wybuchały śmiechy, oni zresztą też, gdy któreś z nich podzieliło się jakąś anegdotką – w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przypadków była to Faith. Nie przeszkadzało im zimno, a Joshua chyba pierwszy raz ignorował wzrok mijanych osób. Ciepłe oddechy zamieniające się w parę, dotyk Faith na łokciu i podtrzymywanie jej, gdy kolejny raz prawie skręciła sobie kostkę, wydawały się znacznie przyjemniejsze niż byłyby w normalnych warunkach.

Josh jednak tęsknie westchnął, gdy zobaczył światła świecące się w nielicznych domach. Niektórzy zostali… On także mógł teraz siedzieć w ciepłym pokoju i robić maraton z grami, z Drakiem czy bez Drake’a.

Kiedy tylko Rooney zobaczył, ile osób tłoczyło się do głównego budynku, serce podeszło mu do gardła.

– Może jeszcze wrócimy? – zaproponował szybko, zerkając to na drzwi, to na Faith.

Faith z rozbawieniem wywróciła oczami.

– Jeśli dalej nie będziesz wychodził z domu do ludzi, to zamienisz się w starego pustelnika.

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Pasowałoby mi to – odparł poważnie.

Na ustach Faith pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. _Planuje coś._

– Mógłbyś zapuścić brodę do kolan i straszyć ludzi podczas tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy wychodziłbyś z domu – odezwała się. Joshua słyszał, że z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

Nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

– Czemu nie? W połączeniu z czarnymi ciuchami… Nie potrzebowałbym przebrania na Halloween.

Faith przewróciła oczami, Joshua próbował nie uśmiechnąć się zbyt szeroko i niechcący skupił się na ludziach wchodzących do środka. Zaczynało go to coraz bardziej niepokoić. Mimowolnie zwalniał kroku.

Faith posłała mu przeciągłe, zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, po czym powiedziała pewnym tonem:

– Udajesz nie wiadomo kogo, a tak naprawdę jesteś domatorem, przyznaj się.

Joshua uniósł brew i odchrząknął.

– _Domatorem?_

– Domatorem. – Faith skinęła głową. – Gdybyś mógł, pewnie nie wychodziłbyś z domu.

Joshua westchnął i z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową, ale nie powiedział niczego więcej. Nie było sensu spierać się z prawdziwym argumentem, zresztą nawet nie miał czasu. Później wszystko odeszło w niepamięć.

Gdy tylko wszedł do sali gimnastycznej, zaparło mu dech w piersi.

Parkiet zajmował niemal całą, niemałą powierzchnię. Wszystkie okna zostały zasłonięte gigantycznymi płatami bordowego materiału gdzieniegdzie przeplatanego złotymi nićmi i kończącego się aż przy podłodze. Ze stanowiska didżeja na niewielkiej scenie emitowano różnokolorowe światła. Ustawione w kątach głośniki dudniły energiczną piosenką. Joshua czuł, jak niskie basy rezonowały mu w klatce piersiowej.

Po prawej stronie stało blisko czterdzieści stolików, przy których mogło zasiąść po sześć osób. Blaty przykrywały czarne, kwadratowe obrusy, a na każdym z nich stał wąski wazon z ciemnoczerwonymi kwiatami. Barek schowany był bardziej w kącie, jednak wejścia do niego strzegło paru opiekunów.

Najwięcej uwagi poświęcano bufetowi stojącemu w dolnym prawym rogu i fontannie z czekoladą. Na ladzie leżały najróżniejsza dania – od wymyślnych ciast, przez słone przekąski, aż do sałatek i koreczków.

– To się postarali – odezwała się Faith.

Joshua spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł pełny podziwu błysk w oku. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

– A ty ubrałaś się pod kolor.

Faith spojrzała to na swoją koszulkę, to na zasłony i skinęła głową.

– Oczywiście. Przewidziałam to – stwierdziła poważnie.

– Będziesz się zlewać – zauważył Joshua. Na ustach miał nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Nie mów, że pomyliłbyś mnie z zasłoną.

Przeciągłe spojrzenie Josha było jednoznaczne. Faith prychnęła i z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową, po czym znów rozejrzała się po sali – po tańczących parach bądź nieco większych grupach, a nawet pojedynczych osobach, które oblewało kolorowe światło. Joshua przesunął się w bok, bo stojąc przed wejściem, ktoś ciągle go popychał. Dołączył do oglądania sali w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Serce zabiło mu nieco szybciej. Nieco zbladł. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo ludzi.

Nagle muzyka się zmieniła. Joshua zmarszczył brwi. Miejsce typowo dyskotekowych przebojów zajęła jakaś rapowa piosenka. Piosenka, którą Josh doskonale kojarzył ze wszelkich odwiedzin u Warrena… i doskonale wiedział, co się za chwilę wydarzy. Z rozbawieniem przewrócił oczami. Skrzyżował porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Faith.

Gdy padły pierwsze przekleństwa, oboje już kierowali się ku stolikom.

Eminem bił rekord w słowach na minutę. Ta piosenka biła rekord w przekleństwach na sekundę.

Joshua zerknął na didżeja, który do rytmu wymachiwał ręką, drugą trzymając słuchawki. Fairfax Grant. Kto inny mógłby zorganizować coś takiego?

Minęło mniej niż dziesięć sekund, nim na półpiętro wspięła się Whitney, jedna z opiekunek. Po jej gestykulacji można było śmiało wywnioskować, że nie pochwalała Fairfaxa za włączoną muzykę, zresztą fakt, że przełączył piosenkę od razu, także na to wskazywał. Joshua delikatnie się zaśmiał, gdy niemal cała sala zabuczała po rozbrzmieniu w pełni cenzuralnej muzyki.

Joshua zerknął w stronę stolików i ku swemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał siedzącego przy jednym z nich Warrena. Bez informowania Faith o swoich zamiarach ruszył w tamtą stronę i zajął miejsce obok Dallasa.

– Elo, Joshie. – Wyszczerzył się Warren. – Gdzie się podziała twoja partnerka?

Joshua obejrzał się za siebie. Przewrócił oczami i już miał zamiar wstać, by rozpocząć poszukiwania, jednak w tym samym momencie poczuł na ramieniu delikatną dłoń. Faith przytrzymała się jego barku i usiadła obok. Na twarzy Warrena pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech. Joshua zgromił go spojrzeniem.

– Coś szybko siedzisz. Na starość bolą kości?

Rooney uniósł brew i przeczesał włosy.

– A co, może myślałaś, że zaciągnę cię na parkiet i będziemy tańczyć do białego rana? – prychnął. – Co wolisz najpierw: samba, rumba czy może hip-hop?

Faith przewróciła oczami z rozbawieniem.

– Nie, ale…

– No to właśnie. Ja nie tańczę.

Już nawet nie chciało mu się liczyć, ile razy wcześniej wypowiedział to zdanie, a koniec końców jednak tańczył. Teraz zapowiadało się spokojne siedem godzin z jedzeniem, obserwowaniem wszystkiego i rozmowami z przyjaciółmi.

Pierwsze czterdzieści minut upłynęło im jedynie na rozmowach i ewentualnie jedzeniu truskawkowych lub czekoladowych babeczek. Zabawa dopiero zaczynała się rozkręcać – z dwudziestu osób, które pierwotnie znajdowały się na parkiecie, zrobiło się pięćdziesiąt. Warren od czasu do czasu zerkał w stronę barku z szampanem, ale nie odważył się tam podejść.

Po dwóch kolejnych minutach podszedł do nich chłopak na oko w wieku Warrena. Przeczesał blond włosy i zawadiacko się uśmiechnął.

– Siema, siema – przywitał się, podając wszystkim po kolei rękę.

Kiedy dotarł do Josha, Rooney zmierzył go lekceważącym spojrzeniem i ostentacyjnie włożył obie dłoni do kieszeni. Blondyn lekko się zaśmiał, po czym przekrzywił głowę z wesołym uśmiechem.

– Dawaj, stary, ja nie gryzę – powiedział zachęcającym tonem.

Rooney uniósł brew i odwrócił wzrok, przypadkiem natrafiając na Warrena. Ten był szeroko uśmiechnięty.

Yuck_, ja nie przeżyję dwóch Warrenów._

– On tak ma – odezwał się Warren.

Nieznajomy chłopak uniósł dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

– Zaraz przestanie.

– Wątpię – mruknął Joshua i z frustracją przeczesał włosy.

– Jestem Joshua. Joshua Asker.

*_asasyn _– tutaj użyte w kontekście działania w ukryciu, niekoniecznie jako asasyna-skrytobójcę i mordercę.


	7. 04.2

_Jestem Joshua. Joshua Asker._

Joshua Rooney raz za razem przetrawiał te słowa w głowie.

Faith prychnęła z rozbawieniem, widząc minę Rooneya. Chłopak zacisnął usta i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w drugiego Joshuę z wyrazem jasno mówiącym: _Że co?_. Madelyn, dotychczas zaaferowana oglądaniem cherubinów tańczących makarenę, zwróciła uwagę na to, co działo się przy stoliku. Na jej twarz wpełzł szczery uśmiech.

– Eee… Cóż… – zająknął się Joshua z niedowierzaniem w głosie. – No, eee… Tak się złożyło, że ja też jestem Joshua… ale Rooney.

– No nie gadaj, Joshuo Rooneyu. – Wyszczerzył się Asker. – Miło poznać.

Rooney kolejny raz zignorował rękę, podobnie zresztą jak słowa. Uważał, że jeśli wda się z Askerem w głębszą relację, problem z komunikacją w grupie większej lub równej trzem osobom gwałtownie wzrośnie.

– To co, przyjacielu…? – zapytał nagle Warren przyciszonym głosem. – Pytałeś już Zarę…?

Joshua Asker konspiracyjnie oparł się o stolik, ale stracił równowagę. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się przed dobitnym potrąceniem Rooneya, który zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Wolę się nawet do niej nie odzywać, stary. – Asker machnął ręką. – Trochę się pokłóciliśmy, bo powiedziałem, że nie podoba mi się jej sukienka… i naprawdę mi się nie podoba. Ale wiesz, kiedy otrzymasz groźbę sortowania śmieci przez trzy miesiące od własnej matki, włącza ci się tryb obronny, więc wolę nie ryzykować.

Warren westchnął, ale ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Na krótką chwilę się zamyślił, wbijając wzrok w parkiet. Joshua Rooney nieco się odsunął, żeby zachować swoją strefę komfortu, ale tym samym zbliżył się do Faith. _I tak źle, i tak niedobrze_, pomyślał i ciężko westchnął w duchu. Im bardziej minimalizował szansę rozmowy o wigilijnej jemiole, tym lepiej.

W tym samym czasie połączył wszystkie fakty. Asker był synem Zary… a to prawdopodobnie zapewniało mu 

– Dobra, moi drodzy, dopiero teraz zaczęła się muzyka… Maddie, chodźmy zabalować – powiedział wesoło Warren i wstał.

Nim Joshua zdążył zareagować, zostali w trójkę: on, Asker i Faith. 

– I chłopak zginął… ale nie na śmierć, tylko na chwilę – westchnął Asker i przeciągnął się. Wkrótce potem wstał, skłonił się w stronę Faith i delikatnie ujął jej dłoń.

– Faith, chciałabyś ze mną zatańczyć? – spytał szarmanckim tonem.

Rooney odchrząknął.

– Nie – odparł za przyjaciółkę. – Nie bajeruj mi MOJEJ partnerki.

Asker lekko się zaśmiał.

– I tak z nią nie tańczysz – zauważył, wzruszając ramionami. – Co za różnica?

Skrzyżowali bardzo poważne spojrzenia. Joshua Rooney wreszcie głęboko westchnął, po czym wstał i szybko powiedział:

– Faith, chodźmy.

Nie patrzył, jak Faith w drodze żartobliwie zasalutowała do Askera, bo zaczęły męczyć go małe wątpliwości. Może powinien dać Askerowi szansę? Niby wydawał się być drugim Warrenem – albo to Warren był drugim Askerem, ale w sumie…

Poprawił bluzę. Chłodne powietrze wdzierało mu się na plecy. Poczuł, jak Faith chwyciła go za nadgarstek; na krótką chwilę spiął mięśnie, ale próbował dalej wymijać tańczące pary i grupy z profesjonalną obojętnością na twarzy. Zderzenia z niektórymi ludźmi przywoływały na jego usta przekleństwa, dotyk Faith sprawiał, że musiał zachować opanowanie. Gdzieś wśród stolików samotnie siedział Joshua Asker, który chyba został potraktowany zbyt ostro jak na pierwsze spotkanie.

Joshua aż się zdziwił, że wyrzuty sumienia towarzyszyły mu po tak błahej sprawie.

Dziwił się też, że nawet jeśli w takim gronie osób odczuwał pewnego rodzaju niepokój, nieustępliwie parł na sam środek parkietu. Wreszcie zatrzymał się i z iście pokerową miną spojrzał na Faith. Na twarzy tańczyły jej kolorowe światła, a na ustach błądził nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Czemu ty go tak nie lubisz? – spytała, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Joshua zbył to pytanie westchnięciem, bo sam nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć coś inteligentnego. Już miał chwytać Faith za ręce, gdy piosenka się skończyła. Z jednej strony przyjął to z nadzieją, że wreszcie włączą coś normalnego…

Jego nadzieje zostały rozwiane w ciągu dwóch sekund. Zamarł. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech, ale i tak wściekle przeklął.

– No ja nie wierzę – jęknął, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Czemu wiecznie akurat mi trafiają się wolne?

Faith zachichotała, po czym delikatnie chwyciła Roooneya za rękaw. Kiedy chłopak spojrzał na nią jednym okiem, powiedziała:

– Sam mnie tu przyciągnąłeś.

– Nie myślałem, że to się tak skończy – mruknął Josh, wywracając oczami. – Chce ci się wracać?

– I będziemy tak chodzić tam i z powrotem?

– W sumie racja – przyznał niechętnie Rooney, drapiąc się po karku. – Zanim znowu tam usiądziemy i wrócimy tutaj, włączy się kolejny wolny.

Faith uśmiechnęła się.

– W ogóle to kto włącza wolne na sylwku? – westchnęła.

Joshua poczuł się zupełnie tak, jakby Faith właśnie użyła jakiejś skomplikowanej techniki telepatii i wyczytała mu te słowa z głowy. Spojrzał na nią pod lekkim kątem i znów westchnął. Kątem oka dostrzegł Warrena i Madelyn, którzy wcale nie przejmowali się rytmem muzyki, tylko tańczyli makarenę w bardzo zwolnionym tempie.

_I tak już jest za późno_, tłumaczył sobie Joshua, kiedy Faith oparła ręce na jego ramionach.

Zaczęli delikatnie się kołysać. Joshua błądził wzrokiem gdziekolwiek, byle tylko nie trafić na Faith, która z całą pewnością już zdążyła zauważyć, jak jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. Niepokój Josha potęgowało także uczucie, że ktoś cały czas na niego patrzył i nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy była to Faith, czy jakiś przypadkowy obserwator.

– Czemu ty zawsze powtarzasz, że nie tańczysz i nie umiesz tańczyć?

– No bo taka prawda – odparł Rooney bez zastanowienia.

Faith prychnęła z rozbawieniem i pokręciła głową.

– Przecież po tobie nawet nie widać, że się skupiasz, a prowadzisz tak, jakbyś robił to od urodzenia.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– Wolny nie jest jakimś szczególnym _achievementem_.

Wolał nie mówić, że starał się tak tylko ze względu na to, że ewidentnie czuł, jak ktoś go obserwował. Wpadło mu do głowy, że mógł to być Joshua Asker – a jeśli był to on, Rooney musiał wypaść jak najlepiej.

Stawiał kolejne kroki do rytmu, bez pośpiechu. Nie szarpał, nie zmuszał Faith do stawiania kolejnych kroków; ruszał się w taki sposób, że Hemmings sama, niemal odruchowo, szła w jego ślady, od czasu do czasu zerkając w stronę swoich czarnych butów. Joshua powstrzymywał śmiech za każdym razem, gdy tylko Faith nagle przechylała się w bok, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc.

– Mówiłem, żebyś wzięła te trampki – stwierdził szeptem, gdy powoli okręcał przyjaciółkę wokół jej osi.

Czarna, plisowana spódnica otarła mu się o kolana.

– Dam sobie radę – mruknęła Faith.

Za kolejnym razem prawie runęła na ziemię. Od spotkania z podłogą powstrzymał ją tylko chwyt czujnego Joshuy, który w ostatniej chwili objął ją w pasie.

– _Dam sobie radę, dam sobie radę _– zaczął ją przedrzeźniać. – Skręcenie kostki to jest dawanie sobie rady?

Joshua pomógł Faith wrócić do pionu, ciągle mrucząc: 

– Jezu, czemu ja żyję z debilami…? Patrz, jak Mad wywija. A wiesz, czemu? Ona założyła TRAMPKI, a nie jakieś SZPILKI – podkreślił. – W nogę niedługo też będziesz grać w szpilkach?

– Już nie narzekaj, bo się zaraz zapowietrzysz z tych emocji.

– Jak ja ci dam zapowietrzenie, to cię braknie.

Faith prychnęła z rozbawieniem i spojrzała Joshui prosto w oczy.

– To jest szantaż?

– Tak – stwierdził poważnie Rooney. – Tak działa mafia. Jeden się zapowietrza, drugi eliminuje.

– Przecież tu nigdzie nie ma _drugiego_ – zauważyła Faith. – Cyferki ci się pomyliły?

Joshua pokręcił głową.

– Po prostu mój zespół jest jednoosobowy.

Twarz Faith rozjaśnił delikatny uśmiech. Chwilę milczała, wsłuchując się w powolną piosenkę, powoli i ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki. Po kilku sekundach nieco bardziej przybliżyła się do Josha i oparła się głową o jego klatkę piersiową. Zaskoczony chłopak na chwilę zesztywniał i pomylił kroki, ale nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by wrócić do wcześniejszego rytmu.

Czuł się… dziwnie, gdy już nie musiał ciągle uciekać wzrokiem. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy wraz z oparciem się, serce zaczęło mu bić tak szybko, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Aż wreszcie czuł się dziwnie, gdy miał Faith tak blisko siebie.

Gwałtownie wróciło do niego wspomnienie dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Zadrżał na wspomnienie miękkich warg, ciepłego oddechu czy mierzwionych włosów. Momentalnie dopadła go cicha pokusa, niemal paraliżująca jego zachowanie i dech. Krew dudniła mu w głowie, podczas gdy niczego nieświadoma Faith z zamkniętymi oczami kołysała się, obejmując Joshuę w pasie.

Piosenka się skończyła.

Rooney odchrząknął i wyswobodził się z objęć, po czym dyskretnie przetarł twarz.

– Fajnie się tańczyło i…

Wtem ujrzał osobę, która cały czas mu się przyglądała. Gwałtownie zbladł.

Te ciemnobrązowe loczki poznałby wszędzie.

Odruchowo spojrzał na Faith, wymamrotał nieskładne podziękowanie i z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę stolików, byle dalej od Milesa Hemmingsa.

Podrapał się po karku i lekko odwrócił się za siebie. Zobaczył, że Miles rozmawiał z Faith i od razu zaczął modlić się w duchu, byleby nie była to rozmowa na jego temat. 

Już z daleka zobaczył Warrena, który raczył się colą; obok niego siedział jakiś starszy, około osiemnastoletni blondyn, który dosunął swoje krzesło wyjątkowo blisko mocno pomalowanej dziewczyny o platynowych włosach. Rooney wcześniej nie widział żadnego z nich. Warren wesoło rozmawiał z kolegą, od czasu do czasu żywo gestykulując.

Dostrzegł, że Warren wskazywał na niego palcem. Wziął głęboki wdech i pomyślał, że przecież mógł jeszcze zmienić trasę, ale gdy tylko Dallas wyczytał jego zamiary, przywołał go gestem. Joshua przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

Najwyraźniej spokój od poznawania nowych ludzi nie był mu dany. Tym razem postanowił trochę mniej się izolować, żeby znów nie dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia.

Gorzej, jeśli będzie żałował, że od razu nie wytyczył sobie jasnych granic swojego królestwa strefy osobistej.

– A to jest Joshua Rooney – oznajmił Warren, wskazując na przyjaciela teatralnym gestem. – Joshie, poznaj mojego brata, Calvina.

Joshua uniósł brew. Chyba pierwszy raz słyszał o tym, żeby Warren miał brata.

Gdy spojrzał na Calvina, ten rzeczywiście okazał się być podobny do Warrena; ten sam wesoły błysk w niebieskich oczach i mocno zarysowana szczęka, a dodatkowo usta wykrzywione w takim samym, szczerym uśmiechu.

– Cześć, Joshua – odezwał się Calvin, wyciągając rękę do Josha.

– Cześć – odparł Rooney.

Po ponaglającym geście ze strony Warrena Joshua przewrócił oczami i uścisnął dłoń Calvina, przy okazji niemal w niej tonąc. Gdy zajmował miejsce obok Dallasa, mimowolnie zerknął na jedyną dziewczynę w tym męskim towarzystwie, która już pochylała się w jego stronę.

– Jestem Grace Vulliamy – przedstawiła się melodyjnym głosem. 

Rooney skinął głową. Lekko zmarszczył brwi; skądś kojarzył to nazwisko. Czy nie znalazł go kiedyś obok swojego łóżka…?

Warren, Calvin i Grace prowadzili ożywioną rozmowę na temat nowego zwyczaju w CHERUBIE – balu sylwestrowego, podczas gdy Joshua znacznie bardziej zainteresowany był obserwowaniem parkietu i swojej partnerki, która teraz tańczyła z Milesem. Miał wrażenie, że chłopak od czasu do czasu zerkał w jego stronę.

Zastanawiał się tylko, czy chodziło o zamiar pobicia, czy błogosławieństwo.

_Nie, jednak zdecydowanie to pierwsze._

*

Po dziesiątej odprowadzono czerwone koszulki do bloku juniorów. Nie obyło się bez dziesięciominutowego protestu przy akompaniamencie wyjątkowo dopasowanej tekstem piosenki i koniec końców opiekunowie musieli obiecać, że obudzą dzieci na pokaz laserów o północy. Ubyło trzydzieści osób, a didżej dopiero teraz mógł sobie pozwolić na włączenie _prawdziwej _muzyki, jak to określił Warren.

Dziesięć minut przed północą poproszono wszystkich, by założyli kurtki i wyszli na zewnątrz. Joshua dopiero teraz dostrzegł przygotowane na trawniku obok sali gimnastycznej ławki, które w ciągu paru sekund zostały oblężone przez cherubinów. Szczególnie się nie spieszył – łatwo było się domyślić, że ławki będą zimne. Spojrzał w niebo i sam nie wiedział, czemu odczuł rozczarowanie. Pochmurne niebo zimą było raczej typowym widokiem.

Razem z Faith, Carmen i Drakiem (od godziny wypominał Joshowi, że chciał pograć, ale teraz nie pogra na niczym, bo pakt graczy został złamany) stanęli nieco na uboczu. Joshua oparł się o ścianę, włożył ręce głęboko do kieszeni i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na zimne dreszcze.

– Ja nie wiem, kiedy ten rok minął – westchnęła Faith.

– A dopiero był styczeń… – zgodziła się Carmen. – Jeju, czuję się, jakbym dowiedziała się o CHERUBIE wczoraj. Albo przedwczoraj. Albo nawet dzisiaj rano. Kiedy to minęło?

– Carmen, a pamiętasz podstawówkę w tamtym roku? – Wyszczerzył się Drake. – Sypał śnieg, potem wszędzie było błoto, a Speaks tylko ciągle: _Pompeczki, robimy pompeczki, inaczej będziecie nocować na zewnątrz._

Carmen lekko się zaśmiała.

– Ojeju, tak. Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj… i jeszcze jak nas wywalili, bo nie zdążyłeś zrobić zadań z ruska.

– Wciąż nienawidzę cyrylicy – mruknął Drake, czym wywołał kolejny wybuch śmiechu Carmen.

Kiedy mówili, z ich ust wydobywała się para.

Joshua w zamyśleniu skinął głową. Doskonale pamiętał, jak w lutym razem z drużyną stał na pierwszym miejscu podium w międzyszkolnych zawodach piłkarskich albo jak w kwietniu dostał zaproszenie do CHERUBA. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy minęło ostatnie pół roku… to zakręcone pół roku bycia cherubinem.

Zara stanęła tak, żeby każdy ją dobrze widział. Odchrząknęła i zaczęła mówić donośnym głosem:

– Jak już wiecie, za… – szybko zerknęła na zegarek na ręce – trzy minuty i dwadzieścia sekund wybije północ i rozpocznie się nowy rok: dwa tysiące dziewiętnasty. Chciałam wam podziękować za to, że tutaj jesteście i sprawiacie każdy dzień w kampusie radośniejszym. Wszystkie wasze kłopoty, wszystkie żarty i sukcesy na misjach towarzyszą nam niemal każdego dnia i nie chciałabym, żeby w nowym roku to się zmieniło… To znaczy wasze akcje to całkiem inna sprawa. – Uśmiechnęła się, a część tłumu radośnie się roześmiała. – Od początku mieliśmy plany, żeby szczególnie przywitać ten nowy rok. Możecie być zawiedzeni, ale nie zobaczycie dziś fajerwerków.

Przez tłum przebiegł niezadowolony jęk, zwłaszcza wśród juniorów. Joshua jednak dalej stał niewzruszony. Zdążył się domyślić, że jeśli wyciągali ich na zewnątrz, to na pewno nie na darmo.

Kiedy Zara oznajmiła, że czekał ich pokaz laserów, Joshua nieznacznie drgnął. Momentalnie na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

– Pokaz laserów? – prychnęła Faith. – Nie wiem, czy to będzie to samo…

– To jest zajebiste – odparł Rooney ze szczerym podekscytowaniem.

Faith spojrzała na niego i uniosła brew.

– Wow. Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś tak się czymś podniecał.

Joshua przeczesał włosy. Nawet nie próbował kontrolować mimowolnego podrygiwania nogą w oczekiwaniu na wybicie północy. Jego serce lekko przyspieszyło, zupełnie jakby samo nie mogło się doczekać nowego roku.

Aż wreszcie zaczęło się odliczanie.

– Dziesięć, dziewięć…

Rooney dostrzegł, że Ewart Asker, mąż Zary, oraz Jenkins, trener piłki nożnej, podchodzili do oddalonego o sto metrów masywnego urządzenia.

– Osiem, siedem, sześć, pięć, cztery…

Joshua wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.

– TRZY, DWA, JEDEN!

Cyfry w zegarku przeskoczyły na zero zero pierwszego stycznia.

Niebo zaczęły przecinać setki świateł. Wystarczyło włączenie jednej maszyny, by z różnych miejsc zaczęły wydobywać się lasery we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jaskrawy róż przecinał się z zielenią, która chwilę później ustąpiła miejsca błękitowi. Unosiły się do pionu, by opaść z zawrotną prędkością i spotkać się ze wszystkimi innymi. Światła rozszerzały się jak ogon pawia, a po chwili wracały do poprzedniej pozycji.

Jednokolorowe pasy wirowały wszystkim przed oczami. Mimo iż ten pokaz w przeciwieństwie do fajerwerków był bezgłośny, nikt nie mącił ciszy.

Bordowy kolor przeciął niebieski. Po lewej i prawej stronie pojawiły się dodatkowe wiązki w dwóch odcieniach zielonego, które tak samo wznosiły się do nieba. Gdy stanęły w pionie, wszystko nagle zgasło.

Minęły trzy sekundy.

Lasery pośrodku zmieniły kolory na niebieski i różowy. Wznosiły się do nieba i bujały od lewej do prawej, od czasu do czasu zmieniając kolejność barw. Po bokach pojawiły się błękitne światła, krzyżowały się ze sobą, udając ostrza mieczy. Paru osobom przecięły brzuchy, maluchy zaś chichotały za każdym razem, gdy laser musnął kurtkę sąsiada.

Na ścianie bloku juniorów zaczęły pojawiać się różne kształty. Imitacje fajerwerków, kwiaty, uśmiechy… aż wreszcie logo CHERUBA. Wiązki po kolei gasły.

Znów wzniosły się do nieba. Tym razem każdy pas mienił się innym kolorem tęczy. Przeplatały się, wirowały wokół siebie, przecinały, stykały z konarami drzew i dachami zabudowań kampusu.

Aż wreszcie wróciły na ścianę budynku i wyemitowały napis: _Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!_. Gdy parę sekund później zgasły, pogrążyły kampus w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Parę osób zaczęło nieśmiało klaskać. Chwilę później dołączyli do nich pozostali. Z ust bardziej odważnych wydobywały się wiwaty i gwizdy, a inni już zaczęli życzyć między sobą szczęśliwego nowego roku. Faith nie odbiegła od tej zasady. Objęła Josha i na ucho złożyła mu życzenia, które sprawiły, że Rooneyowi nagle zabrakło słów.

Faith rozpoczęła sezon na przytulanie. Wszyscy wpadali sobie w objęcia, składając ckliwe bądź zabawne życzenia. Ci, którzy znali się gorzej, jedynie podawali sobie ręce. Zajęło to łącznie około dwudziestu minut i mimo iż było zimno, wśród przyjaciół prawie nikt nie odczuł większego chłodu. 

*

Największym wydarzeniem po pokazie laserów było zgłoszenie, w którym jakaś dziewczyna stwierdziła, że dwie czarne koszulki spychały się ze schodów na krześle obrotowym. Paru opiekunów, w tym Meryl, wysłano na zbadanie sprawy, więc w tym czasie cała impreza jeszcze bardziej się rozkręciła. Dedykacje padały co piosenkę – najróżniejsze; niektóre dla par, inne dla przyjaciół, trafiały się jeszcze te kierowane mieszkańcom konkretnych domów. Rozweseleni cherubini zamawiali piosenki także Meryl czy innym opiekunom, wskutek czego śmiech nie miał granic.

Rooney miał wrażenie, że poduszki w air maxach niedługo całkowicie mu odpadną. Stopy bolały go bardziej niż po czterogodzinnych treningach, zresztą podobnie jak łydki. Faith już dawno ściągnęła obcasy i tańczyła boso. Poprosiła Madelyn, żeby robiła jej dziesiątki zdjęć i w przeliczeniu miała już jedno zdjęcie na każdą minutę balu.

Joshua obserwował, jak Warren i Joshua Asker zbliżali się do stanowiska didżeja. Obaj musieli mniej lub bardziej podtrzymywać się barierki, ale w końcu dzielnie dotarli na sam szczyt. Kiedy Fairfax wyciszył muzykę i podał Askerowi mikrofon, ten zaczął bełkotliwie:

– Pochwalmy naszego didżeja i naszego odważnego kolegę… i mnie, oczywiście… za odwagę! Maestro! – Gdy się skłaniał, o mało się nie przewrócił.

Cherubini się zaśmiali. Joshua rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogoś poważniejszego i dorosłego, ale nie zobaczył żadnego opiekuna.

Wyczuwał, że za chwilę coś się wydarzy.

Josh Asker podał mikrofon Warrenowi. Dallas odchrząknął i zmierzył wzrokiem publiczność.

– Sz-szanowni państwo! – ryknął, czym wzbudził jęk bardziej wrażliwych na dźwięk cherubinów. Odsunął mikrofon od ust. – Oj, przepraszam. Chcieeli-biliśmy zrobić dobrze naszym ukochanym kolegom i koleżankom… znaczy Joshiemu Rooneyowi i Faith Hemmings… i zadedykować im piosenkę.

W ciągu ułamka sekundy wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w stronę Josha i Faith. Rooney spoglądał na Warrena z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

Nie wierzył, że Dallas mógł zrobić coś takiego.

Parę osób zaczęło klaskać i skandować ich imiona z Dallasem i Askerem na czele, ale Joshua kompletnie się tym nie przejmował. Gwałtownie wstał, omal nie przewracając krzesła, jeszcze raz obrzucił stanowisko didżeja pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym szybkim i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z sali. Czuł na plecach spojrzenia niemal wszystkich, przez co zrobiło mu się sucho w ustach. W drodze z wściekłością przeczesał włosy i minął zaskoczoną Meryl.

Nie wierzył w to.

Mogło być gorzej. Doskonale wiedział, że mogło być gorzej. Warren mógł powiedzieć milion innych rzeczy, mógł zdradzić największe tajemnice, które Joshua nieświadomie mu powiedział. 

Więc czemu poczuł się najbardziej skrzywdzony jakąś głupią dedykacją dla niego i dziewczyny, z którą przyszedł na sylwester?

Ruszył do szatni i od razu założył kurtkę. Gdy przyszła kolej na czapkę, która nieco mu się przekrzywiła, siarczyście zaklął i ją poprawił. Miał ochotę bić w ścianę do czasu, kiedy zedrze całą skórę na dłoniach.

Właśnie dlatego nie cierpiał zadawać się z ludźmi, którzy pili alkohol w dużych ilościach.

– Joshua…?

– Czego? – warknął.

Nieco pożałował ostrego tonu, gdy zobaczył, że przyszła za nim Faith.

– Nie mów, że już idziesz. – Hemmings założyła ręce na piersi. – Przecież nic takiego się nie stało.

– _Nic się nie stało_? NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO?! – wycedził. – To się stało, że właśnie stałem się pośmiewiskiem wśród trzystu osób. I to się stało, że ten debil zrobił z siebie i ze mnie pośmiewisko wśród trzystu osób przez własną głupotę.

– Przecież połowa jest pod wpływem alkoholu. Jutro o wszystkim zapomną.

Rooney westchnął z frustracją. Otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął; pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i wyszedł z szatni. Przed wyjściem z głównego budynku zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć, jak komuś dedykowano kolejną piosenkę.

_Przeklęte dedykacje_, pomyślał.

Nie zdążył nawet dojść do schodów, gdy ktoś złapał go za rękę. Joshua zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się. Ani trochę się nie zdziwił, gdy ujrzał przed sobą Faith w pospiesznie narzuconej, nawet nie do końca kurtce. Ruchem głowy nakazał jej mówienie.

– Zostań jeszcze chwilę – poprosiła Faith, w dalszym ciągu trzymając Rooneya za rękę.

– Po co? Żeby znowu jakiś pijany debil coś o mnie wymyślił? – prychnął Joshua. – Wszyscy zaraz będą trąbić, że: _Ooo, nowa para w kampusie_. Po pierwsze my nawet nie jesteśmy parą, a po drugie nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na bycie durną gwiazdą i ofiarą plotek – wyjaśnił oschłym tonem. – O, właśnie. A po trzecie nie chcę trafić na ostry dyżur, jak twój kochany braciszek mnie pobije.

Faith uśmiechnęła się.

– Czemu niby miałby cię pobić? – spytała z rozbawieniem.

– Nie wiem, ale pewnie coś wymyśli – odparł Josh śmiertelnie poważnie.

Skrzyżowanie spojrzeń wystarczyło, by oboje się zaśmiali.

– Oj, Rooney, ale ty kombinujesz…

– Oj, Hemmings, a ty utrudniasz mi życie.

– Niby czym?

– Gdyby nie ty, już dawno byłbym w domu – mruknął Joshua, odwracając spojrzenie.

– Gdyby nie ja, w ogóle byś tu nie przyszedł – zasugerowała Faith z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Dokładnie tak. – Skinął głową.

Chwilę stali w miejscu, po czym Faith puściła rękę Josha i skierowała się w stronę balustrady. Joshua trafnie odczytał jej zamiary i chociaż wiedział, że w tamtej chwili mógł po prostu zejść i ruszyć do domu, coś pchało go do dziewczyny. Parę sekund później oboje siedzieli na szerokim murku, który zdawał się być wprost idealnym do takiego siedzenia miejscem.

– Ty serio tak się przejąłeś zwykłą dedykacją? – spytała Faith, lekko machając nogą.

Rooney westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie o to chodzi. – Pokręcił głową. – Warren ostatnio insynuuje mi różne rzeczy, a teraz jeszcze wciągnął w to tego Askera… Na przyszłość będę wiedział, komu niczego nie mówić.

– Byli lekko pijani i…

– Lekko – prychnął Rooney. – Lekko pijany to ja byłem na ostatniej misji i jakoś nie zdradziłem na forum niczyjej tajemnicy. Boże. A potem znowu będzie mnie pytał, czemu nienawidzę alkoholu i czemu nie chcę z nim pić do uchlanego, przeklętego rana. 

Faith lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Chyba jesteś wyjątkowy. Pierwszy raz słyszę o chłopaku, który nienawidzi alkoholu.

– To właśnie masz nowe doświadczenie.

Faith uśmiechnęła się, ale przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Joshua zresztą też wcale nie naciskał na rozmowę i po prostu czekał, obserwując odbijające się w podłodze światła z sali. Po chwili poczuł, jak Faith delikatnie położyła swoją dłoń na jego, a gdy nie zaprotestował, splotła razem ich palce.

– Zapomną – stwierdziła cicho. – I tak kiedyś wszyscy umrzemy.

– Ale dopiero za jakieś trzydzieści lat… – westchnął Rooney. – To za dużo. Przydałaby się jakaś maszyna do znikania czy coś w tym rodzaju…

– Za trzydzieści? Chcesz umrzeć po czterdziestce?

– A po co czekać dłużej? Lepiej prędzej niż później. Poza tym jeśli się dorobię milionów, to lepiej umrzeć wcześniej. Mniejsze szanse, że ktoś mnie okradnie – wyjaśnił Joshua z lekkim uśmiechem.

– A żona? Dzieci? Chcesz ich tak szybko zostawić?

Josh wzruszył ramionami.

– Zakładając, że w ogóle będę ich miał… Ona pewnie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś drugiego, a dzieci… zawsze można je dać do szkoły z internatem trzysta kilometrów od domu.

– Czemu miałaby znajdować sobie jakiegoś drugiego?

Joshua spojrzał na Faith i westchnął. Para z jego ust przypadkiem poleciała prosto w twarz Faith, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, wciąż mając splecione dłonie.

– Odpowiedź jest prosta. Jestem takim idiotą, że chyba żadna nie chciałaby ze mną być dłużej – mruknął Rooney.

Pierwszy raz nie odwrócił wzroku. Miał wrażenie, jakby z każdą sekundą znajdował się coraz bliżej twarzy Faith, coraz bliżej jej ust… Zamarł.

– Eee… To wracamy? – spytał, szybko zeskakując z murku. – Zimno mi.

– Jeśli chcesz wrócić, to czemu nie.

Rooney westchnął i szybko ruszył do szatni. Coś ciągle szeptało mu, żeby cofnął się i zrobił to, co zamierzał wcześniej.

*

Wszyscy zaczęli powoli wychodzić po drugiej w nocy. Fairfax obiecał Faith i Madelyn, że na koniec będzie włączał wszystkie piosenki na życzenie, więc bez zastanowienia zostały i poszły na ten układ. Joshua miał już na tyle dosyć towarzystwa tylu ludzi naraz, pijanych cherubinów, których nie zdążyła upilnować kadra i wszystkiego innego (a pod koniec naprawdę zaczął narzekać na wszystko), że stwierdził, że najwyższa pora na powrót.

Miał wrażenie, że zamarzał. Gdy docierał do domu, jego nos był cały czerwony, podobnie jak policzki. Co chwilę przeszywały go zimne dreszcze i jedynym sposobem na zneutralizowanie nieprzyjemnego uczucia wydawało mu się przebieranie schowanymi do kieszeni palcami i przyspieszenie kroku.

Latarnie rozświetlały zabłoconą ulicę. Po tym, jak stopniał śnieg, cała przyroda była w gorszym stanie niż po pięciu dniach ulewnych deszczy i zjechaniu wzdłuż i wszerz przez ciężkie pojazdy. Po części Joshua zaczynał żałować, że założył swoje najlepsze i zarazem ulubione air maxy, bo teraz musiał stawiać kroki bardzo, ale to bardzo rozważnie.

Żeby jakoś sobie pomóc, wspomagał się latarką w telefonie. Już prawie otworzył furtkę, już prawie wszedł na podwórko…

Zamarł.

Oświetlił przestrzeń po lewej stronie. Ktoś tam leżał.

Brązowe trapery i błękitna kurtka wydawały się Joshowi mocno znajome.

– Warren…?

Brak reakcji.

Serce Josha zaczęło bić mocniej.

Zaklął, kucając przy przyjacielu.

Odwrócił go na bok i potrząsnął ramieniem. Wciąż stanowczym głosem powtarzał: _Warren, żyjesz? Warren!_, próbował go obudzić, ale nic z tego. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnął telefon, żeby skontaktować się z kimkolwiek, gdy nagle Dallas wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

– Warren, jasna cholera!

– Gdzie ja jes-jestem? – wybełkotał Warren.

– W ciemnej dupie, tyle powiem – odparł Rooney i chwycił Dallasa za ramię. – Wstaniesz?

Warren tylko się uśmiechnął i podtrzymując się Josha, podjął próbę stanięcia na nogi, jednak od razu się poślizgnął i omal nie uderzył głową w latarnię. Siarczyście i bełkotliwie przeklął. Joshua głęboko westchnął i mocniej złapał Warrena.

– Już, wstawaj – poprosił. Cicho stęknął, gdy Dallas wreszcie się podniósł i stanął w miarę stabilnie.

Z trudem pokonał z Warrenem metr dzielący go od furtki. Oparł chłopaka na ogrodzeniu, po czym otworzył bramkę na oścież i podjął dalsze próby przetransportowania Warrena do środka. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, po pewnym czasie nogi zaczęły drżeć. Mocno zacisnął zęby. Miał szczerą ochotę zostawić tu go na pastwę losu.

– N-nie, ja nie chcę… – wybełkotał Warren, kiedy mieli już wchodzić po schodach. Zaparł się nogami i tylko dzięki mocnemu chwytowi Josha nie upadł na ziemię.

– Warren, no chodź – odparł Joshua z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. – Nawaliłeś się w cztery dupy, a teraz jeszcze bawisz się w debila.

– N-nie chcę.

Rooney głęboko westchnął. Parę sekund zastanawiał się nad tym, jak zachęcić Warrena do podjęcia dalszej wędrówki… bo przecież nie zostawi go na śniegu o drugiej w nocy.

– To wejście do Narnii – wycedził.

Warren wyszczerzył się i po wybełkotaniu paru niezrozumiałych słów wydawał się o wiele bardziej skłonny do wejścia do domu. Joshui już dawno zdrętwiały obie ręce, przez co z trudem powstrzymywał się przed chęcią puszczenia Warrena i odpoczynku.

Na korytarz weszli tyłem; Joshua nawet nie zamykał drzwi. Zacisnął zęby i powtarzał sobie, że zostało tylko ostatnie parę metrów, że za chwilę będzie wolny… Ułożył Warrena na sofie i wrzasnął:

– CARMEN!

– Co się drzesz? – wymamrotał Warren.

– Zamknij mordę – warknął Rooney, obrzucając Dallasa pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

Zbiegnięcie na dół zajęło Carmen paręnaście długich sekund. Joshua nawet nie mrugnął na widok różowej piżamy z króliczkami. Dziewczyna miała na twarzy wymalowane pytanie: _Co się znowu stało?_, ale gdy tylko spojrzała na kanapę, zrobiła krok do tyłu z niemym piskiem.

– Pilnuj go, dopóki nie wrócę – powiedział stanowczo Rooney.

Wyglądał tak, jakby nad jego duchem właśnie rozciągnęły się czarne chmury.

– Ale…

– Pytania później.

Carmen spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, ale skinęła głową i powoli skierowała się w stronę sofy.

– On może mi coś zrobić?

– Ta, zaraz się na ciebie rzuci i pożre – mruknął Josh, wywracając oczami. – Chyba nie… Nie wiem. Może nie.

Carmen westchnęła, ale ponownie przytaknęła.

– A ty dokąd idziesz?

– Rozwiązać ten problem.

– Do Meryl?

Joshua nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, tylko wypadł z domu i pobiegł prosto do domu kadry.


	8. 05.

Po wieczorze sylwestrowym cherubini mieli jeszcze jeden dodatkowy dzień na odpoczynek. Już drugiego stycznia wszystko miało wrócić do normy, w tym znacznie ostrzejsze niż w grudniu treningi Josha. Szykowały mu się dodatkowe godziny sztuk walki i samoobrony, a także jedno większe ćwiczenie, które miało zająć cały weekend za trzy tygodnie. Oprócz tego Rooney obiecał sobie, że póki co – żeby nie dodawać sobie zbędnej pracy – nie wpakuje się w żadne bagno i nie będzie miał kary przynajmniej do lutego.

Po ósmej rano pierwszego stycznia Joshua wpuścił Meryl do domu. Mimo iż doskonale wiedział, co się działo, pytanie Carmen zbył wzruszeniem ramion.

Siedząc na sofie w salonie, z walącym jak młot sercem słuchał wzburzonej rozmowy Warrena i Meryl. Nie potrafił skupić się na oglądanej powtórce meczu, gdyż nieustannie próbował odrzucić od siebie myśl, że wszystko było jego winą i jego winą będzie też to, że ostatni raz słyszał głos Warrena.

Kolejne dwie godziny spędził na snuciu się po domu. Nigdzie nie zagrzał miejsca na dłużej i unikał rozmów ze współlokatorami. Miał okropne wrażenie, że jeśli z kimś porozmawia, to od razu wszyscy dowiedzą się, że to z jego pomocą Warren wyleci z kampusu.

Dopiero przed dziesiątą odważył się zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia i spędzić czas z Faith, która siedziała na jednym z czarnych stołków barowych i przeglądała różne profile na Instagramie. Co jakiś czas zerkała na Josha, ale ani razu nie zadała mu pytania odnośnie Warrena ani na jakikolwiek inny temat.

Na pewno się domyśliła. Widziała, jak Rooney biegł w stronę domu opiekunów…

Joshua usiadł naprzeciw przyjaciółki i głęboko westchnął. Zwrócił tym jej uwagę; dziewczyna podniosła na niego spojrzenie i uniosła brew.

– Czemu tak wzdychasz? – spytała, kładąc telefon na blacie.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– A nie wiem, jakoś tak – mruknął wymijająco.

Bez przekonania zaczął mieszać kolorowe płatki w misce. Gdy przypadkiem spojrzał na Faith i zobaczył, że wciąż na niego patrzyła, natychmiast spuścił głowę i zaczął powoli jeść.

– Wyglądasz, jakby właśnie waliło ci się życie – spostrzegła Hemmings, opierając podbródek na dłoni.

Joshua milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Co parę sekund lekko rozchylał usta, ale od razu je zaciskał i lekko wzdychał. Wreszcie odsunął miskę z płatkami i dyskretnie naciągnął rękawy czarnej bluzy na dłonie.

– Bo właśnie mi się wali – wyznał cicho.

Twarz Faith drgnęła.

– Co się stało?

– Ale ty jesteś subtelna – prychnął Rooney.

Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu, który w tamtej chwili wyglądał bardziej na grymas. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz zwróci całą łyżkę płatków, którą udało mu się w siebie wcisnąć.

– No pewnie, że jestem. – Lekki uśmiech wstąpił na twarz Faith. – Subtelność tego typu brzmi świetnie.

– Wiesz, co jeszcze brzmi świetnie? Dźgnięcie się tamtym widelcem w twarz – wyrwało się Joshowi.

– Widelec chyba nie byłby skuteczny. Chyba że dźgnąłbyś się mocniej…

Joshua uniósł brew i spojrzał Faith prosto w oczy. Podczas gdy w tęczówkach dziewczyny tliły się wesołe błyski, tak u Josha można było dostrzec jedynie lodowatą pustkę.

– Dzięki za radę – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok. – Może podasz jeszcze jakieś wzory? Wiesz, kąt, pod jakim dźgnięcie byłoby najskuteczniejsze, osie _x _i _y_, prędkość, siła…

Faith prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

– Pewnie… – urwała, gdy w domu rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

Rooney siedział w takim miejscu, że doskonale widział korytarz. Z twarzy odpłynęły mu wszystkie kolory, a serce podskoczyło w okolice jabłka Adama.

Warren wyglądał tak, jakby chciał kogoś zabić.

Carmen akurat schodziła ze schodów. Joshua wyraźnie słyszał, jak Warren krzykiem zapytał ją: _Gdzie jest Rooney?!_ Tętno dudniło mu w skroniach i w uszach. Nie sądził, że Warren nie domyśli się, o co chodziło. Nie sądził też, że będzie to wyglądało tak. Aż wreszcie nie sądził, że Warren jeszcze wróci, ale skoro wrócił…

Faith spojrzała na Josha z niepokojem, ale ten jedynie lekko pokręcił głową i z trudem przełknął ślinę. Czekał.

Warren, ściągnąwszy kurtkę i buty, najpierw zajrzał do salonu, ale kiedy nikogo nie zobaczył, wrócił na korytarz. Wymienił parę wściekłych słów z Carmen, która zaskoczona jego postawą nie chciała udzielić żadnych informacji. Ciągle upierała się, że nie wiedziała, gdzie był Josh… jednak zdradziły ją odruchowe zerknięcia w stronę kuchni.

Warren wsadził głowę do kuchni i przelotnie się rozejrzał. Zupełnie, jakby nie dostrzegł siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu Josha, znów cofnął się na korytarz. Po paru sekundach wrócił do kuchni.

Joshua przełknął ślinę. Miał wrażenie, że obserwował Warrena w zwolnionym tempie; że to, jak Dallas szedł ku niemu pewnym krokiem, było za wolne na istnienie w rzeczywistości. Ten jakby wydłużony czas dodał mu parę cennych sekund na uświadomienie sobie, że powinien grać twardego, nawet jeśli wyrzuty sumienia wyżerały go od środka. To chyba będzie znacznie efektowniejsze i po części łatwiejsze.

– I co ty zrobiłeś?! – wrzasnął Warren.

Złapał Rooneya za bluzę i poderwał do góry. Joshua machnął ręką tak, że prawie zrzucił miskę z płatkami.

– Co ty odpierdalasz, Warren? – wyrwało mu się z czystym zaskoczeniem.

Warren prychnął i z rozbawieniem rzucił spojrzenie siedzącej naprzeciwko Faith.

– Słyszałaś, Faith? – Zaśmiał się z wyraźną drwiną. – Co JA odpierdalam? JA?! A czy to ja poleciałem do Meryl powiedzieć, że mój _przyjaciel _jest menelem i wali wódę do nieprzytomności?!

Pchnął Josha do tyłu.

– Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co zrobiłeś, idioto? Właśnie wywalili mnie ze wszystkich misji na pół roku. Co z tego, że za chwilę mieliśmy mieć ważne szkolenia. Nie pojadę, bo Wielkiemu Rooneyowi zachciało się bawić w konfidenta!

Joshua odepchnął Warrena od siebie.

– Ej, weź, ogarnij dupę, dobra? Dziwię się, że nie wywalili cię już dawno, bo mieć takiego pijaka w kampusie… – zadrwił Rooney odruchowo. – Nie dość, że śmierdzi, to z dnia na dzień trafi formę. Ale agent!

– Ta, nie wywalili mnie? Robię najmniejszą rzecz, a mogę pakować walizki. Dodatkowo wysyłają mnie na jakiś popieprzony oddział zamknięty na sześć tygodni i wyjeżdżam dzisiaj, także…

– Dobra, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś…

Warren kolejny raz popchnął Josha, tym razem silniej. Chłopak mocno uderzył w szafkę.

– Nie, to ja tobie coś wyjaśnię – warknął, zbliżając się do Josha. – Żałuję, że dałem ci pozytywną ocenę podczas rekrutacji. Jesteś takim samym gnojkiem, jak mi się wydawało – wycedził lodowato.

Zacisnął pięści i lekko napiął mięśnie ramienia. Stał w idealnym miejscu, by zdzielić Rooneya perfekcyjnym prostym, ale jedynie ścisnął szczęki i odwrócił się.

– A ja żałuję, że wczoraj wyciągnąłem cię z tego śniegu – zawołał za nim Joshua. – Wcale bym nie płakał, gdybyś tam zdechł.

Proste kłamstwo wypowiedziane z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach wystarczyło, by sprowokować Warrena. W ułamku sekundy odwrócił się do Josha i w paru krokach przebył dzielącą ich odległość. Zamachnął się.

Nie uderzył, gdyż nagle między nim a Joshuą stanęła Faith.

– Przestań, Warren – rozkazała.

Nawet jeśli wyglądała śmiesznie pomiędzy dwoma znacznie wyższymi chłopakami, wręcz biła od niej pewność siebie. Stała wyprostowana i z uniesioną głową, a na twarzy miała pełen zaciętości wyraz. Oddzieliła chłopaków na szerokość rozpostartych ramion, ukazując przy tym zarys mięśni na ramionach.

– Faith, nie wtrącaj się – wycedził Warren.

Podjął kolejną próbę dostania się do Josha, ale Faith była nieugięta. W międzyczasie do kuchni zdążyła wejść Carmen i gdy tylko zobaczyła, co się szykowało, rozpoczęła gorączkowe poszukiwania popcornu do mikrofalówki.

– Warren, ogarnij się – kontynuowała Faith stanowczym tonem. – Josh dobrze zrobił.

Warren jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądał to na Hemmings, to na Rooneya ze wściekłością, aż wymamrotał parę wściekłych przekleństw, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– No, idź, idź. Tylko się znowu nie nawal, bo od razu wylecisz! – odezwał się Joshua ze słodkim uśmiechem.

Nawet jeśli na początku planował bardziej pokojowe załatwienie spraw, tak po tym, jak Warren jako pierwszy zachował się wobec niego agresywnie, coś w nim pękło. Wcale nie przejmował się tym, że Warren był od niego znacznie silniejszy, że zwłaszcza po tych dwóch miesiącach przerwy mógł z łatwością połamać mu obie ręce. Całkowicie zapomniał o wcześniejszym niepokoju i w myślach wręcz wyśmiewał strach towarzyszący mu przez ostatnie dwie godziny.

Warren zdecydowanie przesadził.

– Ja cię zaraz… – zaczął Warren, znów obracając się w stronę Rooneya.

– No, co zrobisz? – Wyszczerzył się Josh. – Przygnieciesz brzuszkiem? Ćwiczenia sumo są w inną stronę.

Joshua nie wiedział czemu, ale ta prowokacja znacznie poprawiała mu humor. Przewrócił oczami, gdy Warren rzucił ku niemu kilka kolejnych wyzwisk, ale nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

– Rooney, nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale ja też mam coś na ciebie – powiedział po chwili Warren. – Pieprzony palacz – rzucił jeszcze, wyciągnął telefon i pomachał nim przed Joshuą.

Rooney na chwilę zmarszczył brwi. 

– Co ty niby na mnie masz?

Warren posłał mu pełne jadu spojrzenie, wykonał uspokajający gest dłonią, a drugą odblokował komórkę i wszedł w galerię. Parę sekund później podchodził do Josha z wyciągniętym przed siebie smartfonem, na którego ekranie właśnie pojawiał się filmik z Joshuą w roli głównej.

Faith także z zaciekawieniem spoglądała na telefon, a jej brwi stopniowo wędrowały coraz wyżej.

– Nie wiedziałam, że palisz, Josh – powiedziała powoli.

Warren uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– To było z tej pierwszej imprezy, ja nawet nie wiedziałem, co się działo… Od tamtej chwili nawet nie ruszyłem tego cholerstwa – wyjaśnił z trudem Joshua. – Nie zrobisz tego, Dallas.

– Nie zrobię, bo nie jestem takim skurwysynem jak ty – odparł beztrosko Warren, po czym nachylił się do Faith i szepnął: – Mogę ci to wysłać, jeśli chcesz.

Joshua przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok na podłogę. Zacisnął zęby. Czuł się tak, jakby ciągle poruszał się ruchem drgającym; raz miał przewagę, a raz był zdecydowanie za nisko. Cała _przygoda _zakończyła się raczej tym drugim.

Nie patrzył, jak Warren odchodził pewnym krokiem. Przedtem rzucił w Josha jeszcze paroma wyzwiskami, ale tym razem ani Josh, ani Faith już się nie odezwali. Gdy Warren wbiegł na górę, Faith posłała Joshowi znaczące spojrzenie.

– Czyli to ty powiedziałeś o tym Meryl? – spytała ostrożnie.

Odpowiedziało jej wzruszenie ramionami.

– A o co chodziło z tym śniegiem…?

Rooney westchnął i z frustracją przeczesał włosy.

– Siadaj, to ci opowiem – mruknął, ruchem głowy wskazując na krzesło. – I ty, Carmen, też. I zrób mi jedzenie, jak już tam jesteś.

*

Pierwszy tydzień bez Warrena minął szybko. Joshua każdego dnia obawiał się wezwania, ale żaden z opiekunów nie zatrzymał go ani razu, a gdy mijał samą Zarę, ta jedynie spytała go, czy na pewno czuje się na siłach, by jechać na najbliższe szkolenia. Wszystko miało się odbyć na specjalnie wykupionej wyspie w okolicach Morza Śródziemnego, więc Rooneyowi nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, żeby zrezygnować. Przerwa od Anglii zdecydowanie by mu się przydała.

Kiedy tylko Joshua zjawił się w _dojo _na dodatkowych treningach, natychmiast poczuł na sobie wrogie spojrzenie Floyda. Gdy tylko Lindsay dowiedział się o udziale Josha w _pacyfikowaniu_ Warrena, nie wypowiedział do niego ani słowa, co najwyżej poprzez jakąś osobę trzecią. Niemal całkowicie odciął się od Josha, a gdy mijał go na korytarzu, spuszczał głowę albo odwracał się w drugą stronę.

Panna Takada, siedemdziesięcioletnia Japonka opiekująca się _dojo_, przydzieliła Joshowi partnera tuż po tym, jak zakończył rozgrzewkę i wyglądał na osobę, która ewidentnie czekała na walkę.

Mimo iż na sali unosił się pot i co chwilę słychać było nastolatków przewracanych na matę, Joshua tęsknił za tym miejscem. Tapeta z cieniami zawodników karate niemal idealnie przedstawiała to, co działo się w _dojo_, nawet jeśli prawie każda para ćwiczyła inną sztukę walki.

Joshua chcąc, nie chcąc, został dopasowany do Floyda. Początkowo nie był do tego za bardzo przekonany, ale w drodze do Lindsaya uparcie sobie powtarzał, że skoro młodszy chłopak jest przez niektórych nazywany mianem Chucka Norrisa, to Joshua po sporej przerwie może z łatwością sobie uświadomić, jak bardzo pogorszyła mu się forma.

Floyd także krzywo spoglądał na zmierzającego w jego stronę Josha, ale przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i nieco sztywnym tonem powiedział:

– No cześć.

Rooney odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy, po czym odsunął się i stanął w lekkim rozkroku, wysuwając lewą stopę do przodu. Przed uniesieniem rąk do gardy, szybko poprawił masywne ochraniacze i wziął głęboki wdech.

Nawet się nie łudził, że dwudziestominutowy sparing z Floydem będzie łatwy. Joshua już po dziesięciu minutach oddychał z trudem, a ciągłe przewracanie go na matę zdecydowanie nie pomagało w uspokojeniu tętna. Mimo wszystko Joshua starał się najmocniej, jak umiał i nawet jeśli stracił siłę w prawej ręce, nadrabiał szybkimi przemieszczeniami stóp i celnymi kopniakami.

Gdy ostatni raz upadł na matę, cały czerwony z wysiłku, i z trudem sięgnął po butelkę wody, Floyd złapał jego lewą rękę i wbił stopę między łopatki. Rooney przeciągle jęknął i całkowicie się rozluźnił, po czym wyburczał w podłogę parę bliżej niezrozumiałych słów.

– Co, już się poddałeś? – prychnął Floyd po wypluciu ochraniacza na zęby.

– Ja nie ćwiczyłem dwa miesiące – wykrztusił Rooney. – Proszę, daj mi…

– Ale skarżyć to na Warrena to już dałeś radę? – spytał kpiąco Floyd.

Joshua ostatnimi resztkami sił podniósł głowę i zaczął:

– Że co?!

Joshowi przerwała panna Takada, która niczym młot postawiła obok jego głowy szorstką stopę z pożółkłymi paznokciami, po czym wrzasnęła mu do ucha:

– Albo walka, albo leżeć! Ty nie odpoczywać na moja podłoga!

Joshua dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał, że przecież nie uderzył ręką w matę. Błyskawicznie naprawił swój błąd, przez co Floyd trochę z niechęcią musiał go puścić. Josh odetchnął z ulgą, zwlókł się z maty i powoli poczłapał w stronę szatni, wlewając do ust całą zawartość półlitrowej butelki.

Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że Floyd szedł za nim. Rooney uniósł brew i po przeczesaniu włosów spojrzał na Lindsaya.

– A ty przypadkiem nie masz jeszcze godziny?

– Mam, ale my mamy sobie coś do wyjaśnienia i to jest chyba ważniejsze – odparł Floyd bez zastanowienia i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Joshua apatycznie na niego popatrzył, po czym odchrząknął i lekko pokręcił głową.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy mieli o czymś pogadać – stwierdził gorzko.

Z ust Floyda wydobyło się krótkie parsknięcie.

– Chyba mamy.

Joshua westchnął i przewrócił oczami, po czym z dezaprobatą przewrócił głową.

– Co znowu? Znów zepsułeś stację dysków, a twoja_ męska duma_ była zbyt duża, żeby przyjść i poprosić o pomoc, więc zrobiłeś jeszcze gorzej? – spytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Tak… Nie… Znaczy…

Rooney posłał mu ponaglające spojrzenie. Zdecydowanie wolałby wrócić na trening i jak najszybciej odzyskać dawną formę, bo to obecne _coś _wołało o pomstę do nieba.

– Chodzi o Warrena.

Rooney uniósł brwi.

– No, nie ma go od tygodnia, jeszcze nie zauważyłeś? – mruknął Rooney.

Po wyciągnięciu z małej szafki butelki wody, odruchowo trzasnął drzwiczkami. Odkręcił nakrętkę i upił łyk.

– Myślę, że nie powinieneś od razu mówić o niemu Meryl.

Joshua prychnął z rozbawieniem.

– Od razu – powtórzył z teatralnym wręcz niedowierzaniem. – _Od razu_. To chciałeś, żeby mu całkiem wysiadła wątroba, tak? – prychnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Kolejny dzieciak napalony na alko – mruknął na tyle cicho, żeby mieć pewność, że Floyd tego nie usłyszy.

Floyd westchnął z wyraźnie wyczuwalną irytacją. Kolejny raz wlepił wzrok w Rooneya i przez dłuższą chwilę próbował zmusić go do mówienia wpływem fal mózgowym, ale nie dał rady. Joshua zaś z czystym sumieniem pozwolił sobie ignorować Lindsaya, który pewnie jako wierny członek fanklubu Warrena zaraz zacznie w agresywny sposób pokazywać, jaki to Joshua nie jest wredny i jak to nie myśli.

Zignorował nawet zwykłe pytanie o to, czy miałby czas na pomoc Floydowi z ogarnięciem programu hakerskiego. Miał także w głębokim poważaniu próby dowiedzenia się, czy od razu zamierza wrócić do tak intensywnych treningów jak wcześniej.

Skoro Floyd cały tydzień bawił się w głuchoniemego wobec Josha, to teraz on użyje tej samej taktyki.

*

W czarnym plecaku Joshua przechowywał wszystko, co tego dnia mogło mu się przydać na siłowni. Czarny iPod, który dostał jako spóźniony prezent na urodziny od kadry, bezprzewodowe słuchawki, czysty ręcznik i trzy butelki wody niegazowanej. Dodatkowo na wszelki wypadek trzymał tam dezodorant i mały batonik, gdyby nagle potrzebował zastrzyku energii. Już w szatni założył czerwono-czarne buty sportowe, a miejsce ciemnoszarych jegginsów wstąpiły krótkie spodenki.

Na drzwiach siłowni wisiał krótki regulamin, który widział więcej niż nie jeden żołnierz walczący na frontach drugiej wojny światowej. Kartka była mocno zniszczona przez wszystkie podmuchy, które podwiewały ją za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodził albo wychodził. Mimo wszystko zasady wciąż dało się odczytać, a pierwsza i najważniejsza mówiła, że: _Nie słuchaj, jeśli koledzy będą chcieli cię namawiać do ćwiczenia nago. Dziewczęta mają dostęp do waszej siłowni, więc ubrania są obowiązkowe_. Chociaż notorycznie zdarzało się łamanie tej zasady, jeszcze żadna nieszczęśnica nie zobaczyła czegoś, co nie do końca chciała widzieć.

W sali unosił się ostry zapach potu. Joshua czuł się, jakby właśnie wstępował do pieczary jakiegoś potwora, który nie mył się przez co najmniej trzy miesiące, a codziennie biegał po dwadzieścia kilometrów. Nie miał się jednak czemu dziwić, skoro siłownia była oblegana przez starszych chłopaków całymi popołudniami, a jeśli ktoś miał dodatkowy blok kondycyjny, nawet i nocami.

Joshua nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zbytnio się przemęczać. Póki jedna jego ręka nie była jeszcze aż tak sprawna, jak mogłaby, nie chciał jej nadwyrężyć i spędzić kolejne parę dni w niepełnej sprawności fizycznej. I psychicznej także, bo wszystkie ograniczenia stopniowo zaczęły go dobijać.

Cicha nadzieja na oszczędzanie się uleciała niczym powietrze z balonika, gdy tylko Rooney zobaczył Joshuę Askera.

Joshua Rooney lekko zacisnął pięści. Wydawało mu się, że jego poziom testosteronu znacznie podskoczył.

W drodze do bieżni zerknął na Askera, który właśnie ćwiczył na ławce poziomej. _Malutko_, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy zobaczył, że odważniki liczyły sobie zaledwie dwadzieścia pięć kilogramów.

Sam póki co nie miał zamiaru tego robić, ale jeśli wyjątkowo się rozgrzeje…

Asker najwyraźniej także dostrzegł Josha, gdyż szybko zakończył ćwiczenie, wstał i pewnym krokiem ruszył do Rooneya.

– Siema, Joshie – zaczął, wyciągając ku niemu rękę. – Chyba pierwszy raz cię tu widzę. Zachciało ci się robić rzeźbę?

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie chodziłem tu, bo miałem rękę w gipsie, potem nie mogłem… a teraz jakoś nabrałem ochoty – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok. – I jeśli mogę, to chciałbym już zacząć coś robić, a ty mi przeszkadzasz.

Asker delikatnie się roześmiał i pokiwał głową.

– Zaczynasz od bieżni?

– Mhm.

– To możemy razem. – Wyszczerzył się Asker. – I tak miałem na nią iść, a z kolegą to chociaż mam większą motywację…

Joshua spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

– Nie tylko motywację. Meryl cię zabije, jak nie spalisz tego tłuszczu.

– To nie tłuszcz – odparł Asker z nonszalanckim uśmieszkiem – po prostu świąteczne jedzenie trochę mi się odłożyło…

Rooney spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, po czym westchnął i kontynuował swoją wcześniejszą wędrówkę. Gdy równo z Askerem włączyli biegi, rozpoczął się prawdziwy wyścig.

Na początku wszystko szło na tyle powoli, że Rooney myślał, że zaraz zaśnie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili chłopcy zaczęli coraz bardziej przyspieszać, od czasu do czasu na siebie zerkając. Rooney pokonywał wszystkie blokady psychiczne, które mogłyby uniemożliwić mu zwycięstwo. Starał się błądzić myślami w odległych krainach i nie skupiać się zbytnio na nierównym oddechu; ten dał mu się we znaki dopiero po dwudziestu minutach szybkiego biegu, ale nie na tyle, żeby jakkolwiek zniechęcić Rooneya.

Chłopakowi nie udało się powstrzymać triumfalnego uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak Asker powoli zaczynał zwalniać. Sam zaś jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył i nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że za chwilę poplączą mu się nogi i boleśnie runie na podłogę, biegł dalej.

– Dob-dobra – wysapał Asker, gdy po czterdziestu minut wyłączył bieżnię. – Mam dość. Jezu, nigdy tak długo nie biegłem.

Rooney na spokojnie dołączył do Askera i po upiciu łyka wody, zwycięskim ruchem przeczesał włosy.

– Po prostu jesteś zasapany bardziej niż osiemdziesięciolatek – stwierdził, beztrosko wzruszając ramionami.

Asker prychnął.

– Chodź na brzuszki. Tam dopiero zobaczysz, kto powinien triumfować.

Rooney uniósł brew.

– Znów ja…?

Asker pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym skinął ku ławkom do brzuszków. Na jednej z nich już ćwiczył jakiś chłopak w czarnej koszulce CHERUBA. Rooney nie liczył, ile siedemnastolatek zrobił powtórzeń w ciągu ich drogi, ale ukłuło go uczucie zazdrości. Był bardzo ciekawy, czy sam kiedyś także osiągnie taki efekt…

I zaczęli. Pierwsze dziesięć wykonali bez większego trudu, tak samo kolejne dziesięć. Po dwudziestu pięciu ból brzucha był już stałym towarzyszem Rooneya. Joshua Asker zdawał się być całkowicie tym niewzruszony. Rooney nie spodziewał się, że Asker, mając tak zwartą budowę ciała, będzie w stanie robić coś takiego.

Joshowi zaczęło brakować sił. Opadł na ławkę i dobre dwie minuty próbował opanować znacznie przyspieszony oddech i palenie w brzuchu.

– A nie mówiłem? – Wyszczerzył się Asker, gdy doszedł do osiemdziesiątego powtórzenia. – Frajer.

– Sam jesteś frajer – prychnął Rooney, wywracając oczami. – Ty wyciskasz dwadzieścia kilogramów na klatę.

– A ty niby ile, tysiąc?

– Tak – odparł poważnie Joshua.

Asker uniósł brew.

– Nie wierzę ci.

– Gdybyś uwierzył, byłbyś większym debilem, niż mi się wydawało – przyznał Rooney z krzywym uśmiechem.

Asker otworzył usta w celu powiedzenia czegoś inteligentnego, ale najwyraźniej szybko stracił motywację i z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Teatralnym gestem wskazał Joshowi drogę do ławki poziomej, podczas gdy sam stanął obok odważników. Gdy Rooney się położył, gotowy do ćwiczeń, Asker zapytał:

– Ile dać?

– Dawaj z czterdzieści – odparł Josh bez zastanowienia.

– Jesteś pewien? Przecież niedawno miałeś rękę w gipsie i…

– No i? Nie mam zamiaru z tobą przegrać.

Asker lekko się zaśmiał i skinął głową z wyrazem: _Zapamiętam to sobie_. Zaczął zakładać odpowiednie ciężarki, co prawda bez przekonania, ale co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę ćwiczącego nieopodal opiekuna, gotowego do pomocy w każdej chwili.

Rooney musiał się mocniej zaprzeć, ale bez trudu dał radę podnieść czterdzieści kilogramów.

– Dawaj jeszcze dziesięć.

– Świr – podsumował Asker z wesołym uśmiechem. – Już cię lubię, stary.

– A wcześniej nie lubiłeś?

Asker poklepał Josha po ramieniu.

– Pewnie, że lubiłem, ale teraz lubię jeszcze bardziej.

Rooney westchnął i z rozbawieniem przewrócił oczami.

Po kolejnych paru próbach okazało się, że idealną masą dla Rooneya było właśnie pięćdziesiąt, gdyż podnoszenie sześćdziesięciu trafnie określił ciężarem zabójczym dla ramion.

Asker dostrzegł swój brak szans w tej rundzie, więc jedynie rozmawiał z Joshem na najróżniejsze tematy i z lekkim podziwem obserwował, ile podnosił tak drobny chłopak.

Rooney jednak od dłuższego czasu czuł, że przypatrywał mu się jeszcze ktoś inny, jednak nie miał ani chwili na rozejrzenie się. Zamiast tego uparcie podnosił ciężary, nawet jeśli z każdym kolejnym razem Asker odejmował pięć kilogramów. Wreszcie postanowili się zamienić.

Joshua Rooney trochę agresywnie motywował Askera do tego, żeby dał radę wycisnąć jeszcze trochę. Ramiona chłopaka drżały jak galareta, ale nie poddawał się, zaciskał zęby i podejmował dalsze próby. Po paru minutach stwierdził, że jemu to całkowicie wystarczy i powinien już powoli się zbierać.

Zaś Rooney został, a uczucie, że ktoś go obserwował, towarzyszyło mu nieustannie. Po dłuższym czasie postanowił wyostrzyć swój szósty zmysł i poszukać odpowiedzialnej za to osoby. Mało się nie zakrztusił śliną, gdy zobaczył, że o drzwi opierała się Faith.

Włosy miała związane w równego kucyka. Miętowy stanik sportowy odkrywał większość umięśnionego brzucha, chociaż czarne legginsy z wysokim stanem nie pozwalały na zobaczenie go w całej okazałości. Dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, ale gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Joshua ją wyczuł, przeczesała włosy, ukazując owinięte w bandaże do kickboxingu dłonie.

Joshua rozejrzał się. Obok niego nikogo nie było, a Faith jakby z premedytacją patrzyła na miejsce, w którym stał. Tylko dlatego postanowił do niej podejść. Wcale nie przejmował się tym, że jego koszulka była cała zapocona, a włosy w jeszcze większym bałaganie (bo _artystycznym nieładem _już nie można było tego nazwać) niż zazwyczaj, za czym Faith z reguły nie przepadała.

Joshua zbliżył się do niej lekko zbyt rozkołysanym na boki krokiem, ale był już na tyle zmęczony, że sztywny krok pewnie byłby tysiąc razy gorszym rozwiązaniem.

– No, o co chodzi? – zaczął, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni spodenek.

Faith posłała mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Ale jak to _o co chodzi_?

– A my co, bawimy się w _same pytania_? – prychnął Rooney i uniósł brwi.

Faith prychnęła i z rozbawieniem przewróciła oczami.

– Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chyba znam ciekawsze zabawy – stwierdziła poważnym tonem, ale w jej oczach pojawił się lekko figlarny błysk.

Rooney odchrząknął. Wolał się nawet nie zastanawiać nad tym, jakie _ciekawsze zabawy_ znała Faith, także szybko zmienił temat:

– Długo mnie obserwujesz?

Faith wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jakąś chwilę. Miło się na ciebie patrzy.

Rooney cofnął głowę i uniósł brwi w górę. W celu zamaskowania zdziwienia podrapał się po karku.

– Eee… No to pozwalam ci patrzeć, ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz cicho. I nie będziesz tak wlepiać we mnie gał.

– A co, stresujesz się?

– Nie. Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy to przypadkiem nie jakaś brzydka wiedźma się we mnie wpatruje, ale ty w sumie jej nie przypominasz – stwierdził Joshua krytycznym tonem. – Chociaż… gdy dopiero wstaniesz i masz szopę na głowie…

Faith zaśmiała się.

– No ej!

Joshua wzruszył ramionami i także lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym przeczesał ciemne włosy. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i już miał zagaić rozmowę, gdy nagle Faith zaczęła:

– Widzę, że wracasz do treningów.

_Ale jesteś spostrzegawcza_, pomyślał Rooney. Z trudem udało mu się powstrzymać delikatny uśmiech.

– Wiesz – powoli rozpoczął – jak trafię na tę jedyną, to fajnie będzie jej czymś zaimponować.

– Naprawdę jej szukasz? – Faith uniosła brew.

– Nie.

– Wiedziałam.

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– Nie sądziłem, że jestem aż tak przewidywalny.

– Po prostu ten, kto cię zna, doskonale wie, jaka jest prawda – skwitowała Faith, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – A teraz wracaj do ćwiczeń. Twoja jedyna będzie musiała mieć na co popatrzeć.

Rooney delikatnie skinął głową, po czym żartobliwie zasalutował do Faith i ruszył do motylka. Nawet jeśli przez większą cześć wcześniejszych chwil był bardziej ponury niż złowrogo szumiące wierzby, tak teraz nie potrafił zdjąć z ust subtelnego uśmieszku.


	9. 06.

– Daleko jeszcze?

– Tak.

Słysząc przeciągłe jęknięcie Carmen, Joshua wziął głęboki wdech i przewrócił oczami. Zdążył policzyć, że Carmen właśnie zadała to samo pytanie siedemnasty raz w ciągu dwugodzinnej wędrówki i coraz bardziej kusiło go, żeby wyciągnąć szmatkę z plecaka i zakneblować dziewczynę. Miał też ochotę rzucić w nią przypiętym do rękawa GPS-em.

– A ile dokładnie? – ciągnęła Williams.

Joshua gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Posłał Carmen przeciągłe spojrzenie, jednocześnie zaciskając dłonie. Zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Carmen tylko udawała głupią, czy zwyczajnie nie wyczuwała jego irytacji. 

– Ja nie mogę, Williams – wycedził. Musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie rzucić w koleżankę paroma barwnymi inwektywami. – Weź sobie ten durny GPS i sprawdzaj!

Niewiele myśląc, odpiął urządzenie i cisnął nim w Carmen. Nie przewidział jednak, że trafi w sam środek czoła.

– Ała! – pisnęła dziewczyna. Przyłożyła wierzch dłoni do czoła i obrzuciła Rooneya gniewnym spojrzeniem. – Czy ty jesteś normalny?!

– Na pewno bardziej niż ty – odparował Joshua.

Carmen prychnęła pod nosem, Josh zaś wymruczał pod jej adresem parę walijskich wulgaryzmów. Tuż po tym schylił się po GPS, omal nie tracąc równowagi przez ciężki plecak. Nim włączył wyświetlacz, lekko poprawił ciemnozieloną koszulkę pełną plam potu. Klimat śródziemnomorski zdecydowanie źle na niego działał.

– Więc według tego powinniśmy dojść… – urwał niepewnie i zmarszczył brwi – już.

– Że co?

– No nasz cel jest niby za jakieś dwadzieścia metrów – mruknął Rooney i podrapał się po głowie. – Musiało się zepsuć… A jeśli się zepsuło, nie zaliczymy.

Ale Carmen nie oceniała pochopnie możliwości miniaturowego GPS-a i uważnie rozejrzała się wokół. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, starannie unikając nadepnięcia na rośliny o twardych liściach.

– Nie zepsuło się – rzuciła wreszcie z podekscytowaniem. – Tam! – Wskazała na lewo.

Rooney przechylił głowę z politowaniem i już miał skrytykować przywidzenia Carmen, kiedy nagle po zerknięciu między drzewa rzeczywiście coś zobaczył. Zrobił parę kroków, by zbliżyć się do Williams, po czym oboje ostrożnie podeszli bliżej celu.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, że w małym, drewnianym domku przebywała jakakolwiek istota rozumna. Kiedy Joshua podchodził bliżej wejścia, nie dostrzegł żadnych śladów, a trawa w żadnym miejscu nie była wgnieciona. Na szkoleniach jednak ciągle powtarzano, że najważniejszą częścią włamywania się do dowolnych budynków było rozeznanie.

Joshua ku swojej uldze dostrzegł, że okno najbliżej niego nie było zasłonięte, więc zajrzał do środka i rozejrzał się. Z tej strony budynek wydawał się mieć tylko jedno pomieszczenie z kanapą, rozkładanymi krzesłami i małą kuchenką turystyczną w rogu, ale kiedy Rooney dotarł do Carmen sprawdzającej dom z drugiej strony, prawda okazała się cokolwiek inna. W drewnianej chatce mieściła się także mała łazienka z prysznicem i sedesem.

Joshua spojrzał w górę i tuż nad łazienką zobaczył spływ na deszczówkę.

– Williams, idealne miejsce dla ciebie – zauważył Rooney. – Ekologicznie, blisko robactwa, a na dodatek zero zasięgu.

Carmen wzdrygnęła się.

– Coś ty – zaczęła z obrzydzeniem. – Jeszcze zaczęłyby padać jakieś kwaśne deszcze.

– Boisz się kwaśnych deszczy…? – Rooney uniósł brew z rozbawieniem. – Jesteś małą czarownicą. Powinnaś bać się jakichkolwiek deszczy – dodał beztrosko. – Ej! Czemu mnie uderzyłaś?!

Carmen wspięła się na palce i niemal prosto do ucha Josha wyszeptała:

– Oto moje czary. Nie mów nikomu.

Dziewczyna zachichotała. Mimo że Rooney także miał ochotę na lekki uśmiech, jedynie spojrzał na dziewczynę z kpiną i pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

– Ty serio masz coś z głową – stwierdził poważnie, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi do domu.

Carmen miękko się zaśmiała, a kiedy szła śladami Josha, wciąż parskała pod nosem. Rooney tylko raz obrzucił ją spojrzeniem tak bardzo przesiąkniętym dezaprobatą, że Williams momentalnie spoważniała. Joshua zaś zastanawiał się, czemu na te ćwiczenia dopasowali mu akurat ją.

Rooney nie miał trudności z otworzeniem drzwi. Gdy niepewnym krokiem przemierzał pokój dzienny, jego kroki odbijały się od ścian głuchym echem. Joshua pełną piersią wciągnął do płuc zapach lasu, który prawdopodobnie był tak mocno wyczuwalny przez ułożone na parapetach i zawieszone na ścianach bukiety świerkowych gałązek. Pomalowane na złoto szyszki zdobiły całą ścianę oddzielającą pomieszczenie od łazienki, a niektóre z nich leżały chaotycznie rozrzucone na podłodze. Jelenie poroże, zawieszone nad drzwiami, majestatycznie górowało nad Joshuą i Carmen.

– Ktoś musiał tu być – odezwał się Joshua. Nieustannie podejrzliwie spoglądał na szyszki.

– Przecież nie było żadnych śladów – zaprzeczyła Carmen. – Pewnie kiedyś jakaś rodzinka tutaj nocowała i bachory zrzuciły jakieś ozdoby…

Rooney wzruszył ramionami. 

– Zakładników też nie ma – mruknął. – Musimy zdążyć przed zmrokiem. Jeśli oni nadal będą bawić się z nami w kotka i myszkę, nie mamy szans.

Zajął się dalszym eksplorowaniem budynku i gdy dostrzegł na stoliku pod oknem jakąś kartkę…

Carmen gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

Joshua w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się za siebie i sięgnął do plecaka, w każdej chwili gotowy do obrony. Pół sekundy zajęło mu rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później natkną się na któregoś z Tropicieli, ale nie spodziewał się, że ta akcja rozwinie się tak szybko.

Jednak kiedy nikogo nie zobaczył, a Carmen wciąż wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę miała umrzeć na zawał, Joshua odchrząknął i zapytał bez emocji:

– No i co się znowu stało?

Carmen obróciła się na pięcie tak szybko, że omal nie straciła równowagi.

– Czy ty widziałeś to poroże?! – pisnęła drżącym głosem. – Jak można tak traktować zwierzęta?!

Joshua spojrzał na nią spod uniesionej lewej brwi. Widząc jej roztrzęsienie, nie powstrzymał się od lekkiego uśmiechu.

– A jak tam twoje kabanoski w plecaku? – spytał, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Jedzenie to co innego – burknęła pod nosem Carmen i przetarła czoło.

Sztywnym krokiem zbliżyła się do Josha.

– Znalazłeś coś?

– No właśnie chyba tak – odparł Rooney i spojrzeniem wskazał na stolik.

Leżąca tam kartka była jedyną rzeczą w całym domu, która mogła ich naprowadzić na ślad zakładników.

> > W dolinie widzę dym. Lara słyszy jakiś hałas koło chaty, musimy to sprawdzić. Ale jeśli potrzebujesz swojego sprzętu, kieruj się ścieżką na północ, powinien być przy starym punkcie obserwacyjnym. Czuję, że nasze polowanie wkrótce dobiegnie końca.

Joshua przeczytał treść notatki jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny. Zmarszczył brwi i oparł się o stolik.

– Wygląda na to, że…

Westchnął. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, o czym właśnie myślał. Widział jedynie jakąś poplątaną wizualizację, której nie potrafiłby przedstawić nawet na rysunku.

– To Lara i Caleb zostali złapani, no nie? – podsunęła Carmen.

Joshua skinął głową. Carmen lekko uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak twarz Rooneya stopniowo zaczęła się rozjaśniać.

– Wygląda na to – powtórzył Rooney – że Lara i Caleb byli właśnie tutaj. Coś usłyszeli, więc poszli to sprawdzić, a wtedy złapali ich ci cholerni Tropiciele…

– Caleb pisał o starym punkcie obserwacyjnym… Stamtąd powinniśmy zobaczyć ten _dym w dolinie_.

– I tak nie mamy innej wskazówki. – Joshua wzruszył ramionami. – Ale szybko. Nie wiadomo, co zrobią z naszymi.

Carmen skinęła głową. Joshua ostatni raz spojrzał na kartkę i wahał się, czy aby nie wziąć jej ze sobą i w gruncie rzeczy byłoby to całkiem dobre rozwiązanie, ale ciągle chodzili po lesie, a na dodatek się ściemniało. Na notatce nie było też niczego szczególnego…

Carmen postanowiła wyręczyć Josha w trudnej decyzji i chwyciła kartkę, po czym zmięła ja i wrzuciła na samo dno kieszeni. Tuż po tym oboje wyszli na zewnątrz budynku i rozejrzeli się. Joshua wyciągnął z kieszeni kompas i dał mu chwilę, żeby się ustawił.

– Północ jest tam – powiedział, wskazując palcem odpowiednią stronę. – Nie mamy dużo czasu. Nie wiadomo, co Tropiciele mogą robić z Larą i Calebem… Może pobiegniemy?

– Zwariowałeś?! Jest pod górkę, a na dodatek kamienie, korzenie i…

– Carmen – przerwał twardo Rooney.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Uniosła brew i momentalnie zamilkła.

– Po pierwsze, czy ty naprawdę nie wytrzymasz paru minut sprintu? Przecież to są może trzy kilometry – prychnął Joshua z pogardą. – A po drugie, czy do uciszenia cię naprawdę wystarczy odezwanie się po imieniu?

Po usłyszeniu rozbawionego prychnięcia Rooneya Carmen stwierdziła, że raczej nie warto wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję i bez słowa zaproponowała rozpoczęcie drogi. Joshua zgodził się bez żadnych obiekcji. Trochę trudno było mu się skupić, gdy w myślach wciąż nabijał się z Carmen.

Joshua nawet nie zdążył się zmęczyć, gdy po trzech minutach Williams z trudem wykrztusiła, że potrzebuje przerwy. Rooney zmierzył ją kpiącym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Podczas gdy dziewczyna pochyliła się do przodu i oparła na kolanach, ciężko oddychając, Josh wyciągnął z plecaka butelkę wody niegazowanej i podał ją koleżance.

– _Cach_, Williams. Nie mamy całego dnia – mruknął Rooney, gdy po upływie minuty Carmen wciąż ciężko oddychała.

Dziewczyna wykonała w jego stronę uspokajający gest dłonią.

– Jesz-jeszcze chwi-wila – wydusiła z trudem.

Joshua wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Williams, za dwa tygodnie jest bilans. Lepiej się przygotuj, bo pewnie dowalą ci po pięćdziesiąt okrążeń. Codziennie. Przez dwa miesiące.

– Nie przypominaj mi o tym…

– Ja nie muszę przypominać. – Joshua wzruszył ramionami. – Te chipsy w twoim pokoju zrobią to za mnie.

Carmen westchnęła, upiła ostatni łyk wody, po czym oddała butelkę Rooneyowi i zaproponowała ruszenie w dalszą drogę. Joshui niejednokrotnie cisnęły się na usta nieprzyjemne słowa, gdy Carmen co paręnaście metrów odrobinę zwalniała, a po przebiegnięciu półtora kilometra oddychało jej się trudniej niż stuletniej lokomotywie.

Ciepły wieczór na pewno nie pomagał w biegu. Na wyspie C, zlokalizowanej w basenie Morza Śródziemnego, styczeń oznaczał temperatury sięgające nawet do dwudziestu stopni Celsjusza, z czym musieli zmagać się wszyscy uczestnicy szkolenia fabularnego. Roślinność z twardymi liśćmi wcale nie ułatwiała biegu pod górkę; Joshua parę razy boleśnie przeciął odsłonięte ramię. Z metra na metr chłopak coraz mocniej uświadamiał sobie, że wziął zdecydowanie za miękkie buty.

Dotarcie na górę zajęłoby im pewnie maksymalnie piętnaście minut, gdyby nie fatalna kondycja Carmen. Trzy kilometry pokonali w dwadzieścia pięć minut, co dla Josha było okropnym czasem i przez kolejne kilka chwil marszu do wysokiego, ogrodzonego silosu, co parę sekund z frustracją przeczesywał włosy.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się Carmen, gdy unormowała oddech.

Rooney odpowiedział jej jedynie wzruszeniem ramion. Nie miał ochoty na prawienie koleżance długich wykładów o tym, że naprawdę powinna zadbać o swoją formę, ale już zaczynał się martwić tym, co stanie się z nią po powrocie do kampusu.

Słońce zaczynało już zachodzić. Agenci mieli mało czasu, by dokładnie rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu, gdyż w ciemnościach rozpoznanie należało do znacznie większych wyzwań. Na zewnątrz nie dostrzegli żadnych ludzi ze swojej drużyny, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym.

– Nikt tu nie dotarł – stwierdził Rooney półgłosem.

Carmen zgodziła się skinieniem.

Furtka okazała się zamknięta. Carmen i Joshua ruszyli do najbardziej zakrytej przez drzewa części ogrodzenia, po czym Rooney wyciągnął z plecaka nożyce do cięcia siatki. W mniej niż minutę wyciął na tyle duży otwór, by swobodnie mógł się przez niego przecisnąć, po czym wszedł na posesję. Przebiegając do ściany silosu, jeszcze szybko odwrócił się za siebie, ale lekko odetchnął, kiedy zobaczył, że Carmen podążała za nim bez zawołania.

Joshua obszedł silos dookoła. Zadzierał głowę do góry, ale z żadnego okienka nie sączyło się światło; ani niebieskie, wskazujące na obecność telefonu, ani biały bądź żółty blask żarówki. Żadnych śladów życia.

– Co oni z nimi zrobili? – mruknął do siebie Rooney.

– Gdzieś musi być kolejna wskazówka…

Joshua lekko się wzdrygnął. Dotychczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Carmen była tak blisko niego.

– _Gdzieś _– powtórzył i westchnął. – Nie ma szans, że zdążymy, Williams. Jest już prawie ciemno. Ukrzyżują nas – mówił z irytacją w głosie. – Nie mogłaś ogarnąć dupy i biec trochę szybciej?

Carmen prychnęła.

– Nie wszyscy są urodzonymi sportowcami jak ty.

– Ale wszyscy mogą chociaż trochę popracować nad kondycją – odparł Joshua bez zastanowienia.

Carmen otworzyła usta, ale w następnej sekundzie je zamknęła. Niemal nie rozchylając warg wymamrotała pod nosem parę wściekłych epitetów, po czym ruszyła za Joshuą do drzwi do budynku. 

A przynajmniej teoretycznie do drzwi.

Rooney dwa razy obszedł wokół cały silos, ale nie udało mu się znaleźć niczego, co wpuściłoby go do środka. Dopiero podczas trzeciego okrążenia omal nie wpadł na drabinę prowadzącą prawie na sam szczyt budowli. Krytycznie spojrzał na drabinkę, która co prawda wyglądała stabilnie, ale ze spoconymi dłońmi wejście na nią mogło stanowić nie lada wyzwanie.

– Chyba czeka nas kolejna wspinaczka – zawyrokował Joshua, gdy Carmen do niego dotarła.

Josh poświecił podręczną latarką na drabinkę. Coś jasnego mignęło mu przed oczami, ale początkowo to zignorował; dopiero po paru sekundach mózg dał mu do zrozumienia, że powinien tam wrócić.

Do zardzewiałej ściany silosu taśmą przyklejono małą karteczkę z nakreśloną niedbałym pismem notatkę. Joshua i Carmen spojrzeli po sobie.

> Jeśli to czytasz i jesteś naszym wrogiem, to właśnie w ciebie celuję. :) Jeśli należysz do ruchu oporu, chodź na górę i spotkajmy się w silosie. Mam trochę rzeczy, których możesz użyć przeciwko wrogowi. Tylko nie wchodź po drabinie, gdzieś jest inne wejście. Po drodze uważaj, na czym stajesz. Mam mnóstwo małych znajomych, którzy nie chcą, żeby im przeszkadzać.

– _Małych przyjaciół_? – pisnęła Carmen. – Czy tu są… szczury?!

Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył, jak się wzdrygała.

– Raczej nie… Raczej nie dawaliby nam niczego groźnego.

Carmen uniosła brew.

– Nie znasz Yankova – mruknęła, drapiąc się po karku. – Warren opowiadał mi, że na jednym szkoleniu kazał mu pływać w oceanie z takimi najgroźniejszymi meduzami i…

Joshua przerwał jej rozbawionym prychnięciem.

– Jesteś głupia czy naiwna? – spytał.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, widząc oburzoną minę Carmen. Lekki uśmiech towarzyszył mu przez cały czas, gdy szukał rzekomego _innego wejścia_. Powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję na wiarygodność tego fragmentu wskazówki i już zamierzał się poddać i wejść na górę drabinką, gdy nagle tuż przy ziemi dostrzegł wąską szparę w metalu.

Kucnął i zaczął podążać wzrokiem za linią. Zakręcała metr nad ziemią, potem przecinała silos poziomą kreską przez kolejne półtora metra, aż wreszcie skręcała do ziemi. Obok centrum lewej strony znajdowała się mała klamka.

Rooney uśmiechnął się z pełnią triumfu.

– Znalazłem wejście – oznajmił, po czym chwycił za klamkę.

Nie przewidział jednak tego, że przy najdelikatniejszym pociągnięciu ta się oderwie.

Drzwiczki otworzyły się bez trudu. Gdy Joshua wepchnął głowę do środka, momentalnie uderzył w niego stęchły zapach. Kaszlnął trzy razy, po czym ze łzawiącymi oczami zaczął wpełzać do silosu, starannie oświetlając wszystko latarką. Wydobywające się z kątów piski powoli zaczynały go niepokoić.

– Jest czysto – oznajmił, gdy wstał na nogi i otrzepał kolana z suchej ziemi. – Możesz wchodzić.

Carmen bez trudu wcisnęła się do środka. Po wielu godzinach ćwiczeń z czołganiem się bez względu na warunki przeciśnięcie się przez taki otwór było jednym z przyjemniejszych zadań tego wieczoru.

– Ej, Williams… tu są chyba jakieś trupy – rzucił nagle Rooney z niepokojem w głosie.

Carmen zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

– Jakie trupy?!

– No martwe – odparł Joshua, wzruszając ramionami.

Drgający uśmieszek, jaki zobaczyła Carmen po oświetleniu jego twarzy, zdradził jej wszystko. Dziewczyna nerwowo przewróciła oczami.

– Aleś ty zabawny… – mruknęła.

Joshua puścił jej oczko, po czym zajął się rozglądaniem w budowli. Silos nie był wysoki, mógł mieć może dwadzieścia metrów, ale znaczną część powierzchni w środku zajmował drewniany sufit. Po jednej jego stronie wycięto kwadratowy otwór, jedyna droga na górę.

Wbrew swojemu zastosowaniu, w tym elewatorze Joshua nie znalazł ani ziarenka zboża. Zamiast tego rozstawiono tutaj półki, stojące albo wiszące, ale w tamtej chwili puste. Rooney przez chwilę tępo się w nie wpatrywał. Nikt nie dał im liny do wspinaczki, a sam nigdzie też jej nie znalazł.

– Po tych półkach chyba da się wejść na górę – odezwała się Carmen. – Jak w grach.

Rooney uniósł brew. W pierwszej chwili pomysł Carmen wydał mu się najgłupszy w historii świata, ale gdy zaczął układać plan wędrówki, wszystko rozjaśniło się w ciągu paru sekund. Półki były ułożone tak, by stać się czymś na kształt drabiny.

Josh ostrożnie zaczął wspinać się na górę. Kurczowo chwytał się kolejnych desek, mimo iż ciągle miał wrażenie, że miliony drzazg wbijało mu się w dłoń. Gdy doszedł na szczyt i upewnił się, że Carmen radziła sobie bez większych trudów, przeskoczył na wiszącą półkę.

Łańcuch zaskrzypiał i z przeraźliwym jękiem oderwał się od metalu.

Przytłumiony odgłos upadku w ułamku sekundy zburzył błogą ciszę. Carmen wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk i tylko przytrzymanie się stalowego rusztowania sprawiło, że nie runęła na dół w ślad za deską.

– Josh? – rzuciła w pustkę.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

Serce Carmen zaczęło walić jak młot. Wydawało jej się, że słyszano je aż w schronisku, w którym spali ostatniej nocy.

Stanęła na szczycie szafki i jeszcze raz zawołała Josha. Chłopak ciągle się nie odzywał. Wreszcie Carmen postanowiła poświecić na dół, ale dostrzegła jedynie deskę i niedbale rozłożony łańcuch. Szeroko otworzyła oczy, a jakaś dziwna siła odebrała jej dech.

Wrzasnęła, gdy szorstka lina uderzyła ją w rękę.

– No i po co się tak drzesz? – spytał Joshua z góry.

– Eee…

Tylko tyle Carmen zdołała z siebie wydusić. Odruchowo chwyciła linę, ale dopiero po kolejnych paru sekundach udało jej się domyślić, o co chodziło.

Gdy znalazła się obok Josha, głęboko odetchnęła.

– Myślałam, że spadłeś na dół…

Rooney prychnął z rozbawieniem.

– Kiedy to się zaczęło obrywać, po prostu wszedłem na górę… Trochę szybciej, niż zamierzałem, ale, no – wyjaśnił Josh i wzruszył ramionami. – Dobrze, że była tu lina. Inaczej to chyba ty byś spadła – przyznał, po czym oświetlił latarką wnętrze. – Trochę się już rozejrzałem. Dobrze, że nie wchodziliśmy tamtą drabiną, bo byśmy tu nie dotarli… Na tym pseudo-piętrze nie ma żadnych okien, ale za to jest światło i… coś innego.

Carmen zrozumiała aluzję i sama także włączyła latarkę. _Czymś innym_ okazała się duża dziura w ścianie i mały balkonik. Gdy Joshua wyszedł na zewnątrz, zobaczył, że nad nim znajdowała się mocna lina. Poświecił na nią latarką i zobaczył, że była przywieszona do gigantycznego drzewa stojącego parę metrów za nimi, a następnie zjeżdżała w dół doliny.

Serce Joshui zatrzepotało trzy razy szybciej.

– Rooney, mam jakąś notatkę! – zawołała Carmen ze środka.

Joshua westchnął, rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie tyrolce, po czym dołączył do Carmen. Spojrzał jej przez ramię.

> Wszystko jest już przygotowane. Gdy tylko zaatakują, wystarczy słowo, a zjadę do pana tyrolką i pomogę. Musimy pilnować się nawzajem.

> PS Wspaniale się patrzy, jak wszyscy w hrabstwie skaczą sobie do gardeł.

– TYROLKA?!

Rooney wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądał na osobę, która kompletnie nie przejmowała się tym fantem, ale w głębi duszy zaczynał wątpić w zjechanie paręset metrów tyrolką.

– Tyrolka – potwierdził, po czym ruchem głowy wskazał na balkon. – Wiesz, łapiesz się, skaczesz i zjeżdżasz. Coś takiego jest na napowietrznym torze przeszkód – wyjaśnił Rooney z kpiącym uśmiechem.

– No przecież wiem, co to jest tyrolka… – westchnęła Carmen. – Ale tak bez żadnych zabezpieczeń? Kasku? Uchwytu? CZEGOKOLWIEK?

– Uchwyt jest – poprawił Rooney, spojrzeniem pokazując dwie liny z uchwytami przymocowane do barierki. – A nawet dwa.

– A reszta?

Joshua milczeniem przyznał jej rację. Kolejny raz się rozejrzał; naprawdę nie wierzył, że szef tego szkolenia opracowałby plan tak, żeby zaprowadzić agentów w pole. Czuł, że w tym wszystkim musiało kryć się drugie dno. Mimo iż serce zaczynało mocniej mu bić na myśl o tym, że za chwilę zjedzie tyrolką późnym wieczorem nad Morzem Śródziemnym, rozum podpowiadał, że tak naprawdę będzie musiał schodzić i pokonywać drogę wzdłuż liny na piechotę. Lekko wykrzywił usta, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mogło tak być.

Nagle go olśniło. Spojrzał na Carmen.

– Na dole była notatka o sprzęcie – przypomniał, z podekscytowaniem bębniąc palcami o spodnie.

– No i…?

– Napisali, że na górze powinien być sprzęt, a skoro jest tyrolka, to musi być i…

– ...sprzęt – dokończyła Carmen.

Joshua przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym jeszcze raz się rozejrzał. Carmen jednak zawołała, że coś znalazła.

Pod stertą desek znaleźli po dwa kaski i szelki. Spojrzeli po sobie. Williams miała niezadowoloną minę, zaś na twarz Rooneya wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

Rozpoczęły się gorączkowe przygotowania do zjazdu w dół. Joshua zerkał w dół w poszukiwaniu siatki zabezpieczającej, ale nie zobaczył nic w tym stylu. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że wszystko opierało się jedynie na tym, jak dobrze się zapięli, serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Carmen zaproponowała, żeby szelki zabezpieczyć dodatkowo srebrną taśmą, którą Rooney wciąż trzymał w plecaku. Joshua, po odpowiednim zabezpieczeniu koleżanki, parę razy mocno szarpnął za metalowe uchwyty. Gdy upewnił się, że wszystko się trzymało, sam dał się zapiąć Carmen. Wszystko musiało polegać na ogromnym zaufaniu i nawet jeśli z tyłu głowy Joshui wciąż towarzyszyły myśli o tym, że może Williams niedokładnie go przypięła, musiał na niej polegać.

Ze znalezionej na szczycie silosu liny zrobili prowizoryczny uchwyt na plecak, żeby chociaż na chwilę obciążyć Josha. Gdy byli gotowi, Carmen stanęła naprzeciw Joshuy. Miała lekko ściągnięte brwi i ciągle obgryzała wargi.

– Eee, no to dobra – zaczął niepewnie Rooney. – Lecisz pierwsza. Jak się zabijesz, będę wiedział, żeby nie próbować.

– A jak się puszczę? Albo lina się zerwie? Albo…

– No właśnie o to chodzi, żebyś się nie puściła i żeby lina się nie zerwała – przerwał jej Rooney nerwowym tonem. – Po pierwsze: posądziliby mnie o morderstwo, a po drugie: ta lina jest prawie poziomo, więc się zbytnio nie rozpędzisz. Wyobraź sobie, że to jest po prostu jakaś gra.

– Ale w grze mam parę żyć, a tutaj przecież nie…

Rooney przewrócił oczami.

– Mówiłem, żebyś sobie _wyobraziła_, że to tylko gra – mruknął bez przekonania. – Odliczam trzy minuty i zjeżdżam. Postaraj się w miarę szybko odpiąć, żebym przypadkiem cię nie zabił już na dole, bo to by była komedia. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Raczej czarna komedia – mruknęła Carmen, po czym uniosła stopy i powoli zsunęła się w ciemność.

– Raz, dwa… – zaczął odliczać Rooney.

Z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej stresował się tym, że coś może nie wyjść; że szelki mogą puścić (w końcu nikt nie wiedział, kiedy były wyprodukowane), że taśma zniszczyła całą konstrukcję, a wreszcie, że lina pęknie (bo nie było wiadome, ile lat temu została tu zawieszona). Jednak kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło do sto osiemdziesiątej sekundy, Joshua puścił plecak.

Po kolejnych pięciu sekundach sam skoczył.

Rozpędzał się bardzo powoli. Na moment zamknął oczy i otoczyła go całkowita ciemność, a małe gałązki smagały go po twarzy i ubraniach. Słońce jeszcze nie utonęło w horyzoncie, dlatego gdy Rooney odważył się znów spojrzeć na świat, zobaczył widział lekkie odbicia pomarańczowego światła na pobrudzonych glanach i jadącym piętnaście metrów przed nim plecaku. Drzewa zdawały się być zanurzone w leniwym blasku słońca. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że blisko miejsca, do którego zjeżdżał, widać było unoszący się dym.

A jeśli to byli… 

Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Już musiał lekko ugiąć nogi, by bezpiecznie wylądować na ziemi. Szybko się odpiął, a gdy Carmen zapytała, czemu się tak spieszył, podniósł palec do ust. Powoli i po cichu zaczął mocować się z więzami trzymającymi plecak, ale po pewnym czasie stracił cierpliwość i wyciągnął z jednej kieszeni nóż myśliwski. Przeciął sznury, po czym założył plecak i najciszej, jak potrafił, zbliżył się do Carmen.

– Gdzieś tu jest źródło tego dymu – wyjaśnił, kiwając głową w odpowiednią stronę.

Carmen początkowo zmarszczyła brwi; dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, o co chodziło Joshowi. Oboje zaczęli ostrożnie zbliżać się w tamtą stronę i po pewnym czasie ich oczom ukazało się wysokie ogrodzenie żaluzjowe. Joshua od razu uświadomił sobie, że nie wzięli tej małej, podręcznej piłki do drewna, a zamiast tego wybrali nożyce do cięcia metalu.

Jeśli to miał ich cel, to byli głęboko w otchłani.

Ostrożnie podeszli do płotu. Joshua zaklął w myślach, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że był to ten typ ogrodzenia, który miał chronić przed wścibskimi sąsiadami – zero przestrzeni do zajrzenia na drugą stronę, ale za to tłumienie dźwięków. Mimo tego pierwszy aspekt skutecznie zaburzył nadzieje obojga agentów na łatwe rozpoznanie.

– To co robimy? – spytała cicho Carmen. – To ogrodzenie ma z trzy metry. Nigdy przez nie nie zajrzymy.

Rooney w zamyśleniu skinął głową. Dał Carmen znak, żeby poczekała, po czym sam powoli ruszył w stronę bramy wjazdowej i natychmiast dostrzegł pomarańczową syrenę alarmową, która w każdej chwili była gotowa do rozkrzyczenia się i powiadomienia wszystkich w promieniu dwóch kilometrów, że do domu się ktoś włamywał. 

Sama brama była zamknięta, ale miała znacznie większe szczeliny niż reszta ogrodzenia, przez co Rooneyowi udało się dostrzec czarnego, wypolerowane range rovera. 

– Ale fura – szepnął sam do siebie.

Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, czy kiedyś uda mu się zarobić na taki samochód.

W tamtej chwili jednak znacznie ważniejsze było martwienie się tym, czy ktoś był w domu.

Przez małe okienko w drzwiach sączyło się delikatne światło. Parę sekund później zgasło, a z domu wyszedł potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna z czarnymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na oczach i gęstą brodą. Rooney na ugiętych nogach odbiegł za zakręt i gestem zatrzymał zbliżającą się w jego stronę Carmen.

Silnik zaryczał, a brama zaczęła się powoli otwierać. Chwilę później na drogę wytoczył się ciężki samochód, a brama zaczęła się zamykać. Agenci odczekali jeszcze chwilę, by range rover oddalił się na bezpieczną odległość, po czym odetchnęli.

– Chyba już nikogo nie ma – odezwał się Joshua. – Żadne inne światło nie było włączone, a w którejś notatce było o _panu_, czyli teoretycznie tylko jednej osobie…

– ...ale zawsze może być pies – podjęła Carmen.

– Dokładnie.

Agenci zaczęli robić rozpoznanie. Zbyt niebezpieczne byłoby przeskoczenie przez bramę, podobnie zresztą jak przez ogrodzenie. Joshua obszedł dom dookoła, bez przekonania spoglądając na ogrodzenie. W pewnym momencie coś owiało mu nogi, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejął.

Oprócz domu, który przypominał raczej bogaty dworek, na posesji znajdowała się szopa przysunięta do samego ogrodzenia. Gdy Joshua i Carmen spotkali się przy niej, bez słów zrozumieli swoje zamiary. Jedynym racjonalnym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było wspięcie się na dach i chociaż nie było najbezpieczniejsze, nie mieli innego wyjścia.

Joshua lekko podsadził znacznie niższą Carmen. Dziewczyna musiała mocno się zaprzeć, żeby wyjść na górę, ale koniec końców osiągnęła sukces i położyła się na dachu. Joshua zaś odszedł na parę metrów i odetchnął.

Wziął lekki rozbieg, po czym wszedł na górę. Narobił przy tym nieco hałasu, który w porównaniu z wcześniejszą ciszą wydawał się być rykiem odrzutowca, po czym także wciągnął się na górę, cicho stękając, gdy napięcie mięśni brzucha dało mu się we znaki.

Padli obok siebie i powoli podpełzli do krawędzi dachu. Całkowita ciemność uniemożliwiła zrobienie poprawnego rozeznania.

W nozdrza Joshua kolejny raz tego dnia uderzył potworny smród. Na rękach poczuł coś miękkiego. Gdy przysunął dłoń do twarzy i powąchał, o mało nie zwrócił obiadu. Pełna obrzydzenia mina Carmen dawała do zrozumienia, że najwyraźniej oboje zostali ofiarą tego samego.

Ptasich odchodów.

Prawie cały dach garażu był nakryty dywanem nieczystości egzotycznych ptaków.

Coś zaczęło bzyczeć koło ucha Josha i skutecznie utrudniało skupienie się na starannym rozpoznaniu. Joshua parę razy machał ręką, ale natrętny owad nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. Ciągle powracał, a gdy wleciał Joshowi do nosa, fala gorąca uderzyła chłopakowi do głowy.

– Ach, jasna cholera, co tu lata? – mruknął z irytacją.

Zamarł.

Coś na dole przeciągle warknęło. Warczenie stopniowo stawało się coraz głośniejsze, aż wreszcie przerodziło się w niskie szczeknięcie.

– I co żeś zrobił?! – szepnęła gorączkowo Carmen.

Joshua przełknął ślinę.

– Przynajmniej wiemy, że mamy pieska.


	10. 07.

– Czy ty nie mogłeś się powstrzymać od budzenia _pieska_?! – szepnęła gorączkowo Carmen. – Może by się nie obudził!

Joshua prychnął.

– Zeskoczyłabyś na dół, zwęszyłby cię i odgryzł nogę. Lepiej było chyba dowiedzieć się teraz – mruknął Joshua, przewracając oczami.

Z lekkim niepokojem zerkał na podwórko. Wydawało mu się, że pies szczekał tuż pod szopą i niemożliwe było ominięcie go w jakikolwiek sposób, co powoli zaczynało martwić chłopaka. Dostanie się do domu było najważniejszym spośród wszystkich zadań tego wieczoru, a ani Joshua, ani Carmen nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty na zawalenie misji. Musieli działać szybko i dokładnie, chociaż nie wiedzieli, czy właściciel wróci.

I kiedy wróci.

– To co robimy? – spytała z niepokojem Carmen.

– Nie wiem – odparł Rooney sfrustrowanym tonem. – Może rzucimy cię na przynętę, a ja ich uratuję?

Williams na chwilę zacukała się, po czym wymamrotała pod nosem parę bliżej niezrozumiałych słów i przesunęła się bliżej ku krawędzi dachu. Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem, gdy poczuła na dłoni coś małego i zaschniętego, a gdy odruchowo powąchała rękę, zebrało jej się na odruch wymiotny.

Joshua nie popełnił jej błędu i nie wąchał ptasich odchodów, o które zahaczył po drodze. Wolał się nie dołować jeszcze bardziej. 

Spojrzał na okna w domu. Udało mu się dostrzec małe, zielone światełko i serce na moment zabiło mu szybciej. To mógł być alarm, czujnik ruchu… 

Nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Carmen gwałtownie złapała go za ramię.

– Skaczą sobie do gardeł! – zawołała ściszonym głosem.

Joshua uniósł brew z rozbawieniem.

– I co z tego? – spytał, lekko się śmiejąc.

– No pies! Uprzedzili nas, że tu jest pies! – wyjaśniła dziewczyna z ożywieniem. – Psy często skaczą sobie do gardeł!

Rooney prychnął z rozbawieniem.

– Wątpię, żeby myśleli tym samym torem, co ty. Ty wszędzie widzisz psy.

– No ale nie! – pisnęła Carmen niecierpliwie. – Coś innego zazwyczaj nie strzeże posesji… A jak wejdziesz do czyjegoś domu i będzie tam nietresowany pies, to przecież może ci skoczyć do gardła i…

– Uważaj, laska, bo jeszcze mnie przestraszysz – mruknął Rooney, wywracając oczami. – I tak już wiemy, że tu jest jakiś niedźwiedź, więc co za różnica, czy o tym uprzedzali?

– Ale mogliśmy dostosować procedury i…

– No to trzeba było szybciej wpaść na to, że tu jest pies, mały geniuszu – przerwał jej Rooney. – Lepiej teraz wymyśl, jak go stąd wygonić. Ja nie mam zamiaru się poświęcać.

Carmen westchnęła i podrapała się po głowie. Przejechała dłonią po warkoczu (Joshua szybko zanotował w pamięci, żeby już nigdy przypadkiem nie dotknąć jej za włosy), po czym wzięła kolejny głęboki wdech i znieruchomiała, wpatrzona w ciemność.

_Wreszcie się zamknęła_, pomyślał Joshua i delikatnie odetchnął.

Kiedy odruchowo wypalił zdanie o obecności niedźwiedzia, ani trochę nie zakładał, że na podwórku znajdowało się coś w tym stylu, ale im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej zaczynał się martwić o powodzenie misji. Kiedy żarówka na patio się zaświeciła, wykrywając ruch psa, Rooney dostrzegł ogromne zwierzę z długą, ciemną sierścią i o masywnym tułowiu. Pies (Joshua był już pewny, że nie stał tam niedźwiedź) jeszcze raz zaszczekał, nisko, ale potężnie. Joshua natychmiast ostrożnie się cofnął i szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na Carmen.

– To co robimy? – spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Ty lubisz te wszystkie pchlarze…

– No ale…

– Powiedz chociaż, co to za rasa – mruknął Rooney.

Carmen wychyliła się i zerknęła na barczyste zwierzę.

– Wygląda na mastifa… eee… pirenejskiego…? – oznajmiła niepewnie. – Chociaż wolałabym, żeby nim nie był.

Joshua na moment zacisnął usta.

– Jak szybko biega?

– Proszę?

Rooney przewrócił oczami.

– Jak szybko biega? I czy w ogóle taki byk jak on umie biegać?

– Nie wiem – mruknęła Carmen. – Wolę czytać o małych pieskach…

– Czyli jakby na tym podwórku było dwadzieścia łysych szczurów, to mogłabyś je zahipnotyzować jak ci goście od węży? – spytał Joshua z niezadowoleniem.

– Może…

Joshua poważnie spojrzał na Carmen. Gdy zobaczył wesołe ogniki w jej oczach, musiał zasłonić usta, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.

Od razu jednak spoważniał. Większym problemem od wszystkiego wydawał się być pies, który pewnie w każdej chwili mógłby powalić Rooneya i Williams, a na wejście od przodu było już trochę za późno, bo mastif prawdopodobnie dobiegłby tam w pół sekundy.

– Rooney, masz jeszcze jakieś batoniki? – odezwała się nagle Carmen.

– Williams, to chyba nie jest najlepsza pora na jedzenie…

– Nie o to chodzi. – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Można spróbować rzucić batona gdzieś w kąt, pies się nim zainteresuje, a my w tym czasie zdążymy wejść do środka.

Joshua posłał Carmen przeciągłe, krytyczne spojrzenie.

– Ty serio myślisz, że to coś zainteresuje się głupim batonikiem? – prychnął.

– Ale można chociaż spróbować…

– Jak bardziej go rozjuszysz, to spycham się na dół i nie interesuje mnie, że nie zdam.

Carmen poważnie skinęła głową. Joshua dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że mówiła całkowicie serio. Westchnął i bez większego przekonania podniósł się do siadu, po czym ściągnął plecak. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie kieszeni, w której przechowywał żywność, ale w końcu podał czekoladowy batonik Carmen i z powrotem zarzucił plecak na plecy.

Williams wyjęła baton z opakowania, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i wystawiła rękę za krawędź dachu.

– Dobre pieski biegną za czekoladą! – zawołała, po czym rzuciła batonik najdalej, jak mogła.

Tak daleko, że wypadł poza ogrodzenie, a pies nawet się nim nie zainteresował.

– No i co zrobiłaś?! – spytał z furią Joshua.

– No rzuciłam!

– _Yn fytyn_ – wymamrotał wściekle Josh, wywracając oczami. – No dobra, rzucić – rzuciłaś, ale zrobiłaś to chujowo.

Carmen spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa więcej. Joshua zaś zacisnął szczękę i z frustracją wpatrywał się w drzwi patio. Z coraz większą siłą docierało do niego, że koniec końców będą musieli zeskoczyć na dół, że będą musieli zmierzyć się z psem. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko o tym myślał, na jego twarzy pojawiała się cierpiętnicza mina, a serce zaczynało walić jak młot.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędzili na dachu. Nie wiedział, czy niedługo do domu powróci właściciel i wreszcie nie wiedział, czy pies wciąż siedział przed szopą, bo nie odzywał się już dłuższą chwilę.

Carmen podrapała się po głowie i odchrząknęła.

– Nie możemy już dłużej czekać – stwierdziła.

– Wow, no co ty – mruknął Rooney. – Kto skacze pierwszy?

– Ja już raz skakałam pierwsza i…

– Ale mnie to nie interesuje – przerwał jej Joshua, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – W razie czego jakoś go odgonię. Ty biegasz znacznie wolniej, więc po prostu dobiegnij do drzwi, a co później… to się pomyśli.

Carmen przytaknęła.

– A których drzwi?

– Jak to _których drzwi_? – Joshua zmarszczył brwi. – Na patio raczej się nie dostaniesz, zostają tylko główne…

– Po lewej stronie są jeszcze inne. Skoro teoretycznie to te kuchenne, to są większe szanse, że będą otwarte.

Rooney skinął głową. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej – wszystko zostało ustalone bez kolejnych słów. Joshua i Carmen posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym podpełzli do krawędzi dachu. Carmen, nieobciążona żadnym bagażem, mogła wychylić się znacznie dalej, dlatego to jej zadaniem było sprawdzenie obecności psa. Mastif pirenejski przeniósł się na prawą stronę posesji i najwyraźniej przestał już zwracać uwagę na przybyszów, chociaż jego głowa wciąż była czujnie uniesiona.

Carmen wylądowała miękko na ugiętych nogach. Przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, ale gdy usłyszała potężne kroki i ciche warknięcie, natychmiast zaczęła podążać w stronę drzwi.

Joshua skoczył za nią. Z trudem zachował równowagę z gigantycznym bagażem na plecach. Nie musiał odwracać się za siebie, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że pies zerwał się w pościg za niechcianymi gośćmi.

Josh puścił się biegiem. Wyminął Carmen i skręcił w lewo. Przeskoczył leżącą na ziemi figurkę krasnala ogrodowego, po czym z duszą na ramieniu dopadł drzwi. Mocno szarpnął klamkę.

Zamknięte.

Zaklął pod nosem. Sięgnął do bocznej kieszeni plecaka w poszukiwaniu wytrycha. Wepchnął drut w zamek i przekręcił. Nic nie przeskoczyło. Nie ta końcówka.

Podczas gdy Joshua mordował się z drzwiami, Carmen do niego dobiegała. Już była przy schodach, już miała dołączyć do Rooneya…

Wylądowała na ziemi. Potknęła się o gigantyczną figurkę. Na karku wręcz czuła dyszenie psa. Niemo pisnęła, po czym odwróciła się na pośladki i zaczęła panicznie cofać się do tyłu. Mastif dumnie do niej podchodził, ciągle wyszczerzając w jej stronę pokaźne kły i warcząc.

Carmen dotknęła plecami zimnej ściany. Coś ścisnęło ją za gardło. W geście ostatniego ratunku zakryła twarz i zamknęła oczy.

Joshua złapał ją za rękę i mocno poderwał w górę. Wepchnął nieświadomą dziewczynę do środka, po czym sam wszedł do środka i szybko, ale cicho zamknął drzwi.

W ostatniej chwili. Pies uderzył w nie łbem i zaskomlał.

Joshua odetchnął z ulgą i przeczesał włosy. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że ręce mocno mu drżały, a usta miał mocno zaciśnięte. Wziął jeszcze jeden czy dwa wdechy, przymknął na chwilę oczy i uspokoił rozszalałe serce. Dopiero po tym wszystkim wyjął małą latarkę i poświecił na powoli podnoszącą się z podłogi Carmen.

– Dzięki – wychrypiała dziewczyna, kiedy stanęła na nogach.

Rooney jedynie bez słowa skinął głową, po czym rozświetlił wszystko wokół.

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Carmen, przez te drzwi można było wejść do kuchni. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się w oczy Joshowi, było mnóstwo roślin i kwiatów, rozstawionych prawie na każdej szafce. Biel mebli uzupełniały srebrne klamki i blaty wykonane z jasnobrązowego drewna, a między stojącymi a wiszącymi szafkami rozłożono płytki imitujące białe cegły.

Minuta wystarczyła, by stwierdzić, że w kuchni nie znajdowało się nic przydatnego, chyba że świeża bazylia, gdyby nagle zachciało im się zrobić iście włoskie spaghetti. Wkrótce potem przeszli do ogromnego salonu, z którego można było przejść na patio. Świecili latarką po wszystkich zakamarkach, ale wciąż nie znaleźli zakładników. A czas upływał szybciej, niż im się wydawało.

Oprócz ogromnego telewizora na ścianie powieszono parę dużych, z całą pewnością drogich obrazów. W jednym z kątów stał wysoki fikus, w innym palma, w kolejnym czarny, bujany hotel. Zdawało się, że ani jeden paproch nie leżał na podłodze, a to, co mogło wirować w powietrzu, z największą starannością zostało wyłapane ręcznie. Na sofie leżało parę poduszek przeplatanych złotymi nićmi, a beżowe rolety były opuszczone do połowy.

W połowie drogi do kolejnego pomieszczenia Rooney przypomniał sobie zdanie, które do upadku było wałkowane w jednym z bloków szkoleń – _zawsze patrz w górę_. Joshua z czasem uświadomił sobie, jak rzadko ludzie podnosili spojrzenia i ile szczegółów uciekało właśnie przez to niedopatrzenie. Na suficie Josh dostrzegł czujnik dymu, na którym świeciła się ciemnozielona dioda. Zagadka o tym, co widział z dachu szopy, została rozwiązana.

Ale ważniejsza zagadka nie.

Joshua z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Zerknął na cyfrowy zegarek nad kominkiem i momentalnie się zatrzymał.

Było grubo po szóstej. Początkowo wszyscy zakładali, że wrócą do obozu maksymalnie wpół do siódmej.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał wściekle Josh.

Niechętnie ruszył w dalszą drogę za Carmen, która przewodziła ich dwuosobowym orszakiem. Jeśli tak pójdzie, nie skończą do rana, a z każdą kolejną sekundą wzrastało ryzyko, że zaraz przez drzwi wpadnie jakiś mężczyzna z karabinem i wystrzeli ich jak kaczki. Carmen będzie mogła poczuć się jak to, co tak bardzo kocha, ale Rooney chyba będzie mniej zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

Odwiedzili jeszcze łazienkę z wanną z hydromasażem i minęli dziesiątki porcelanowych figurek, nim dotarli do pomieszczenia z dwoma pralkami automatycznymi. Oprócz pralni ten pokój najwyraźniej pełnił rolę składowiska niepotrzebnych rzeczy – na podłodze leżały stare, podarte książki i gry planszowe, przy ścianie stały trzy rowery miejskie, a wiele przedmiotów nieznanego pochodzenia i wykorzystania walało się po podłodze. Carmen i Joshua parę razy prawie wdepnęli w małe klocki Lego albo pinezki, tak bardzo niedostrzegalne w ciemnościach.

Carmen podeszła do stołu warsztatowego, na którym pełno było najróżniejszych dzienniczków i luźnych kartek. Szybko zaczęła je przeglądać, pamiętając jednak, żeby zawsze odstawić je dokładnie w to samo miejsce, w którym leżały wcześniej.

Joshua zaś znacznie bardziej zainteresował się drzwiami ukrytymi za potężnymi pudłami. Układ domu nie wskazywał na to, że akurat te drzwi prowadziły do innego pokoju, a z zewnątrz nie było widać żadnych okien akurat z tej strony budynku. Rooney ostrożnie zajrzał do pierwszego kartonu, a gdy zobaczył, co było w środku, momentalnie uniósł brwi i już otwierał usta, by zawiadomić o tym Carmen, ale dziewczyna była szybsza.

– Mam kolejną notatkę – odezwała się półgłosem, odwracając głowę ku Joshowi.

– No to czytaj – odparł Joshua nieco zamyślony.

> Kochanie, nie mam pojęcia, czemu ci tropiciele mieli takiego kija w dupie. Nie muszę być inżynierem elektrykiem ani nikim takim, żeby… a zresztą, nieważne. Ty i ja zbudowaliśmy ten dom własnymi rękami. Gówno, a nie zagrożenie bezpieczeństwa.

> Przecież kupiliśmy czujnik dymu i system zraszaczy u Gilberta w zeszłym miesiącu. Będzie dobrze.

– Te zraszacze i czujniki dymu… to musi być jakaś przenośnia! – zawołała Carmen po chwili ciszy, która nastąpiła po przeczytaniu listu.

Rooney odchrząknął.

– Ja myślę, że chodzi po prostu o zraszacze i czujniki dymu… – stwierdził i sugestywnie spojrzał na pudła leżące obok niego.

Williams lekko zmarszczyła brwi, ale starannie odłożyła notatnik na miejsce i ruszyła w stronę Josha. Ten odchylił wieko pudełka i starannie oświetlił jego zawartość.

– Dużo czujników…

– ...i dużo zraszaczy – podjęła Carmen.

– A skoro całkiem zasłaniają te drzwi, to chyba coś jest z nimi nie tak – stwierdził Rooney.

Carmen wzruszyła ramionami, ale skinęła głową. Bez słowa obserwowała, jak Joshua przesuwał pudełka, a gdy wreszcie drzwi odsłoniły się przed agentami w pełnej okazałości, Rooney nacisnął klamkę. 

Ustąpiła bez trudu.

Williams i Rooney spojrzeli po sobie. Ich oczom ukazało się ciemne zejście do piwnicy.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia – szepnął Joshua bez przekonania.

– Może coś jest w w domu…? To znaczy na górze?

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– No nie gadaj, że się cykasz – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Przecież nie bez powodu pisaliby o czujnikach dymu, a jeśli tam nie zejdziesz, będziesz miała szukać takich czujników przez kolejne cztery miesiące, także wybierz mądrze.

Carmen westchnęła i parę razy powoli pokiwała głową.

Nawet jeśli Joshua miał wrażenie, że jego dusza ulatywała z każdym kolejnym krokiem w stronę ciemności, wciąż sobie powtarzał, że musiał iść dalej, jeśli tylko chciał, żeby Carmen wciąż za nim szła. Mrok zdawał się oblepiać całe ciało Joshua chłodem i wilgocią, a zapach stęchlizny wwiercał się w jego nozdrza. 

– Widzisz? Żyję, nic mi nie jest i…

Zamilkł.

– Jo…

– Zamknij się – syknął.

Usłyszał alarm. Nie na górze, tylko gdzieś tutaj – w piwnicy. Gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, że dźwięk z każdym kolejnym krokiem był głośniejszy, momentalnie się zatrzymał. Poświecił na schody przed sobą i zobaczył, że zaledwie dwa stopnie dzieliły go od podłogi. Wziął głęboki wdech. Zacisnął lewą pięść. Powoli ruszył.

Znalazł się w małym, pustym pomieszczeniu ze stalową szafką. Pisk był niewyobrażalnie głośny.

– Cholera, to chyba jednak nie tu – mruknął do siebie Joshua.

– A może tu? – spytała nagle Carmen, uświadamiając Josha o swojej obecności.

Frustracja Josha powoli przeradzała się w większą frustrację. Jeśli to wciąż nie było to miejsce, to chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie zrezygnowanie, a co za tym idzie – przejście wszystkiego jeszcze raz. I może kolejny. I może jeszcze sto okrążeń na bieżni.

Piszczący dźwięk jeszcze bardziej potęgował całą irytację Rooneya. Chłopak siarczyście zaklął.

– Jak wyłączę to cholerstwo, to może się dowiemy – wycedził wściekle.

– Jak chcesz to wyłączyć?

– A co ja, technik elektryk?

Poirytowane westchnięcie Josha sprawiło, że Carmen podjęła decyzję o zamilknięciu, ale nie na długo. Już po niecałych trzydziestu minutach odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

– To jest coraz głośniejsze! My tu zaraz zginiemy!

– Williams, ogarnij dupę i daj mi pomyśleć – warknął Rooney.

Starannie oświetlał wszystko wokół. Skupił się na ustaleniu źródła dźwięku – ruszył w odpowiednią stronę, na lewo, ku metalowej szafce. Miał ochotę uderzyć głową o wystającą półkę, gdy zobaczył wiszący na ścianie alarm. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę małej przekładni.

Na moment się zawahał. Na urządzeniu nie było nic napisane, a on nie wiedział nawet, do czego _to coś_ służyło.

– Co ty robisz?! – szepnęła Carmen z paniką w głosie.

– Spokojnie – mruknął Rooney, wywracając oczami. – To tylko jakiś czujnik ruchu – skłamał. – Wystarczy przekręcić i przestanie.

Carmen nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej. Rooney przekręcił miniaturową wajchę.

Kolejne jego słowa stłumił dziwny dźwięk, który odbił się echem od ścian miniaturowej piwnicy.

Joshua zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się wokół. Miał okropne wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. I że słyszał jakieś przytłumione krzyki.

– Tu coś się odchyliło… – odezwała się Carmen, wskazując na jedną ze ścian.

Joshua natychmiast podszedł w jej stronę. Powiódł wzrokiem po szczelinie, która zdawała się odstawać od reszty muru. Złapał za nią najlepiej, jak umiał i mocno pociągnął. Lekko szurając, powoli zaczęła się odsuwać.

Ukryte drzwi chyba próbowały być elementem czegoś znacznie większego.

– Pomóż mi – rozkazał Rooney, łapiąc za krawędź ściany. – Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy…!

Zaczęli ciągnąć drzwi. Echo ciągle potęgowało ciche stękania wysiłku Carmen, przez co Joshowi zdawało się, że stała w dwudziestu miejscach naraz. Joshua zaś przerwał swoje zadanie, gdy tylko udało im się stworzyć na tyle szeroką szczelinę, żeby oboje swobodnie mogli się zmieścić.

Wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami, po czym weszli do krótkiego korytarza. Z największą ostrożnością stawiali kolejne kroki, w każdej chwili gotowi do obrony siebie oraz partnera.

Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu nie większym niż pięć na pięć metrów. W samym centrum zimnego, wylanego betonem pomieszczenia stały dwa takie same meble.

– O Boże, wreszcie – odetchnął Rooney, gdy zobaczył dwie osoby siedzące na krzesłach.

Lara i Caleb byli przywiązani do krzeseł w nogach i rękach, a dodatkowo usta zaklejono im srebrną taśmą. Wymamrotali coś bliżej niezrozumiałego dla Josha i Carmen, ci jednak natychmiast przystąpili do zakładników i rozpoczęli od uwolnienia ich ust.

– O Jeezu, dłużej się nie dało? – jęknął Caleb. – Zimno tu jak w dupie, ciemno tu jak w dupie, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem, co się działo.

– Zamknij się, bo inaczej cię nie uwolnię – warknął Rooney.

– Nic wam nie jest? – spytała z troską Carmen, rozcinając więzy krępujące nadgarstki Lary.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą i zaczęła ruszać zesztywniałymi nadgarstkami.

– Dobra, plan jest taki: nie mamy dużo czasu, więc po tym, jak was uwolnimy, jazda na górę i wychodzimy z tego popieprzonego domu, potem szukamy obozu i… to chyba tyle – wyjaśnił Rooney.

– Jakiego znowu obozu? – Caleb zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją.

Rooney przewrócił oczami.

– Ja zaraz zdurnieję – wymruczał pod nosem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Koncentracyjnego.

Widząc zdziwione myśli obojga agentów, przeciągle westchnął.

– Tylko żart... Nie mówili wam nic o tym, po co tu przyjechaliśmy?

Lara i Caleb pokręcili głowami.

– I myśleliście, że jedziemy na wakacje w styczniu?

Caleb wzruszył ramionami, zaś po minie Lary z łatwością można było poznać, że właśnie tak sądziła.

_Czemu ja żyję z kretynami?_

– Więc cześć, jestem Joshua, od dzisiaj dołączacie do ruchu oporu i niedługo będziecie zabijać tropicieli – wyjaśnił Rooney, sięgając do plecaka po marker do paintballa.

– Eee, że co? – mruknął Caleb.

Joshua westchnął z politowaniem, po czym pokręcił głową i lekceważąco machnął ręką.

– Inni chyba wyjaśnią ci to lepiej, ale to już na miejscu.

Nikt nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty. Czwórka agentów natychmiast ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z tej okropnej piwnicy; według Rooneya brakowało tam tylko rozmazanej krwi na ścianach i porzuconych w kącie narzędzi tortur.

Joshua starannie zamknął drzwi do ukrytego pokoju i jeszcze przelotnie spojrzał na alarm. _Włączyć czy nie?_

Westchnął i pokręcił głową. Raczej właściciel domu domyśli się, że ktoś tu był, po zauważeniu braku dwóch zakładników.

Droga powrotna wydawała im się znacznie krótsza od tej wcześniejszej. Schody nie sprawiały wrażenia aż tak strasznych, a chłód i wilgoć były już niemal nieodłącznym elementem dalszej wędrówki. Wchodząc na górę, Joshuę dopadły myśli o tym, jaka śmieszna zależność panowała właśnie w tym elemencie – schodzenie do piwnicy czy czegokolwiek innego było kreowane na chwile niezwykłego napięcia, zaś wracanie – pomijane.

Zamknął drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy i przysunął pudełka tak, jak stały wcześniej. Teraz wystarczyło tylko wyjść z domu.

Joshua nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał wysłać Carmen na zwiady. Po upływie jakichś trzydziestu sekund dziewczyna wróciła i oznajmiła, że w domu nikogo nie było.

Podczas wyprowadzania dwóch dodatkowych osób serce Josha biło tak mocno, że myślał, iż zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Po paru długich chwilach dotarli do salonu i już mieli kontynuować drogę do kuchni, gdy nagle rozbłysły światła.

Pierwszy pocisk uderzył w pierś Josha, odbierając mu dech.

Drugi, wystrzelony z tyłu niemal w tym samym momencie, rozbił się pod kolanem Rooneya. Chłopak padł na podłogę.

Zza ściany wyszła osoba w kominiarce. Celowała paintballowym markerem na zmianę to w Josha, to w Carmen.

– Na kolana i ręce za głowę – rozkazał dziewczęcy głos, popędzając całą czwórkę ruchem broni.

Gdy Joshua, jęcząc z bólu, wypełnił polecenie, kolejna kula farby rozbiła się o jego plecy. Zacisnął zęby, ale z jego ust mimowolnie wydobyło się stęknięcie. Carmen także dostała raz czy dwa, ale błagania o litość poskutkowały.

Joshua zaś był nieugięty, nawet jeśli seria pocisków rozbijała się na jego plecach.

– _Cach_, ile ty tego napierdoliłaś? – wykrztusił. – Co ty, w Matrixie żyjesz?

Kolejna kulka rozbiła się o jego uda i tym samym zamknęła mu usta. Złapał się za bolące miejsce.

– Ręce za głowę, powiedziałam! – warknęła dziewczyna z tyłu, po czym zbliżyła się do Josha i stanęła tuż przed nim, wciąż trzymając go na muszce.

Carmen, trafiona kolejne dwa razy, wrzasnęła:

– Poddaję się!

Nawet jeśli były to jedynie pociski paintballowe, wystrzelone z małej odległości sprawiały ogromny ból. Nie mogły zrobić większej krzywdy poza utrzymującymi się parę dni siniakami.

Właśnie dlatego Joshua ani myślał się poddać. Wbił ponure spojrzenie w dziewczynę stojącą przed nim i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu przepełnionym bólem.

– No, strzelaj, jeśli chcesz – zawołał prowokacyjnym tonem. – I tak oblałem. Nie zrobi mi to większej różnicy.

Nawet jeśli Rooney nie widział twarzy dziewczyny, mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnęła. Jego prowokacja odniosła całkiem inny efekt, niż zamierzał. Kula żółtej farby roztrzaskała się o jego brzuch, sprawiając, że skulił się w jęczący kłębek. Cicho zaklął pod nosem, ale nie miał zamiaru dać dziewczynie tej satysfakcji.

Tym bardziej, że po głosie poznał, że była to Faith Hemmings.

Kuchenne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wparował wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami na jeża i garbatym nosem. Całe dwa metry muskulatury stanęły przed Joshem i Carmen ze wściekłym wyrazem na twarzy.

– Co on tak tam płacze? – spytał z mocnym bułgarskim akcentem.

– Ja nie płaczę – wydusił Rooney, siadając na podłodze i łapiąc się za brzuch. – Tylko ta idiotka kopie leżącego.

Na twarzy Bułgara drgał drwiący uśmiech.

– Czy wiecie, co zrobiliście źle?! – huknął.

– Eee… no nie – bąknęła Carmen. – Byliśmy na czas… i uwolniliśmy ich… i już wychodziliśmy…

– A ty, Rooney?

Joshua podniósł spojrzenie na masywnego Grozdana Yankova – szefa wyszkolenia. Pierwszy raz miał z nim do czynienia i nie miał ochoty wyjść na najsłabszą osobę ze wszystkich zgromadzonych.

– Przybiegliśmy tu dosyć szybko i…

– A CZY ROZEZNANIE COŚ WAM MÓWI?!

– _Yuck _– mruknął wściekle Joshua.

Carmen odchrząknęła.

– No przecież…

_Dobrze, niech mówi, chociaż raz to ona oberwie, a nie ja..._

– CZY ROZPOZNANIEM MOŻNA NAZWAĆ WSKOCZENIE NA SZOPĘ I ZASTANAWIANIE SIĘ PRZEZ DZIESIĘĆ MINUT, JAK PRZEGONIĆ BELLĘ?! – huknął Yankov.

Joshua aż się wzdrygnął. Miał wrażenie, że zatrzęsły się wszystkie szyby w tym domu i kolejne w promieniu dwudziestu kilometrów.

– No… eee… – zająknęła się Carmen.

– Czego was uczono na szkoleniach?!

Gdy uświadomił sobie, że Yankov wbijał spojrzenie właśnie w niego, Joshua przełknął ślinę.

– Noo… Przed wkroczeniem na… eee… – zaczął niepewnie.

– ...na posesję przeciwnika zawsze… yyy… – uzupełniła Carmen.

– …dokonuj gruntownego rozpoznania, badając cel ze wszystkich stron i…

– …jeśli to możliwe…

– ...sprawdź rozkład zabudowań i zabezpieczeń z wysokości pobliskiego drzewa bądź wzniesienia terenu – dokończył Josh na jednym wydechu.

Przedłużająca się chwila ciszy uświadomiła Joshuę, że byli w znacznie gorszej sytuacji, niż wcześniej mu się wydawało.

– No to czemu tak nie zrobiliście?! I czemu dojście tutaj zajęło wam tak dużo czasu?!

– Williams nie dała rady biec – szybko powiedział Joshua.

Czując na sobie mordercze spojrzenie Carmen, nie powstrzymał się od lekkiego uśmieszku.

– Wasze koleżanki… Możecie się już pokazać, moje kochane – oznajmił Grozdan.

Dwie dziewczyny ściągnęły kominiarki. Joshui natychmiast mocniej zabiło serce, gdy zobaczył Faith Hemmings z dumnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Przeniósł wzrok z niej na Grozdana i zacisnął usta.

– Wasze koleżanki były tutaj już godzinę temu, a miały do przebycia podobny dystans do was – zagrzmiał Yankov. – Zdążyły przeszukać prawie cały dom i znalazły parę _bonusów_ dla siebie, ale, przyznaję, że aż tak szybko jak wy dwoje nie wpadły na rozwiązanie tej ostatniej zagadki.

Joshua lekko uśmiechnął się, widząc rozczarowaną minę Faith, i posłał jej spojrzenie z serii: _No niestety, nie każdy może być zwycięzcą_.

– Ale narobili bardzo dużo hałasu – wtrąciła Madelyn, opierając marker na podłodze. – Słyszałyśmy ich chyba z drugiego piętra, nawet gdy rozmawiałyśmy. A szczekanie psa to już w ogóle…

– To jak niby mieliśmy wejść, żeby nie budzić psa? Może wyjaśnisz, skoro jesteś taka mądra? – spytał Joshua jadowitym tonem.

Faith i Maddie wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia i wybuchły śmiechem.

– Gdybyście rozejrzeli się dokładniej, pewnie zobaczylibyście małą dziurę w ogrodzeniu. Tam było miejsce odgrodzone od Belli – oznajmił Grozdan i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– To coś nie wyglądało na Bellę – stwierdził krytycznie Rooney. – Prawie odgryzło Wil… Carmen głowę.

Grozdan uśmiechnął się.

– Bella nie gryzie, a przynajmniej nie po szkoleniach – wyjaśnił Yankov z uśmiechem. – Chociaż, jeśli tylko chcecie, mogę…

– Nie trzeba – przerwali mu Carmen i Joshua jednocześnie.

Grozdan Yankov wzruszył ramionami, po czym odchrząknął i kolejny raz zagrzmiał:

– Podczas gdy wasze koleżanki będą wylegiwać się na twarzy, wy będziecie powtarzać to ćwiczenie. Do upadłego. Do momentu, w którym wszystko będzie idealnie… ale teraz idziecie do waszego obozu i szykujecie się na mecz paintballa. Jeśli i to oblejecie, osobiście załatwię wam dodatkowe szkolenia – dodał ze słodkim uśmiechem. – A teraz jazda. Pokażcie, że nadajecie się do czegoś więcej niż wycieranie podłóg… Madsen, Zimmermann – zwrócił się do Lary i Caleba – chodźcie do samochodu. Podwiozę was do waszej bazy i wszystko wyjaśnię po drodze.

Joshua wpatrywał się w Grozdana z zaciśniętą szczęką, ale nie odważył się już wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Carmen zaś szybko bąknęła:

– A ile stąd jest do naszego obozu?

Yankov uśmiechnął się.

– Dużo.

Carmen jęknęła, a Grozdan w wyśmienitym humorze wyszedł z domu. Faith puściła oczko do Josha, zaś Caleb poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył za resztą. Madelyn zgasiła światło.

Oprócz nastąpienia całkowitej ciemności, między Joshuą a Carmen zapadła cisza. Rooney zanotował w pamięci, żeby już nigdy więcej nie jechać z Carmen na misję. ŻADNĄ. Nieważne, czy chodziło o ścięcie trawnika nożyczkami, czy trwającą parę miesięcy misję.

– Eee…

– Wsadź sobie w dupę to _eee _– mruknął Rooney, z frustracją przeczesując włosy. – Gdybyś się pospieszyła, teraz siedzielibyśmy w tamtym czarnym _Merolu _i jechalibyśmy do naszej bazy, a tamte dwie musiałyby iść na piechotę.

– Ale ja…

– Już się po prostu zamknij – przerwał Joshua i wstał. – Mamy pół godziny na drogę do miejsca, do którego zwykle się idzie godzinę. Zajebiście.


	11. 08.

– Nienawidzę cię, Williams.

– Mówiłeś to już dziewiętnaście razy, Rooney.

– Wiem.

Nawet jeśli Joshua Rooney doskonale widział wyłaniające się z drzew ognisko i bazę swojego zespołu, wciąż miał ochotę zabić Carmen za to, że wcześniej zmarnowała ponad trzy czwarte czasu na dojście do zakładników. Nieustannie mamrotane przez niego słowa brzmiały jak klątwy rzucane przez najlepszego czarnoksiężnika, a krok stał się na tyle nierytmiczny, że Joshua cudem wciąż zachowywał równowagę. Gdy po zbliżeniu się do ogniska Rooney zauważył rudą czuprynę Caleba Zimmermana, który jakby nigdy nic jadł przypieczone pianki, ciśnienie momentalnie podskoczyło mu w górę.

Gdyby nie Carmen, teraz to on delektowałby się pieczonymi piankami.

Carmen prawdopodobnie wyczuwała niezadowolenie Josha, gdyż w ciągu całej ich wędrówki odezwała się tylko trzy razy. Za pierwszym razem poprosiła Josha o batonik, ale cisza z jego strony całkowicie ją zniechęciła do jedzenia. Za drugim było to zapytanie, ile jeszcze zostało im drogi, ale kiedy Joshua wykrzyczał jej w środku lasu, żeby w końcu się zamknęła, skutecznie ją uciszył i nie odzywała się przez kolejne dziesięć minut.

Joshua rzucił plecak na ziemię i bez pytania usiadł obok Alexa Bowmana, który zmierzył go zdziwionym spojrzeniem, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Maureen, siedząca naprzeciw, uśmiechnęła się z kpiną.

– A wam co tak długo zajęło? – spytała, lekko się pochylając w stronę Josha.

Rooney podniósł na nią obojętne spojrzenie, po czym nerwowo westchnął i przeczesał włosy. Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale coś go powstrzymało.

Carmen zajęła miejsce z tyłu i schowała się bardziej w cieniu. Nawet jeśli zaczęła rozmawiać z Larą, to jej mina wyrażała tak duże pokłady żalu, jakby lada chwila miała się rozpłakać. Nie poprawiała kosmyków włosów, które po drodze wydostały się z krótkiego, ale gęstego kucyka. Niemal nieustannie przygryzała wnętrze policzka, a jej wzrok był odwrócony od Josha najbardziej, jak tylko się dało. 

Właśnie to sprawiło, że Joshua o mało co nie zakrztusił się własną śliną.

– Ja… Eee… – Podrapał się po karku. – Zgubiliśmy się w lesie i wyszło jak wyszło – gładko skłamał niezadowolonym tonem. – Źle spojrzeliśmy na mapę.

– I ja mam niby uwierzyć? – prychnął Caleb. – Przecież na podstawówce byłeś najlepszy w czytaniu map.

– Zamknij się – mruknął Rooney. – Ty siedziałeś w piwnicy dwie godziny, nie masz prawa głosu.

Caleb pozdrowił go środkowym palcem, przez co wokół ogniska rozległ się śmiech. Rooney natychmiast zmierzył Caleba wrogim spojrzeniem i już się zerwał, ale powstrzymał go mocny chwyt czternastoletniego Alexa. Chłopak usadził Josha z powrotem na miejsce i z szerokim uśmiechem powiedział:

– Uspokój się, koguciku.

Joshua nie mógł powstrzymać się od spojrzenia na Alexa tak prowokacyjnie, że przez moment sam spodziewał się, że przez swój zły humor za chwilę wywoła bójkę.

Ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że z wyższym i barczystym chłopakiem, który w kampusie spędził prawie całe swoje życie, nie miał najmniejszych szans, dlatego westchnął i wbił spojrzenie w ogień. Dopiero po paru sekundach poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok; gdy nieznacznie popatrzył w górę, napotkał Carmen. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego półgębkiem, ale Joshua nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób.

Atmosfery rozluźniła się dopiero wtedy, gdy do zgromadzonych dołączyła Tove Rosenthal. Wymieniła się wartą przy fladze z Fairfaxem, więc teraz mogła zjeść wszystkie zaległe pianki… i rozpocząć grę na jasnym ukulele.

Pod kaskiem miała dwa długie, dobierane, blond warkocze, a na bladych policzkach dwa pociągnięcia błota. Małe, zielone oczy zdawały się być pomarańczowe przez odbijające się w nich płomienie ognia. Zielony kombinezon gdzieniegdzie był przyprószony ziemią i złamanymi gałązkami. Była niemal gotowa do wyruszenia na poligon, gdyby nie to, że na dłoniach nie miała grubych rękawic.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało ci się to przemycić – zaśmiała się Lara, spoglądając na instrument Tove.

– Ma się ten talent. – Uśmiechnęła się Tove. – Nie takie rzeczy się już robiło.

– Miałaś świetne dzieciństwo – wtrąciła Maureen z krzywym uśmiechem. – Nie ma to jak dobra kradzież na rozpoczęcie życia.

Tove prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

– Rodziców się nie wybiera. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Joshua pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z Tove, dlatego z początku nie za bardzo wiedział, o co chodziło; dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarła do niego logiczna całość. I nawet jeśli ciekawiła go reszta historii, przecież nie zapyta o to praktycznie nieznajomej osoby.

Według smartwatcha Caleba do rozpoczęcia meczu zostały jeszcze dwie godziny. Mimo iż Joshua najchętniej spożytkowałby ten czas na ustalaniu taktyki meczu, Tove i Lara błyskawicznie go przegadały, stwierdzając, że trochę rozluźnienia nie zaszkodzi. Właśnie dlatego najbliższa godzina minęła ósemce – czy raczej szóstce, bo Joshua nie chciał brać w tym udziału, a Fairfax wciąż pilnował flagi – na zabawie. Przy akompaniamencie wesołej muzyki wydobywającej się spod palców Tove latały płonące patyki i roztopione pianki, a Carmen o mało co nie skończyła z poparzeniami. Dzielili się batonikami i Sprite’ami, śmiejąc się, gdy czekolada roztapiała się komuś na palcach.

_Ogniska już dogasał blask_, gdy przed nogami Josha wylądował potężny patyk. Joshua natychmiast podniósł wzrok i w ciągu ułamku sekundy zlokalizował osobę, która postanowiła naruszyć jego strefę osobistą. Zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę rozchichotanej Carmen.

– Jak ja cię zaraz… – zaczął.

Carmen zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej, widząc drgający na ustach Josha uśmieszek.

– On cię zabije! – pisnęła Lara.

Joshua z łatwością skrzyżował nadgarstki Carmen za jej plecami. Dziewczyna cicho stęknęła. Josh wykorzystał tę krótką chwilę, by zmusić ją do skierowania się w stronę ogniska. Tuż przed nim pochylił ją do przodu tak, że sam czuł żar na policzkach. 

– Jeśli chcesz tam skończyć, to dalej rzucaj we mnie tymi patykami, mała wiedźmo – szepnął jej do ucha.

Później dało się słyszeć tylko wrzask.

Joshua momentalnie ustabilizował pozycję Carmen, po czym puścił dziewczynę i pobiegł w ślad za pozostałymi członkami drużyny. Bez trudu wyprzedził Maureen, Larę i Alexa, a na miejsce zdarzenia dobiegł pierwszy. Wszystko tylko po to, by zobaczyć coś, przez co pękło mu serce.

Zielona flaga, dotychczas tak dumnie powiewająca na wietrze, została zastąpiona jakąś starą, zniszczoną i brudną szmatą. Po materiale ściekała żółta farba, a czarnym markerem narysowano uśmiechniętą buźkę i napisano: _Już przegraliście_.

– Fairfax! – wykrztusiła Tove.

Joshua zerknął w stronę chłopaka. Nie miał na sobie ani śladu żółtej farby, ale siedział przywiązany do krzesła. Caleb i Alex wyjęli scyzoryki i niezwłocznie zaczęli uwalniać Fairfaxa. Tove wyjęła mu z ust kolejny kawał brudnego materiału.

– Co się stało? – spytała Carmen, która dobiegła do celu ostatnia.

– Byli tutaj! – zawołał Fairfax, przypadkiem przypadkiem opluwając śliną Alexa.

– Kto?

– Tropiciele!

Joshua zacisnął zęby.

Raz już pokrzyżowali mu plany. Nie ma szans, żeby powtarzał całość ćwiczeń.

– No kurwa, nie wierzę! – wyrwało się Calebowi. – Przecież mecz miał zacząć się za godzinę!

Rooney odchrząknął.

– Skoro oni zaczęli wcześniej, to my też możemy. Ja nie zamierzam przegrać.

*

Joshua Rooney był wściekły.

Nie spodziewał się takiego zagrania ze strony drugiej drużyny. Były tam osoby, które lubił i szanował, były też te, których nie lubił i nie szanował, ale żadne z tych uczuć nie weszło jeszcze na etap spodziewania się nieetycznej zagrywki.

Na wyspie C z całą pewnością wolałby się znaleźć w lecie, a nie podczas styczniowej nocy. Stopniowo do wściekłości dołączyło zmarznięcie, które jeszcze bardziej potęgowało wściekłość. Niemal paranoiczne rozglądanie się, nasłuchiwanie i stawianie kroków tak ostrożnie, żeby nie złamać chociażby najmniejszej gałązki, powoli zaczęło go denerwować.

W najgorszych scenariuszach nie przypuszczał, że Faith i Madelyn sprowadzą go na taki poziom niepokoju.

Niepokój zwiększał się też przez to, że nie miał się czymś bronić. Poprzedni marker musiał oddać, więc pozostało mu znalezienie jednego z ośmiu plecaków, w których znajdowały się elementy broni do zmontowania i wyeliminowania wroga. Całkiem dobrze byłoby także znaleźć noktowizor; tarcze, o których w drodze na wyspę C wspominał Yankov, nie wydawały mu się aż tak potrzebne, podobnie jak dwie składane saperki umieszczone… gdzieś.

Jedynym, czego naprawdę pragnął, był celownik laserowy. Co prawda nie za bardzo wiedział, jak i czy da się go przymocować do markera, ale w tamtej chwili nie było to ważne. Tylko zabawa w snajpera mogłaby poprawić mu humor.

I wygrana, ale ona była na końcu jego list zadań do wykonania.

Zasady były jasne – żadnego zdejmowania kasków, żadnego walenia po oczach, żadnego walenia w krocze. Mimo tego Rooney doskonale wiedział, co zrobi z tymi, którzy wpadli na genialny pomysł wzięcia ZIELONEJ flagi. _Żeby skończyło się tylko na zdjęciu kasków_, pomyślał Joshua z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Usłyszał szmer. Uśmiech momentalnie znikł.

Trzy odgłosy łamanych gałązek i ciche tupnięcie. Joshua zatrzymał się i odwrócił, o wiele spokojniejszy, w międzyczasie robiąc to samo, ale na odwrót.

Zza drzew wyłoniła się… Tove. Rooney lekko odetchnął.

– Na przyszłość… odpowiadaj szybciej – powiedziała dziewczyna, dołączając do Rooneya. – Już miałam cię ustrzelić.

– Już masz broń?

– Jeszcze nie – mruknęła Tove, wzruszając ramionami. – Już niedługo.

– To czym mnie chciałaś ustrzelić, skoro nie masz markera? – Joshua uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Tove westchnęła.

– Coś na pewno by się znalazło – odpowiedziała i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

Rooney początkowo nie chciał się dopasowywać, ale uświadomił sobie, że w grupie znacznie łatwiej będzie im przetrwać niż osobno, wystrzeliwani jak kaczki. Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w ciszy. Joshua miał wrażenie, że kierowali się w stronę domu, w którym znaleźli z Carmen pierwszą wskazówkę. To mógł być dobry znak.

W oddali dało się słyszeć plaśnięcia farby. Joshua miał jedynie nadzieję, że to jego ruch oporu strzelał do tropicieli, a nie na odwrót.

Po kolejnych dwóch minutach, które wydawały się trwać wieczność, dotarli do drewnianej chatki. Joshua i Tove ostrożnie zajrzeli przez okna, ale nie dostrzegli nikogo, więc postanowili wejść do środka.

W kącie leżał pierwszy plecak z bronią. Josh i Tove spojrzeli po sobie i natychmiast puścili się biegiem w stronę plecaka, robiąc przy tym niemiłosiernie dużo hałasu. Tove nawet nie zdążyła się rozpędzić, kiedy Joshua już klęczał przy torbie i przeszukiwał jej zawartość.

– Ej, musiałeś mieć falstart – mruknęła Tove z niezadowoleniem. – Niemożliwe, że tak szybko tam dobiegłeś.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu dobre geny.

Tove westchnęła i kucnęła przy Joshu. Także zajrzała do środka i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Biorę – powiedziała bez zastanowienia.

– No chyba sobie żartujesz – prychnął Rooney. – Byłem pierwszy. Trzeba było szybciej ruszać dupę.

– Kamień, papier, nożyce? – zaproponowała Tove, lekko się uśmiechając. – Do jednego.

– Zgoda.

To było najbardziej stresujące pięć sekund w życiu Josha. Przez kolejne trzy musieli rozszyfrowywać, co pokazała druga osoba, aż wreszcie Rooney uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i pociągnął torbę w swoją stronę.

– Ja nie przegrywam – powiedział. Nie krył zadowolenia z obrotu spraw.

Tove prychnęła niezadowolona, ale już się nie odezwała.

Joshua zaś zajął się montowaniem broni. Robił to tyle razy, że z łatwością mu się udało powtórzyć te same czynności w całkowitej ciemności. Po niecałych siedemnastu sekundach złapał za spust i z uśmiechem dźgnął Tove lufą pod żebra.

– Farciarz z ciebie. I frajer – powiedziała dziewczyna, ale z jej tonu łatwo można było wyczuć, że się uśmiechała.

– Ty zaraz zobaczysz frajera, jak cię zastrzelą – mruknął Rooney. – Daj mi się pobawić. Zastrzelę jednego i możemy się wymienić.

Tove prychnęła. Chwilę myślała nad propozycją Josha, ale wreszcie skinęła głową i powiedziała:

– No, zgoda…

Oprócz markera w plecaku znalazł się także jeden z magazynków. Rooney bez trudu go zamontował, po czym przejechał dłonią po całej długości markera. Było wręcz idealnie.

I nagle usłyszeli chłopięce głosy, które Joshua mógłby rozpoznać wszędzie. Tove najwyraźniej też je usłyszała, bo lekko szturchnęła rękę Josha. Chłopak skinął głową i położył palec na ustach, po czym wstał i pochylony najbardziej, jak potrafił, stanął obok drzwi. Przywarł do ściany z markerem gotowym do zastrzelenia dwóch tropicieli. Tove stanęła tuż za nim.

– ...gląda, jakby tu serio mogło coś być – usłyszał Rooney tuż przed tym, jak otworzyły drzwi.

Poczekał do momentu, w którym chłopcy zamkną drzwi. Naliczył ich tylko dwóch.

Trach.

Po piersi Joshuy Askera ściekła farba.

Trach. Trach.

Brzuch Curta Hiltona został zbombardowany.

Trach.

Kolejny pocisk wylądował na udzie Askera. Ból posłał go na podłogę.

– Poddaję się! – jęknęli obaj niemal w tym samym czasie.

Rooney stanął nad nimi. Bez trudu zobaczył, że na oczach mieli noktowizory – coś, czego brakowało mu do całkowitego szczęścia.

– Noktowizory – rozkazał, mierząc to do jednego chłopaka, to do drugiego.

– Josh, ale…

– Asker, powiedz mi jedno. To ty stoisz nade mną czy ja nad tobą?

Josh uznał przedłużającą się ciszę za odpowiedź.

– No właśnie, więc radziłbym ci nie stawiać mi warunków i się podporządkować, bo inaczej ta kulka wyląduje gdzieś na twoim miękkim ciałku. I obiecuję, że strzelę z mniej niż dwóch metrów.

Asker pokornie skinął głową i zaczął rozpinać pasek noktowizora. Wręczył go Rooneyowi, ale Josh od razu rzucił go Tove. Dziewczyna złapała go bez trudu i założyła.

– Hilton, twoja kolej – wycedził Rooney.

– Jestem martwy. Sam sobie weź – mruknął Curt, łapiąc się za brzuch.

Joshua bez zastanowienia wymierzył w Curta, ale wybrał mniej inwazyjne rozwiązanie – strzelił w podłogę tuż obok jego głowy.

– J-już daję, spokojnie! – szybko powiedział Hilton, po czym z błyskawiczną szybkością ściągnął noktowizor i wręczył go Joshowi.

– Dzięki, jesteś wielki – stwierdził Rooney, po czym pochylił się nad Curtem i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Teraz możesz umierać dalej, wykonałeś swoje zadanie.

Joshua już tego nie zauważył, bo akurat zakładał noktowizor, ale Tove doskonale widziała, jak Curt gestem kazał Rooneyowi spadać. Przynajmniej. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, po czym żartobliwie zasalutowała do obu chłopaków. Joshua już wychodził, gdy nagle Tove powiedziała:

– A nie bierzemy ich flag?

Rooney spojrzał to na nią, to na chłopaków. Właśnie – flagi. Im więcej się ich miało w końcowym podsumowaniu, tym zmniejszała się kara dla przegranych. Skinął głową do Tove.

– Asker, Hilton, flagi – rozkazała dziewczyna.

– Ale…

– Joshua, mogę pro…

– JUŻ DAJĘ! – pisnął Hilton, po czym ściągnął z dłoni żółtą bandankę i wręczył ją Tove.

Tak samo zrobił Asker z niesamowicie kwaśną miną. Joshua już wyobrażał sobie, jak obaj biegają wokół wyspy z workami piasku na głowach za to, że nie przypilnowali flag.

– No i jedwabiście – mruknął Asker z niezadowoleniem.

Tove i Joshua dumnym krokiem wymaszerowali z domu. Rooney poczuł się tak, jakby nagle odzyskał wzrok; nawet jeśli widział wszystko w zieleni, taka rzeczywistość była znacznie lepsza od wszechobecnej czerni. Trochę niepokoiły go rozlegające się odgłosy strzałów nieopodal.

Bardzo nieopodal.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Tove się od niego odłączyła, lecz przyjął ten fakt z radością – jako jedyna osoba w ich dotychczasowej parze posiadająca broń prawdopodobnie musiałby ją chociaż trochę osłaniać. Skupianie się na dwóch osobach zamiast na jednej zawsze stanowiło problem, a zwłaszcza na poligonie paintballowym. Joshua przerabiał to już raz na szkoleniu podstawowym i nie miał ochoty na powtórkę.

Bez trudu wspiął się na pobliskie, niskie drzewo i zaczął dokładnie przeczesywać teren. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie łatwiej byłoby mu znaleźć lornetki, ale szukanie igły w stogu siana wydało mu się co najmniej bezsensowne i po paru sekundach zrezygnował.

_Łatwiej byłoby kogoś skroić_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Pokręcił głową. Jeśli jeszcze coś dla niego zostało, to to znajdzie.

Nagle kogoś zobaczył.

Samuel Hawking jakby nigdy nic szedł w stronę drzewa Josha. Był jakieś dwieście metrów od niego, gdy Rooney po cichu zszedł z drzewa i skrył się w zaroślach, powoli czołgając się ku Samowi.

Samuel miał na sobie jedynie noktowizor i ani kropli farby na kombinezonie w kolorze maskującej zieleni. Poruszał się ostrożnie i powoli, ale wciąż całkowicie wyprostowany i zaledwie od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się i nasłuchiwał. Po pewnym czasie spojrzał na zegarek i skręcił.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał tylko Joshua.

Rooney wynurzył się z trawy na sekundę. Wycelował, wystrzelił.

Chybił.

Cicho zaklął pod nosem, gdy Samuel zerwał się do biegu. Joshua bez zastanowienia puścił się za nim sprintem. Kolejne kulki z farbą raz po raz śmigały obok głowy Samuela, ale ani razu nie spotkały się z celem. Celowanie w ruchu zwykłą bronią było trudne. Celowanie w ruchu markerem paintballowym było jeszcze trudniejsze.

Samuel dobiegł do najbliższego drzewa i łapiąc się gałęzi, wytracił nieco energię. Skręcił. Rooney także wyhamował, ale za późno.

Dwa kliknięcia. Jeden pocisk oznaczył drzewo, drugi na pewno nie trafił w cel.

– ATAKUJĄ MNIE! – wrzasnął Samuel i zerwał się do dalszego biegu.

– Zamknij się! – krzyknął za nim Rooney.

Ruszył w dalszy pościg. Z łatwością przeskakiwał leżące kłody i niemal nie czuł smagających go gałęzi, ale wciąż nie doczekał się odpowiedniego momentu na zaatakowanie. Wystrzelił jeszcze dwa czy trzy razy, ale perfidnie chybiał.

Wreszcie wypadli na tę samą polanę, na której byli wcześniej. Joshua zatrzymał się.

Samuel był dwadzieścia metrów przed nim. Celny strzał był osiągalny. 

Na wszelki wypadek strzelił trzy razy. Samuel padł w zarośla. Joshua zaczerpnął powietrza i kolejny raz podbiegł do Sama.

Chłopak leżał w wysokiej, suchej trawie i jęczał z bólu.

– Chłopie, trafiłeś mi w jaja – jęknął. – Boże, ale boli…

– Przeżyjesz – mruknął Rooney obojętnie, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. – A teraz gadaj, co masz w tej ręce.

– No przecież…

– Gadaj – powtórzył Josh, nawet nie zmieniając tonu.

Samuel westchnął.

– Celownik laserowy – wyznał, po czym zamknął przedmiot w dłoni. – Nawet nie myśl, że ci go dam.

– A chcesz dostać jeszcze raz?

Sam prychnął z kpiną.

– Przecież nie możesz. Yankov cię ukrzyżuje.

Rooney uniósł brew i pokręcił głową.

– Nie musi się dowiedzieć – odparł przesłodzonym głosem. – No, już. Dawaj celownik i flagę. I tak nie żyjesz, więc nawet nic nie zmienisz w dalszym ciągu meczu.

Samuel westchnął. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Josha bez emocji, ale gdy Rooney nie ustępował, z rezygnacją wręczył mu celownik. Z żółtą bandaną – która teraz miała na sobie smugi farby – zwlekał dłuższą chwilę, ale po dźgnięciu lufą w żebra z wielką łaską ściągnął znak rozpoznawczy swojej drużyny i rzucił ją Joshowi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym włożył flagę do plecaka i już miał odchodzić, gdy nagle Sam odchrząknął i powiedział:

– W sumie to ładne trafienie.

Rooney spojrzał na niego i powoli skinął głową w zamyśleniu. Mruknął pod nosem niedbałe: _Dziękuję_, po czym wyciągnął rękę ku Samowi oraz pomógł mu wstać. Hawking lekko się do niego uśmiechnął. Joshua ruszył w stronę lasu i tylko na odchodne, nawet się nie odwracając, rzucił:

– Tylko pamiętaj, że od śmierci nie uciekniesz.

*

Przez następną godzinę Joshua bezsensownie błądził po lesie. Spędził chwilę na jednym z punktów obserwacyjnych i próbował kogoś namierzyć, żeby mieć coś z wymarzonej snajperki, ale z biegiem czasu stwierdził, że wcale nie dodawał sobie tym szans na wygraną. Ostrożnie kroczył w miejscach, w których plask farby był głośniejszy, ale nie natknął się na nikogo. Jedynie jasne plamy na niektórych drzewach mogły świadczyć o tym, że w miejscu, po którym chodził, rozegrała się _krwawa _bitwa.

Parę razy natknął się na porzucone, materiałowe torby, ale niestety już ograbione. Zaczynało go powoli martwić to, że po szarżach i strzałach ostrzegawczych kończyła mu się amunicja, ale natychmiast pocieszał się niemal dramatycznym szacowaniem. Nie mógł stracić więcej niż pięćdziesiąt pocisków, chyba że w ferworze walki wystrzelił więcej, niż powinien.

Najbardziej żałował tego, że nie mógł pochwalić się snajperskimi zdolnościami.

Bezstresowo błądził po lesie z markerem gotowym do ataku bądź obrony. Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał szelest liści, zdawało mu się, że zaraz będzie miał kolejną okazję do zastrzelenia kogoś, ale cały czas źródłem dźwięku były jedynie odlatujące ptaki.

Ale odlatującym ptakiem z całą pewnością nie była kulka, która z potężną prędkością przeleciała Joshowi obok ucha.

Joshua bez zastanowienia zerwał się do biegu, nawet nie odwracając się za siebie. Pamiętał, że jeśli skręci w prawo, dotrze do okopów. Trafne ocenienie sytuacji mogło być tam znacznie łatwiejsze.

Miał duszę na ramieniu. Kulki farby jeszcze raz czy dwa przeleciały obok niego, ale Joshua sprawnie manewrował między drzewami. Lekkie kroki rozbrzmiewały jakby coraz bliżej, ale łamały też coraz więcej gałązek. Josh w biegu spróbował zdjąć celownik laserowy, ale okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało.

Wypadł na otwartą polanę. Hamował, wślizgując się do rowu. Nieco roztrzęsionymi rękami złapał za spust markera.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Nasłuchiwał kroków.

Cisza.

Minęło dwadzieścia sekund okropnej ciszy. Joshua nie słyszał ani szelestu trawy, ani jakichkolwiek uderzeń farby o drzewo.

Wziął wdech. Serce łopotało mu jak szalone, ale odważył się wychylić znad okopu.

Pocisk uderzył w ziemię przed niego. Mimo strachu, Joshua powoli zsunął się do rowu. _Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów_, powtarzał sobie.

Odczekał kolejne dwadzieścia sekund i ostrożnie wychylił lufę. Przyłożył prawe oko do celownika, po czym zaczął powoli lustrować otoczenie. Nie spodziewał się znaleźć osoby, która go zaatakowała, na ziemi. I słusznie. Żółta bandanka mignęła mu pomiędzy liśćmi jednego z niskich drzew.

W tej samej chwili kątem oka zobaczył kogoś ze swojej drużyny.

Musiał działać szybko.

Wstrzymał oddech i maksymalnie przybliżył obraz celownika. Wymierzył. Upewnił się, że wszystko było wycelowane z dokładnością milimetra. Pociągnął za spust.

Z gardła tropiciela na drzewie wydobył się zdławiony okrzyk. Chłopak z ruchu oporu dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności wroga. Spojrzał w górę, szybko wycelował i strzelił prosto w cel.

– Poddaję się! – zawołał damski głos.

Rooney wreszcie mógł wyjść z okopu. Uśmiech momentalnie pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że z drzewa schodziła Faith, cała w zielonej farbie. Mocno ściskała się pod żebrami.

– _Double kill _– odezwał się Joshua wesoło.

Podszedł do Caleba. Chłopcy przybili piątkę i stanęli przed Faith.

Hemmings wydawała się zdruzgotana porażką. Spoglądała na dwóch wrogów z zaciśniętymi ustami, a jej oczy lśniły dziwnym blaskiem. Z rezygnacją cisnęła marker na ziemię i głęboko westchnęła, mamrocząc pod nosem wściekłe przekleństwo.

– No, siema, siema – zaczął Rooney, zakładając ręce na piersi. – I jak się czujesz po przegranej?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko milczenie. Joshua stał bez ruchu, zaś Caleb beztrosko kręcił bronią, jednak ciągle trzymał palec w okolicy spustu.

– Hemmings, wiesz, co z Fairfaxem i Alexem? – spytał powoli Caleb.

– Fairfax mógł grać? – W głosie Faith dało się słyszeć czyste zdziwienie.

– A czemu nie? Co, zaczęliście godzinę wcześniej i myśleliście, że wyeliminujecie połowę naszych? – wtrącił się Rooney.

– No przecież…

– Mogę w nią strzelić? – przerwał Joshua, spoglądając z niewinną miną na Caleba.

– Nie – odparła Fairh zamiast chłopaka.

Rooney odchrząknął.

– Pójdźmy na kompromis, Hemmings. Jeszcze raz w ciebie strzelę, a jeśli będzie cię bolało, to przeproszę – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Faith odwzajemniła gest Josha, chociaż ze znacznie kwaśniejszym grymasem, a Caleb westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

– Hemmings, odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Hemmings przez chwilę milczała, ale po chwili zrozumiała, że nie miała szans w starciu z dwoma chłopakami mającymi broń. Przetarła usta wierzchem dłoni i nieco zachrypniętym głosem wyjaśniła:

– Ja i Mad dopadłyśmy ich na starcie, wiecie, gdzie teoretycznie to się miało zacząć… i, cóż, chyba skończyli związali i wyeliminowani.

– Boże, co za idioci – zawyrokował Joshua, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Ty ją tu przesłuchuj, jeśli chcesz. Ja muszę ratować honor mojej drużyny.

– Ja już…

Caleb urwał w pół słowa.

Po jego klatce piersiowej pociekły dwie plamy. Ból odebrał mu dech. Siła uderzenia cisnęła go na ziemię.

– Co ty zrobiłaś, idiotko?! Miałaś zastrzelić tego drugiego! – krzyknęła ze złością dziewczyna kryjąca się w krzakach.

Faith złapała się za skroń.

– Rooney, chyba nie tylko ty masz w drużynie idiotki.

Joshua jednak już wymierzał do Erin Rollins i Cory Isayamy, które były pochłonięte obrzucaniem siebie nawzajem wyzwiskami. Kiedy Caleb po paru sekundach doszedł do siebie, także bez wahania poprawił strzały Josha.

– Ej, tak nie można! – pisnęła Cora.

– A co, poskarżysz się Yankovowi? – odkrzyknął Rooney prowokacyjnie.

– Zasady są inne!

Joshua zaśmiał się krótko i drwiąco.

– Mam pomysł, jak wykorzystać te twoje zasady – zaczął, powoli się do nich zbliżając. – Tylko wydrukuj mi je na długim kawałku papieru.

*

Zostało jakieś dwadzieścia minut do końca, a wciąż nie zostało ogłoszone, kto wygrał.

Joshua po drodze znalazł Carmen i Tove, więc razem postanowili szukać ostatnich tropicieli. Zgodnie z obliczeniami Rooneya nie mogło ich zostać więcej niż dwoje – oczywiście zakładając, że Madelyn i Drake przeżyli, a nikt nie zmartwychwstał.

Chodzili praktycznie bez celu. Joshua pomyślał, że nazwa tropicieli została nadana o wiele bardziej słusznie niż ruch oporu.

Panna Rhodes na szkoleniu podstawowym powtarzała, że jeśli nie chciało się kogoś znaleźć, to i tak nigdzie się go nie znajdzie. Rooney ciągle przypominał sobie te słowa jak mantrę, ale nieważne, jak mocno się starał, wciąż nie zobaczył czarnych, kręconych włosów albo platynowej czupryny.

I powoli przestawało mu się to podobać.

– Yankov zabije nas wszystkich, jeśli nikt nie wygra – jęknęła Carmen, łapiąc się za głowę. – Gdzie oni mogą być?

– Pewnie siedzą na jakimś drzewie i nas obserwują – mruknęła Tove.

Joshua nie odezwał się tylko dlatego, że nie chciał zacząć marudzić o tym, jak bardzo przez pot swędziała go skóra pod kaskiem i kombinezonem. Nie był też zbytnio optymistycznie nastawiony na karne rundki w nocy po wyspie C, więc bez słowa wzrokiem przeczesywał teren.

Od czasu do czasu dla jakiejś rozrywki mierzył laserem w Carmen albo Tove i udawał, że strzela, ale dziewczyny już zdążyły stracić dobry humor.

– Wiem – odezwała się nagle Tove. – Wyjdę na jakąś polanę i… eee… krzyknę za wami, że się zgubiłam czy coś. Powinni to łyknąć…

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia – powiedział powoli. – Tylko daj mi chwilę, zajmę jakąś pozycję.

– Co, chcesz pokazać, jakim świetnym jesteś snajperem? – spytała Carmen z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Między innymi. Tak naprawdę po prostu chcę wygrać.

Minuta wystarczyła, by wszyscy byli gotowi.

Tove powoli wyszła na środek polany. Jej krok był niepewny, a mina zagubiona; co chwila rozglądała się wokół, jakby kogoś szukała. Wreszcie westchnęła z rezygnacją, po czym przyłożyła dłonie do ust i zawołała:

– Rooney, Williams, gdzie wy jesteście?

Kulka farby nadleciała z dużej odległości i śmignęła Tove obok ucha. Dziewczyna niezwłocznie zanurkowała w trawie i przeczołgała się parę metrów w bok, ścigana gradem pocisków. Zanurkowała w jednym z okopów, bacznie chroniąc głowę. Kuliła się przy każdym niecelnym strzale Drake’a Aldena.

Trzy kulki farby, które nadleciały z tyłu, trafiły Tove w plecy. Dziewczyna uniosła ręce w obronnym geście.

Carmen ostrożnie podkradała się do chowającej się w krzakach Madelyn. W pewnym momencie skróciła dystans do przeciwniczki na tyle, że dostrzegła miejsce ukrycia Maddie. Postanowiła podejść jeszcze bliżej.

Madelyn spojrzała w jej stronę.

Carmen zanurkowała w trawie. Leżała bez ruchu.

Maddie zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła powoli przesuwać się w stronę Carmen z markerem gotowym do ataku. Gdyby tylko miała kamerę termowizyjną, Williams mogłaby się już żegnać z życiem.

Madelyn przeciągle jęknęła, gdy pocisk z zieloną farbą rozbił się o środek jej klatki piersiowej.

Joshua Rooney czołgał się dalej ku Drake’owi. Przeklął w myślach, gdy sucha trawa zaszurała trochę bardziej, niż planował. Alden odwrócił się w jego stronę i wystrzelił niecelną serię. Joshua odpowiedział dokładnie tak samo.

Żaden z nich nie padł.

Rooney przesunął się jeszcze parę metrów. Gdy poprawił ten przeklęty noktowizor, który dotychczas spadł mu już z dziesięć razy, i spojrzał w górę w poszukiwaniu Aldena, nigdzie go nie zobaczył.

– Jest w w lesie! – wrzasnęła Tove.

Plasnęła farba. Tove zamilkła.

Rooney lekko się uśmiechnął.

Zaczął się szybko przesuwać w stronę wyschniętego koryta. Serce waliło mu jak młot, a plecy pokryły się zimnym potem. Zatrzymał się i zlustrował otoczenie, ale wciąż nikogo nie zobaczył.

Nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał wstać.

Nie było czasu na dłuższą zabawę. Joshua wstał i zgięty wpół pognał w stronę najbliższych drzew. Zanurkował między starymi pniami i usiadł na ziemi. Powoli uspokajał rozszalały oddech.

Drake jeszcze go nie postrzelił. To była chyba najlepsza wiadomość tego dnia.

Joshua ostrożnie wychylił się w stronę polany. W tym samym momencie coś pchnęło jego głowę do tyłu. Mocno uderzył się w drzewo, a przed oczami zapadła ciemność.

Nie ruszał się.

Drake Alden, nieco zaniepokojony, opuścił marker i powoli zbliżył się do Rooneya.

– Eee… Josh…?

Brak odzewu sprawił, że serce gwałtownie mu przyspieszyło.

– Josh, odezwij się – powiedział stanowczym tonem.

Dwie kulki farby dźgnęły go w pierś, posyłając na najbliższe drzewo. Trzecia i czwarta zbombardowały mu brzuch, a trzecie trafiły w szybę kasku, całkowicie zasłaniając mu pole widzenia.

– CZY JA WYGRAŁAM?! – pisnęła Carmen, podbiegając do Drake’a.

Chłopak próbował zetrzeć farbę z twarzy.

– Idiotko, Rooneyowi się coś stało – powiedział, po omacku wskazując w odpowiednią stronę.

Joshua jednak zdążył już wstać i z promiennym uśmiechem strzelił Drake’owi w udo.

– Dzięki za troskę, ale ja się bardzo dobrze czuję – powiedział wesoło, po czym nacisnął spust kolejne dwa razy. – A ty lepiej już zaczynaj swoje karne rundki.

– ALE CZY KTOŚ MI POWIE, CZY JA WYGRAŁAM?! – wtrąciła się Carmen.

– Zamknij się, Williams.

Radosny śmiech dziewczyny spłoszył kilka dotychczas siedzących na drzewie ptaków. Nawet możliwa krzywda przyjaciela nie mogła zniszczyć dziewczynie szczęścia z tego, że dzięki niej ruch oporu zwyciężył.


	12. 09.

Joshua przeciągle ziewnął.

Po wieczorze gier ostatnim życzeniem Rooneya na pewno nie było rozpoczęcie od lekcji języka rosyjskiego o godzinie siódmej. Chłopak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że organizowanie maratonu gier w środku tygodnia było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne, ale kiedy sobie to uświadomił, było już grubo po drugiej, a puszki po napojach energetycznych walały się po pokoju. Wiedział też, że w rzeczywistości _wieczór _powinien zostać nazwany _nocą_, ale w razie czego ta nazwa byłaby raczej zbyt kontrowersyjna.

Plecak okropnie mu ciążył, mimo iż pospiesznie wrzucił tam tylko teczkę z wypracowaniem z języka angielskiego i zeszyt na każdą lekcję. Nie był pewien, czy wyłączył wibracje w telefonie, ale tak trudno było mu ruszyć rękami, że szybko zrezygnował ze sprawdzenia tego. Dodatkowo te krzyczące i biegające po korytarzu dzieci sprawiały, że Rooneyowi powoli wzrastało ciśnienie.

Wrócił myślami do dawnych czasów – nie tylko mieszkania w Cardiff, ale i pierwszej misji na obrzeżach Londynu. Wtedy, kiedy tylko nie chciało mu się iść na lekcje, rozmawiał z dwoma kolegami i dwadzieścia minut później jedli już coś na mieście. W CHERUBIE lekcje były na tyle ciekawe, że jeszcze nigdy o tym nie pomyślał. Nie było ustalonych klas – agentów łączono zgodnie z umiejętnościami. Jeśli jakiś dwunastolatek uczył się hiszpańskiego od roku, a był na podobnym poziomie do któregoś z ośmiolatków, dzieci trafiały do tego samego oddziału na hiszpańskim. Z innymi osobami uczył się matematyki, a jeszcze z innymi biologii. Oprócz tego żadna z klas nie liczyła więcej niż osiem osób, dzięki czemu każdy miał czas na powiedzenie czegoś i szanse pominięcia któregoś ucznia były niemal zerowe.

Joshua całkiem polubił taki system, nawet jeśli odzywania się na lekcji nie miał we krwi. Język rosyjski polubił znacznie bardziej od niemieckiego, ale…

To małe _ale_ całkowicie mu wystarczyło. Przypomniał sobie, jak ktoś mu mówił, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie miał jakieś wątpliwości, to lepiej zakończyć. Co prawda tyczyło się to związków, ale w tamtej chwili szukał jakiegokolwiek argumentu, który mógł przeważyć zmywanie po posiłkach dzieci z bloku juniorów przez następne pół roku.

Westchnął.

Może będzie miał szczęście i trafi na inną karę. I dobry humor nauczycielki, Meryl i jeszcze pięciu innych osób, które były odpowiedzialne za wymyślanie kar.

_Chociaż… pani Gawriłow raczej nie daje kar_. Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomił, momentalnie przekonał się do wyjścia.

Poprawił plecak, przeczesał włosy i nieco zbyt pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Caleba, który ze skupieniem przeglądał podręcznik do języka rosyjskiego.

– Ej, _Rudy _– zaczął Joshua po szybkim odchrząknięciu – w razie czego poszedłem się napić.

Caleb w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową, po czym mruknął:

– No, dzisiaj kartkówka.

Joshua podrapał się po karku i pytająco spojrzał na Caleba, ale wreszcie stwierdził, że chłopak najwyraźniej nawet go nie słuchał. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę schodów na parter. Miał tylko nadzieję, że żadna z osób, z którymi chodził na rosyjski, nie okaże się niemyśląca. Już kilka razy spotykał się z podjudzaniem nauczycieli, że ktoś urwał się z lekcji, ale w większości przypadków robili tak tylko dobrzy przyjaciele.

Rooney westchnął na samo wspomnienie _dobrych przyjaciół_.

Szybko zbiegł na parter i początkowo naprawdę skierował się w stronę pomieszczenia z najróżniejszymi automatami. Krótką chwilę później pomyślał, że po co miał udawać, skoro to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, i skręcił prosto ku szatni. Zmusił się do wyciągnięcia telefonu z kieszeni, sprawdził godzinę i jęknął w duchu, gdy tylko zobaczył, że do dzwonka pozostały jeszcze trzy minuty. Miał sto osiemdziesiąt sekund na ucieczkę bez pozostawiania za sobą żadnych śladów.

Dopiero wtedy sobie uświadomił, że wystarczającym śladem było poinformowanie Caleba o teoretycznym celu wędrówki.

Mijał wiszące na ścianach portrety cherubinów, którzy w dorosłym życiu zostali znanymi (bądź nie) naukowcami. Przechodził obok popiersia Charlesa Hendersona, a uśmiechnięci agenci z projektu jednej ze starszych dziewcząt śledziły bieg jego wędrówki. Parę razy zahaczył głową o paprocie, a gdy zza zakrętu wreszcie wyłoniła się pierwsza, stojąca przy drzwiach szafka, serce Josha zabiło szybciej.

Wszędzie poznałby tę przysadzistą kobietę przy kości, która dobre dwa miesiące katowała go cyrylicą.

Pani Gawriłow przechadzała się po korytarzu z rękoma założonymi za plecami. Czytała projekty naukowe z tak wielkim zainteresowaniem, że całkowicie nie przejmowała się kosmykami białych włosów, które opadały jej na oczy.

Tak szybko, jak wyłonił się z zakrętu, Joshua obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w przeciwną stronę. Wszystkimi mentalnymi siłami próbował powstrzymać się od zerknięcie za siebie. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, a w głowie tętniło tylko jedno: _Oby mnie nie zobaczyła_.

Mocno spięty, tym razem naprawdę poszedł do pomieszczenia imitującego stołówkę. Po drodze nie minął nikogo oprócz skośnookiej panny Chang, nauczycielki języka mandaryńskiego i wychowawczyni grupy juniorów, która, widząc samotnego ucznia, nie mogła się powstrzymać od zatrzymania go.

– Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

– Zapomniałem czegoś z szatni – mruknął Rooney. W jego głosie nie można było usłyszeć chociażby nuty wahania.

Panna Chang uniosła brew.

– Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś czegoś zapomniał.

Joshua wzniósł oczy ku niebu i westchnął z irytacją.

– No dobra, idę odłożyć telefon – skłamał, przeczesując włosy. – Mogę już iść? Nie chciałbym się spóźnić – dodał niecierpliwie.

– Eee… No pewnie – odparła panna Chang trochę podejrzliwym tonem. – Masz teraz rosyjski, prawda?

Joshua już nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, bo gdy tylko panna Chang wyraziła zgodę na odejście, wbił ręce w kieszenie i pospiesznie ruszył w dalszą drogę do pomieszczenia z automatami. Korytarz był opustoszały, tym bardziej o siódmej, kiedy lekcje miało tylko parę klas.

Rooney poprawił plecak. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał w tej samej chwili, w której przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, które przez wiele cherubinów zostało okrzyknięte najprzytulniejszym w całym bloku juniorów. Stały tam trzy automaty – jeden z napojami gazowanymi i sokami, drugi z przekąskami, a trzeci miał za zadanie być ekspresem do kawy i napojów jej pokroju. Miękki, zielony dywan pokrywał podłogę między dwoma sofami, które miały za zadanie pomieścić wszystkie osoby chcące pooglądać telewizję w przerwie obiadowej.

Dzięki temu jasnozielone ściany wcale nie uniknęły zabrudzeń – notorycznie ktoś przy nich stawał i opierał się butem. Zasłony w podobnym odcieniu sięgały aż do ziemi, nienagannie zawieszone, a na ziemi leżało parę okruszków po chipsach. Od razu jednak zostały zmiecione przez miotłę.

Kiedy Rooney spojrzał na osobę, która tak hardo zamiatała, nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Tego dnia sprzątaniem zajmował się nie kto inny, jak Carmen Williams.

Joshua z premedytacją wyciągnął z kieszeni papierek, który ciągle miętolił w kieszeni, po czym rzucił go na podłogę, odchrząknął i podniosłym tonem powiedział:

– Jeszcze tu coś leży.

Carmen zmiażdżyła go spojrzeniem, ale westchnęła i schyliła się po kartkę. Rooney już kierował się do okna, gdy Carmen za nim zawołała:

– A czyj to numer?

– Nie sprawdzaj. Żadnych panienek w pracy – oznajmił Rooney bardzo poważnym tonem.

Tak samo poważnie miała roześmiać się Carmen, ale w efekcie wyszedł z niej dźwięk w rodzaju zapowietrzającej się foki. Joshua uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Carmen otarła oczy z łez rozbawienia i powiedziała:

– A ty nie powinieneś iść na lekcje? Chyba masz teraz ruska…

– No powinienem – odparł zdawkowo Rooney.

– To czemu nie idziesz? – palnęła dziewczyna. Joshua nawet się na nią nie obejrzał, więc uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło i kontynuowała: – Aaa, bo ty chcesz uciec! Polecam ci okno. Miles Hemmings tak robił.

Tym razem Josh na nią spojrzał i uniósł brew.

– Serio?

Carmen pokiwała głową.

– Sprzątaczki widzą ciekawe historie.

Rooney posłał jej krzywy uśmiech bez emocji, po czym bez zastanowienia podszedł do najbliższej szyby. Gdy odsłonił zasłonę i otworzył okno na oścież, do pokoju wpadło mroźne, styczniowe powietrze. Zaczął żałować, że nie udało mu się zahaczyć o szatnię i musiał wychodzić bez kurtki.

– Dobra, ja spadam, Gawriłow tu idzie! – szepnęła panicznie Carmen, chwyciła miotłę i szufelkę, po czym pospiesznie wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Rooney jednak jej nie usłyszał, bo całkowicie zagłuszył ją silny wiatr. Joshua przełożył jedną nogę przez parapet i o mało nie stracił równowagi, kiedy okno, którego się przytrzymywał, mocno go uderzyło. Zasłona za nim szamotała tak, jakby chciała się zerwać i odlecieć jak czarownica na miotle.

Joshua zaklął pod nosem i przełożył drugą nogę. Spojrzał w dół. Jeśli skoczy, prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie doczyści butów z błota.

– Joshua, a dokąd to cię niesie?

Rooney przymknął oczy i zacisnął usta, gdy usłyszał pytanie wypowiedziane z mocnym, rosyjskim akcentem. Powoli odwrócił głowę. Pani Gawriłow zmierzała w jego stronę z prędkością godną formuły jeden, a wyraz jej twarzy był cokolwiek zdziwiony. Zza jej pleców z zaciekawieniem wyglądała Carmen Williams. Joshua miał ochotę siłą zetrzeć jej z ust ten rozbawiony uśmieszek.

– Joshua, nie żartuj sobie! Schodź z tego okna!

Joshua wiedział, że jeśli zeskoczy, będzie miał jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Ale przecież pani Gawriłow nie powiedziała, z której strony miał zejść.

*

Surfowanie po kanałach zajęło mu znacznie więcej, niż zamierzał. Nigdy nie pamiętał numeru, na którym był ten świetny kanał sportowy; zawsze puszczano tam powtórki meczów, a dla cherubina, który znaczną część wolnego czasu poświęcał na nadrabianie zaległości na różnorakich płaszczyznach, było to nadzwyczaj przydatne. Do miliona innych zmartwień nie dochodziło to, czy wyrobi się ze wszystkim do ważnego meczu FC Barcelony, a emocjonowanie się przy posiłkach dodawało wszystkiemu jakiegoś szczególnego uroku. 

Właśnie dlatego Joshua Rooney siedział na kanapie w salonie i z białym kotem na kolanach. Mimo iż na dłoni miał już wiele zakrwawionych linii, dzięki czemu mogłaby służyć jako oryginalny zeszyt w kratkę, wciąż jak w transie głaskał zwierzę po brzuchu, przez co to potraktowało rękę chłopaka jak zabawkę niezbyt wysokich lotów. 

Na stoliku można było dostrzec parę plam po kawie, które znalazły się tam po maratonie z serialami Faith i Madelyn. Mimo iż większość świątecznych ozdób została już dawno ściągnięta, a choinkę wyniesiono tam, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie, na blacie wciąż stały stopione do połowy świeczki zapachowe. Kiedy tylko Joshua przelotnie na nie spojrzał, natychmiast przypomniał sobie cudowny, korzenny zapach, który unosił się w domu przez cały okres od wigilii do Nowego Roku.

Świece kojarzyły mu się także z czymś innym, znacznie przyjemniejszym. Właśnie poczuł na ustach dotyk tych ciepłych, miękkich warg…

– No cholera jasna, czemu ty tego nie strzeliłeś?! – wydarł się, gwałtownie podrywając do góry.

Z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Cały napięty oglądał kolejną akcję rozgrywającą się na ekranie. Uważnie śledził piłkę, która wędrowała z nogi do nogi ku bramce drużyny, której kibicował. Nieświadomie lekko pochylił się w przód i zaczął zaciskać kciuki. Kot Luke, zdegustowany zachowaniem jednego z właścicieli, zszedł z jego kolan i zwinął się w kłębek obok.

– No obroń to, obroń…! – mamrotał Joshua.

Piłka już miała wpaść do bramki.

Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

Josh na moment przestał się skupiać i odruchowo spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Tym samym przegapił moment, w którym tablica wyników przeskoczyła na jeden do zera.

– Ja nie wierzę – warknął Rooney do siebie i wywrócił oczami.

W momencie, w którym zaczęto włączać liczne powtórki, Joshua postanowił podejść do drzwi i rozchodzić wszystkie emocje, jakie nazbierały się w nim w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut. Otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

Nikogo nie zobaczył.

Westchnął i przewrócił oczami. _Jeśli to znowu jakiś debil, to się wyprowadzam._

Wrócił do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył z powrotem w stronę telewizora. Kiedy tylko spojrzał na ekran i uświadomił sobie, że przegapił zbyt dużo i nawet nie wiedział, co się działo, wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech i kolejny raz w myślach zwyzywał osoby, które nie miały lepszej rozrywki i bawiły się dzwonkami do drzwi.

Czasem chciałby mieć tak, jak Luke. Kot nie przejmował się pukaniem, dobijaniem… w zasadzie niczym. Jakie życie byłoby błogie, gdyby tylko ludzie byli tacy sami jak koty.

Ta sama sytuacja z dzwonkiem zdarzyła się jeszcze trzy razy. Rooney powoli miał dość chodzenia tam i z powrotem do drzwi, bo nie dość, że mecz uciekał mu jak piasek przez palce, to jeszcze za każdym razem nie znajdował osoby odpowiedzialnej za te _górnolotne dowcipy_. Podchodził do drzwi tylko dlatego, że wciąż gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał myśl, że może to któryś z jego współlokatorów zapomniał klucza, a nie chciał robić za postać z horroru, próbując wejść przez taras.

Po upływie dwóch minut bez żadnych komplikacji, Rooney westchnął i postanowił wrócić do oglądania, ale już nie meczu. Po tym, jak na ekranie pojawiło się trzy do jednego, a on nie wiedział, kiedy wpadły wszystkie gole, z bólem serca przełączył na kanał z kreskówkami.

I wcale nie przejmował się tym, że powinien odrabiać stos zadań domowych. Kiedy był sam w domu, musiał jakoś z tego korzystać.

Przeciągnął się, wziął kawałek odgrzewanej pizzy, po czym, siedząc po turecku, zaczął wpatrywać się w obrazy na ekranie. Był to ten typ produkcji, na których nie musiał się skupiać, a i tak dwa miesiące po obejrzeniu mógłby wymienić kolory sznurówek postaci, która mignęła może przez pół sekundy. W międzyczasie próbował spacyfikować kota nieustannie wbijającego pazury w jego udo.

Minęło dziesięć minut. Dziesięć pięknych minut, gdy Rooney nie musiał ruszać się z sofy.

Aż wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek.

Joshua gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i mocno przygryzł wargę. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi z mordem w oczach i wstał, po czym ruszył na korytarz wyraźnie zdenerwowanym krokiem. Obrócił klucz w zamku, złapał za klamkę i pociągnął tak mocno, że przez moment spodziewał się uderzenia w twarz.

– Ja pierdolę, jeszcze raz ktoś zadzwoni tym jebanym dzwonkiem, to, przysięgam, uduszę gołymi rękami! – warknął. Nawet nie spojrzał na osobę, która stała w drzwiach. – I nie, nie ma… Och. Eee… Cześć, Meryl.

– Widzę, że ktoś tu się mocno zdenerwował?

Joshua odchrząknął. Czuł, jak z głowy zaczynała odpływać mu krew na samą myśl o ilości okrążeń, jakie dostanie.

– Cóż… Eee… Hmm… Mamy piękny dzień, co nie?

– Tak, wręcz idealny do przebiegnięcia stu okrążeń. A tym lepiej, że pada – odparła Meryl Spencer z uśmiechem.

Joshua zamrugał parę razy.

– Że ile? – zachłysnął się.

– Dwieście?

– Nie! – zaprotestował Joshua. Widząc uniesioną brew Meryl, szybko poprawił: – To znaczy… Eee… Przepraszam – powiedział skruszonym tonem. – Od pół godziny jakieś gó… dzieci dzwonią mi dzwonkiem i uciekają, a ja jak przygłup muszę tu przychodzić…

Meryl spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Jeśli był to Archie Brooks, to właśnie wysłałam go do pralni.

Rooney nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo biegał jak idiota i dzwonił ludziom do drzwi – wyjaśniła Meryl, opierając ręce na biodrach. – Ale, dobra, to nie o nim przyszłam porozmawiać. Mam do ciebie sprawę.

Joshua posłał jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Serce zabiło mu nieco szybciej. Nie dość, że przeklął do szefowej opiekunów, to jeszcze ta miała do niego jakąś sprawę. _Fantastycznie się zapowiada_, pomyślał, przełykając ślinę.

– N-no dobrze – mruknął, po czym odsunął się i wpuścił Meryl do środka. – Na lewo, proszę – poinstruował i zamknął drzwi.

Meryl oznajmiła jeszcze, że przyszła na krótką wizytę, więc nawet nie ściągnęła butów. Jedynie rozpięła kurtkę i usiadła na stołku barowym. Pociągnęła nosem, a na jej ustach pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech.

– Robisz coś z jalapeño? – spytała, z zainteresowaniem spoglądając na Josha.

Chłopak podrapał się po karku, nieco speszony, i zajmując miejsce naprzeciw Meryl, odpowiedział:

– Tak właściwie to tylko odgrzewałem pizzę…

– Jak mi powiesz, gdzie można dostać pizzę z jalapeño, to może nawet nie będziesz musiał biec tych dwustu okrążeń – oznajmiła Meryl z kamienną twarzą.

Rooney mało nie zachłysnął się śliną, gdy to usłyszał. Z chęcią zniwelowałby karne rundki, ale z tym był mały problem.

– To znaczy… No w sumie to nie wiem, b-bo jakoś od miesiąca robimy z Faith sami… No, to znaczy ja robię, a ona upewnia się, czy nie włożę sobie palców do oczu – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. – Znaczy ostatnio jakoś nie miałem czasu.

Meryl uniosła brew.

– To nie mogłeś jakoś spożytkować tego rosyjskiego, z którego uciekłeś?

– Och – wymsknęło się Joshowi. – No przecież nie uciekłem…

– Nie zdążyłeś – sprostowała Meryl.

– A to inna historia.

Meryl uniosła brew, ale tym razem Rooney wcale nie zareagował na ten gest. Westchnęła.

– Joshua, nie jesteś pierwszym ani ostatnim, który postanowił pójść na wagary. Powiedz mi tylko, co cię skłoniło do tego, żeby wyskakiwać przez okno? Nie łatwiej było wybrać drzwi? Albo w ogóle nie przyjść? – pytała Meryl z zaciekawieniem. – Pani Gawriłow powiedziała, że to wyglądało jak próba samobójcza. _Z parteru_ – podkreśliła.

Joshua wziął głęboki wdech i podrapał się po nosie. Spojrzał na Meryl, odruchowo także zerknął za okno, później na mikrofalówkę, aż wreszcie wrócił do kenijskiej sportsmenki i powoli powiedział:

– To kucharka mnie tam zamknęła i musiałem wychodzić oknem.

Meryl popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby ta odpowiedź była ostatnią, jakiej się spodziewała. Zamrugała dwa razy, na moment otworzyła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła. Joshua zaś miał całkowicie sucho w gardle.

– Ale jest jeden problem, Josh. W kampusie nie ma kucharki od wybudowania Miasteczka Cherubinów, a tym bardziej w bloku edukacyjnym – przypomniała Meryl z rozbawieniem. – Ale takiej głupiej wymówki to ja chyba nigdy nie słyszałam. Brawo za kreatywność, nieczęsto się to zdarza.

Joshua przełknął ślinę.

– No, znaczy zamknęła mnie sprzątaczka.

– Sprzątaczka?

– Carmen Williams. Wiesz, taka wiedźma, co lata na miotle rano i wieczorem. Wyciera rozlaną wodę, żeby się nie rozpuścić… i takie tam.

Joshua zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nieświadomie pogarszał swoją sytuację, dopiero kiedy skończył mówić. _Świetnie_.

– Joshua, ty biegasz na długie dystanse, no nie? – spytała Meryl po chwili.

Rooney z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że nie skomentowała określenia Carmen.

– Jeśli trzeba, to biegam – odparł Joshua.

– Czyli te dwieście okrążeń nie sprawi ci większych kłopotów?

– Eee…

Meryl uśmiechnęła się.

– Słyszałam, że wyjątkowo nie lubisz pisać wypracowań – orzekła, wesoło bębniąc palcami o blat. – Jestem pewna, że wobec tego będziesz się świetnie bawił podczas pisania czterysta razy: _Nie będę uciekał z lekcji języka rosyjskiego ani żadnej innej oknem w mojej stołówce, gdyż edukacja jest bardzo ważna, a agent CHERUBA ma swoje obowiązki_. Dodatkowo… sto razy: _Nie będę wyskakiwał z okna, kiedy pani Gawriłow prosi mnie o zejście_. O, i sto razy: _Nie będę nazywał mojej drogiej i ukochanej koleżanki Carmen Williams wiedźmą, która lata na miotle rano i wieczorem, wyciera rozlaną wodę, żeby się nie rozpuścić i takie tam_. Na… dzisiaj jest dwudziesty czwarty, to na… dwudziestego ósmego stycznia, po weekendzie, idealnie.

Joshua szeroko otworzył oczy. Szybko oszacował łączną liczbę słów. _Jasna cholera_.

– Ale… – zaczął słabym tonem.

– Pięćdziesiąt razy: _Nie będę kwestionował poleceń Meryl Spencer_.

Joshua przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął ręce w geście protestu.

– Okej, okej, napiszę!

Meryl szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Białe zęby mocno kontrastowały z jej ciemną karnacją.

– Pamiętaj, że jeśli nie napiszesz, dostaniesz drugie tyle – oznajmiła wesoło. – O, i jestem pewna, że pani Gawriłow też coś ci dołoży.

Joshua spojrzał na Meryl i westchnął.

To był ostatni raz, kiedy postanowił uciec z lekcji w kampusie.

*

Joshua z pełnią zapału usiadł przy biurku, wyjął długopis i specjalny zeszyt, a następnie odblokował telefon i szybko wszedł w notatki, gdzie miał zapisane to, co musiał przepisać na kartkę w liczbie czterystu. Westchnął i zaczął pracę, kreśląc literki niedbałym pismem. Nawet jeśli wyglądało, jak wyglądało – szpetnie nawet w jego własnym odczuciu – to nieustannie starał się, by wszystko było w miarę czytelne. Doskonale wiedział, co się stanie, jeśli Meryl nie doczyta się choćby do jednego wyrazu.

_Nie będę uciekał z lekcji języka rosyjskiego ani żadnej innej oknem w mojej stołówce, gdyż edukacja jest bardzo ważna, a agent CHERUBA ma swoje obowiązki._

Joshua podwinął rękaw, wyciągnął dłoń i parę razy pokręcił nadgarstkiem.

_Jeszcze tylko dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć_, pomyślał.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem ręka coraz bardziej go bolała, a zapał malał. Nie spodziewał się, że pisanie zaledwie parunastu wyrazów będzie aż tak męczące. Po pewnym czasie przeliczył, jaką objętość miała mieć cała praca. Dwadzieścia pięć razy czterysta…

Dziesięć przeciętnych wypracowań. _Świetnie_. Nie liczył już nawet tych dwóch dodatkowych zdań, bo zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty na pogarszanie swojego humoru.

Kolejne znaki stawiał wręcz machinalnie. Po pierwszych dwudziestu razach powoli przestał zwracać uwagę na styl pisma, a później nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co pisał. Zupełnie jakby to jedno zdanie było wyryte w jego mózgu i zostało najważniejszym celem jego życia.

Zdążyło się już ściemnić, kiedy doszedł do pierwszej setki. Teoretycznie miał jeszcze do zrobienia matematykę, ale to zawsze można było odpisać na przerwie.

Piętnaście ziewnięć później doszedł do dwustu. Miał wrażenie, że ręka już dawno mu zwiędła albo odpadła i tylko jakaś dziwna siła wciąż pchała pracę do przodu. Karne okrążenia (niekiedy kolosalne ilości) były męczące i nie chciało się po nich już niczego złego. Sprzątanie toalet w centrum planowania misji nie było zbyt przyjemną pracę, ale nie męczyło. Koszenie trawników w lecie wywoływało niekiedy oparzenia, ale koniec końców nie można było po tym paść z bólu na ziemię.

W tamtym momencie Rooneyowi wydawało się, że pisanie czterysta razy tego samego było gorsze niż wszystkie kary razem wzięte.

Z frustracją przeczesał włosy, gdy kolejny raz się pomylił i musiał zapisywać jeszcze raz ten sam wyraz. Przekreślone słowa się nie liczyły. _Niestety_.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie.

Joshua miał nadzieję, że może to Meryl stwierdziła, że kara była za sroga, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież nie żył w jakiejś przerysowanej bajce. Szybko zawołał: _Proszę_, po czym postawił kropkę przy dwieście osiemnastym zdaniu i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

– Hejka, Josh – zaczęła Faith, wchodząc do pokoju z otwartym laptopem w ręce.

Rooney odruchowo zacisnął usta, gdy Asus omal nie spadł przy zamykaniu drzwi.

– Cześć – odparł tylko i szybko wrócił do pisania.

Zdążył uzupełnić swój karny zeszyt o jedno pełne zdanie, nim Faith stanęła obok niego i spojrzała mu przez ramię.

– Co tak tam piszesz? – spytała, kładąc laptopa po drugiej stronie biurka.

Najpierw usłyszała poirytowane westchnięcie Rooneya. Dopiero po tym Joshua mruknął:

– Mam karę. Czterysta razy to zdanie plus po sto dwa inne – wyjaśnił.

– Czyli ktoś tu nie będzie dzisiaj spał?

Joshua pokręcił głową.

– Mam na to czas do poniedziałku, ale prawie cały weekend mam zawalony dodatkowymi zajęciami…

– Dużo przegapiłeś przez ten gips, co nie? – Faith oparła się o biurko.

– Niestety.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie ruchem długopisu po kartce. Joshua przewrócił stronę i zaczął zapisywać kolejny raz to samo.

– Poczekasz na mnie chwilkę? – odezwała się nagle Faith.

Joshua w zamyśleniu skinął głową. Jak w transie pisał kolejne zdania i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Faith wróciła i postawiła przed nim szklankę z colą z lodem i słomką.

– Ej, hola, hola. Weź to stąd, bo jak mi coś oblejesz, to będę w dupie. I ty też.

Faith lekko się zaśmiała.

– No spokojnie… Poza tym strasznie zaschło ci w gardle, serio nie chce ci się pić?

– Nie.

Hemmings uniosła brew, gdy Rooney odchrząknął.

– No dobra, może trochę – mruknął chłopak, po czym pochylił się do szklanki i upił łyk. – A tak w ogóle to dobra, ja tak piszę, a ty tu raczej nie przyszłaś bez celu. Po co ci ten laptop?

Faith westchnęła i podrapała się po głowie. Przysunęła urządzenie do Josha i włączyła. Rooney posłał jej pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenie, gdy zobaczył na ekranie ciąg białych liter.

– No właśnie – powiedziała Faith. – To coś mi się włączyło i głupio mi jest to mówić, ale nie mam pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. I jeszcze głupiej mi z tym, że przyszłam prosić cię o pomoc.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– Gardzisz moją pomocą?

– Nie, po prostu… – odparła szybko Faith. Rozbawione spojrzenie Josha wystarczyło, by westchnęła i lekceważąco machnęła ręką. – Dobra, mniejsza. Mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?

Joshua wzruszył ramionami. Wyciągnął prawą rękę przed siebie, parę razy obrócił nadgarstkiem, ale nie spodziewał się tego, że długopis wypadnie mu z dłoni.

Prosto do szklanki z colą.

Jak w zwolnionym tempie widział, jak parę brązowych kropel spadło na zeszyt i wsiąknęło w papier. Rooney zastygł. Powoli, z mordem w oczach i z pobladłą twarzą, odwrócił głowę do Faith i o mało co się nie zapowietrzył.

Hemmings jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo, i już sięgała po leżące na parapecie chusteczki. Niezwłocznie zaczęła wycierać kartkę. Przez krótką chwilę jej ciepła dłoń spotkała się z ręką Josha, przez co przez plecy chłopaka przeszedł delikatny dreszcz.

Jeszcze większy dreszcz przeszył go, gdy zobaczył, że tusz w paru miejscach się rozmazał.

– Cóż, myślę, że będziesz musiał…

– A chuj z tym. – Rooney machnął ręką. – Napiszę to potem. Dawaj tego laptopa.

Joshua podniósł lekkie urządzenie i położył je przed sobą. Odruchowo się zgarbił, ale paręnaście uderzeń w klawiaturę później oczom obu cherubinów ukazało się okienko logowania. Rooney triumfalnie się uśmiechnął i bez wyjaśniania, co konkretnie się stało, zamknął laptop i podał go Faith.

– Wow, nie spodziewałam się, że to zajmie tak mało. Gdybym przyszła do ciebie wcześniej, nie męczyłabym się z tym dwie godziny.

– I dlatego warto czasem prosić o pomoc. – Uśmiechnął się Rooney.

Faith prychnęła.

– I kto to mówi…

– Mogę ci to włączyć z powrotem. Chcesz włączać wszystkie aplikacje komendami? – spytał Rooney, wyciągając ręce w stronę laptopa.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Faith podała mu Asusa.

– Jedyne, co możesz, to zaktualizować mi przeglądarkę.

Rooney prychnął.

– A ja co, ostatni sługa?

– Napiszę ci dwadzieścia razy któreś z tych zdań.

Joshua uniósł brew i spojrzał na Faith tak, jakby właśnie postradała zmysły. Dziewczyna zdawała się jednak mówić całkowicie poważnie.

– Za pomoc. I za to, że zrobiłeś mi ostatnio tę zapiekankę – oznajmiła i oparła się o biurko. – Wiesz, takie podziękowanie.

Rooney już więcej nie protestował, tylko znów włączył laptopa i poprosił Faith o wpisanie hasła, podczas gdy sam zastanawiał się nad racjonalnością pomysłu, który właśnie wpadł mu do głowy.

– Eee, Faith, a może chcesz przeglądarkę, której używa NASA? – spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Tylko nie mogłabyś nikomu o niej mówić.

Faith pokręciła głową z uśmiechem pełnym politowania.

– Ty nie masz żadnych kontaktów z NASA, więc skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć, jakiej używają przeglądarki?

– A skąd wiesz, że nie? – odpowiedział Rooney z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie znasz wszystkich szczegółów mojego życia.

Faith westchnęła.

– No to, genialny naukowcu, powiedz, jakiej to przeglądarki używa NASA.

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o Google Ultron?

– Słyszałam tylko o Google Chrome – odparła Faith, unosząc brew.

– No właśnie. – Rooney poważnie skinął głową. – To tajemnica państwowa. Nie mów nikomu, że masz ultraszybką przeglądarkę.

Mina Faith dała Joshowi do zrozumienia, że nie za bardzo wierzyła w to, co mówił.

– Josh, oboje znamy tajemnicę państwową, za której wyjawienie grozi dożywocie. Mówienie o sekretach to chyba ostatnia rzecz, jaka mnie interesuje.

Rooney w zamyśleniu skinął głową, gdyż już zaczynał prace nad pobraniem Google Ultron. Kilka profesjonalnych min, szybkich ruchów myszką i stukania w klawiaturę z prędkością światła tylko po to, żeby zmienić nazwę Google Chrome, Faith miała na swoim komputerze najszybszą przeglądarkę świata.

– Gotowe – oznajmił Joshua.

Faith nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Usłyszeli jakiś wrzask. Był na tyle głośny, że Joshua od razu wiedział, że dochodził z tego piętra. Joshua i Faith spojrzeli po sobie.

Bez zastanowienia wypadli z pokoju i pobiegli do Floyda. Josh nie zauważył, że po drodze zrzucił szklankę na podłogę.

Joshua otworzył drzwi na oścież. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył.

Floyda dziobał po głowie barwny ptak. I zwierzę, i chłopak wydawali przy tym dziwne, skrzeczące odgłosy. Faith szeroko otworzyła oczy, a Joshua o mało co nie zachłysnął się własną śliną.

– CO TU ROBI PAPUGA?! 


	13. 10.

– Co tu robi papuga?!

Floyd z przerażeniem spojrzał w stronę drzwi, ale sekundę później na powrót zajął się papugą, która bezlitośnie drapała go po rękach. Chłopak miał zaciśnięte wargi, a na jego policzku widniała długa, krwista szrama. Wreszcie złapał ptaka za tułów i oderwał go od siebie, po czym wstawił do kwadratowej klatki i zamknął drzwiczki. Odetchnął, gdy papuga zaskrzeczała, ale już z dala od jego twarzy.

– T-to nie tak, jak myślicie! – zawołał Floyd.

Jego policzki gwałtownie poczerwieniały.

– Problem w tym – zaczął Rooney niepewnie – że ja sam nie wiem, o czym myślę.

– Sądzę dokładnie tak samo – zgodziła się Faith.

Floyd odchrząknął, spojrzał to na papugę, to na mocno zdezorientowanych przyjaciół, po czym wręcz teatralnie dramatycznym tonem zawołał:

– Proszę, nie mówcie nikomu!

– Na razie to ty wytłumacz, co to jest, a co będzie potem… to się ustali – stwierdził Rooney, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Noo… Papuga.

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– Tyle akurat wiem.

– Skąd ona się tu wzięła? – zapytała spokojnie Faith, po czym zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie.

Floyd westchnął, przejechał wzrokiem po całym pokoju, po czym z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Wydawałoby się, że nieład na jego głowie idealnie obrazował to, co działo się w jego wnętrzu. Oddech Floyda był lekko przyspieszony, podobnie jak serce. Chłopak na moment spuścił spojrzenie i nie odzywał się.

– Ja… – zaczął po chwili drżącym tonem. – Noo… Hoduję papugę od paru miesięcy.

– Mów prawdę – odparł Rooney, unosząc brew. – Przecież cię nie pobijemy za to, że trzymasz papugę.

– W pierwszej chwili wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś chciał powiedzieć coś innego – spostrzegł Floyd kwaśnym tonem.

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Bo myślałem, że ktoś cię naprawdę bije i na pewno nie byłem to ja – mruknął. – Teraz już przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że masz tu papugę… i nawiasem mówiąc, właśnie próbuje się ugryźć.

Floyd lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na klatkę i odsunął się poza zasięg dzioba ptaka. Gdy chłopak na nowo uniósł głowę, Joshua dostrzegł, ze dolna warga lekko mu drżała.

– Ona się nazywa Red – powiedział cicho.

– Ale oryginalnie.

Faith posłała Joshowi mocnego kuksańca w żebra, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– To powiesz, skąd ona… znaczy Red… się tu wzięła? – spytała Faith powoli.

Floyd odchrząknął i usiadł na pobliskim krześle. Splótł dłonie razem, wziął głęboki wdech i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Ciągle miętolił rękaw bluzy. Joshua trochę pożałował swojego komentarza, gdy zobaczył, że chłopcu zwilgotniały oczy.

– No bo ogólnie to parę miesięcy temu byłem na misji – zaczął niepewnie Floyd. Po jego głosie słychać było, że z całych sił starał się opanować drżenie. – Poznałem dziewczynę…

– Brzmi jak wstęp do słabego pornola – wtrącił Rooney z krzywym uśmiechem.

Doskonale wiedział, jaką reakcję wywoła. Floyd lekko prychnął, a kąciki jego ust minimalnie uniosły się w górę.

– Wracając, to ta dziewczyna miała papugę. I pewnego dnia Aithne zginęła w wypadku samochodowym.

Głos mu się załamał. Wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc, po czym pociągnął nosem i na krótką chwilę schował twarz w dłoniach. Musiało minąć parę sekund zupełnej ciszy, nim Floyd się opanował i mógł mówić dalej. Gdy na krótką chwilę podniósł wzrok i napotkał twarz Joshuy, ściągnął brwi.

– Ale jak ta papuga trafiła do ciebie? – spytała Faith, kiedy milczenie znacznie się przeciągało.

Floyd odchrząknął.

– Akurat miałem tę papugę w domu, bo u Aithne był jakiś remont czy coś w tym rodzaju, już dobrze nie pamiętam, i… zaopiekowałem się tym głupim ptakiem, który jako jedyny mi o niej przypomina – wyjaśnił cicho. – Jak leżeliśmy z Aithne obok siebie, to zawsze skrzeczał, jakby coś mu nie pasowało. – Zaśmiał się ponuro. – Urocze zwierzę.

Podczas gdy Floyd opowiadał, Joshua czuł, jakby coś stanęło mu w gardle. Gdy Floyd kolejny raz wymienił imię dziewczyny, Josh o mało co nie zadławił się własną śliną. Wszystkie kolory odeszły mu z twarzy, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie ból, z jakim Floyd mówił o wypadku.

– Powiedziałeś: _Aithne_? – spytał słabo.

Faith spojrzała na niego z niepokojem i cicho szepnęła, żeby usiadł, ale on jedynie pokręcił głową. Kiedy Floyd przytaknął, Joshua mocno zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść.

– A gdzie byłeś na tej misji?

– Eee… W zachodnim Cardiff – odpowiedział zaskoczony Floyd. – A co się…?

– Jakie nazwisko miała ta dziewczyna?

– Czy to jest jakieś przesłuchanie?

– Jakie nazwisko miała ta dziewczyna? – powtórzył Rooney, nie zmieniając tonu głosu.

– Eee… Griffith.

Gdy tylko Joshua poczuł, że nogi się pod nim ugięły, oparł się o ścianę. W głowie dudniły mu wszystkie słowa o Aithne.

Trybiki w mózgu Floyda dopiero po chwili zaczęły działać tak, jak powinny.

– Ty znałeś Aithne? – spytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Tak jakby – mruknął Rooney. – To była…

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Jakiś głosik z tyłu szepnął mu, że to nie był czas na opowieści o jego poprzednim życiu. To nie był czas na mierzenie się ze wszystkimi wewnętrznymi demonami.

– To była…? – podsunęła Faith.

– Nieważne. – Rooney pokręcił głowa. – Ona miała chyba inaczej na nazwisko – skłamał chłodnym tonem. – Floyd, ja chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że przykro mi, że w taki głupi sposób straciłeś swoją… przyjaciółkę.

– Mnie tak samo – poparła Faith. Chociaż słowa kierowała do Floyda, wciąż zerkała na Josha. – I, cholera jasna, przykra ta wasza historia. I ta papuga chyba wyjątkowo cię nie lubi.

Joshua lekko się zaśmiał, mimo że mocno kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Ale z ciebie mistrz pocieszania – powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Weź, zostań psychologiem czy coś takiego. Jak ktoś umówi się z tobą na spotkanie, to od razu będzie wiedział, co robić. Na przykład się powiesić.

Floyd parsknął, po czym przeczesał włosy, odchrząknął i wyprostował się na krześle.

– Luz. Minęło ponad pół roku, więc nie jest już tak źle…

– A co zamierzasz zrobić z tą papugą? – spytała Faith, opierając ręce na biodrach.

– Jak to: _co zamierzam_?

– No przecież ona nie może żyć w tej klatce całe życie…

– A właśnie, skąd ty bierzesz dla niej jedzenie? – spytał Joshua.

Floyd uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Mam swoje źródła… A ty, Faith, nie mów, że chcesz to zgłosić – dodał Floyd i wstał, po czym powoli zbliżył się do Hemmings. – No przecież mówiłem, że…

Faith westchnęła. Spojrzała to na niego, to na papugę, aż wreszcie machnęła ręką i przewróciła oczami.

– Zgoda, nic nie powiem. Nie chcę, żebyś ją na mnie nasłał w środku nocy – mruknęła i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– A jak ty ją przetransportowałeś? – wtrącił Rooney, drapiąc się po karku.

– A co, ty też chcesz transportować do kampusu jakieś ptaki? – spytała Faith, unosząc brew.

Wzruszenie ramionami sprawiło, że cała trójka się zaśmiała. Co prawda brzmiało to trochę sztucznie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi przez to, czego dowiedzieli się wcześniej.

– A tak w ogóle to… – zaczął Floyd – Joshua, pamiętasz, jak jakoś w sierpniu poprosiłem cię, żebyśmy coś sprawdzili na niższym piętrze? Jeszcze w głównym budynku.

Rooney zmarszczył brwi. Wątpił, że w świetle takich informacji zdoła cofnąć się umysłem pół roku wstecz, ale mocno się postarał. Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę upewnił się, że niczego nie pamiętał, a jeśli już, to jak przez mgłę, powoli skinął głową. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Floyd nie zapyta go o jakieś szczegóły.

– No to właśnie to chciałem ci pokazać – wyznał Floyd, splatając palce dłoni. – Wtedy wiedział o tym tylko Warren… w zasadzie to do dzisiaj wiedział tylko Warren… – westchnął. – Skoro on nic z tym nie zrobił, to was też prosiłbym o dyskrecję, że tak powiem.

– A jeśli zdechnie?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie, a jeśli już, to niezbyt szybko – powiedział ponuro Floyd. – Ale nie mów tak przy niej, ona wszystko rozumie.

Z ust Josha mimowolnie wydobyło się rozbawione prychnięcie. Podczas gdy Faith i Floyd wymieniali między sobą jeszcze parę uwag na temat dalszego życia ptaka, Rooney popatrzył na klatkę i lekko się zaśmiał.

– Nie wierzę, że wsadziłeś do środka głowę Kena.

– Nienawidzę go – mruknął Floyd zdeterminowanym tonem. – Zasługuje na to.

Joshua skinął głową. Nagle sobie przypomniał, że przecież miał długie zadanie do pisania, więc szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł z pokoju. Kołyszące się z tyłu głowy myśli powróciły, gdy tylko pozostał sam ze sobą. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że przecież na świecie mogło być dużo osób nazywających się Aithne Griffith, chociaż pewnie znaleźć drugą taką w Cardiff byłoby trochę trudniej.

Czy to naprawdę o niej mówił Floyd? Joshua pamiętał, jak parę razy mówiła o tym, że miała papugę, ale był to na tyle stary ptak, że…

– Czemu tak uciekłeś?

Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał obok siebie głos Faith.

– Muszę pisać to cholerstwo – mruknął.

– Rooney, przecież cię znam. Najchętniej odkładałbyś robienie wszystkich zadań do momentu, w którym będziesz szacował, czy zdążysz na przerwie.

– Ludzie się zmieniają, Hemmings – bąknął przez przekonania.

– Ale swoich nawyków zazwyczaj nie. Coś w komputerze możesz zmienić, bo to tylko maszyna realizująca zadany program. Możesz zmienić ustawienia w dowolnym momencie, ale to nie to samo, co człowiek – stwierdziła spokojnie. – Wiesz, nie ma ducha bez ciała i takie tam. Ludzki umysł nie może istnieć bez mózgu, układu nerwowego i zmysłów. Człowiek to jedność, więc szanse, że w ciągu trzech godzin zmieni przyzwyczajenia, które też są częścią tej jedności, wynoszą mniej niż jeden procent.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– Wow – powiedział zaskoczonym tonem. – Paulo Coelho mógłby się wiele od ciebie nauczyć.

Faith nie zdążyła powiedzieć niczego więcej, gdyż Joshua już otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju. Nawet nie przekroczył progu; zatrzymał się, westchnął i spojrzał na biurko. Faith spojrzała mu przez ramię.

Z blatu na podłogę ściekały krople coli. Na jasnych panelach zdążyła powstać ogromna plama, po której pływały niemal roztopione kostki lodu i słomka w biało-czerwone paski.

– Nie wycierasz? – spytała Faith, gdy Joshua przez dłuższą chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca.

– Zaraz, tylko się napatrzę – mruknął. – To mi doskonale przypomina, na jakim poziomie jest moje życie. Na poziomie roztapiających się kostek lodu.

Faith uniosła brew.

– Niby w jakim sensie?

– Jak pierwszy raz chcę coś zrobić, to nie wychodzi. A poza tym wszyscy, na których w jakiś sposób mi zależy, umierają w mniej lub bardziej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

Faith spojrzała na niego i z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową, po czym wepchnęła Rooneya do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

– Mogło być gorzej. Mogło być tak, że sam byś zginął w mniej lub bardziej niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

– Fakt – zgodził się Rooney, wzruszając ramionami.

Jeszcze chwilę patrzyli na pojedyncze krople, które nieustannie spadały na siebie. Kolejne westchnięcie Rooneya musiało mocno podirytować Faith, gdyż dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i spytała:

– A tak w ogóle to za co ty dostałeś taką karę?

Joshua zamrugał parę razy i spojrzał na dziewczynę tak, jakby właśnie wyrwała go z jakiegoś dziwnego półsnu. 

– W sumie to długa historia, ale…

Rooney szybko opowiedział, co dokładnie się stało. Faith słuchała z lekko uniesionymi brwiami, a Joshua mówił z małym zawstydzeniem. Bardzo trudno było mu się przyznać do tego, że jego pierwsza, niezwykle brawurowa akcja została stłumiona jeszcze w zarodku.

– …no i akurat przechodził Arnold – mruknął Joshua, nawiązując do nauczyciela historii. – Myślałem, że wytarga mnie za uszy czy coś, ale staruszek tylko zaprowadził mnie z powrotem na lekcje.

Faith zaśmiała się.

– Boże, ale ty jesteś głupi… Serio wyskakiwałeś przez okno? – spytała wesoło. – Czemu ja tego nie widziałam…

– W Cardiff niekiedy działało. – Joshua wzruszył ramionami.

– A właśnie, wracając do Cardiff… – zaczęła ostrożnie Faith. – Kim w końcu była ta Aithne?

Ogromna gula urosła w gardle Josha. Chłopak odchrząknął, odwrócił wzrok i szybko powiedział:

– Bierz już tego laptopa, ja muszę pisać.

Faith pokręciła głową.

– Floyd był szczery, to teraz twoja kolej.

– No już nieważne, musiałem ją z kimś pomylić – warknął Josh nieco zbyt ostro. – Temat zamknięty.

– Trudne by było, żeby w mieście, w którym mieszkałeś, żyła jakaś inna dziewczyna o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku, a na dodatek w naszym wieku.

Joshua z frustracją wypuścił powietrze. Po spojrzeniu Faith z łatwością poznał, że Hemmings bynajmniej nie zamierzała odpuścić, mimo iż wiedziała, że takie drążenie sprawy mocno go irytowało. Spojrzał na nią, wziął głęboki wdech i nieśmiało zaczął:

– Jak jeszcze mieszkałem w _Caerdydd_, to chodziłem z nią do jednej klasy – wyjaśnił.

Początkowo liczył na to, że takie wytłumaczenie jej wystarczy, ale gdy tylko zobaczył uniesioną brew Faith, szybko zrozumiał, że nie tędy droga i pójście na skróty w tym przypadku nie było zbyt dobre.

– To jest… była – szybko poprawił – tak jakby moja niedoszła dziewczyna… znaczy… lubiliśmy się i w ogóle, ale jakoś nigdy do niczego nie doszło. I może nie widziałem jej prawie od roku, ale jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, że już w ogóle jej nie ma.

Faith powoli skinęła głową. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę.

– Chyba niepotrzebnie pytałam… – bąknęła.

– Spokojnie. Słyszałem w życiu bardziej niepotrzebne pytania i, uwierz, one nie wyszły akurat z twoich ust.

Faith uniosła brew.

– Och, doprawdy?

– Chociaż w sumie…

Delikatnie się zaśmiał, gdy Faith lekko uderzyła go w ramię.

Kiedy wyszła z laptopem w dłoni, Rooney kolejny raz spojrzał na rozlany napój i podrapał się po głowie. Wydawało mu się, że w coli pływała kumulacja wszystkiego, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział czy słów, które sam wypowiedział. Wciąż do głowy wracało mu to, że Aithne Griffith nie żyła, Faith uwierzyła, że miała na laptopie zainstalowaną przeglądarkę NASA, a Floyd miał papugę.

_Czasami życie przypomina kabaret. Jakiś chory i nieśmieszny, ale wciąż kabaret, który na koniec może okazać się całkiem zabawnym kabaretem_, pomyślał.

*

Joshua wbił ręce mocniej do kieszeni. Ta sobota nie należała do najzimniejszych w historii Wielkiej Brytanii, ale na pewno nie należała też do grona tych ciepłych. Rooney westchnął. Sznurówki butów zawieszonych na ręce wraz z kolejnymi krokami obijały się o uda.

Ten trening zdecydowanie należał do udanych. Joshua wreszcie poczuł, że naprawdę wrócił do formy i sam Jenkins przyznał mu to z szerokim uśmiechem. Na początku Joshua był trochę podejrzliwy w stosunku do tego, ale słowa trenera zdawały się być całkowicie szczere.

Tak szczere, że aż dziwne.

– Joshua?

Rooney odwrócił się.

– Eee… Cześć, Calvin…? – zaczął niepewnie. – Ty nie powinieneś być w Cambridge…?

– Urwałem się na weekend – wyjaśnił Calvin Dallas, przeczesując blond włosy. – Poza tym i tak muszę z tobą pogadać, więc przyjechałem najwcześniej, jak tylko mogłem.

Rooney uniósł brew.

– Ze mną? Niby o czym?

W rzeczywistości Joshua doskonale wiedział, o czym i już w myślach obliczał, ile zajmie mu dotarcie na oddział intensywnej opieki medycznej. I jak tam dotrze, jeśli będzie w takim stanie, w jakim sobie wyobrażał. Calvin Dallas co prawda nie wyglądał tak, jakby mógł połamać Josha opuszkiem jednego palca, ale był starszy i miał za sobą znacznie więcej kursów CHERUBA.

– Nie będziemy rozmawiać tutaj – stwierdził Calvin, po czym poklepał Rooneya po plecach i drugą dłonią wskazał jeden z domów w Miasteczku Cherubinów. – Chodź. Zrobię ci kawę czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Dla Josha nie brzmiało to ani trochę zachęcająco, ale potulnie skinął głową i bez przekonania ruszył za Calvinem. Faktycznie, zaprowadzenie do domu było znacznie łatwiejszym rozwiązaniem na pobicie bez świadków.

Wchodząc po schodach, Joshua zadał sobie jedno pytanie: czemu się bał? Przecież poznał Calvina podczas balu sylwestrowego i chłopak wydał mu się bardzo sympatyczny. Szarpnął by się motyką na słońce ze stwierdzeniem, że Calvin nie skrzywdziłby muchy, ale na pewno nie należał do osób agresywnych. Z drugiej strony kto mógł wiedzieć, do czego zdolny jest brat osoby, której najlepszy przyjaciel załatwił kilkutygodniowy odwyk i zawieszenie w prawach agenta na parę miesięcy?

– Proszę, siadaj – powiedział Calvin, wysuwając Joshowi czarne krzesło. – Kawy, herbaty?

– Podziękuję – mruknął Rooney.

– Może cola?

– Mam złe skojarzenia.

Calvin spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Złe skojarzenia z colą? – upewnił się. Jego głos był pełny rozbawienia.

– Długa historia – bąknął wymijająco Joshua.

Dopiero gdy Calvin na moment wyszedł do kuchni, Josh pozwolił sobie na zmianę pozycji na wygodniejszą i rozejrzenie się. Od razu domyślił się, że był to jeden z domów zarezerwowanych dla kadry – na stoliku obok przeszklonej ściany stało parę stosów papierów, a notatki na kalendarzu ściennym łudząco układały się w nazwiska agentów.

Calvin wrócił po chwili i postawił przed Joshem szklankę z colą, a po swojej stronie kubek z parującą kawą. Usiadł naprzeciw Joshuy, spojrzał to na niego, to na kubek z kawą, po czym westchnął.

– Grasz w nogę? – spytał, wskazując na buty.

Rooney skinął głową.

– Chyba od kiedy miałem pięć lat.

Dopiero wtedy sobie uświadomił, że buty odruchowo zawiesił na poręcz krzesła obok. Zacisnął usta i położył turfy na siedzeniu.

– Też kiedyś grałem, ale po wyjątkowo bolesnej kontuzji musiałem przestać – wyznał Calvin z lekkim smutkiem. – Kiedy ja jestem na uniwerku, mój kolega gra w Arsenale. Nieźle się ustawił. – Zaśmiał się.

Joshua prychnął z rozbawieniem, chociaż nie za bardzo go to śmieszyło.

– A tak w ogóle to podoba ci się w CHERUBIE? – spytał Calvin z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

– Tak.

Po minie Calvina Joshua poznał, że chłopak musiał spodziewać się jakiejś bardziej rozwiniętej odpowiedzi. Dallas upił łyk kawy, po czym zlustrował Josha badawczym spojrzeniem. Rooney postarał się przybrać najbardziej beznamiętną minę, na jaką tylko było go stać. Wreszcie Calvin delikatnie uniósł brwi w górę.

– Ty się mnie boisz – oznajmił, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

– Skąd.

Powaga Josha sprawiła, że Calvin cicho parsknął.

– Przecież cię nie zabiję – uspokoił go. – Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.

– To może przejdziesz do sedna? – odparł Rooney nieco już poirytowanym tonem. – Niezbyt lubię takie… luźne pogawędki, które tak naprawdę wcale nie są „luźnymi pogawędkami”.

Calvin uniósł brew. Pierwsza tak rozbudowana wypowiedź Joshuy nie mogła odbyć się bez echa.

– Eee… No dobrze – stwierdził niepewnie Calvin. – Pewnie słyszałeś o tym, że Warren trafił na odwyk…

– Wyjątkowo dobrze. On mi to wykrzyczał, więc…

Joshua westchnął i podrapał się po karku. Na samo wspomnienie tego, z jaką nienawiścią Warren odzywał się do niego niemal miesiąc temu, w gardle stawała mu gula, a ręce zaczynały się pocić. Josh odruchowo nieco skulił się na krześle i wbił obojętne spojrzenie w szklankę z colą. Żeby zmierzyć się z suchością w gardle, sięgnął po napój i upił łyk czy dwa. 

– Ja… Joshua, ja chciałem ci podziękować, że go uratowałeś – zaczął cicho Calvin. – Gdyby nie ty, pewnie leżałby w tym śniegu jeszcze parę godzin, a później… – przerwał i przeczesał włosy. – Nie myślałem, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Kiedy tylko Zara zadzwoniła do mnie, żebym pilnie przyszedł, nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi, a na dodatek byłem na kacu i… Wiem, że teraz pewnie pomyślisz, że niezły ze mnie przykład, ale…

Joshua nie myślał o niczym. Słuchał dalszych słów Calvina z beznamiętną miną i próbował zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

– Więc poszedłem tam i gdy tylko zobaczyłem ledwo żywego Warrena, od razu domyśliłem się, co może być na rzeczy – ciągnął Calvin nieco już drżącym głosem. – I Zara powiedziała mi o wszystkim, ja… nie spodziewałem się, że to wszystko dojdzie aż tak daleko, ja… – urwał, gdy łza pociekła mu po policzku.

Joshua spoglądał na niego ze spokojem, chociaż w jego głowie powoli zaczynały tworzyć się pierwsze scenariusze. 

– Myślałem, że on się tym wszystkim dzieli z kolegami czy z kimkolwiek, nawet chyba lepsze byłoby to, że rozprowadza alkohol po kampusie, ale gdy po badaniach lekarze powiedzieli, że jego wątroba jest tak zniszczona, że… – przerwał. Przełknął kolejne łzy.

– Nie musisz już dalej mówić – powiedział powoli Joshua.

– Ale chcę ci to wszystko wyjaśnić – odparł Calvin, kręcąc głową. – Wreszcie dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem. Że prawie zabiłem własnego brata.

Joshua odchrząknął. Czuł, że słowa Calvina powinny zrobić na nim większe wrażenie, że normalny człowiek pewnie uległby emocjom, ale Joshua w tamtym momencie zastanawiał się jedynie nad jednym. Przez długą chwilę milczał, myśląc nad wszystkimi wątkami razem i nad każdym osobno. Stopniowo przywoływał słowa Calvina, łącząc je w pary z innymi. Wreszcie podrapał się po nosie, spokojnie upił łyk coli i… siedział. Siedział przez długą chwilę, wpatrzony w zieloną koszulkę Calvina.

– To ty mu dostarczałeś ten alkohol? – odezwał się w końcu całkowicie beznamiętnym tonem.

Calvin spojrzał na niego. Oczy osiemnastolatka zalśniły smutnym blaskiem.

Joshua miał wrażenie, że w serce wbiły mu się miliony sztyletów, gdy Calvin Dallas powoli pokiwał głową.

– Och – bąknął tylko.

Obawiał się, że gdy wypowie chociażby słowo więcej, język odmówi mu posłuszeństwa i zacznie się plątać. Joshowi zaczęło się kręcić w głowie, gdy uświadomił sobie całą prawdę. Calvin mówił słusznie. Prawie zabił własnego brata. To przez Calvina Warren skończył na odwyku. To przez Calvina Warren stał się czternastoletnim alkoholikiem.

– Byłem u Warrena – odezwał się Calvin. – Na detoksie był cały nafaszerowany prochami, bo ponoć przewrócił jakąś szafkę, gdy nie chcieli dać mu alkoholu. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Gdy chciałem z nim pogadać, wciąż był obrażony, bo to ja zgodziłem się, żeby poszedł na odwyk… ale później przyszedłem do niego po paru terapiach i… miał mi dużo do opowiedzenia.

Joshua pierwszy raz podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Calvinowi prosto w oczy.

– Warren chciał, żebym ci przekazał, że przeprasza za to, jak cię potraktował. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, że cały czas chciałeś dla niego dobrze i że tak naprawdę uratowałeś mu życie – dodał Calvin, po czym przetarł twarz i kontynuował: – Cholera jasna, nie rozumiem tego dzieciaka. Być w takim świetnym miejscu i… – westchnął. – Zara wspominała, że już dwa razy miał groźby wyrzucenia z CHERUBA, ale najwyraźniej się tym nie przejął. Idiota idiotą zostanie.

Joshua przygryzł wargę. W głowie kotłowały mu się tysiące myśli i echa setek wypowiedzianych przez Calvina słów. Po pewnym czasie w skroniach i uszach poczuł mocne tętnienie, a gdy uniósł rękę po szklankę z colą, dostrzegł ogromne drżenie. Nie czuł niczego poza pustką. Było mu tak bardzo dziwnie słyszeć słowa, w których Warren go przeprasza, kiedy wcześniej zwyzywał go z góry na dół i na dodatek zagroził.

Rooney przeczesał włosy.

– Dobra, powiedzmy sobie jedno – zaczął o wiele luźniejszym tonem, niż na początku. – Rozumiem, nagle ogarnęła cię wielka skrucha, uważasz swojego brata za idiotę, podczas gdy nie on jeden jest w waszej dwójce idiotą. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że jak przeprosisz i podziękujesz za cokolwiek to cała wina z ciebie spłynie?

– Ja nie…

– Tak, ty nie – przerwał Rooney prychnięciem. – Trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej. Ilości alko, jakie zobaczyłem w jego pokoju, były… – rozłożył ręce najszerzej, jak potrafił – i teraz okazało się, że to jego brat, czcigodny Calvin Dallas, mu to dostarczył.

– Ja…

– Nie przerywaj mi, jak mówię – powiedział Joshua spokojnie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie ty, to prawdopodobnie nas by tu dzisiaj nie było, a Warren pojechałby na jakąś misję w Argentynie?

Calvin zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok w blat. Rooney uznał, że to tyle z tego, co miał do powiedzenia, więc wstał, zabrał swoje buty i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle Calvin odezwał się:

– Josh, jeszcze jedno. Zara mówiła, że Warren prawdopodobnie wyleci z CHERUBA. Już tak permanentnie.

Joshua zamarł się. Serce zabiło mu mocniej.

Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Calvina, który siedział z mocno zbolałą miną. Joshua poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie wylano na niego kubeł zimnej wody.

Owszem, obstawiał ten scenariusz, ale gdy okazał się prawdziwy…

Coś ukłuło go w sercu.

– Naprawdę? – wykrztusił.

Calvin ponuro skinął głową. Joshua przełknął ślinę i głęboko westchnął.

Może będzie tego żałował. Może jego kariera też skończy się nie za dobrze, ale mimo wszystko wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

Ruszył z powrotem do stolika ze spojrzeniem przepełnionym determinacją. Gdy na moment skrzyżował się spojrzeniem z Calvinem, od razu domyślił się, że pomyśleli o tym samym.

Taka współpraca bez słów całkiem mu się podobała.


	14. 11.

– Za długo czekamy. Chyba jest coś nie tak. – Joshua podrapał się po karku i bez przekonania zerknął na drzwi do gabinetu prezeski CHERUBA, Zary Asker.

Calvin potrząsnął głową. Kilka kosmyków opadło mu na oczy, ale szybko poprawił je zdecydowanym ruchem ręki.

– Nie ma szans. Z CHERUBA odszedłem mniej niż rok temu, ale dobrze pamiętam, że Zara przytrzymywała dłużej tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś miał poważnie prze… walone – powiedział, wykrzywiając usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu. – Albo siedzi tam jakiś dzieciak, albo trwa jakaś konferencja. Spokojnie.

Joshua mruknął coś bez przekonania, po czym pochylił się i oparł przedramiona na udach. Wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Gdy tylko przypominał sobie, w jakim celu tu siedział, przeszywał go zimny dreszcz. Wciąż nie wierzył, że jakaś dziwna determinacja zmusiła go, żeby wyruszyć na TAKĄ misję. W stosunku do innych akurat to zadanie było raczej _misyjką_, ale Joshua odczuwał to całkowicie na odwrót.

– Trochę się cykam – wyznał cicho i westchnął.

Calvin uśmiechnął się i lekko poklepał Josha po plecach.

– Wyluzuj. Przez ostatnią godzinę ustalaliśmy, co będziemy mówić. Nie ma mowy, że coś nie wyjdzie.

Joshua jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Przecież nie ma szans, że Zara się zgodzi… – mruknął wyjątkowo ponurym tonem. – Ja sam na jej miejscu bym się nie zgodził, gdyby jacyś gówniarze do mnie przyszli i nalegali, żebym nie wyrzucał ich przyjaciela-alkoholika. 

– Już, spokojnie. – Zaśmiał się Calvin. – Najwyżej się nie zgodzi, ale chociaż nie będziemy mieli tego przeświadczenia, że nie spróbowaliśmy… i Warren też pewnie będzie zadowolony z tego, że nie wyleciał tylko dzięki swoim przyjaciołom.

Joshua przymknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i w myślach zaczął liczyć do dziesięciu, powoli i bez pośpiechu. Nie przeszkadzało mu żadne tykanie zegarka; jedynie z oddali echem niosły się odgłosy stukających o posadzkę obcasów. Minęło pół minuty, nim Rooney znów rozejrzał się po korytarzu, obudzony rozmową, która wydawała się rozbrzmiewać coraz bliżej poczekalni przed biurem Zary Asker.

– …i ja nic nie zrobiłam!

– Czy wyrzucanie ubrań przez okno i wrzucanie telefonu oraz laptopu Blair do śmietnika jest niczym?! – syknęła Whitney.

Maureen Bentley miała tak nieprzyjemny grymas na twarzy, że można było się domyśleć, iż postraszono ją poważnymi kłopotami. Przez to, że była prowadzona przez Whitney jak najgorszy więzień, Joshua zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd w ogóle miała jakiekolwiek chęci na protesty.

Whitney była jedną z tych opiekunek, która zjawiała się zawsze wtedy, kiedy najmniej się jej spodziewano. W momencie, w którym ktoś z jej podopiecznych potrzebował wsparcia – czy to psychicznego, czy fizycznego – Whitney zjawiała się przy takiej osobie z dwoma opakowaniami chusteczek i miętowymi landrynkami. Gdy wybuchała bójka, Whitney była na miejscu szybciej niż ktokolwiek inny, zawsze gotowa do wyjaśnienia spraw na dywaniku. Niektórzy podejrzewali, że w jakiejś tajnej piwnicy miała podgląd do kamer założonych we wszystkich pokojach; inni, że miała szósty zmysł i widziała potrzebujące ingerencji sprawy jak Batman swój znak na niebie.

Dodatkowy pogrom wśród cherubinów nie był jednak spowodowany jej wyglądem. Była to niska i dosyć drobna kobieta, ale jej ogromna siła drzemała w głosie. Zresztą dziwne byłoby, gdyby śpiewaczka operowa sprzed piętnastu lat nie potrafiła omamić ludzi głosem.

Maureen spróbowała wyminąć Whitney, ale ta bez trudu złapała ją za bluzę i usadziła na krześle.

– Masz tu siedzieć i grzecznie czekać na to, aż zawoła cię Zara! – warknęła Whitney. – Jak tylko dowiem się, że nie dotarłaś, nie skończy się na odmulaniu rowów. Osobiście poproszę Meryl, żeby dostosowała ci liczbę karnych okrążeń. Jestem pewna, że będzie zachwycona.

Joshua lekko się wzdrygnął, słysząc ton Whitney.

– No przecież… – podjęła znów Maureen.

– Na litość boską, dziewczyno, nie pogrążaj się! – jęknęła Whitney. – Czy ty nie możesz chociaż czasem pochylić głowy?

Maureen fuknęła coś pod nosem, ale Whitney całkowicie to zignorowała. Kobieta dopiero teraz spojrzała w stronę, po której siedzieli Joshua i Calvin – zupełnie tak, jakby wcześniej ich nie zauważyła.

– O, cześć, Calvin! – zawołała, podchodząc do chłopaka. Calvin wstał i przywitał się z nią uściskiem dłoni. – Co cię znów sprowadza do kampusu?

– Powiedzmy, że mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia – mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie. – Raczej już jutro wracam do Cambridge. Za chwilę mam zaliczenia, więc muszę się też trochę uczyć…

– I jak ci w końcu idzie z tą matmą? Jest tak źle, jak się obawiałeś?

Joshua westchnął. Najwyraźniej nie dane było mu czekanie na swoją kolej w całkowitym spokoju. Wygodniej się oparł, nieco zjeżdżając w dół, po czym wpatrzył w ścianę naprzeciw. Zaczął intensywnie przypominać sobie wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia Zarze i miał ogromną nadzieję, że w ostatniej chwili nie zestresuje się całkowicie i nie straci kontroli nad własnym językiem.

Poczuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Ignorował je przez dłuższą chwilę, ale natężony wzrok nie dawał mu spokoju. Sapnął z frustracją i rozejrzał się. Niebieskie oczy Maureen skierowane były w jego stronę.

Dziewczyna poruszyła wargami. Joshowi wydawało się, że bezgłośnie powiedziała coś w stylu: _Ty też masz kłopoty?_.

– Josh, chodź – szepnął nagle Calvin.

Joshua zerwał się z miejsca trochę zbyt pospiesznie i niemal natychmiast usłyszał pogardliwe prychnięcie Maureen. Podrapał się po karku, po czym ruszył w stronę gabinetu Zary. Kobieta wyglądała na nich spomiędzy drzwi z lekkim uśmiechem.

Joshua wszedł do pomieszczenia za Calvinem. Zara już jakiś czas temu przeniosła się do centrum planowania misji, więc jej biuro było niemal identyczne, jak koordynatorów, z taką różnicą, że na jednej ze ścian powieszono ekran rzutnika, a w rogu naprzeciw głównego biurka wisiał ogromny telewizor. Joshua pobieżnie obejrzał podziękowania i wyróżnienia po lewej, po czym przeszedł dalej, w stronę dwóch czarnych sof i kominka.

Zdążył jeszcze zerknąć przez przeszkloną ścianę za stołem – podobało mu się to, że Zara mogła oglądać cudowny, leśny krajobraz. W tamtym momencie słońce już wisiało delikatnie nad koronami drzew i nawet jeśli chmury zdążyły zasłonić je w większej części, promienie z łatwością się przez nie przebijały, opierając się na najwyższych liściach.

– Podejdźcie jeszcze tutaj – zaproponowała Zara.

Joshua odruchowo spojrzał na Calvina, ale chłopak z zaciekawieniem ruszył za Zarą i kompletnie nie przejmował się Rooneyem. Josh westchnął i niechętnie poczłapał za resztą. Miał wrażenie, że z każdą upływającą sekundą bez przechodzenia do rzeczy jego stres wzrastał.

Podeszli do makiety. Joshua lekko zmarszczył brwi i posłał Zarze pytające spojrzenie.

– W połowie lutego zaczynamy wyburzanie głównego budynku i starej sali gimnastycznej. Oba te miejsca zostaną połączone w jedno. Wyjdzie z tego coś na kształt ośrodka kultury: sztuka, muzyka i sport. Po lewej – wskazała na projekt większej budowli – możecie zobaczyć, jak to będzie wyglądać. Budowla jest gigantyczna, w środku mieści się siłownia, trzy duże sale gimnastyczne, a także mnóstwo miejsc, w których będzie można zapoznawać się z całą kulturą. Dużo tablic interaktywnych, pięć w pełni wyposażonych audytoriów, w tym jedno większe, które powinno pomieścić pięćset osób. Wszystko to zasilane energią słoneczną. Nowocześniej się chyba nie dało. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Mac pomagał w projektach i on pewnie opowiedziałby to lepiej, ale teraz bawi się w Kalifornii.

Joshua zdążył już wcześniej dowiedzieć się o doktorze Terrence’u McAffertym. Były prezes CHERUBA ponoć stał się postacią godną naśladowania i lepiej było go nie pytać, co miał pod kiltem.

– Wygląda świetnie – pochwalił Calvin. Oczy mocno mu błyszczały. – Kiedy będzie otwarcie?

– Planujemy zakończyć budowę w dwa tysiące dwudziestym roku, w osiemdziesięciolecie działalności CHERUBA – odparła Zara. – Mam nadzieję, że się wyrobimy. Ośrodek kultury przyleci do nas w częściach, gdy tylko zakończy się wyburzanie.

Calvin skinął głową. Jeszcze przez chwilę oglądał makietę – wyraźnie było widać, jak wielką ochotę miał na dotknięcie budynku, ale tylko zapytał:

– A to tutaj to…? – Wskazał na model po prawej.

– To jest nowy budynek w pełni poświęcony kadrze. Dużo udogodnień… więzienie dla niegrzecznych…

Joshua prychnął z rozbawieniem. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak piwnica tego budynku była przeznaczona na areszty, a jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to niechybnie dokładnie je zwiedzi.

– To też wygląda super – powiedział Calvin. Jego usta momentalnie drgnęły ku górze. – To też ma jakieś ultraodbiorniki energii, nie wiem, z wiatru, czy już nie?

– To akurat nie. – Zara zaśmiała się, potrząsając głową.

– Mógłby być napędzany na dzieci – wtrącił się Joshua. – Alternatywa dla bieżni i to na dodatek pożyteczna.

Calvin parsknął, a Zara szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

– Pomyślę i nad tym – obiecała wesoło. – Ale dobrze, już wystarczająco długo was zatrzymuję… Siadajcie na sofie i mówcie, co was tu przynosi. Bo, jak sądzę, jest to coś ważnego, skoro _ktoś _przyjechał z uczelni chwilę przed sesjami – dodała i z rozbawieniem zerknęła na Calvina.

Chłopak rozłożył ręce w obronnym geście, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszył do sofy i usiadł obok Josha. Zara zajęła miejsce naprzeciw nich i lekko skinęła głową, zachęcając do mówienia.

– Więc… chcieliśmy poruszyć sprawę Warrena – zaczął Calvin, splatając palce.

– Jeśli chodzi o to, jak się czuje, to…

– Nie – przerwał stanowczo Joshua. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, delikatnie poczerwieniał na twarzy, odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem i szybko poprawił: – Nie, nie chodzi o to. My… przyszliśmy, żeby…

_Cach, ale to głupio brzmi_, pomyślał i przeczesał włosy.

– Po prostu naszym zdaniem Warren nie powinien od razu zostać wyrzucony – powiedział powoli.

Zara uniosła brew i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na Calvina. Ten uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

– Nie byłabym taka pewna, czy tak _od razu_ – zaczęła ostrożnie Zara, wracając do Josha. – Jeszcze zanim przyjechałeś do kampusu, Joshua, Warren parę razy był zawieszany.

– Ja nie powiedziałem, że jestem pewny, bo nie jestem – przyznał Joshua. Odruchowo zaczął bębnić palcami o udo. – Ale uważam, że powinien dostać jeszcze jedną szansę, bo był sylwester i w ogóle, a on…

– On miał pewne problemy z alkoholem – kontynuował Calvin – i oczywiście wciąż ma, ale na pewno nie byłby tak głupi, żeby spić się do takiego stanu. Obstawiam, że po prostu uległ jakiejś presji rówieśniczej czy czegoś w tym rodzaju… Nie wiem, nie jestem psychologiem, ale na pewno nie zrobiłby tego sam.

Celowo przemilczeli, że akurat na balu sylwestrowym Calvin mocno się do tego przyczynił.

– No właśnie o to chodzi – westchnęła Zara. – Nie lubię pozbywać się ludzi, ale jaki jest sens trzymania na siłę piętnastoletniego alkoholika, który nie zna umiaru? Nie wiadomo, co może zrobić na misji, czy nie weźmie udziału w jakiejś imprezie, a następnie nie wygada wszystkim o tym, że jest agentem wywiadu!

Joshua zacisnął usta. Tego aspektu nie przemyśleli, a teraz wydawał mu się taki oczywisty! Przełknął ślinę. W świetle bezpieczeństwa CHERUBA Warren faktycznie nie miał samych plusów.

– Na dodatek Warren znany jest z tak głupich pomysłów, że nie wiadomo, czy pewnego razu nie wsiądzie za kierownicę pijany, bo przecież jest po kursach szybkiej jazdy – powiedziała Zara. – Ja naprawdę lubię Warrena, ale w tej sytuacji jest więcej minusów niż plusów. Podobnie sądzi też komisja etyki, którą specjalnie zapytałam o zdanie.

Calvin i Joshua odruchowo spojrzeli po sobie. I tak już nikła nadzieja Josha zaczęła coraz bardziej gasnąć. Mały płomień, który dotychczas delikatnie się tlił, gasł.

– A-ale przecież Warren zdobył już czarną koszulkę i na pewno nie za darmo, a jeśli do tej pory nikomu niczego nie powiedział… – stwierdził Calvin.

Zara uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

– I to jest takie gdybanie: może powiedzieć, ale nie musi. Może znów się napić, ale nie musi. – Rozłożyła ręce.

– Ale przecież jest na odwyku…

– Owszem, jest, wróci za… trzy tygodnie, jeśli się nie mylę, lecz co dalej? Alkoholikiem pozostaje się do końca życia, Joshua. Nawet jeśli ktoś sądzi, że już się wyleczył, to wciąż jest alkoholikiem z tą różnicą, że niepijącym – oznajmiła Zara. Założyła nogę na nogę i oparła się o sofę. – I tak, Calvin, Warren ma czarną koszulkę, ale… łącznie za trzy wybitne misje. Trzy pozostałe zawalił, bo albo dotknął czegoś, czego nie powinien, albo wpakował się w coś, przez co mało nie zginął… To za dużo pomyłek. – Pokręciła głową. – Ciekawość jest ważna, ale to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Później są już tylko regularne kłopoty.

Joshua z frustracją podrapał się po karku. Wraz z Calvinem milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Joshua nie czytał koledze w myślach, ale miał okropne wrażenie, że obaj myśleli o tym samym – że walka była już przegrana. Sam w miarę upływu czasu coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Zara miała argumenty nie do przebicia. Podsunął ten pomysł już wcześniej, podczas narady, ale Calvin zbył go machnięciem ręką. A teraz robili z siebie błaznów, którzy w kartach mieli jedynie te same zdania.

I wtedy Rooney postanowił wyciągnąć ostatniego asa z talii. Nie sądził, że zadziała, ale bezradna mina Calvina sprawiła, że w ułamku sekundy przeszła mu chęć na milczenie do samego końca. Odkaszlnął, gdy poczuł ogromną suchość w gardle, po czym przybrał najbardziej poważną minę, na jaką było go stać. Dyskretnie się wyprostował, delikatnie uniósł głowę, po czym powoli zaczął:

– Jeśli Warren zostaje wyrzucony, to ja odchodzę.

– Że co? – wyrwało się zaskoczonemu Calvinowi.

Joshua nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wlepiał oczekujące spojrzenie w Zarę.

– Joshua…

– Nie, nie będę ani niczego przemyślał, ani zmieniał decyzji – przerwał. – To dzięki Warrenowi się tu znalazłem. Gdyby nie on, pewnie już dawno leżałbym w grobie… – Przełknął ślinę, gdy przypomniał sobie napad. – Wyciągał mnie na powierzchnię, kiedy nie miałem ochoty na nic. Gdy trafiłem do CHERUBA już na stałe, to przede wszystkim on mnie ze wszystkimi zapoznał. A że uspołecznianie się to nie jest moja działka… to po raz drugi uratował mi życie, chociaż już nie dosłownie. Jeśli on odchodzi, to ja też.

Zara wciąż spoglądała na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Josh, ja cię doskonale rozumiem, ale…

– Dobra, może nie jestem nie wiadomo jak świetnym agentem i mojego braku nikt nawet nie zauważy, ale nie pozwolę, żeby został tylko jeden z nas – ciągnął Joshua.

Jego twarz zdążyła już nabrać mocno nasyconych kolorów, a serce przyspieszyć. Mimo to wciąż wpatrywał się w Zarę z niezmienionym wyrazem, lekko zaciśniętą żuchwą i zaciętym spojrzeniem. Dotychczas nawet nie spodziewał się, że umiał coś takiego.

– Josh, nawet tak nie mów – odparła powiedziała Zara po paru sekundach. – Przyznaję, może na ostatniej misji nie wykazałeś się jakoś specjalnie znajomością regulaminów, ale koniec końców zakończyła się powodzeniem. I nie zapominaj, że te dwie jednodniowe, na których byłeś wcześniej, nie mogły zakończyć się lepiej.

Mina Rooneya ani na moment nie złagodniała.

– A po drugie na pewno znajdziemy Warrenowi dom blisko kampusu, więc będziesz mógł go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko chcesz.

– Może mieszkać nawet za płotem, rzut papierowym samolotem od mojego pokoju! – odparł Josh, mocniej czerwieniejąc. – Moje życie w kampusie bez niego nie będzie takie same. I… jeśli zostanie – zaczął już spokojniej – osobiście dopilnuję, żeby nawet nie wąchał alkoholu. Żadnego, nawet piwa bezalkoholowego. Pod groźbą zdzielenia. I stety, niestety zdążył mi już powiedzieć, że będzie zawieszony w prawach agenta na parę miesięcy, więc na jakiejś misji też nie za bardzo będzie miał możliwość złamania zasad.

– A jeśli ty pojedziesz na misję?

– Kamera i obroża zasilana prądem – odparł Rooney bez zastanowienia.

Calvin prychnął z rozbawieniem, a Zara lekko się uśmiechnęła. Joshui przemknęło przez myśl, czy aby nie zapomnieli o powadze sytuacji.

– No to widzę, że rzeczywiście byłby nieźle monitorowany… ale czy to nie łamie przypadkiem praw człowieka?

Josh wzruszył ramionami.

– Liczy się dobro ogółu.

Zara westchnęła.

– Widzę, że nie dasz mi go wyrzucić?

Pokręcenie głową wystarczyło Zarze jako odpowiedź.

– Ja… zastanowię się, ale wątpię, by werdykt się zmienił – powiedziała ostrożnie prezeska. Nim Rooney kolejny raz zdążył się wzburzyć, uniosła dłoń w uspokajającym geście i podjęła temat: – Ale jeśli już się zmieni, musisz obiecać mi jedno.

Joshua zamrugał. W stanowczym spojrzeniu można było dostrzec błysk zaciekawienia.

– Trudno jest rekrutować dobrych agentów, bo CHERUB ma wysokie wymagania. Jednym z nich jest to, żeby nie pić i nie palić… a bynajmniej nie nałogowo. Jeżeli zdecydujemy się na przywrócenie Warrena, prawdopodobnie dostanie gorszą karę niż wszystko razem wzięte, bo upicie się praktycznie do nieprzyjemności nie równa się wagarowaniu albo wyzywaniu kolegów. Jestem pewna, że Warren co najmniej przez sześć miesięcy będzie musiał chodzić jak w zegarku. Jeśli złamie zasady i zrobi coś źle, wylatuje od razu. Nieważne, czy porysuje ławkę w bloku edukacyjnym, czy zrzuci doniczkę z kwiatkiem na podłogę.

Rooney skinął głową. Odruchowo zaczął podrygiwać nogą.

– Ale jeśli stanie się to w taki sposób, ty nie odejdziesz – zakończyła Zara.

Joshua znieruchomiał. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Zarę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Jeśli Warren złamie postawione zasady i wyleci, Joshua zostanie.

– Brzmi całkiem okej – stwierdził ostrożnie.

Zara lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Calvin, ty też się zgadasz?

Chłopak skinął głową. Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, dlatego musiał szybko odchrząknąć.

– Ja tak. I jestem pewien, że Warren także nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

– Jego czeka jeszcze długa rozmowa na ten temat… Podobnie jak mnie – westchnęła Zara. – Zobaczycie za te parę tygodni. Ja absolutnie nie będę wam niczego zdradzać.

– Dziękujemy – bąknął Rooney.

Spojrzał na Calvina w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Gdy chłopak wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, Josh zrobił to samo.

– I, Joshua! – zawołała jeszcze Zara. – Chloe Blake prosiła o przekazanie ci, żebyś o piątej zjawił się w centrum planowania misji. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale chyba ma dla ciebie całkiem ciekawą robotę. Ja na twoim miejscu dałabym z siebie wszystko, jeśli ma to być twoje ostatnie zadanie.

Rooney skinął głową, po czym wreszcie wyszedł z gabinetu. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, odetchnął z ulgą.

– Nie wiem, jak ty to zrobiłeś – zaczął Calvin – ale skoro zadziałało, to wolę nie wiedzieć.

Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Urok osobisty.

Calvin podszedł do niego. Radośnie roześmiany przybił z Joshuą piątkę.

*

Rooney trochę niepewnie zapukał do drzwi. Mimo iż na tabliczce wyraźnie było napisane, że tutaj urzędowała Chloe Blake, z tyłu głowy wciąż miał przeświadczenie, że źle trafił. Gdy kobiecy głos zaprosił go do środka, odetchnął i nacisnął klamkę.

– Bry – przywitał się.

Za biurkiem siedziała prawie czterdziestoletnia kobieta z brązowymi włosami sięgającymi do ramion. Bawiła się długopisem, a na stole miała mnóstwo papierów posegregowanych na cztery niemal takie same stosy. Faith Hemmings i Carmen Williams już zdążyły zająć miejsca na najwygodniejszych krzesłach w tym gabinecie.

– Cześć, Joshua – odparła Chloe Blake, odkładając niebieski długopis. – Siadaj, gdzie tylko chcesz. Czekamy jeszcze na jedną osobę.

Rooney skinął głową, po czym zajął miejsce dwa krzesła od Faith. _Oby tą jedną osobą nie była kolejna baba_, pomyślał, gdy już niemal półleżał na krześle.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Gabinet Chloe był obszerny, z boku stało mnóstwo metalowych szafek z dokumentami, a za oknem francuskim można było dostrzec czasze anten satelitarnych na trawniku przed centrum planowania misji.

– Chloe, a my wyjeżdżamy na misję od razu? – spytała Carmen. Ciągle wymachiwała nogami, a dłonie wsadziła pod uda.

– Pewnie dopiero za parę dni. – Blake pokręciła głową. – Czeka nas jeszcze trochę szkoleń… Właściwie to trochę dużo.

– A dokąd jedziemy?

– Zaraz się dowiesz – odparła Chloe z lekkim uśmiechem. – Czekamy tylko na Milesa i zaraz wszystko ustalimy.

Carmen niecierpliwie skinęła głową.

Joshua zaś lekko drgnął, kiedy tylko usłyszał słowo: _Miles_. Przełknął ślinę. Jeśli to był ten Miles, o którym myślał…

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – usłyszał za plecami. – Miałem karate, a nie chciałem tu przychodzić śmierdzący.

– Chociaż raz – mruknęła Faith z rozbawieniem.

Joshua nie musiał się odwracać, by uświadomić sobie, że to był _ten Miles, o którym myślał_. I nie za bardzo to do niego przemawiało.

Miles Hemmings usiadł pomiędzy Joshem a Faith, szybko podał rękę Rooneyowi, po czym wygodnie się rozsiadł i zmierzył Chloe spojrzeniem.

– Ciekawa robota?

– W największym skrócie: USA i sekty religijne – wyjaśniła Chloe. – Dla mnie świetnie.

– Dla mnie też. – Wyszczerzył się Miles. – W Stanach jest super.

Joshua z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na Chloe. Nie poznał jeszcze wielu szczegółów, ale na jego usta już zdążył wpłynąć uśmiech.

– Sekty religijne? – Carmen szeroko otworzyła oczy. – W sensie te takie nielegalne?

– Jakby sekta religijna mogła być legalna… – prychnął Rooney, z rozbawieniem wywracając oczami.

Miles i Faith lekko się zaśmiali. 

– Dobra, wróćmy na ziemię – przerwała im Chloe, po czym wzięła parę kartek z najbliższego stosu i poprawiła okulary. – Skoro mamy misję związaną z sektą, to raczej nielegalną. Tym bardziej, że amerykańskie służby wywiadowcze słyszały, że prowadzone są tam różnego rodzaju egzekucje.

Brwi Josha drgnęły.

– Sekta jest głównie znana pod nazwą Novatio, ale jej oficjalna nazwa to Kościół Odnowienia Duszy – podjęła Chloe. – Główne skupisko wyznawców mieści się w stanie Alabama, w Appeal County*. Naszym zadaniem będzie zinfiltrowanie tej sekty i zobaczenie, jak działa, w miarę możliwości nie ryzykując własnego życia. Od razu mówię, że prawdopodobne nie będzie łatwo, a zgodzenie się na tę misję będzie oznaczało co najmniej półroczny wyjazd, dlatego możliwe, że przegapicie letnie ferie – dodała.

Faith machnęła ręką.

– Trudno. Nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie.

Joshua wzruszył ramionami. Dla niego miałyby to być pierwsze wakacje w CHERUBIE, ale przecież nie będzie rezygnował z ciekawej misji.

– Udział w tej misji dodatkowo wiąże się z tym, że przez parę kolejnych dni będziecie intensywnie brać udział w szkoleniach i nauczycie się, jak nie dać się zmanipulować. Pewnie gdy powiem wam, że w sidła sekty religijnej jest bardzo łatwo wpaść, nie uwierzycie, bo jesteście świetnie wyszkolonymi agentami CHERUBA – kontynuowała Chloe. – Bo w końcu jaki głupi dałby zrobić z siebie bezmózga idącego za jakimś niezdrowym umysłowo guru?

Joshua z zaciekawieniem spoglądał na Chloe. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, czy aby koordynatorka nie czytała mu w myślach.

– Rzeczywistość jest trochę inna – przyznała Chloe. Znów powróciła do zabawy długopisem. – Sekty szukają właśnie osób inteligentnych i stanowczych, które mogłyby uchodzić za autorytet i tym samym łatwiej szukać innych ofiar. Na miękkie osoby nie ma tam miejsca. Ludzie, którzy wciągają w to bagno innych, zawsze próbują pozyskać zaufanie, są miłe i kulturalne, aż wreszcie proponują udział w jakimś nabożeństwie… i od tego się zaczyna. Jednostka nie ma prawa zrezygnować z uczestnictwa w sekcie, jest zastraszana i bita, a w Kościele Odnowienia Duszy, jeśli nie przystąpi na postawione warunki, może czekać ją nawet egzekucja.

Joshui urosła gula w gardle. Wciąż się nie odzywał.

– Szczegółowe informacje o tym, jak działają niektóre sekty, znajdziecie w dokumentach, które zaraz wam rozdam – oznajmiła Chloe. – Będziecie musieli się z nimi zapoznać do… prawdopodobnie środy. Oprócz tego mam dla was egzemplarze książek z zestawieniem wszystkich artykułów o Novatio, jakie udało się zebrać wszystkim do listopada zeszłego roku. Liczy blisko siedemset stron i jestem pewna, że uda wam się wszystko przeczytać. Musicie wiedzieć, z czym będziecie musieli się zmagać.

Z ust Milesa wydobyło się przeciągłe westchnięcie. Przeczesał kręcone włosy, po czym zaczął bębnić palcami o oparcie krzesła. Przestał, gdy tylko Faith głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

– Dodatkowo FBI odkryło powiązania Novatio z niejakim Marcusem Grantem, nieuchwytnym od lat handlarzem broni, materiałów wybuchowych i wielu innych nielegalnych przedmiotów – dodała Chloe. – Liczymy na to, że dzięki naszej operacji uda się go namierzyć i jak najszybciej zniwelować, bo to, że działa na _rynku _tak długi czas, jest… okropne. – Westchnęła.

Carmen z przejęciem skinęła głową. Gdy przeczesywała jasne włosy, dłonie lekko jej drżały.

– Są już wprowadzenia? – spytała Faith.

Chloe skinęła głową i zaczęła rozdawać wszystkim zapieczętowane teczki.

– Proszę. Życzę miłego czytania. – Uśmiechnęła się.

_*Appeal County – fikcyjne hrabstwo wymyślone na potrzeby historii._


	15. 12.

_**TAJNE**_

_WPROWADZENIE DO ZADANIA DLA FAITH HEMMINGS, MILESA HEMMINGSA, JOSHUY ROONEYA I CARMEN WILLIAMS._

_DOKUMENT CHRONIONY ELEKTRONICZNIE. KAŻDA PRÓBA WYNIESIENIA GO Z CENTRUM PLANOWANIA MISJI SPOWODUJE URUCHOMIENIE ALARMU._

_NIE KOPIOWAĆ, NIE SPORZĄDZAĆ WYPISÓW._

_GŁÓWNE ZAŁOŻENIA KOŚCIOŁA ODNOWIENIA DUSZY_

Novatio (z j. łac.) oznacza renowację albo odnowienie. Kościół Odnowienia Duszy wywodzi się z baptyzmu. Za główne źródło wiedzy religijnej, podobnie jak baptyści, uznają „Biblię”, a chrzest mogą przyjąć osoby jedynie całkowicie świadome swojej wiary. Odnowiciele (wyznawcy Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy) wierzą jednak, że Jezus Chrystus tak naprawdę nie zmartwychwstał i tym samym nie wyzwolił świata z grzechu. Dopiero Alec Eisenhower, od niedawna podający się za kolejne wcielenie Chrystusa, Proroka i Zbawiciela, może pomóc ludziom i wyswobodzić Odnowicieli od ucisku grzeszników – osób niewierzących w prawdy wyznawane przez sektę. Według „Myśli Aleca Eisenhowera” grzesznicy zagrażają odnowieniu świata i tym samym zamykają bramy Rajskiego Ogrodu, co może być interpretowane na różne sposoby. Twierdzi się, że w sekcie dochodzi do egzekucji niewiernych, ale nigdy nie zostało to udowodnione. Inną opcją jest przekonywanie grzeszników do słuszności Novatio siłą i wbrew ich woli.

Tylko dzięki „Chrystusowi” może powstać nowy świat dla wszystkich wyznawców, ale póki grzesznicy stąpają po ziemi, nie dojdzie do tego. Należy nawracać wszystkich, którzy mogą pomóc w rozrastaniu się wpływów łaski Pana, bo każdy może mieć udział w powrocie do Ogrodu.

Grzesznikami są wszyscy, którzy zboczyli z odpowiedniej ścieżki. Chętni mogą spróbować zmyć swoje grzechy, ale trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, że Odnowiciele dosyć drastycznie pomagają niewiernym w odnalezieniu prawdziwego „ja”. Wiele osób płaci za to krwią, bólem i płaczem.

Obowiązkiem każdego Odnowiciela jest przeczytanie „Biblii”. Jeśli ktoś ma problem ze zrozumieniem Słowa Bożego, niezwłocznie otrzymuje pomoc zawsze miłych i uśmiechniętych Odnowicieli. Należy pamiętać, że główne motto Novatio brzmi: „Chrystus jest wszystkim. Nie mając Chrystusa, nie masz nic”. Wszystko, co dobre, dzieje się jedynie dzięki niemu. W Kościele Odnowienia Duszy wciąż trwa przekonanie, że jeśli ktoś zostanie skrzywdzony (emocjonalnie lub fizycznie: gwałt, pobicia), jest to w stu procentach wina ofiary.

W niektórych kręgach ta sekta określana jest już mianem „sekty destrukcyjnej”.

Parafie Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy nazywane są „zborami”. Jest to Boże miejsce i wspólnota, która pomaga w nawiązaniu więzi zaufania pomiędzy wszystkimi członkami sekty. Dzięki uczestnictwie w nabożeństwach wypełnia się swoją Bożą misję, a na początku zawsze powtarza się: „Nikt nie jest nam niepotrzebny; każdy jest wezwany”.

Po pewnym czasie wymaga się całkowitego odizolowania od świata zewnętrznego. Niewykluczone jest też, że młode Odnowicielki zmuszane są do prostytucji.

_HISTORIA KOŚCIOŁA ODNOWIENIA DUSZY_

W 1988 roku Alec Eisenhower wykupił stary kościółek na obrzeżach Heavenrill, który na przełomie lat 60. i 70. był własnością okolicznej parafii. Po paru miesiącach intensywnych remontów i drukowania ogromnej ilości ulotek Eisenhower zaczął prowadzić pierwsze nabożeństwa i wygłaszać kazania nawołujące do odnowienia swojej duszy. Początkowo zbierało się tam zaledwie kilka osób z Heavenrill, po części ciekawych, a po części rozbawionych faktem, że tak młody, bo zaledwie 25-letni, mężczyzna marnował sobie życie na „tworzenie nowej wersji Biblii” (z wywiadu poprowadzonego z A. Hawking przez „USA Today” z roku 2003).

13 marca 1994 roku na północy Heavenrill została wykupiona duża działka. Wkrótce później rozpoczęto prace nad wybudowaniem głównej siedziby Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy, dzisiaj nazywanej Posterunkiem. Liczba wiernych, który mogli zmieścić się w środku, liczyła blisko dwa tysiące osób. Ponadto powstał szereg sypialni dla Odnowicieli, którzy na co dzień chcieli mieć dostęp do wiary, stołówka i hala sportowa. Budowę Posterunku zakończono w sierpniu 1995. Liczba wyznawców na początku tego roku wynosiła ponad pięćset.

Jest grono osób, które twierdzi, że część Odnowicieli brała udział w zamachu w Oklahoma City, który miał miejsce 19 kwietnia 1995 roku. Z zeznań Timothy'ego McVeigha wynika, że zamach ten był zemstą za oblężenie w Waco w Teksasie, które doprowadziło do szturmu na siedzibę apokaliptycznej sekty o nazwie Gałąź Dawidowa. Do zamachu doszło o godzinie 9:03, kiedy to ciężarówka wypełniona ANFO (materiałami wybuchowymi) wybuchła przed budynkiem federalnym im. Alfreda P. Murraha. Nie zostało to całkowicie udowodnione, ale ponoć kierowcą pojazdu był jeden z Odnowicieli, a ANFO zostało dostarczone właśnie przez Novatio. Zginęło wtedy 168 osób, w tym kobiety i dzieci, a rany odniosło 680 osób.

Dwa lata później media obiegła wiadomość, że Alec Eisenhower ożenił się z Marie Campbell, młodszą od niego o 14 lat fanatyczką. Zapoczątkowało to szereg zmian: dzieci do trzynastego roku życia nie mogły zostać ochrzczone, a ponadto wszyscy wyznawcy byli zobligowani do przejścia na wegetarianizm. Oficjalnym hymnem Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy została pieśń „Bless The Lord”.

W 2002 roku Alec Eisenhower wygłosił pierwszy apel w telewizji. Ponoć prezes czołowego amerykańskiego kanału telewizyjnego także był jednym z wyznawców Novatio, więc Eisenhower miał ułatwione dotarcie do szerszej publiczności. Eisenhower mówił o takich rzeczach jak: czystość duszy i ziemi, miłość, a także ważność podążania odpowiednią ścieżką. Kulminacyjnym momentem było wzniesienie w obu dłoniach ozdobnego egzemplarza „Biblii” i karabinu – jak się później okazało, gumowego.

Zamach z 1995 roku nie był ostatnim. Zostało udowodnione, że za zamordowaniem pastora w Missisipi podczas nabożeństwa 18 maja 2003 roku stali G. Hemmitz oraz A. Martinez. Obaj należeli do gorliwych wyznawców Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy. Dzisiaj mogą praktykować swoją wiarę co najwyżej w więzieniu.

W przedziale marzec-czerwiec 2004 ze stanów: Alabama, Georgia, Tennesee i Missisipi w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zaginęło niemal trzysta osób. W czerwcu tegoż roku odnotowano wysoki skok stanu konta Aleca Eisenhowera, ale dokumentacja przypływu pieniędzy została zapisana jako „pochodząca z legalnych źródeł”. Mimo wszystko do Posterunku wysłano trzech przedstawicieli FBI. Gdy powrócili, stwierdzili, że śledztwo nie wykazało niczego wskazującego na nieczystość wzbogacenia się Eisenhowera. Przy tym ciągle wspominali o potędze Chrystusa i nawróceniu.

Bethanny F., była wieloletnia Odnowicielka, wyznała, że ponoć w 2005 roku po raz pierwszy na własne oczy widziała czyjąś egzekucję. Jeśli to autentyczna informacja, dalsza dedukcja może być niepokojąca.

We wrześniu 2006 roku została ukończona budowa dwóch mniejszych Posterunków – w Georgii i Tennesee. Rok później znacznie rozbudowano główny Posterunek (który zaczęło nazywać Domem), gdyż liczba Wyznawców na tamtym obszarze przekroczyła 3 tys. osób i nieustannie rosła. Przez długi czas Alec Eisenhower nie ujawniał się, a nabożeństwa w tym czasie prowadził jego najbardziej zaufany zastępca, Anthony Dancaster. W styczniu 2008 roku Alec Eisenhower zakupił port na wybrzeżu Georgii i wykupił wszystkie farmy w okolicach Appeal County.

Niewątpliwie w roku 2011 nadszedł jeden z przełomowych momentów w historii Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy – Alec Eisenhower wystąpił z wnioskiem o uznanie na liście religii. Wniosek odrzucono, gdyż plotki o masowych egzekucjach (a także zbiorowych samobójstwach) zaczęły coraz częściej pojawiać się na łamach gazet i w telewizji. Einsenhower wtedy obiecał, że Novatio pojawi się na liście religii, a już wkrótce będzie wiarą dominującą na świecie.

10 czerwca 2012 w Thomasville w Alabamie prowadzone było nabożeństwo. Dwóm protestanckim pastorom poderżnięto gardła na oczach wszystkich wiernych. Sprawcy zostali skazani na karę śmierci i dzisiaj można tylko przypuszczać, że należeli do grona Odnowicieli.

FBI i ATF zebrało dosyć dużo dowodów na to, że Kościół Odnowienia Duszy jest bardziej niebezpieczny, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Do głównego Posterunku 24 lipca 2014 roku wysłano trzech funkcjonariuszy w celu aresztowania Aleca Eisenhowera, jednak do dzisiaj słuch o nich zaginął. Nieudana akcja nosiła wdzięczną nazwę: „Wielki Wódz”. Sprawa zaginięcia policjantów została umorzona, gdy po dwóch latach upominania się o funkcjonariuszy odzew był marny.

Luty 2015 roku był jednym z intensywniejszych miesięcy w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Alec Eisenhower przepowiedział zmartwychwstanie, jednak bez dokładnej daty. Wtedy Einsenhower po raz pierwszy otwarcie nazwał się „Jezusem Chrystusem”, a jego druga żona, Athena – „Marią Magdaleną”.

W marcu 2017 w okolicach głównego Posterunku zarejestrowano próby strzelnicze. Po zweryfikowaniu okazały się całkowicie legalne, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że głównym dowodzącym był Anthony Dancaster.

Nikt nie traktował poważnie kwietniowej zapowiedzi Eisenhowera, w której wskazywał na nadchodzenie nowego początku. W sierpniu 2017 roku rozpoczęło się piekło – nad Teksasem przeszedł huragan Harvey. Spowodował szkody na 150-180 mld dolarów i śmierć ponad stu osób. Zniszczonych zostało około 200 tys. domów. Jeden z dziennikarzy trafnie zauważył, że właśnie to mógł być „nowy początek” Eisenhowera.

_KOŚCIÓŁ ODNOWIENIA DUSZY DZISIAJ_

Kiedy mieszkaniec Alabamy słyszy nazwę „Heavenrill”, od razu przychodzą mu na myśl tylko dwa słowa – sekta religijna. Określenie to jest niewątpliwie prawdziwe, gdyż miasteczko zostało niemal całkowicie zamieszkane przez Odnowicieli ze względu na małą odległość od Posterunku. Gigantyczna budowla, dzisiaj warta pięć miliardów dolarów, jest także domem szczęśliwego tysiąca Odnowicieli. Trwają tam nieustanne rotacje, a mieszczą się nowoczesne biura, ośrodki sportowe, scena, ogromne audytorium zajmujące ponad piętnaście tysięcy metrów kwadratowych, a także osobiste lotnisko Aleca Eisenhowera.

Najwyższe piętro jest całkowicie przeznaczone dla guru sekty – pięćdziesiąt obszernych pokojów zdobionych najdroższymi elementami. Niżej znajduje się trzydzieści pięter zaaranżowanych w stu procentach.

Łączna liczba Odnowicieli wynosi ponad 5 tys., zaś w samym Appeal County blisko 2 tys. Planowana jest budowa kolejnego Posterunku na południu stanu Oklahoma.

Kościół Odnowienia Duszy inwestuje głównie w rolnictwo. Jeśli sekta ta byłaby firmą, niewątpliwie zajęłaby czołowe miejsce na liście eksporterów przetworzonego pożywienia. 

_ALEC EINSENHOWER_

Alec Eisenhower, a właściwie Elijah Abbat, urodził się 2 stycznia 1963 roku w Heavenrill. Już wtedy miał pięcioro rodzeństwa – dwie siostry i trzech braci. Jego rodzina była całkowicie niereligijna, przez co stali się regularną ofiarą kpin i plotek. Jednak Alec był ciekawy, jak wyglądają nabożeństwa, na które chodziła rodzina zza płotu; w wieku czternastu lat po raz pierwszy poszedł do kościoła. Pastor parafii, Abraham Solberg, zaciekawiony obecnością młodzieńca nowego w tym religijnym kręgu, zatrzymał go po zborze i po prostu zapytał o to, jak się ma.

Przygoda Eisenhowera i pastora Solberga trwała pięć lat. Alec był zafascynowany faktem, jak działa baptyzm, ale zarazem kwestionował wiele aspektów jego działań. Od początku nie podobała mu się wizja zmartwychwstania, a tak łatwa droga do odkupienia ludzkich grzechów wydawała mu się za mało wzniosła jak na historię o zbawicielu świata.

Przyjął chrzest w 1979 – był wtedy szesnastolatkiem. Kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, zaczął umawiać się z córką pastora, Love Solberg, którą obserwował już od dłuższego czasu. Szczęście zakochanych nie trwało jednak długo – już po pół roku Abraham Solberg poinformował Aleca, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby ten nie umawiał się z jego córką. Eisenhower wściekł się na pastora i przestał się do niego odzywać, a wszelkie wzmianki o jakimkolwiek pastorze zbywał pogardliwym prychnięciem. Pastor nie miał żadnych przeciwwskazań względem związkowi młodych, ale po tym, jak ojciec Aleca dobitnie go zwyzywał i zagroził, Solberg wolał nie ryzykować.

Ukończył studia psychologiczne na wydziale psychologii rozwoju osobowości i już wkrótce za zaoszczędzone pieniądze kupił mały kościółek. Gdy zaczął głosić Słowo Boże, został wyśmiany nie tylko przez rodziców i dziewięcioro rodzeństwa (po nim urodziła się kolejna trójka – dwie dziewczynki i jeden chłopiec), ale i większość mieszkańców Heavenrill.

W 1997 roku ożenił się z Marie Harrison. Kobieta była młodsza od niego o czternaście lat, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że należała do grona najgorliwszych wyznawców Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy. Kobieta chorowała na mukowiscydozę, ale liczyła, że „Chrystus” uchroni ją od śmierci. W tym samym roku urodziła się córka świeżo upieczonego małżeństwa – Love, nazwana tak na cześć nieszczęśliwej miłości Eisenhowera. Dziewczyna ponoć była wykorzystywana seksualnie.

W roku 2000 wydał liczącą blisko pięćset stron książkę z własnymi myślami, najważniejszymi cytatami jego i pochodzącymi z „Biblii”, a także wierszami, niekiedy destrukcyjnymi. Całość nosiła tytuł „Myśli Aleca Eisenhowera”. W tym samym roku wyruszył w wielką podróż po USA, na której przedstawiał szczegóły Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy i zbierał kolejnych Odnowicieli.

Rok później imieniem Eisenhowera zostało nazwane gimnazjum baptystyczne w Heavenrill. Na dziedzińcu szkoły postawiono pomnik, który przedstawiał Aleca Eisenhowera z książką i kulą ziemską w dłoniach. Mogło to symbolizować fakt, że jego plany zdominowania świata były bardziej realne, niż zakładał przeciętny Amerykanin.

W maju 2003 roku umarła Marie Einsenhower. Podejrzewa się, że przyczyną była mukowiscydoza, ale nie zostało to w żaden sposób rozjaśnione. Einsenhower wziął za żonę znacznie młodszą od niego i jeszcze ambitniejszą od Marie – Athenę Martins. Już wkrótce zasady w sekcie zostały zmienione – zamiast wegetarianizmu zakazano jedzenia ryb i mięsa wołowego, a także stosunków seksualnych z osobami nienależącymi do Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy.

W 2008 roku Eisenhower stał się multimilionerem. Dzisiaj jego majątek szacuje się na blisko dwa miliardy dolarów.

[Znaczna część życiorysu Aleca Eisenhowera pochodzi z zeznań Love Solberg].

_MARCUS GRANT_

Marcus Grant to nieuchwytny od dwudziestu lat handlarz wszystkim, co nielegalne (oprócz narkotyków). W Stanach Zjednoczonych od wielu lat nazwisko Granta wzbudza niepokój i nawet jeśli FBI zebrało sporą ilość dowodów, wciąż nie udało się go schwytać. Od dwunastu lat jest jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców na świecie.

_MARCUS GRANT A KOŚCIÓŁ ODNOWIENIA DUSZY_

W marcu 2018 roku jedna z agentek CHERUBA brała udział w misji we współpracy z amerykańskim wywiadem. Operacja miała związek z podejrzeniem zamachu terrorystycznego w jednym z większych miast Stanów Zjednoczonych – wywnioskowano to ze szczątkowych danych w rozmowie przechwyconej przez globalną sieć wywiadu elektronicznego Echelon. Podczas misji udało się podsłuchać konwersację jednej z terrorystek z osobą, której lokalizację wyznaczono w siedzibie Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy. W rozmowie padło między innymi fikcyjne nazwisko Granta oraz słowa sugerujące nadchodzący atak terrorystyczny z użyciem broni palnej oraz materiałów wybuchowych. Ustalono, że to Kościół Odnowienia Duszy miał dostarczyć broń. Rozmowa nie była szyfrowana.

Już dwa miesiące później przechwycono e-mail, w którym była mowa o Grancie – czy raczej jego fikcyjnym nazwisku, Francisu Sangsterze. Z treści wiadomości jasno wynikało, że Novatio ma dosyć duże powiązania z Marcusem Grantem; szybko udało się namierzyć nadawcę i skonfiskować komputer. Jak się okazało, nadawcą był jeden z niżej postawionych członków sekty – O. Bray. Dysk komputera został wyczyszczony już wcześniej, ale nie była to operacja nieodwracalna. Rozszyfrowywanie wszystkich plików trwało parę dni, lecz wśród wiadomości do rodziny i dziesiątek dokumentów z wypisanymi cytatami Aleca Eisenhowera znaleziono więcej niezbitych dowodów na handel bronią dla Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy. Jedną ze stron transakcji był Francis Sangster.

Wciąż jednak nie udało się ustalić, czy z sektą kontaktuje się Marcus Grant we własnej osobie. Po przyjrzeniu się sprawie ustalono, że pewne dokumenty powinny znajdować się w głównej siedzibie sekty. Jedyną szansą na niepodejrzewaną infiltrację są agenci CHERUBA.

_WSPÓŁPRACA CHERUBA, FBI I ATF_

Kiedy interwencje FBI i ATF nie odniosły pożądanego skutku, zajęto się wymyślaniem innego sposobu na dostanie się do sekty. Szanse agentów CHERUBA na dotarcie na wyższe stanowiska i znalezienie ważnych informacji są większe, zwłaszcza zważywszy na szereg szkoleń i to, że dzieci niemal nigdy nie wzbudzają podejrzeń. Zakłada się, że akcja potrwa od trzech do ośmiu miesięcy, a przebiegać będzie w trzech etapach.

_CEL GŁÓWNY_

_(1) Wstąpienie do sekty_

Koordynatorzy misji, Chloe Blake i Steven Crawford, wprowadzą się do bogatej dzielnicy w Heavenrill wraz z czwórką agentów CHERUBA. Na potrzeby misji agenci przyjmą rolę adoptowanych dzieci Chloe i Stevena. Rodzinne nazwisko będzie brzmiało Robinson. Dla uniknięcie dezorientacji wszyscy będą używać swoich prawdziwych imion. Wszyscy czterej agenci dołożą największych starań, żeby stać się członkami Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy, co nie powinno być trudne – Odnowiciele nieustannie poszukują osób młodych i ambitnych.

_(2) Rozeznanie wewnątrz i zamieszkanie w głównym Posterunku_

Oczekuje się, że agenci po wniknięciu do sekty postarają się na tyle, żeby stać się członkami elity i zamieszkać w głównym Posterunku. Należy zwrócić uwagę na to, że ci, którzy uważali na szkoleniach i zapoznali się ze wszystkimi dostarczonymi materiałami, a zarazem poznali drugą stronę technik manipulacyjnych, z łatwością unikną prania mózgu.

W głównym Posterunku działa także szkoła dla elity Odnowicieli mieszcząca blisko sto pięćdziesiąt osób. Inteligencja wszystkich agentów CHERUBA jest znacznie powyżej przeciętnej, dlatego oczekuje się, że agenci bez trudu dostaną się do gimnazjum. Absolwenci tejże szkoły z łatwością awansują na coraz wyższe szczeble wewnątrz sekty.

_(3) Odkrycie informacji o Marcusie Grancie_

Od 2018 roku nieustannie podsłuchuje się wszystkie rozmowy wychodzące i wchodzące do sekty, ale Marcus Grant nie został wspomniany ani razu więcej. Jego imię nie pojawiło się też w żadnym kolejnym e-mailu, ale nie można porzucać tropu. Wszystko, co pomoże w uchwyceniu Granta, jest ważne.

Wstępne oceny sugerują, że agenci, którzy dostaną się do szkoły w Posterunku i dobrze wykorzystają swoje umiejętności, zdobędą informacje o Marcusie Grancie.

_CEL DODATKOWY_

(1) Wciąż pozostaje zagadką fakt, co stało się z funkcjonariuszami FBI i ATF po akcji w 2014 roku. Jedni spekulują, że policjanci zostali zamordowani, inni, że sami przystąpili do sekty, a jeszcze inni, że wciąż są przetrzymywani w posterunkowej piwnicy przypominającej areszt. Żadna z tych opcji nie jest pewna do momentu, w którym ktoś nie wniknie do sekty i nie wyciągnie takich informacji. Rodziny funkcjonariuszy wciąż żądają wiadomości na temat ich losu. Agenci mogą spróbować znaleźć jakieś wieści na ten temat.

(2) W Appeal County nieustannie słyszy się, że młode Odnowicielki są zmuszane do prostytucji, jednak prawda nigdy nie została odkryta. Agentom sugeruje się znalezienie większej ilości informacji na ten temat.

_ZADANIA POSZCZEGÓLNYCH OSÓB_

_CARMEN WILLIAMS_ – entuzjastka, podoba jej się wszystko, co robi sekta. Na początku jej zadanie to rozpracowanie działań sekty od samego dołu. Proponuje się, żeby brała udział w każdym wydarzeniu organizowanym przez Novatio, dzięki czemu pokaże swoje niezwykłe zaangażowanie. Jednym z jej głównych zadań będzie zostanie jedną z piętnastu pokojówek na piętrze Aleca Einsenhowera.

_FAITH HEMMINGS_ – najbardziej neutralnie nastawiona do całej sekty. Zaciekawiona, na czym opiera się ta religia, ale podchodzi do niej niezbyt entuzjastycznie. Zaleca się, aby pokazała twardy charakter i nie ulegała zbyt szybko, ale musi mieć na uwadze, żeby nie przesadzić. Gdy jej się uda, z łatwością powinna awansować.

_MILES HEMMINGS_ – początkowo bezwzględny ateista. Bethanny F. twierdzi, że w sekcie działa terapia na zasadzie „leczenia ateistów”, podczas której umysł osoby niewierzącej zostaje poddany ciężkiej próbie, a koniec końców – ulega. Zadaniem Milesa będzie w szczególności sprawdzenie, czy coś takiego naprawdę istnieje, a następnie poddanie się temu leczeniu i zbadanie tzw. „uduchowienia”. Później, kiedy stanie się już pełnoprawnym Odnowicielem, priorytetem będzie dotarcie jak najwyżej.

_JOSHUA ROONEY_ – podchodzi do Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy sceptycznie. Nie podoba mu się to, co dzieje się wewnątrz i jawnie poddaje w wątpliwość ich przekonania. Często kpi z Odnowicieli. Kiedy teoretycznie ulegnie manipulacjom, ale wciąż będzie tak samo zawzięty jak wcześniej, powinien z łatwością trafić na niższe stopnie administracji sekty.

_25 STYCZNIA BR. KOMISJA ETYKI JEDNOGŁOŚNIE ZATWIERDZIŁA PLAN OPERACJI. ZALECA SIĘ JEDNAK, BY WSZYSCY KANDYDACI DO WZIĘCIA UDZIAŁU W MISJI STARANNIE ROZWAŻYLI, CO NASTĘPUJE:_

a) Zadanie zakwalifikowano do grupy WYSOKIEGO RYZYKA. Agenci mogą trafić do miejsc odległych, bez kontaktu z koordynatorami. 

b) Agenci mogą być narażeni na brutalne metody wychowawcze i karanie przemocą. Należy spodziewać się też widoku krwi i – przypuszczalnie – egzekucji. 

c) Agenci mają pełne prawo do odmowy udziału w misji, ale z powodu lokalizacji i paru innych czynników zrezygnowanie w dowolnym momencie może być trochę utrudnione.

*

Joshua uśmiechał się pod nosem od dłuższego czasu. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się przebrnąć przez całe wprowadzenie, poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie otwierały się przed nim drzwi do awansu na granatową koszulkę, chociaż musiał przyznać, że w jego roli nie pasowało mu jedno – umiar. Czuł lekkie mrowienie w rękach, gdy tylko przypominał sobie, że jeden ruch za dużo i nie skończy się to zbyt dobrze.

Leżąca pozycja z nogami zawieszonymi na oparciu szarej, mającej za sobą mnóstwo śladów użytkowania, sofy stawała się powoli uciążliwa, więc Joshua dźwignął się do siadu i przeciągnął. Rozejrzał się po pozostałych cherubinach. Carmen miała mocno zmarszczone brwi i lekko rozchylone usta, na czole Faith widniała bruzda skupienia, a Miles Hemmings nie zwracał uwagi na loczek opadający mu na twarz.

Chloe Blake gorączkowo pisała z kimś na telefonie, co pewien czas wzdychając i przewracając oczami. Rooney postanowił jeszcze raz przeczytać chociażby fragment wprowadzenia, ale po krótkim czasie parsknął. Nie zdążył nawet zasłonić ust.

Chloe podniosła wzrok znad telefonu i uniosła brew.

– Z czego się śmiejesz?

Spojrzenie chłopaka odruchowo pognało do Carmen. Gdy tylko zobaczył jej minę, zmarszczone brwi i przymrużone oczy, lekko zachichotał.

– Po prostu ten fragment o tym, że Carmen ma być pokojówką, jest świetny – wyjaśnił, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. – Wyobraziłem ją sobie jako osobistą sprzątaczkę Eisenhowera. Wiecie, trzynastoletnia pokojówka, sześćdziesięcioletni pedofilski piernik, który ponoć molestował swoją córkę…

Miles delikatnie się zaśmiał.

– No co by się mogło stać…? – spytał tajemniczym tonem.

– To nie jest powód do żartów – ucięła Chloe. – Trzeba jakoś dostać się na piętro Eisenhowera, a on dopuszcza tam tylko zaufane pokojówki. Chyba że ty chcesz nią zostać. Słyszałam plotki, że molestował też ciemnowłosych, trzynastoletnich chłopców.

Tym razem Faith wybuchła śmiechem.

Joshua uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Podziękuję. Pokojówka może być tylko jedna i nie jestem nią ja.

– A może chcesz zostać panią Rooney? – odparła Chloe, unosząc brew.

– Za późno. – Joshua pokręcił głową. – Moje dojrzewanie trochę już trwa.

Faith o mało nie zachłysnęła się śliną.

– Oszczędź nam może szczegółów twojego życia biologicznego…

– Nie ma czego się wstydzić. – Miles wzruszył ramionami z niewinną miną. – Swoim życiem biologicznym chwaliłaś mi się już wtedy, gdy miałaś cztery lata. _Miles, bo mi coś..._

– Cicho! – syknęła Faith. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu.

Miles wesoło zachichotał, ale gdy napotkał surowe spojrzenie Chloe, natychmiast spoważniał. Położył plik kartek na kolanach i przeczesał włosy. Chloe wciąż mu się przyglądała, więc spuścił wzrok i bąknął coś w stylu: _Przepraszam_.

– A więc, wracając do misji… – zaczęła Chloe. – Ktoś ma jakieś pytania? Carmen?

Carmen opuściła rękę.

– A kim jest ten Steven Crawford?

Chloe odchrząknęła.

– Mieliście go dzisiaj poznać – przyznała wyniośle – ale pan Amerykanin się spóźnia. Może jeszcze się pojawi. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Amerykanin? – Joshua uniósł brew.

Chloe powoli skinęła głową i znów zerknęła w zamyśleniu na telefon. Wreszcie odetchnęła z ulgą i przejechała spojrzeniem po wszystkich zebranych.

– Za chwilę powinien być – oznajmiła. – Właśnie wylądował na lotnisku wojskowym pięć kilometrów stąd.

– Jedziemy na misję z kimś spoza CHERUBA?! – spytała z podekscytowaniem Carmen.

– A słyszałaś kiedyś o jakimś koordynatorze, który nazywałby się Steven Crawford? – Joshua przewrócił oczami.

Chloe zupełnie jakby zignorowała kąśliwy komentarz Josha, gdyż skinęła głową, spoglądając na Carmen. Williams z wyczekiwaniem zaczęła wpatrywać się w drzwi. Joshua zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę trwała w przekonaniu, że Crawford przejedzie pięć kilometrów i przejdzie kontrolę przy bramie CHERUBA w ciągu trzech sekund.

Josh zaczął znów przeglądać wprowadzenie do misji. Wreszcie natknął się na to, o co miał zapytać wcześniej, więc odchrząknął i powoli powiedział:

– A co do tego gimnazjum baptystycznego… Takie coś serio istnieje? Oni tam paladynów tworzą czy jak? Rozszerzenia: religia i wuef?

Miles lekko się zaśmiał.

– Ta, i pewnie na wuefie noszą krzyż i biegają czternaście stacji – podsunął.

Joshua prychnął z rozbawieniem, po czym wyczekująco spojrzał na Chloe. Kobieta jedynie westchnęła, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, lecz nie udało jej się powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Jak widać, coś takiego istnieje… I to nie jedyna taka szkoła, uwierzcie mi – dodała z powagą. – Poza tym skoro od przyszłego tygodnia zaczynacie tam naukę, to jest to raczej wystarczający dowód jej istnienia.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaczął bębnić palcami o poręcz sofy. Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Faith spoglądała na jego palce z irytacją, z trudem stłumił uśmiech i przyspieszył bębnienie. Przestał dopiero, gdy Chloe głęboko westchnęła.

– Jak już mówiłam, czekają was jeszcze dwa dni intensywnych szkoleń – powiedziała. – Poznacie wszystkie sposoby, jakie stosują sekty podczas rekrutacji nowych wyznawców. Zresztą nie tylko wy; ja też będę musiała przejść przez coś podobnego. Miałam już do czynienia z sektami, ale ponoć ciągle wynajdują jakieś nowe metody… a tym bardziej w miejscach tak destrukcyjnych jak Kościół Odnowienia Duszy.

Joshua podrapał się po głowie. Dokładając do tych wykładów wszystkie materiały, jakie obiecała dostarczyć Chloe, szykowały się bardzo długie dwa dni.

Wtem rozległo się pukanie, a parę sekund później drzwi się otworzyły.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o szerokiej klatce piersiowej. Po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, poprawił mankiet marynarki, przeczesał czarne włosy poznaczone siwizną, po czym odezwał się niskim głosem:

– Dzień dobry.

Rooney uniósł brew. Uważnie obserwował drogę mężczyzny ze szpakowatym zarostem do momentu, w którym ten minął Josha za jego plecami i położył marynarkę na fotelu obok. W międzyczasie został przywitany przez pozostałych cherubinów i Chloe.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – kontynuował mężczyzna, po czym ruszył wzdłuż siedzących osób i wszystkim podał rękę. – Spóźnił mi się samolot.

Miles uniósł brew.

– Korki w powietrzu?

Odpowiedział mu lekki uśmiech.

– Tak jakby. Jeszcze w międzyczasie stoczyłem walkę w powietrzu na gigantyczne miecze świetlne – wyjaśnił mężczyzna z powagą, po czym wreszcie usiadł na fotelu i powiedział: – Jestem Steven Crawford, pracuję w FBI. Od paru lat jestem przydzielony do sprawy Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy… Muszę przyznać, że gdy powiedziano mi, że będę pracował z dziećmi, myślałem, że świat powariował.

Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Josha lekko się zaśmiali.

– Czyli to wy jesteście moimi nowymi dziećmi? – spytał Steven Crawford, splatając dłonie.

– To nie jest pewne – szybko sprostowała Chloe. – Jeszcze się nie zgodzili. W CHERUBIE każdy agent może odmówić udziału w misji – wytłumaczyła. – Dopiero co dowiedzieli się, o co w ogóle w tym chodzi, ale myślę, że raczej nie będą protestować. Wszyscy raczej chętnie przyjmują misje… Pracuję tu od ponad dziesięciu lat i chyba tylko dwie osoby przez cały ten czas odmówiły udziału.

Steven Crawford powoli skinął głową, po czym prześliznął się wzrokiem po cherubinach.

– To co o tym sądzicie?

– Ja w to wchodzę – powiedział bez zastanowienia Miles. – Brzmi super, a wygląda jeszcze lepiej.

– Ja tak samo – odezwała się Faith.

– Zawsze chciałam pojechać do Stanów… – zaczęła Carmen. – Nie mam czemu rezygnować.

Joshua odchrząknął, posłał Stevenowi przelotne spojrzenie, po czym powoli powiedział:

– Ja też się zgadzam.

Steven radośnie klasnął w dłonie.

– No, to wracamy do twierdzenia, że jesteście moimi nowymi dziećmi – stwierdził wesołym tonem. – Dobrze, więc zacznijmy od tego, że to ze mną spędzicie najbliższe dwa dni, a później także jakieś osiem miesięcy. Niemal wszystkie sposoby działania Novatio są mi znane, więc to właśnie mnie poproszono o działanie z wami – dodał – ale wciąż jestem zdania, że znacznie lepiej zrobi to psycholog…

– Będzie obecny – obiecała Chloe. – Zara już przydzieliła mi Dianę Rosenthal.

– To jeszcze lepiej. – Uśmiechnął się Steven.

Chloe odchrząknęła.

– Poza tym – zaczęła – mam nadzieję, że wasza czwórka jest gotowa na współpracę z kimś spoza CHERUBA. Myślę, że wszystko może się skończyć całkiem dobrze.

Steven Crawford skinął głową, po czym wstał i wziął marynarkę.

– Dobrze, więc zapraszam na pierwszą turę szkolenia. Omówimy chociaż część tych tomisk, które leżą na biurku szanownej Chloe Blake.


	16. 13.

Lot trwał niecałe trzydzieści minut, ale Joshui wydawało się, jakby minęło co najmniej dziesięć razy tyle.

Przez pierwszy kwadrans jakieś dziecko nieustannie kopało w fotel. Stosunkowo szybko się uspokoiło, ale Joshua zdążył już piętnaście razy w myślach określić samolot różnymi nieprzychylnymi epitetami i porządnie znienawidzić klasę ekonomiczną. W tamtej chwili chyba oddałby wszystko, byleby tylko znaleźć się w lepszym miejscu. Bilety kupowano na ostatnią chwilę i dlatego trzy osoby spośród pięciu musiały trafić na miejsca dla najzwyklejszych podróżników. Carmen, jako iż poprzedniego dnia pomogła Chloe zamknąć dokumentację, razem z koordynatorką dostała bilety do klasy biznesowej.

_Farciara_, pomyślał i przewrócił oczami.

Kiedy na początku usłyszał prośbę o zapięcie pasów, niepalenie i nielizanie szyb, odruchowo rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Carmen. Kompletnie zapomniał, że w tej części samolotu by jej nie znalazł; towarzyszyli mu jedynie Miles i Faith. Steven Crawford wrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych dzień wcześniej, żeby uregulować jeszcze parę spraw.

Joshua nawet nie miał co robić. Zapomniał naładować telefonu przed lotem, a ładowarkę zostawił w drugim bagażu. Nie mógł też zająć się rozmową, bo jego towarzysze nie należeli do najgadatliwszych osób świata. Miles, siedzący po jego lewej stronie, całkowicie zajął się. Grał na komórce, a na głowie miał słuchawki podpięte do ekranu na oparciu siedzenia z przodu. Od czasu do czasu przeczesywał ciemne loki albo poprawiał słuchawki, a palcami lewej dłoni rytmicznie bębnił o udo.

Faith siedziała po prawej stronie, pod oknem. Dopiero co założyła kosmyk długich włosów za ucho, a ten już zdążył opaść jej z powrotem na twarz. Założyła nogę na nogę i położyła na niej magazyn naukowy. Czytała artykuł z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, a od czasu do czasu w miodowych oczach pojawiał się pełen zaintrygowania błysk. Joshua natknął się na czasopismo w połowie drogi do widoku za oknem i szybko ustalił, że był to artykuł o czarnej dziurze.

Josh westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. Ewidentnie musiał sobie sam znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.

Najpierw sięgnął przed siebie i włączył ekran, lekko zjeżdżając na siedzeniu. Zaczął przeglądać bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go zainteresować. Regularne ziewanie po pewnym czasie zaczęło być uciążliwe – Joshua w myślach zaczął przeklinać swoje pomysły na granie do późna.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, nim wyłączył ekran, ale Faith zdążyła przejść pięć stron dalej, a Miles pokonał dwadzieścia poziomów gry. Rooney westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Domyślał się, że czterdzieści procent baterii nie starczy mu na kolejne dwanaście godzin (nie licząc przesiadki), ale stwierdził, że najwyżej później coś wymyśli, na przykład zmusi się do oglądania najnudniejszego filmu świata.

Chwilę wpatrywał się w ikonki aplikacji na ekranie głównym i dopiero po chwili od niechcenia włączył galerię. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że po wylądowaniu w Stanach Zjednoczonych będzie musiał tymczasowo pozbyć się karty pamięci, ale w chwili, gdy zalały go fale wspomnień, obowiązek wydał mu się całkowicie odległy i nieważny. Lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył zdjęcia z Warrenem jeszcze z sylwestra.

Dopiero wtedy wróciła do niego myśl, że nie dowie się, jaką decyzję podjęła Zara. Zacisnął usta.

Miało wyjść całkowicie inaczej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w rząd niemal takich samych zdjęć, a gdy z tyłu głowy zaczął słyszeć wszystkie wyzwiska, jakimi obrzucił go Warren pierwszego stycznia, lekko przygryzł wargę i zajął się czyszczeniem galerii. Usuwał nieudane, rozmazane zdjęcia. Widział setki zdjęć z Londynu, dziesiątki ujęć z Dylanem i innymi osobami z pierwszej misji, kilkadziesiąt fotografii z przyjaciółmi z kampusu. Wśród nich nie mogło zabraknąć Faith, która, niekiedy rozpromieniona, sprawiała, że po plecach Josha przechodziły dziwne dreszcze.

Miał wrażenie, że nad jednym zdjęciem dumał zdecydowanie za długo. Wysłał mu je Warren i nawet jeśli na początku Josh był na niego wściekły, tak teraz na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Doskonale pamiętał sytuację z dwudziestego czwartego grudnia i pewne spotkanie pod jemiołą…

Odruchowo spojrzał na Faith. Wtem zobaczył, że ta kątem oka patrzyła na jego telefon.

Mimowolnie odchrząknął i bezzwłocznie przesunął zdjęcie na kolejne. Pech chciał, że było to zdjęcie jego klatki piersiowej w lustrze. Szybko powrócił na ekran główny i wygasił komórkę.

– Masz niezłe zdjęcia na tym telefonie – prychnęła Faith z rozbawieniem.

Rooney położył telefon na udzie i podrapał się po głowie.

– Eee, cóż… – zaczął. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Faith, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Tamte były z misji i jakoś tak je zostawiłem…

– Nie było tam tylko zdjęć z misji – odparła poważnym tonem Faith.

– No, a te z Warrenem były z sylwestra… No, i jeszcze z paru innych okazji…

– Miałeś też inne…

– A mówili ci, że nie wolno zaglądać do cudzych telefonów? – zapytał cierpko Joshua.

Dopiero wtedy odważył się przenieść spojrzenie na Faith. Gdy zobaczył na jej ustach drgający uśmieszek, westchnął z frustracją i rozłożył ręce w kapitulującym geście. 

– Masz mnie.

– Nie pierwszy raz – odparła Faith i nonszalancko założyła ręce na piersi. – Każdy ci powie, że ja jestem niepokonana.

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Na początku nie byłaś – zauważył.

– Racja – przyznała Faith, powoli kiwając głową. – Mam tak od czasu, kiedy przyjechałeś do kampusu. Źle na mnie działasz.

Joshua wzruszył ramionami i krzywo się uśmiechnął. Wyczuwszy koniec rozmowy, sięgnął z powrotem po telefon. Prędko zjechał na dół, omijając kompromitujące zdjęcia, po czym kontynuował czyszczenie galerii. Wydawało mu się, że na wyrywki i bez zająknięcia mógł opisać miejsce powstania i cel zrobienia każdego zdjęcia, nawet jeśli niektóre miały już niemalże rok. Fotografia Floyda zrobiona z zaskoczenia i uchwycona najgłupsza mina, jaką tylko chłopiec mógł przybrać. Zdjęcia stworzone przed i po szkoleniu podstawowym dobitnie pokazywały, jak bardzo człowiek potrafił rozwinąć muskulaturę w ciągu stu dni z intensywnymi ćwiczeniami. Joshua nie mógł też uwierzyć w to, jaką fryzurę nosił zaledwie osiem miesięcy temu.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Faith wyciągnęła swojego iPhone’a w kolorze różowego złota i zaczęła robić zdjęcia krajobrazowi za małym oknem samolotu.

– Pamiętaj o nielizaniu szyb – przypomniał Joshua.

– Nie zamierzam. Pewnie są tak spocone, że… – Wzdrygnęła się. – Ohyda. A poza tym, chodź, zrobimy sobie zdjęcie.

– A mówią, że dzisiejsze dzieci nie przykładają wagi do technologii… – westchnął Joshua z politowaniem. – Nie będę nam robił żadnych zdjęć. Nie chcę się do tego przyczyniać – dodał poważnie, po czym wrócił do wcześniejszego zajęcia.

Jednak jego mózg zainteresował się stroną magazynu, którą Rooney widział przez krótką chwilę. Chłopak z zainteresowaniem przeniósł wzrok na artykuł i kiedy zobaczył nagłówek ewidentnie zdradzający treść związaną z informatyką, przestał kryć zaciekawienie treścią czasopisma.

– Wiesz, nie na co dzień lata się samolotem – zaczęła Faith. – Dlatego warto trochę przyłożyć wagę do technologii. W samolocie wychodzą ładne zdjęcia, nie trzęsie i w ogóle…

Joshua przeczesał włosy.

– Czy ja wiem? Zawsze mogą wystąpić turbulencje – podsunął. – Ewentualnie skrzydło samolotu może się oderwać, a my spadniemy do oceanu i nikt nigdy nas nie znajdzie. No, albo właśnie bierzemy udział w zamachu…

Faith prychnęła i z lekką dezaprobatą pokręciła głową.

– Musisz psuć atmosferę?

– Ktoś musi – odparł Rooney. Z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, kiedy zobaczył znajome spojrzenie spod lekko zmarszczonych brwi.

Podczas gdy Faith wróciła do robienia jakże profesjonalnych fotografii, Rooney ciągle łypał na magazyn. Temat wielofunkcyjnych robotów pod kątem zaprogramowania całkiem go interesował, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru na poproszenie Faith o użyczenie czasopisma. Spoglądanie przez ramię dziewczyny nie trwało długo – już po chwili Hemmings wygasiła ekran telefonu i obejrzała się na Josha. Bez trudu powiodła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i szybko dotarła do tego, na co spoglądał z tak żarliwym zainteresowaniem.

Podniosła czasopismo i podała je Joshowi.

– Jeśli chcesz, to masz – oznajmiła, lewą ręką poprawiając włosy. – Mnie akurat nie interesuje informatyka, to możesz poczytać.

Joshua prychnął z teatralnym wręcz oburzeniem.

– Jak możesz? – spytał dramatycznie. – Ranisz me uczucia…

– Jak ty ostatnio zwyzywałeś fizę, chemię i biolkę od najgorszych przedmiotów świata, to ja nic nie mówiłam.

Joshua na moment się zacukał.

– Ej, ale to przecież nie było do ciebie – powiedział po chwili na swoją obronę. – Maureen coś pieprzyła, to jej powiedziałem parę rzeczy…

Faith uniosła brew.

– Twój stosunek do przedmiotów zmienia się wraz z osobą, z którą rozmawiasz?

– T-tak – odparł Rooney znacznie mniej pewnie, niż sobie wyobrażał.

Faith westchnęła.

– Ja się czasem zastanawiam, jak ty działasz, bo ewidentnie coś jest nie tak.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa, tylko wygodniej oparł się o fotel i wpatrzył w przestrzeń przed sobą. Odruchowo zaczął bębnić palcami o udo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy parę sekund później Faith zgromiła go spojrzeniem.

– Możesz przestać? – wycedziła powoli.

– Nie – odparł Rooney natychmiast. – Jak ci to przeszkadza, wsłuchaj się w inne odgłosy w tym samolocie. Po lewej chyba ktoś mlaska.

Faith posłała mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Jesteś okropny – powiedziała i lekko się zaśmiała.

Rooney wzruszył ramionami. Kolejny raz ziewnął, przeciągnął się i starannie omijając twarz Faith, wyjrzał za okno. W dole kłębiło się mnóstwo chmur przypominających białą pierzynę. Wydawały się być grubą granicą, która oddzielała ziemię od nieba – ponad obłokami było widać jedynie błękitny, nieskalany niczym kolor. Jakże inaczej wyglądało to z dołu: niebo, nawet jeśli zdarzało się być bezchmurne, zawsze miało na sobie jakiś ślad obecności chmur, a już na pewno nie było tak pełne lekkości. Wisienką na torcie do widoku ze wszystkich lotniczych zdjęć było długie, białe skrzydło.

– Szkoda, że jeszcze nie można się teleportować – westchnęła Faith. – Zaoszczędzilibyśmy trzynaście godzin.

– Wtedy życie byłoby za proste. – Josh przeciągnął się. – Wiesz, jesteś na meczu i_ tepiesz się_ do piłki. Nawet nie mogłabyś podjąć żadnej taktyki, bo nie byłoby wiadome, gdzie ktoś się przeniesie.

– Ale to jest inna sprawa – odparła dziewczyna. – Na meczach pewnie byłoby to zakazane. Tak samo na biegach… Z teleportowaniem się biegi nie miałyby najmniejszego sensu.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– I ty naprawdę myślisz, ze jakiekolwiek regulaminy powstrzymają ludzi przed ich łamaniem? A zwłaszcza, jeśli nagrodą jest parę milionów funtów?

– No znaczy…

Urwała w pół zdania.

Samolot się zatrząsł. Joshua poczuł, jak jego pośladki oderwały się od siedzenia. Gdzieś z tyłu samolotu rozległ się huk. Ktoś przeciągle jęknął. Maszyna to lekko opadała, to znów wznosiła się w górę. Obok Milesa przebiegła wysoka, szczupła stewardessa ze spokojną miną.

– Prosimy o zapięcie pasów! – rozbrzmiało z głośników.

Joshua czuł się bezpieczniej z myślą, że od początku lotu ani razu nie odpiął pasów, ale osoba obok niego definitywnie nie czuła się ani trochę podobnie. Gdy samolotem zatrzęsło pierwszy raz, Faith odruchowo spojrzała na Josha. Rooney dopiero po chwili odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy maszyna zadrgała kolejny raz, a on boleśnie otarł sobie łokieć o podłokietnik.

– Uspokój się – mruknął Rooney ze spokojem, przewracając oczami. – To tylko turbulencje.

– Ale…

Kolejne szarpnięcie. Słuchawki spadły z uszu Milesa.

– Co się dzieje? – spytał nerwowo chłopak. Rozglądał się nieobecnym wzrokiem.

– Boże, czemu ja zawsze trafiam w jedno miejsce z debilami? – jęknął Rooney. – Uspokójcie się oboje. Pierwszy raz lecicie samolotem czy co? Jesteśmy nad Atlantykiem. Zdarza się.

– Ale trzęsie dosyć mocno – zauważył Miles – i chyba ktoś z tyłu rozwalił stolik.

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– No uważaj, żeby ci zaraz nie wypadła sztuczna szczęka – zakpił. – Spokoj…

Przerwał.

Rozpoczęła się seria mocnych drgań. Serce Josha zatrzepotało i czuł się tak, jakby jego dusza całkowicie z niego uleciała. Czuł to już wcześniej, nawet gdy z wielkim spokojem oznajmiał, że nie było się czego bać.

Ale sam się bał. Kiedy stewardessa zaczęła raz po raz uspokajać pasażerów, a obok nich przemknął czarnoskóry lekarz, Joshua miał okropne wrażenie, że coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Gdy kątem oka spojrzał na Faith i zobaczył, jak mocno zaciskała usta, wydawało mu się, że z nią także było coś nie tak.

– Nie bój się – szepnął. Faith powoli podniosła wzrok na przyjaciela. – No przecież jesteśmy tu i ja, i Miles. W razie czego cię obronimy i nie pozwolimy na… Znaczy, wiesz, nie, że nie potrafisz się sama obronić, ale…

– Wystarczy – odparła Faith. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech.

– Wyobraź sobie – kontynuował Josh – że umiesz się teleportować i właśnie teleportujesz się do… nie wiem, Palm Springs. I że… właśnie pływasz i to fale tak cię znoszą i…

Urwał. Samolot przechylił się do przodu. Ktoś z przodu uderzył głową w siedzenie, gdy maszyna wróciła do poziomu.

Joshua poczuł, jak Faith złapała go za rękę. Niepokój na jej twarzy był mocniejszy niż jakiekolwiek uczucie, które widział tam kiedykolwiek.

– Uspokój się – syknął Rooney. – Nie umrzemy tu. To by była komedia, jakbyśmy umarli już w drodze na… no wiesz. Przed rozpoczęciem wszystkiego.

– Całe życie to kabaret – podsunęła Faith.

– Nie kopiuj moich tekstów.

Faith lekko prychnęła. Miles posłał Joshowi lekkiego kuksańca pod żebra, a gdy Rooney na niego spojrzał, ten uśmiechnął się i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami.

– Panie i panowie, mówi Edvard Morgan, wasz pierwszy pilot – z głośnika rozbrzmiał spokojny, niski, męski głos. – Wygląda na to, że wpadliśmy w miejsce zetknięcie się dwóch prądów powietrza o różnych kierunkach. Pracujemy nad powrotem na właściwy tor i przepraszamy za wszelkie nieudogodnienia. Póki co prosimy o pozostanie na miejscach z zapiętymi pasami i niezastawianie przejścia, żeby załoga mogła dostać się do osób potrzebujących. Jeśli na pokładzie jest lekarz lub inna osoba biegła w procedurach medycznych, bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdyby niezwłocznie zgłosiła się do kabiny załogi.

Parę minut później na pokładzie samolotu wszystko wróciło do normy, a błogi spokój otoczył każdego. Samolot przestał się trząść, a pasażerowie wrócili do najzwyklejszych czynności podczas lotu. Ucierpiały jedynie dwie osoby – jedna rozcięła łuk brwiowy po bliskim spotkaniu z fotelem, a druga wpadła na stolik i przecięła sobie rękę. Joshua z radością przyjął fakt, że nie zginął przed dotarciem do Oklahomy.

Podświadomie cieszył się też z tego, że Faith jeszcze przez długi czas trzymała go za rękę. Nawet jeśli nie chciał przerywać, z mocno bijącym sercem wyśliznął się z uścisku i rozpoczął poszukiwania telefonu, który w międzyczasie zsunął mu się z kolan i trafił nie wiadomo gdzie.

Gdy wrócił na miejsce, Miles przypatrywał mu się z dziwnym uśmiechem.

*

Spośród niemal dwugodzinnej drogi z lotniska w Montgomery do Heavenrill zostało już tylko dwadzieścia minut, a przynajmniej taj mówił GPS w komórce Chloe.

Cisnęli się w czarnym BMW dostarczonym przez FBI. Zadaniem Stevena Crawforda, jako iż przyjechał do Appeal County znacznie wcześniej, było zawiezienie wszystkiego, co także dotarło tu dzień temu, do dużego domu w bogatej dzielnicy Heavenrill. Podczas gdy mężczyzna prawdopodobnie siedział przed telewizorem i oglądał wiadomości w poszukiwaniu jakichś wieści o Novatio, Joshua ponownie kulił się pomiędzy Faith i Milesem na tylnym siedzeniu. Folkowa muzyka, według Josha idealna na podróż, rozbrzmiewała z głośników. Siedząca z przodu Carmen delikatnie kołysała się do rytmu, spoglądając za okno pełnym rozmarzenia wzrokiem, a Joshua notował w pamięci jak najwięcej słów, żeby później z łatwością znaleźć piosenkę. Bardzo żałował, że telefon rozładował mu się kawał czasu temu, bo w takich sytuacjach jak ta Shazam zdecydowanie by mu się przydał. Chloe delikatnie uderzała palcami o kierownicę w rytm piosenki.

Czuł się jak na słabej kolejce górskiej; trzęsło tak, jakby remont drogowy nie dotarł tu od pięćdziesięciu lat, ale mimo tego typowo amerykańska linia przerywana była wyraźnie widoczna. Mijali lasy, domy, małe pola uprawne i znów lasy, a wszystko okraszone aurą pochmurnego dnia. Nawet miasta nie wyglądały jak miasta – przy drodze stanowej stały jedynie nieliczne budynki, ale znajdowały się tam dziesiątki mniejszych ulic. Joshua na pewno nie tak wyobrażał sobie Stany Zjednoczone. Jak na razie jedyną atrakcją były opadające aż na ziemię linie telefoniczne, które za chwilę wznosiły się do słupa… i tak w kółko.

Gdzie sportowe samochody, czterdzieści stopni w cieniu, palmy i plaże? Albo chociaż większe skupisko cywilizacji niż kościół?

Jedynymi, którzy nie poddali się klimatom podróży z folkowymi rytmami, byli Faith i Miles. Faith udało się wykrzesać ostatnią energię ze swojego powerbanku i po podłączeniu bordowych słuchawek do telefonu całkowicie utonęła we własnej muzyce. Kiedy Joshua raz natknął się na wyświetlacz telefonu, zobaczył, że słuchała jednego z żywszych utworów 5 Seconds of Summer. Miles, pokrzywdzony przez los całkowitym wyczerpaniem baterii bez możliwości uzupełnienia jej, siedział z założonymi rękami, lekko wydętymi ustami i ze wzrokiem wbitym w krajobraz za oknem.

– Co tam się dzieje? – zapytała w pewnym momencie Carmen.

– Nie wiem – odparła lekko poddenerwowanym tonem Chloe, przeczesując włosy.

Minęli znak o treści: _Witamy w Appeal County!_. Parędziesiąt metrów dalej, na małej wysepce autobusowej, stał biały pickup. O przyczepę opierał się łysy mężczyzna i cherubinom łatwo udało się ustalić, że patrzył prosto na ich samochód. Po drugiej stronie drogi stała kobieta, ubrana podobnie jak mężczyzna – w kamizelkę kuloodporną, wysokie buty i ciemnozielone spodnie. W rękach trzymali coś, co niepokojąco przypominało karabiny.

Joshua lekko zmarszczył brwi, gdy mężczyzna ruszył w stronę drogi i machnął na nich ręką. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Chloe – koordynatorka zdawała się zachowywać całkowity spokój, ale trochę za bardzo sztywnym ruchem wyłączyła radio. Faith wyjęła z uszu słuchawki. Miles upewnił się, czy miał zapięte pasy. Joshua odruchowo przeczesał włosy.

– Zatrzymasz się? – spytał cicho Miles.

– Wyglądają jak Odnowiciele – podsunęła Carmen szeptem. – A co, jeśli już teraz nas zabiją?

– Trochę niepokojące są te spluwy – mruknęła bez przekonania Chloe, zmieniając bieg – ale nie mam wyjścia. Jeśli się nie zatrzymam, może być gorzej.

Zjechała na wysepkę i zatrzymała się. Mężczyzna z serdecznym wyrazem twarzy ruszył w stronę drzwi kierowcy i dał znać, żeby uchylić szybę.

– Dzień dobry! – odezwał się Odnowiciel pogodnym tonem.

– Dzień dobry – odparła trochę podejrzliwym tonem Chloe. – Czym spowodowane jest to zatrzymanie? Coś nie tak? Nie włączyłam świateł?

– Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił ją niemal natychmiast Odnowiciel tym samym tonem, co wcześniej. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem was w okolicy. Przyjeżdżacie z daleka? Podróż do Appeal County odbyła się szczęśliwie?

Chloe lekko odchrząknęła i szybko powiedziała:

– Tak, szczęśliwie, ale wracając do pierwszego pytania… Nie chcę być niemiła, ale czy to jakieś przesłuchanie?

– Ależ nie! – Odnowiciel szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Po prostu chcieliśmy życzyć miłego pobytu w Appeal County. Państwo w odwiedziny?

Chloe pokręciła głową.

– Wprowadzamy się do Heavenrill – wyjaśniła spokojnie. – I dziękuję za życzenia.

Odnowiciel posłał jej lekki uśmiech, po czym powiedział jeszcze:

– Myślę, że pobyt w Heavenrill będzie wspaniały, a łaska będzie spływać na państwa potokiem. Dziękuję, że raczyli się państwo zatrzymać – dodał i z uznaniem skinął głową do wszystkich, po czym przyłożył lewą dłoń do serca. – _Powierz Panu swoją drogę, zaufaj Mu, a On sam będzie działał._

– Słowa z _Biblii_?

Odnowiciel przytaknął.

– Szerokiej drogi. Witamy w hrabstwie Appeal! – zawołał, po czym odsunął się od samochodu i wrócił do pozycji obok pickupa.

Chloe wjechała z powrotem na drogę. Od czasu do czasu zerkała w tylne lusterko. Przez pół minuty agenci jechali w całkowitej ciszy. Joshua nasłuchiwał dźwięku strzałów. Wróciły do niego obrazy, jakie widział we wszystkich strzelankach, ale wizja rozstrzelania na pustkowiu na żywo nie była aż tak zachęcająca, jak w grach.

– Cóż – zaczęła wreszcie Chloe – miło nas przywitali.

– To było trochę… dziwne – stwierdziła Faith, drapiąc się po głowie. – Chyba już prędzej spodziewałabym się jakieś teatrzyku religijnego.

Joshua przeczesał włosy.

– No trochę to był taki teatrzyk – stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami. – Zatrzymuje nas jakiś dziwny typ i pyta z wielką grzecznością, jak minęła nam podróż. Gdybym nie jechał tu na misję, już chyba dawno uciekałbym na drugi koniec Stanów. A najlepiej i świata.

– Czy ja wiem…? Prawdopodobnie nie byłbyś tajnym agentem znającym niemal wszystkie metody działań sekty i nawet byś nie wiedział, że to sekta – podsunęła Chloe. – To było pranie mózgu. Był dla nas miły, bo szukał nowych członków sekty; nie domyśliłeś się tego, gdy zapytał o to, czy jesteśmy tu tylko w odwiedzinach?

Joshua na moment zaniemówił.

– Eee… N-no pewnie, że tak – skłamał. Gdy usłyszał rozbawione prychnięcie Faith, spiorunował ją spojrzeniem. – Ale ta typiara z karabinem była tro…

– Joshua – przerwała ostro Chloe. – Trochę więcej szacunku do kobiet. Jesteśmy na misji, ale po powrocie wciąż mogę ci dać karne rundki.

– Ale…

– Joshua.

Rooney na moment przymknął oczy.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.

Chloe odchrząknęła, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Carmen pisnęła:

– Widać Posterunek!

Joshua szybko podniósł wzrok i wyjrzał za okno. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Carmen już przycisnęła nos do szyby.

Kiedy tylko zobaczył wystającą spomiędzy drzew gigantyczną budowlę, gwałtownie wciągnął wdech. Od Posterunku dzieliły ich co najmniej dwa kilometry, ale już stąd wydawał się ogromny. Dwie masywne kolumny z setkami okien były połączone ze sobą na górze i na dole gigantycznymi blokami tworzącymi zygzak. Na obu dachach stały rzędy anten satelitarnych, a Joshui wydawało się, że na szczycie stał helikopter.

Ten dziwacznie nowoczesny budynek wyglądał, jakby cały – oprócz okien – był zrobiony z nieprzezroczystego szkła. Ciemnoszare ściany odbijały promienie słoneczne niemal tak dobrze, jak przyłożona do ściany szyba. Sam budynek poznaczony był przez wiele czarnych kresek łączących się w jedno zdanie.

Faith po dłuższej chwili wykorzystała iPhone’a i maksymalnie przybliżyła aparat do budynku. Gdy zrobiła pierwsze zdjęcie, mlasnęła i przewróciła oczami. Joshua zobaczył, że następnie podjęła próby nagrania napisu na budowli.

– Kiedy widziałam Posterunek na zdjęciach – zaczęła Chloe – nie spodziewałam się, że wygląda aż… tak.

– To wygląda jak takie centrum handlowe – nieco niewyraźnie odparła Carmen. – Takie gigantyczne… i takie wyglądające jak _A_… i takie…

– Zez. – Rooney przewrócił oczami z lekkim rozbawieniem. – To ani trochę nie przypomina _A_.

– Trochę przypomina – wtrąciła się Faith. – Tylko nie ma nóg na dole i takiego szpica na górze.

Josh tylko cicho westchnął, po czym wrócił do przyglądania się budynkowi. Pomyślał, jak nieziemsko musiało to wyglądać w nocy.

Posterunek znajdował się niecały kilometr od drogi i dopiero wtedy mniej więcej można było się domyślać, co było napisane na ścianie frontowej. Joshua lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale nie udało mu się rozczytać ani słowa.

– _Nikt nie jest potrzebny; każdy jest wezwany_ – odezwała się Faith. – Tymi słowami rozpoczynają swoje nabożeństwa.

Chloe spojrzała na nią w lusterku i uśmiechnęła się.

– Widzę, że ktoś tu dobrze zapoznał się z materiałami – powiedziała z wyraźną pochwałą w głosie. – A poza tym też mi się wydaje, że tam wisi właśnie to zdanie. Pasowałoby.

– Ale to i tak nie ma wpływu na to, że cały ten Posterunek dziwnie wygląda z tą dziurą w środku – wtrącił się Miles. – Oni tam sobie urządzają wyścigi samolotowe helikopterami i to jest coś w stylu obręczy czy jak?

Joshua wykrzywił usta w ponurym uśmiechu.

– Kiedy taki helikopter się o coś rozbije, to to już będzie płonąca obręcz – zauważył. Miles lekko się zaśmiał. – Albo mają tu jakieś szkolenia z tego gimnazjum baptystycznego, wiecie, jak trafić do nieba pod odpowiednim kątem…

– Ty się będziesz cały czas naśmiewał z tego gimnazjum baptystycznego? – Chloe zmierzyła Josha krzywym spojrzeniem.

Rooney w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, po czym przeciągle westchnął, wygodniej oparł się o fotel i nie odezwał już ani słowem więcej. Gdy tabliczka obok drogi poinformowała, że właśnie wjechali do Heavenrill, Joshua nieco bardziej się wyprostował i znów zaczął się rozglądać.

– Wow, to to miasto jest cywilizowane? Myślałem, że są tu tylko kościoły czy coś – wyrwało mu się, gdy minęli pierwsze domy.

– Stolica hrabstwa musi być chociaż trochę cywilizowana – wyjaśniła Chloe. – Urzędy, kawiarnie, restauracje, szkoły… Przeciętne mniejsze miasto.

– Chyba nie takie przeciętne… – powiedział Miles, dyskretnie wskazując palcem lewą stronę drogi.

Właśnie mijali gimnazjum baptystyczne. Nie zdążyli skupić się na szczegółach, ale od razu poznali ogromny pomnik brodatego mężczyzny stojący przed dziedzińcem. Jechali na tyle szybko, że Rooney nie zdążył zauważyć całego napisu, ale dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że widniało tam coś w stylu _Alecowi Eisenhowerowi, wybitnemu..._

Na placu zabaw obok szkoły bawiło się mnóstwo dzieci. Część z nich wspinała się po drabinkach, inne zjeżdżały na zjeżdżalniach. Dalej na chodniku przechadzała się grupka roześmianych nastolatków, a jakaś kobieta próbowała utrzymać małego yorka na smyczy.

Gdy mijali kościół, Chloe delikatnie zwolniła. Wydawało się, że drugą częścią drogi było całkowicie inne miasto, inne miejsce. Dwóch mężczyzn uzbrojonych w karabiny i kamizelki kuloodporne stało po obu stronach wejścia do potężnego kościoła. Uważnie lustrowali wszystko, co działo się wokół nich. Widok ten mówił tylko jedno.

_Witamy w Heavenrill!_


	17. 14.

Joshua Rooney czuł się nieswojo, kiedy szedł do klasy z perfekcyjnie zawiązanym, niebieskim krawatem, wyprasowaną koszulą równiutko włożoną w spodnie i wypastowanych oksfordach. Przed chwilą odebrał z biblioteki szkolnej wszystkie potrzebne książki i miał wrażenie, jakby ramiona plecaka za chwilę miały się urwać. Liczba podręczników zaczęła go przerażać już wtedy, kiedy bibliotekarka wręczyła mu wysoki stos, ale kiedy usłyszał, że będzie musiał jeszcze zakupić osobne zeszyty do każdego przedmiotu, mina momentalnie mu zrzedła.

Rozglądał się po szkole, ale żaden element nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć o tym, że właśnie kroczył korytarzami baptystycznego gimnazjum. Za każdym zakrętem rozwieszone były krzyże, a co trzecia mijana osoba trzymała Pismo Święte. Joshua minął już dwóch pastorów prawdopodobnie udających się na poranną modlitwę przed lekcjami. Brakowało tylko jednego – radiowęzła, z którego transmitowano by religijne radio albo baptystyczne pieśni.

Kiedy wszedł do klasy historycznej, o mało nie stanął jak wryty. Odruchowo zacisnął usta, po czym zaczął przemierzać klasę niepewnym krokiem Joshuy Robinsona. Wzrok miał wbity w ziemię, a sylwetkę – zamiast wyprostowaną – nieco skurczoną. Poczuł na sobie kilka spojrzeń, ale nikt do niego nie zagadał. Usiadł w wolnej ławce z tyłu klasy, przeczesał włosy, oparł głowę na dłoni i zaczął się rozglądać.

Nie zdążył zrobić zbyt dużo; zadzwonił dzwonek, a nauczyciel zjawił się w klasie parę sekund później. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat, a Joshowi wydawało się, że guziki czarnej koszuli mężczyzny niemal się rozrywały. Nauczyciel szybko sprawdził obecność, powitał nowego ucznia z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy i przeszedł do prowadzenia lekcji. Rooney zapisał temat w _zeszycie do wszystkiego_, po czym wrócił do przerwanego wcześniej zajęcia.

Siedzący w drugiej ławce posiadacz granatowej marynarki, która teraz była zawieszona na oparciu krzesła, nosił szelki. Dzień nawet nie zdążył dobrze się zająć, a pod pachami chłopaka już widniały ogromne plany potu. Dziewczyna siedząca w przedostatniej ławce pod oknem z zafascynowaniem czytała kieszonkowe wydanie _Biblii _i nic nie robiła sobie z kilkukrotnych upomnień nauczyciela. Kiedy historyk zaczynał przechadzać się po klasie, by sprawdzić zadanie, chłopiec z pierwszej ławki zaczął szybko odpisywać pracę domową. Dziewczyna siedząca przed Joshem trzymała w dłoniach różaniec.

W połączeniu z tym, co widział wcześniej, Joshua miał z tyłu głowy tylko jedno – że otaczali go sami psychole.

Nauczyciel opowiadał o wojnie secesyjnej i mimo iż znaczna część klasy słuchała z zainteresowaniem, to zadanie Josha było inne: znaleźć Odnowiciela i się z nim zapoznać. Problem w tym, że tu niemal wszyscy wyglądali tak samo – nienaganny wygląd, wyprostowana postawa i dumne miny. Nawet jeśli wiele osób posiadało _Biblię_, nie musiało to znaczyć, że byli członkami Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy.

Tylko jedna osoba spośród piętnastu uczniów wyróżniała się. Siedziała w ławce obok Josha, w środkowym rzędzie ławek. Koszula wystawała jej z plisowanej spódniczki (zapewne skróconej, bo sięgała ledwo do połowy uda), a zapięty luźno krawat był bardziej ozdobą niż spełniał swoje reprezentacyjne funkcje. Zamiast czarnych rajstop miała białe podkolanówki, a regulaminowe półbuty zamieniła na czarne creepersy. Akurat przeczesywała pofarbowane – było widać ciemne odrosty – na siwo włosy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Rooney spoglądał na nią kątem oka. Poprawiła okulary z przezroczystymi oprawkami, ale Joshua zdołał już przenieść wzrok na tablicę i zanotować losową datę.

Dopiero po kilku minutach odważył się znów spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy tak mocny makijaż był dopuszczalny – pomalowane na bordowo usta i nieco jaśniejsze od tego koloru powieki. Joshua odwrócił wzrok. Coś pociągnęło go z powrotem ku dziewczynie.

– Panie Robinson, pan jest jeszcze na tym świecie?

Joshua szybko zamrugał i podniósł spojrzenie. W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, gdy zobaczył pochylonego nad sobą nauczyciela historii. Trochę niepewnie odchrząknął, po czym powoli powiedział:

– Tak, przepraszam.

W głębi duszy miał ochotę się udusić.

– To powiesz, w których latach trwała wojna secesyjna? – spytał nauczyciel, wkładając lewą rękę do kieszeni.

Joshua spojrzał na niego tak, jakby mężczyzna poprosił o szczegółowe omówienie budowy reaktora jądrowego. Zająknął się, po czym zerknął do zeszytu. Zacisnął zęby. Pusta kartka i zamknięta książka były tak przydatne, jak krem przeciwsłoneczny w Anglii w listopadzie. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, nim przypomniało mu się o istnieniu zapisków na tablicy.

Szybko, ale bez przekonania wydukał odpowiednie lata. Nauczyciel zmierzył go wzrokiem. Joshua przełknął ślinę, ale gdy nauczyciel niemrawo zaklaskał, lekko odetchnął. Historyk wrócił do podsumowywania lekcji, a Rooney przeczesał włosy i nieco się zgarbił.

Chwilę później wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Joshua opuścił klasę jako jeden z pierwszych i z zaciśniętymi ustami zaczął przemierzać korytarz pewnym, dumnym krokiem. Przypomniał sobie o kreacji nieśmiałego Joshuy Robinsona. Joshua Robinson, niepewny chłopak o twardych przekonaniach, miał się ujawnić dopiero po dołączeniu do Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy, ale do tego czasu spokój i niemalże flegmatyczność powinna być najważniejszym punktem.

_Świetnie._

Joshua przeczesał włosy. Przecież tak naprawdę nawet nie wiedział, dokąd teraz miał iść! Przystanął niemal na samym środku korytarza, wyjmując telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Lekkie potrącenie wytrąciło Josha z równowagi. Podniósł wzrok znad wyświetlacza i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu osoby, która zaburzała jego spokój, ale nikogo nie zobaczył.

Westchnął. Nim dokopał się do notatek, gdzie miał zapisany plan lekcji razem z wyszczególnionymi salami, usłyszał za sobą szybkie stukanie obcasów.

– Przepraszam, ale nie można używać telefonów!

Joshua odwrócił głowę ku źródle dźwięku i zobaczył niską, przysadzistą kobietę z czarnymi włosami i licznymi zmarszczkami wokół oczu. Odruchowo wygasił telefon, po czym przełknął ślinę.

– J-ja chciałem tylko sprawdzić plan lekcji… – bąknął.

– W statucie jest WYRAŹNIE napisane, że telefony w naszym gimnazjum są zakazane – odparła kobieta i wyciągnęła dłoń po komórkę.

Josh powoli przemieścił telefon za siebie, cały czas patrząc nauczycielce prosto w oczy.

– T-to jest mój pierwszy dzień, nie wiedziałem, że…

– To na przyszłość będziesz wiedział – przerwała kobieta. – Poproszę telefon.

– Ale…

– POWÓDŹ W ŁAZIENCE!

Joshua zmarszczył brwi. Ku niemu i nauczycielce podbiegł chłopiec, na oko jedenastoletni, i zaczął przekonywać kobietę, żeby sprawdziła toaletę. Rooney nie potrzebował większej zachęty niż odwrócenie się nauczycielki; wsadził telefon w kieszeń i już chciał odejść, kiedy ktoś przytrzymał go za plecak. Joshua w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

– Poproszę telefon – powiedziała nauczycielka tym samym, nieustępliwym tonem.

Josh głęboko westchnął i posłał kobiecie ostatnie, pełne błagania spojrzenie, ale ta tylko powiedziała:

– Im szybciej mi go dasz, tym szybciej będziesz wolny.

Joshua w ostatniej chwili zdołał powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami. Parę sekund później komórka wylądowała w ręku nauczycielki.

– Będzie mógł odebrać go jedynie rodzic – poinformowała.

Rooney wytrzeszczył oczy.

– To nie będę mógł go wziąć po lekcjach?

– Nie, skąd taki pomysł? – spytała kobieta, unosząc brew. – Wszystko jest uregulowane w statucie i proszę nie kwestionować zasad.

_Szkoda tylko, że wśród milionów innych rzeczy do zrobienia nie zdążyłem przeczytać statutu tej szkoły,_ pomyślał Rooney wściekle, biorąc głęboki wdech.

– No dobrze, skoro tak… – mruknął Joshua. – Tyle że ja naprawdę chciałbym odzyskać ten telefon, proszę pani. Jeśli rodzice dowiedzą się, że już w pierwszy dzień złamałem regulamin, to…

Nauczycielka spojrzała przeciągle na Josha. W sercu Rooneya zabłysła nadzieja, że może uda mu się wyjść z kłopotliwej sytuacji bez szwanku, ale kobieta wyminęła go i odeszła z komórką, dalej postukując obcasami. Chłopak przewrócił oczami i przeczesał włosy. Zapowiadał się wspaniały dzień. W ciągu godziny zdążył zostać upomniany na lekcji oraz stracić telefon i powoli zaczął się obawiać o to, co będzie dalej. _Oby nic gorszego_, pomyślał, po czym westchnął i poprawił plecak. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że na całe szczęście poprzedniego dnia wyjął z telefonu kartę pamięci.

Nie zdołał sprawdzić, co było drugą lekcją tego dnia. Nie miał też pojęcia, czy gdzieś na korytarzu był wywieszony plan lekcji, a szukanie go i prawdopodobne spóźnienie się na lekcję nie było za wesołą opcją. Rozejrzał się i gdy tylko dostrzegł chłopaka z szelkami, na powrót przybrał nieco niepewną minę i szybko do niego podszedł. Po drodze o mało nie wpadł na dziewczynę, która w rękach trzymała cały stos zeszytów ćwiczeń z religii.

– Ej… to znaczy… cześć – powiedział, stając obok chłopaka z szelkami. – Eee… Jestem tu pierwszy dzień i niezbyt wiem, co teraz mamy…

Szatyn spojrzał na niego tak, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Rooneya.

– Ja chodzę z tobą do klasy? – spytał, lekko marszcząc brwi. Gdy Joshua skinął głową, chłopiec jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem i po paru sekundach jakby doznał olśnienia. – Aaa, bo to ty dzisiaj doszedłeś!

– Wow, no co ty – odruchowo wyrwało się Joshowi.

– Wiem, mój refleks można by było nazwać błyskawicą. – Uśmiechnął się chłopak. – Ale tak poza tym to chyba mamy algebrę…

– Ethan!

Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegł krzyk. Joshua także spojrzał w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł dwóch chłopców z jego klasy, którzy z podejrzanymi uśmieszkami na twarzach wołali _szelkowego_. Ethan popatrzył na Josha, rzucił krótkie: _Muszę iść_, po czym pognał w stronę kolegów. Z tak napakowanym plecakiem, że prawie pękały mu szwy, Ethan wyglądał jak ludzki żółw; nawet kolor materiału całkowicie się zgadzał.

Joshua uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie dowiedział się, co teraz mieli. Przeklął w myślach siebie samego i swoje umiejętności w zbieraniu potrzebnych informacji, po czym kolejny raz rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Już po paru sekundach zobaczył dwie dziewczyny z jego klasy: jedna siedziała przy kaloryferze i czytała podręcznik. Mundurek leżał na niej idealnie, trudno było dopatrzyć się jakiegokolwiek wgniecenia, a z perfekcyjnie związanego kucyka nie odstawał żaden włos. Obok niej, ale już na osobnej ławce, niemal półleżała dziewczyna z farbowanymi włosami i mocnym makijażem.

Przeczesał włosy, westchnął i bez przekonania ruszył w stronę _alternatywy_. Dostrzegł, że dziewczyna spojrzała na niego kątem oka i poprawiła okulary.

– Eee, hej – zaczął niepewnie. – Ja nie za bardzo mam jak sprawdzić, co teraz mamy, więc…

– Algebra – przerwała mu dziewczyna. – Niestety.

– Niestety?

Nawet jeśli ponuro skinęła głową, na bordowych ustach widniał lekki uśmieszek.

– Zdążyłeś już poznać _Krakena_, z tego co widziałam – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– To pani Kendall – wtrąciła się _perfekcyjna blondynka_ siedząca obok. – Ona jest straszna. Wciąż mam ciary po tym, jak ostatnio na mnie nakrzyczała, bo nie potrafiłam czegoś obliczyć.

– A przy tym nie ogranicza się w tańcu – podjęła _alternatywa_. – Jeśli łamiesz regulamin, ona będzie to wiedziała jeszcze przed tobą.

– Zauważyłem – mruknął Rooney. Podrapał się po karku. – A gdzie mamy?

– W siódmej. To tam, za rogiem – odparła _alternatywa _i wyciągnęła rękę. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Cassidy.

Joshua trochę niepewnie uścisnął zadbaną dłoń Cassidy, po czym to samo zrobił z blondynką – Love.

– Ty nie jesteś stąd, prawda? – spytała Love po chwili.

– Prawda. – Joshua skinął głową. – Wcześniej mieszkałem w Anglii.

– Słychać. Złapałeś akcent, ale niby tak nie do końca – stwierdziła Love. W jej głosie słychać było mocne zaciekawienie. – A na dodatek jesteś blady jak trup.

Joshua zmierzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem i westchnął.

– Jeszcze parę lat spędziłem w Walii – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami.

Cassidy otworzyła usta, ale przerwał jej dzwonek. Joshua poprawił włosy i ruszył do wskazanej wcześniej klasy, nie dając dziewczynom czasu na dokończenie. Cassidy ani trochę nie wyglądała na osobę, która mogłaby należeć do sekty, a Love wydawała mu się zbyt normalna. Mimo iż Cassidy wydawała się znacznie barwniejsza od papierowych marionetek sekty, Joshua musiał skupić się na kimś całkowicie innym. Kimś, kto mógłby doprowadzić go na sam szczyt Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy.

Parę chwil później Joshua już siedział w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Wszechobecna zieleń powoli zaczynała go dobijać, a zasłonięte do połowy rolety sprawiły, że poczuł się jak w pomalowanej zieloną farbą jaskini. Gdy nauczycielka weszła do klasy, zrozumiał jedno.

Będzie ciężko. Do klasy weszła ta sama niska, czarnowłosa kobieta, która skonfiskowała jego telefon – pani Kendall.

Trzech chłopców weszło do klasy spóźnionych. Ethan i jego koledzy bez słowa zajęli miejsca w ławkach, a nauczycielka nawet nie zwróciła na nich uwagi. Ethan, jako iż szedł ostatni, jeszcze w drodze się rozejrzał i gdy zobaczył, że jedyna wolna ławka była na samym przodzie, bez pytania dosiadł się do Josha. Niespiesznie wyjął książki i zeszyty, a piórnik wyglądający jak ryba nieco zbyt gwałtownie cisnął na blat. Piórnik odbił się od przedramienia Josha. Rooney zmierzył przedmiot krzywym spojrzeniem i odepchnął go na połowę Ethana.

Ethan odchrząknął, po czym odwrócił się ku drugiej stronie klasy. Z podekscytowaniem się wyprostował i przeniósł spojrzenie na Josha. Pochylił się w jego stronę, konspiracyjnie szepcząc:

– Masz jakieś kartki?

Rooney spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi.

– Po co ci kartki?

– Eee… Z-zobaczysz.

Joshua westchnął, ale sięgnął po zeszyt i użyczył Ethanowi parę wyrwanych ze środka kartek. Ethan poprosił jeszcze o chusteczki i więcej kartek; gdy schylał się do plecaka po własny zeszyt, Rooney kątem oka dostrzegł wewnątrz _Biblię_.

Josh nie przejmował się, że w takim tempie zeszyt do algebry stanie się broszurką w ciągu dwóch dni. Ethan wydawał się być tego warty.

Joshua Rooney jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że wręczenie Ethanowi kartek i całego opakowania chusteczek zapoczątkowało pandemonium. 

Rozmontowanie długopisu tak, by została tylko największa część przypominająca rurkę, zajęło Ethanowi mniej niż pięć sekund. Urwał kawałek chusteczki. Włożył ją do ust. Cały czas lustrował spojrzeniem panią Kendall. Kiedy nauczycielka się odwracała, natychmiast zaglądał do książki, a długopis i niemal roczne zapasy kartek dyskretnie zakrywał rękami.

– Rób samoloty – powiedział w pewnym momencie do Josha.

– Nie mam zamiaru się do tego przyłączać – odparł Rooney z lekkim uśmiechem.

Ethan westchnął, machnął ręką i uniósł długopis – a raczej jego pozostałość – do warg. Załadował prowizoryczną broń, wycelował. Wystrzelił.

Kulka z cichym plaśnięciem przykleiła się do tablicy. Niemal wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, gdy do ataku dołączył papierowy samolot. I drugi. I trzeci. Szelest kartek i plaśnięcia. Śmiechy. Westchnięcie nauczycielki.

Joshua nachylił się do Ethana, który z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy kontynuował zabawę.

– Co ty robisz? – spytał, kiedy Ethan zajął się tworzeniem kolejnego samolotu.

– Tata mi to pokazał. Gdy chodził do szkoły, w ten sposób zdobywał uwagi w dzienniczku – odparł z dumą Ethan. Uniósł długopis do ust i wystrzelił kolejną kulkę. Trafiła w ścianę wysoko nad tablicą.

– Zdobywał uwagi… Niezły zawodnik – mruknął Joshua, przeczesując włosy. Ethan kolejny raz wystrzelił kulkę, a Rooney zmarszczył brwi. _Kto normalny sam z siebie chce zbierać uwagi?_ – Eee… ale tak właściwie to po co ci to? W sensie te uwagi?

– Prorok daje nam wzór – wyjaśnił Ethan natchnionym tonem. – Chcę wreszcie trafić do szkoły dla elity w Domu.

Joshua zmarszczył brwi.

– _Domu?_ – powtórzył.

– Ach, bo ty nie wiesz… To miejsce spotkań młodzieży i dorosłych, to miejsce, w którym każdy może poczuć się jak w domu… czaisz? A wszystkiemu przewodzi Prorok. Gdyby go nie było, prawdopodobnie nie byłoby też ani mnie, ani ciebie.

Joshua podrapał się po głowie. Nie musiał nawet udawać, że były to dla niego całkowite głupoty.

– Ale… właśnie. Jeśli chcesz trafić do jakiejś elitarnej szkoły w tym całym _Domu_, to nie powinieneś zachowywać się jak… święty czy coś?

Ethan obejrzał się na niego tak gwałtownie, że długopis wypadł mu z ręki. W spojrzeniu chłopaka widać było jedynie ogromne oburzenie.

– Póki chodzimy po ziemi, nikt nie może być święty, a już na pewno nie za życia! – zawołał półgłosem.

– Eee…

– Niczego nie rozumiesz – mruknął Ethan, wywracając oczami. Nieco ciszej dodał z pogardą: – Bezbożnik.

Rooney uniósł brew, po czym westchnął i spuścił spojrzenie z powrotem na blat. Miał wrażenie, że zepsuł wszystko, zanim zdążyło się na dobre rozkręcić.

Ethan zbyt długo nie przejmował się tym, że siedział w jednej ławce z grzesznikiem i już po minucie poprosił Josha, żeby dał mu jeszcze parę kartek. Joshua lekko krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy fala chichotu przechodziła przez salę. Pomyślał, że gdyby teraz znajdowali się w CHERUBIE, dostaliby tyle karnych okrążeń, że chyba biegaliby do samej śmierci. A bramy Rajskiego Ogrodu na pewno by się przed nimi nie otworzyły.

Ethan rzucił cisnął samolot z taką pasją, że prawie rozerwała mu się koszula.

Joshua z beznamiętną miną obserwował, jak samolot chwiejnie szybował w stronę nauczycielki.

_Jakim cudem to coś w ogóle lata? I czemu ja trafiłem do klasy z takimi debilami?_

Ethan ryknął śmiechem. Papierowy szybowiec trafił prosto w sam środek głowy pani Kendall.

Kobieta odwróciła się do klasy. Jej twarz była cała czerwona. Zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Sztywnym ruchem położyła kredę na biurku. Przejechała wzrokiem po leżących na podłodze samolotach i zgromiła wzrokiem jednego z kolegów Ethana, który rzucił się na ratunek papierowemu Boeingowi.

– KTÓRY TO?! – ryknęła nauczycielka.

Joshua nie wiedział, że wszyscy wskazali na niego, dopóki pani Kendall nie przeniosła na niego morderczego spojrzenia.

– Ty…

– To nie ja! – Joshua poderwał się. Poczerwieniał na twarzy. – To…

Nauczycielka bez słowa usiadła za biurkiem i zajęła się laptopem. Josh pomyślał, że albo wpisywała mu jedynkę za nadaktywność, albo uwagę. Będąc na misji, nie musiał się przejmować ocenami, ale zdobyta już na drugiej lekcji uwaga nie za bardzo go satysfakcjonowana. Pomyślał, że podczas pierwszego dnia szkoły przeżył więcej niż podczas całej edukacji w Cardiff.

– Ale to nie ja! – zaprotestował kolejny raz.

Ethan zaśmiał się pod nosem.

– Tylko winni się tłumaczą – podsunął jakiś chłopak z przodu.

Wybuchła kolejna salwa śmiechu. Joshua zgromił klasę spojrzeniem.

– To był Ethan – odezwał się ktoś.

Josh spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Osobą, która stanęła w jego obronie, okazała się Cassidy. Nauczycielka powoli podniosła na nią wzrok i wymierzyła w nią czerwony długopis.

– Odzywa się nieproszona – powiedziała pani Kendall, po czym przerzuciła parę kartek notatnika i zajęła się wpisywaniem uwagi.

Cassidy westchnęła. Gdy na moment skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Joshem, wzruszyła ramionami. Rooney posłał jej ponury uśmiech, po czym usiadł i wściekle zaczął strzelać stawami w palcach. Jeśli wszyscy Odnowiciele byli tacy jak Ethan, ta misja zdecydowanie nie zakończy się dobrze.

A ktoś skończy z długopisem wbitym w oko.

Duma Josha dopiero po kilku minutach pozwoliła mu spojrzeć na Ethana. Chłopak siedział jak anioł, wyprostowany i ze skupioną miną. Zapisywał wszystko, co tylko pojawiło się na tablicy. Nie został w nim nawet mały ślad tej osoby, która jeszcze przed chwilą dokazywała jak prawdziwy diabeł.

Joshua odchrząknął i przeczesał włosy.

– Po co ty to zrobiłeś? – spytał półgłosem.

Ethan powoli zwrócił się w jego stronę. Nawet jeśli minę miał poważną tak, jakby uczestniczył w ważnej uroczystości religijnej, na jego ustach drgał lekki uśmieszek.

– Jesteś nowy. Masz mniej przewalone, niż mógłbym mieć ja – wyjaśnił Ethan. – A poza tym grzesznik pozostanie grzesznikiem.

– Jaki znowu grzesznik? – mruknął Rooney. – I czemu niby ja mam mniej przewalone? Przecież dostałem uwagę.

– To _Kraken_. Gdy dzieje się coś takiego, _Kraken _od razu prowadzi na dywanik, a jeśli dobrze widzę, ty wciąż tu jesteś.

Joshua westchnął, podrapał się po karku i lekko uniósł brwi. Ethan wyniośle skinął głową, po czym wrócił do przepisywania działań z tablicy.

Joshua pospiesznie wrzucił książki do plecaka i ruszył do wyjścia. Jako pierwszy wyszedł na korytarz i z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni. Serce na moment przestało mu bić, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że przecież telefon czekał na niego w sekretariacie. Wziął głęboki wdech. Świetnie. Dodając do tego pierwszą uwagę w pierwszy dzień szkoły, Chloe będzie _zachwycona_.

Przy tym będzie miała wystarczająco dużo powodów, by go zabić.

Koło jego głowy przeleciał samolot. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę miejsca startu i nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy zobaczył Ethana z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Coś wewnątrz rwało się do Ethana, żeby pokazać mu, co się stanie, jeśli będzie kontynuował szczeniackie żarty.

Zacisnął zęby. Przecież był cichym i wycofanym Joshuą Robinsonem.

_Żeby szlag trafił Joshuę Robinsona._

Joshua oparł się o ścianę i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. Rozejrzał się. Nagle szkoła, która wydawała mu się być ostoją spokojnych, niemających nic za uszami dzieci, religijną kryptą i domem wierzących świrów, stała się ośrodkiem zła. Joshua nie mógł uwierzyć, że można być tak naiwnym jak Ethan – kto normalny myślał, że można dostać się do elitarnej szkoły z takim zachowaniem? I kto mu nagadał takich głupot?

Zobaczył, że z drugiej strony korytarza nadchodziła Carmen. Zdawała się być całkowicie pochłonięta ożywioną rozmową ze skromnie ubraną dziewczyną, która trzymała _Biblię_. Carmen posłała Joshowi przelotny uśmiech, ale chłopak całkowicie ją zignorował.

Poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Nawet Carmen szło lepiej od niego.

*

Kiedy Joshua był na religii, miał wrażenie, że pomylił klasy.

Pastor Shane, czarnoskóry, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, nawet nie musiał się wysilać, by wszyscy milczeli. Po początkowej modlitwie i sprawdzeniu obecności pastor rozdał wszystkim po trzy kolorowanki i wesoło powiedział, że ten, komu do końca lekcji uda się pokolorować obrazki, dostanie A. Joshua od początku podchodził do tej lekcji z ogromnym dystansem – gdy modlono się na początku, nic nie mówił. Pastor od czasu do czasu na niego łypał, ale Rooney wytrwale brnął w swoją rolę.

Cały czas bawiło go zaangażowanie, z jakim Ethan kolorował. Na całym stoliku rozsypał kredki i paręnaście razy podkreślał, że Joshua miał pozwolenie na używanie ich. Nie odezwał się ani słowem na inny temat, a gdy pastor zaczął czytać fragmenty _Biblii_, niezwłocznie przerywał kolorowanie i słuchał ze skupioną miną.

– Z Księgi Proroka Izajasza: _Bo góry mogą ustąpić i pagórki się zachwiać, ale miłość moja nie odstąpi od ciebie i nie zachwieje się moje przymierze pokoju, mówi Pan, który ma litość nad tobą_ – powiedział uroczystym tonem pastor, po czym zamknął _Biblię _i położył ją na biurku..

Joshua dostrzegł, że Ethan dyskretnie wycierał oczy. Zasłonił usta i odwrócił się do ściany. Prychnął z rozbawieniem.

– Co zamierzacie robić dzisiaj po szkole? – spytał pastor. Zaczął przechadzać się po klasie.

– Melanie będzie grała do trzeciej i nie pójdzie na nabożeństwo!

– Wcale nie! – odkrzyknęła Melanie, po czym uderzyła siedzącego obok chłopaka piórnikiem. – Pójdę! Ja zawsze chodzę. To ty grasz do późnej nocy.

– Ja idę na nabożeństwo – odezwał się Ethan, kiedy pastor Shane przechodził obok ich ławki.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Josh, a ty?

Rooney wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie posiedzę w domu albo coś.

Ethan obejrzał się na niego i wysoko uniósł brwi.

– Nie idziesz na spotkanie młodzieży?

– Jakie znowu spotkanie młodzieży?

– Ethan – przerwał dyskusję pastor, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca – nie wolno naciskać. Kiedy będzie gotowy, Pan wskaże mu właściwą ścieżkę. Pan go pokrzepi.

Joshua uniósł brew. Ethan westchnął i pokornie skinął głową, a pastor ruszył dalej. Joshua z dezorientacją przeczesał włosy. Miał wrażenie, że Ethan na każdym kroku wywyższał swoją wiarę, co powoli zaczynało być irytujące.

Nie zamierzał kolorować scen z _Biblii_, dlatego jedynie siedział i rozglądał się po klasie. Wiele osób obrało podobną taktykę, chociaż oni raczej albo rozmawiali, albo grali na telefonie. Joshua starał się przybrać najbardziej zagubioną minę, na jaką było go stać, chociaż coś mu podszeptywało, że był to raczej niemiły grymas.

Ktoś go szturchnął. Joshua odwrócił się i zobaczył chłopaka z blond włosami, który wyciągał w jego stronę zgiętą karteczkę.

– To do ciebie.

– Eee… dzięki?

Joshua powoli rozwinął kartkę. Ethan był całkowicie zajęty, więc Josh nie musiał się martwić o ukrywanie liściku. Bez trudu przeczytał krótkie zdanie nakreślone na na papierze.

> _Uwaga na wariatów. To trochę tacy emosi, którzy się tną i zachęcają innych do tego samego._

> Joshua zmarszczył brwi i z powrotem zgiął karteczkę. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po klasie, ale nie zobaczył nikogo, kto mógłby być nadawcą listu. Każda osoba zajmowała się własnymi sprawami; zupełnie jakby liścik magicznie zmaterializował się w czyichś rękach.

_Uwaga na wariatów_, pomyślał Joshua. _Słuszna uwaga_.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek i Joshua ruszył w stronę wyjścia, czuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie pastora. Odruchowo spojrzał na biurko i zobaczył, że mężczyzna miał przed sobą plakat z budynkiem, który łudząco przypominał Dom. Nie zapytał jednak o żadne szczegóły. Jeśli miał grać sceptycznego, to nie mógł sam się pchać do sekty.


	18. 15.

Oprócz szurania krzeseł w salonie _Robinsonów _słychać było jedynie odgłosy meczu. Joshua półleżał na sofie i z mocno zaciśniętymi kciukami śledził rozgrywkę FC Barcelony i Valencii. Parę razy miał ochotę wrzasnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili gryzł się w język. Chloe robiła coś przy biurku w kuchni i już wcześniej dobitnie oznajmiła, że nie życzyła sobie, by jej przeszkadzano.

Messi był przy bramce. Już miał strzelać. Joshua gwałtownie się wyprostował i zamarł.

Ekran zgasł.

Josh długo wpatrywał się w telewizor i stopniowo mina coraz bardziej mu rzedła. Parę razy zamrugał, zacisnął usta i z frustracją przeczesał włosy. Kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł stojącego po prawej stronie Stevena Crawforda z pilotem w ręce, głęboko westchnął. Przeniósł na niego całkowitą uwagę tak powoli, jakby tylko kwestią czasu było przeprowadzenie mordu.

– Joshua, wołałem cię już trzy razy – oznajmił spokojnie Steven. – Dobra, może i mecz jest ważny, ale omówienie pierwszego dnia misji też. I sądzę nawet, że to drugie jest ważniejsze.

Rooney podrapał się po głowie i z ociąganiem wstał. Mijając zadowolonego z siebie Crawforda, nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, tylko zacisnął zęby i sztywnym krokiem ruszył do jadalni. Czuł na sobie wyczekujące i trochę zawiedzione spojrzenie Chloe Blake. _Dobra, może powinienem przyjść wcześniej…_

– Skoro _wreszcie _jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy – zaczęła Chloe, gdy Steven i Joshua zajęli swoje miejsca – chyba możemy zaczynać. Więc jak w szkole?

Joshua odruchowo odchrząknął, ale spokojnie powiódł wzrokiem po reszcie.

– U mnie totalna nuda – zaczęła Faith i westchnęła. – Trafiłam na klasę z samymi debilami… i ani jednym Odnowicielem. A jeden koleś cały dzień się ze mnie nabijał, jak tylko dowiedział się, że robię w życiu coś więcej niż malowanie się i prostowanie włosów. Fajnie. Zupełnie tak, jakby dziewczyna nie mogła zajmować się czymś innym… – prychnęła.

Josh lekko się uśmiechnął – po części ze współczucia temu chłopakowi, a po części z rozbawienia. Doskonale pamiętał, jak Faith nie odzywała się do niego przez parę tygodni po tym, jak zakpił z jej piłkarskich umiejętności.

– Jesteś pewna, że w twojej klasie nie ma Odnowicieli? – spytała Chloe.

– Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent. Nikt nie zachowywał się jak parę osób, które widziałam na przerwie… to znaczy ani nie miał w rękach różańca, ani jakoś szczególnie nie brał udziału w porannej modlitwie. Głupi ma zawsze szczęście – mruknęła Faith, przeczesując włosy.

– Faith, od początku nie było pewne, czy trafisz do klasy z członkami sekty – wtrącił się Steven ze spokojem. – Nigdzie nie ma oficjalnej listy Odnowicieli, a sprawdzanie klas, uczniów i ich rodziców zajęłoby nam za dużo czasu. Im później zaczęłaby się cała operacja, tym więcej broni mógłby przehandlować Grant.

– Ja o tym wiem, ale to wciąż jest przykre, kiedy tylko pomyślę sobie, że reszcie pewnie idzie świetnie…

Joshua mało się nie zakrztusił śliną. Zakaszlał parę razy, zakrywając usta rękawem czarnej bluzy. Zwrócił tym uwagę wszystkich wokół, przez co odruchowo wpatrzył się w blat.

– Cofam. Ja przynajmniej nie dławię się własną śliną – stwierdziła Faith aż nadto poważnie.

Kiedy Joshowi udało się ostatecznie uspokoić, posłał Faith ten typ uśmiechu, w którym było tyle uśmiechu, ile dobrej jakości mięsa w parówkach.

– Miles, a jak u ciebie? – spytała Chloe. – Masz Odnowicieli w klasie?

Miles wzruszył ramionami i poprawił kręcone włosy.

– Chyba… nie wiem – zaczął trochę niepewnie. – U mnie są same kółeczka wzajemnej adoracji, nikt nawet się do mnie nie odezwał, ale na pewno nie wyglądało to tak, jak opowiadała wcześniej Carmen… ale za to pastor przyczepił się do mnie, że nie miałem książek do religii i skończyło się na tym, że niezbyt dobrze przyjął to, że nie wierzę – wyjaśnił Miles. Jego wyraz twarzy mocno się rozjaśnił. – Przez chwilę myślałem, czy nie ściągnie krzyża ze ściany i nie przyłoży mi do czoła, żeby odpędzić szatana czy coś.

Joshua lekko się zaśmiał.

– Byłoby wesoło – stwierdził.

Zamilkł od razu, gdy Chloe zgromiła go wzrokiem. Steven zdawał się napinać wszystkie mięśnie twarzy, byle tylko powstrzymać wdzierający się na usta uśmieszek.

– Czyli pastor w szkole już wie, że nie wierzysz? – upewniła się Chloe.

– Ta – Miles skinął głową – ale nawet nie wiem, czy to coś da. Nie wyglądał tak, jakby miał jakiekolwiek powiązania z sektą, raczej najzwyklejszy człowiek z powołaniem czy czymś w tym rodzaju.

– A pamiętasz, jak nazywa się ten pastor? – wtrącił się Crawford.

Miles wyraźnie wypowiedział imię pastora, po czym zapytał jeszcze:

– Spróbuje pan coś na niego znaleźć?

– Wątpię, że zatrudnialiby w szkole kogoś z kartoteką, ale możliwe, że znajdą się ewentualne informacje o jego członkostwie w sekcie. Nawet jeśli nie wygląda na Odnowiciela, nie można tego wykluczać.

Miles powoli, jakby w lekkim zamyśleniu, przytaknął i przeciągle ziewnął. W tym samym czasie odezwała się Faith.

– A tak w ogóle to czemu w szkołach mogą być zatrudniani Odnowiciele? To znaczy tak konkretnie w naszym liceum, w końcu nie jest jakoś bardzo baptystyczne czy jakiekolwiek inne. Dałabym sobie łapę uciąć, że wuefista był jakiś nawiedzony.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– Myślałaś kiedyś o karierze reżysera? _Nawiedzony wuefista i banda fanatyków_. Jestem pewien, że to zbiłoby miliony. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Chloe i Steven posłali Joshowi przeciągłe spojrzenia. Rooney jedynie beztrosko wzruszył ramionami. Wystarczyło mu to, że pozostali agenci lekko się zaśmiali.

– Josh, a może ty grałbyś drzewo? – spytała Faith po tym, jak na powrót przybrała kamienny wyraz twarzy. – Możesz już teraz zacząć.

Joshua pokręcił głową.

– Jestem tak nudny, że nawet granie drzewa byłoby dużym wyzwaniem.

Chloe odchrząknęła. Josh westchnął i podrapał się po głowie, po czym zacisnął usta i słuchał dalej.

– Wracając do twojego pytania, Faith, szkoły nie mają wyboru. Gdyby się okazało, że wierzących nauczycieli nie dopuszcza się do nauki, szkoła już byłaby atakowana przez świetnych prawników i oskarżana o dyskryminację wyznaniową. – Kiedy Faith skinęła głową, Chloe zwróciła się do Carmen: – A u ciebie jak?

Carmen momentalnie szeroko się uśmiechnęła, ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. Joshua przewrócił oczami i głęboko westchnął. _Jeśli zaraz zacznie wywód, to się..._

– Zaprzyjaźniłam się już z jedną Odnowicielką…! I trafiłam na świetną klasę… i już dogadałam się z pastorem, nawet dał mi Pismo Święte… i Ella… no, ta Odnowicielka… gdy ją zapytałam, co robi po szkole, powiedziała, że chodzi na takie młodzieżowe spotkania… i mi się to skojarzyło ze skautami, bo tam niby śpiewają… i w ogóle super! Ta Ameryka chyba przynosi mi szczęście! – Wyszczerzyła się.

Joshua napotkał spojrzenie Faith. Ukradkiem uniósł dwa palce do skroni i udał, że właśnie się zastrzelił. Faith delikatnie się zaśmiała.

– Och… Wow, Carmen – powiedziała Chloe z mocno uniesionymi brwiami. – Świetnie, że tak szybko w to weszłaś, ale… czy aż nie za szybko?

Carmen pokręciła głową.

– Ella sama mi to podsuwała! – wytłumaczyła się nerwowo. – A że miałam grać rozentuzjazmowaną…

– Spokojnie – przerwał Steven Crawford. – Jeśli się nie narzucałaś, to wszystko jest okej. A Ella mówiła ci coś o tym, kiedy jest to spotkanie?

– Zacznijmy od tego, czy w ogóle cię zaprosiła – wtrąciła się Chloe.

Carmen przełknęła ślinę i podrapał się po karku.

– Eee… Na razie nic nie mówiła, kiedy… ale za to wspominała, że mogłybyśmy się tam kiedyś wybrać.

Steven uśmiechnął się.

– To super. Zuch dziewczyna – pochwalił, po czym spojrzał na Josha. – A jak u ciebie, Joshua?

Joshua przestał podrygiwać nogą. Zbladł.

– Hmm, cóż… No tak średnio bym powiedział. Trafiłem do klasy, w której wszyscy zrzucają winę na nowego… A, właśnie, jest sprawa. Bo właśnie przez to dostałem uwagę i zabrali mi telefon, więc czy moglibyś…

– Korzystałeś z telefonu na lekcji? – Chloe uniosła brew.

– Nie! Chciałem sprawdzić plan lekcji, a zapomniałem o tym cholernym statucie – mruknął Rooney i przeczesał włosy.

Chloe otworzyła usta, ale Steven posłał jej szybkie spojrzenie i powiedział:

– Nie ma sprawy, jutro wezmę ci ten telefon, ale najpierw musisz powiedzieć, jak z Odnowicielami u ciebie.

Joshua poczuł, jak rosła mu gula w gardle.

– Praktycznie wszyscy. Poznałem się z takim jednym kolesiem, ale on jest powalony – mruknął. – Inni też. Na lekcjach zachowują się gorzej niż małpy w swoim naturalnym środowisku, na przerwach zresztą też, a na religii zamieniają się w stuprocentowe aniołki. W ch… olerę ciężko ich rozgryźć.

Chloe odchrząknęła.

– Joshua, doskonale wiesz, że podczas misji musisz jak najbardziej dopasować charakter do swojego celu i nie ma, że boli.

– Doskonale wiem – zgodził się Rooney – ale na razie nie spodziewałem się, że to jest takie trudne… Zwłaszcza, gdy ledwo przyjdziesz, a już zostajesz oskarżony o największe zło świata.

– Sam byś tak robił na ich miejscu – spostrzegła Faith.

Joshua spojrzał na nią z wręcz teatralnym oburzeniem.

– Ej, jest wiele rzeczy, które bym robił, ale tego akurat nie.

– Dobrze ci tak – odparła Carmen. – Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko!

Miles zaśmiał się po usłyszeniu zaangażowania, z jakim Carmen zakrzyknęła bojową sentencję. Steven Crawford westchnął i pokręcił głową, a na czole Chloe pojawiła się już bruzda poirytowania. Dopiero wtedy Rooney przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednym aspekcie, który dręczył go od paru godzin.

– No i oprócz tego… Kiedy wychodziłem z religii, zobaczyłem, że pastor trzymał plakat i wydaje mi się, że promował Dom – powiedział Rooney. – Na początku pomyślałem, żeby go o to zapytać, ale w sumie to nie byłem pewny, czy Joshua Robinson zainteresowałby się taką pierdołą…

Chloe przez chwilę stukała długopisem o rękę.

– I dobrze, że później przypomniałeś sobie o swojej roli – odezwał się Steven. – Ze wszystkich tu zgromadzonych… może poza Milesem… ty powinieneś być ostatnią osobą, która przejęłaby się jakimiś spotkaniami dla młodzieży.

Joshua skinął głową.

– Dobrze, _moje drogie dzieci _– podjął Steven – jutro czeka was drugi dzień szkoły. Pamiętajcie, że nic nie przychodzi od razu i oni na pewno też nas od razu nie przyjmą do sekty… ale myślę, że warto czekać. To, czego możemy się dowiedzieć, na pewno wynagrodzi wszystkie trudy.

– A-ale jeśli niczego się nie dowiemy? – spytała Carmen.

Crawford uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Dopiero wtedy będziemy nad tym myśleć.

*

Kończył się kolejny tydzień szkoły. Joshua z dnia na dzień coraz częściej myślał, czy nie wykorzystać leżącego w piórniku Ethana cyrkla w sposób zgoła inny, niż powinien, a sam Ethan wciąż nie odchodził od nazywania Josha _tym nowym_. Najwyraźniej ani trochę nie domyślał się, co było skryte głęboko w głowie _tego nowego_.

Joshua zdążył już ustalić, którzy nauczyciele zwracali uwagę na używanie telefonów na przerwach. W szczególności nauczyciel od historii, pan McGee, całkowicie nie przejmował się akurat tym zapisem w statucie. Trzeciego dnia szkoły, w pierwszy piątek lutego i zarazem parę lekcji po nabożeństwie pan McGee dyżurował na korytarzu, który stał się miejscem przesiadywania Josha z dala od urzędującego w łazience Ethana. Joshua odpisywał Faith na wiadomość i był tym tak zaabsorbowany, że kompletnie ogłuchł na szybkie kroki w jego stronę. Dwadzieścia sekund straszenia o zabraniu telefonu później Joshua mógł wrócić do odpisywania _siostrze _i w jednej chwili jego niechęć do pana McGee opadła.

Właśnie dlatego Joshua Rooney nie czuł się niebezpiecznie podczas piątkowych przerw.

Gdy przeglądał tablicę na Facebooku konta stworzonego specjalnie na potrzeby misji, nie zwracał uwagi na uczniów chodzących po korytarzu. Nie zwracał uwagi na gwizdek wuefisty przy sali gimnastycznej. Nie zwracał też uwagi na to, że jakiś zagubiony ptak właśnie uderzył w szybę za nim.

Zwrócił uwagę tylko na jedno zdjęcie. _Faith chyba nieźle sobie radzi_, pomyślał i przeczesał włosy. Westchnął.

– Proszę wyłączyć ten telefon!

Joshua zastygł. Doskonale pamiętał ten głos.

Wygasił telefon i powoli uniósł spojrzenie. Szeroko otwarte oczy oraz komórka przysunięta do ciała wyrażały defensywne zamiary, a lekko rozchylone usta już ruszały na bój.

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie patrzyła na niego czarnowłosa nauczycielka matematyki, tylko ktoś, kto wydawał się być jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Wysoka i jasnowłosa Cassidy Price.

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, ale tylko oparła dłonie na biodrach i nie powiedziała już ani słowa więcej. Joshua westchnął, uniósł lewą brew i beznamiętnie stwierdził:

– Gratulacje.

Cassidy na moment otworzyła usta, ale od razu je zamknęła. Josh z rozbawieniem obserwował toczącą się na jej twarzy walkę.

– Niby za co mi gratulujesz? – spytała po chwili.

Joshua nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o ścianę. Na moment odwrócił wzrok, westchnął, po czym bez pośpiechu wrócił do Cassidy.

– No, udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć… Nawet nie zauważyłem ani nic, że idziesz.

– Jeśli spojrzeć na twoje wcześniejsze zachowania, to nie było to takie trudne – stwierdziła Cassidy, poprawiając włosy. – Ty byś nie zauważył nawet fosforyzującego na zielono tyranozaura.

Tylko przez parę sekund Joshowi udało się zachować powagę. Prychnął, gdy tylko wyobraził sobie adaptację słów Cassidy w prawdziwym życiu. Cassidy zaś lekko się zaśmiała, gdy zobaczyła próby uspokojenia się Josha.

– To na pewno właśnie tak by wyglądało. Jeśli tylko siedziałbyś na telefonie, tyranozaur mógłby przebiec ci tuż przed nosem, a ty byś go…

– Spokojnie. – Rooney uśmiechnął się, mocno poczerwieniały na twarzy. – Chyba jeszcze nie jest ze mną aż tak źle. – Widząc uniesioną brew Cassidy, westchnął. – No dobra, może jest…

Cassidy wzruszyła ramionami, po czym usiadła obok Josha. Rooney szybko schował telefon do kieszeni i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Przez dłuższy czas unikał Cassidy, udając zainteresowanie gonitwami na korytarzu. Pan McGee zaginął w akcji, a na korytarzu młodsi uczniowie krzyczeli wniebogłosy. Joshua na moment wrócił myślami do szkoły w Cardiff – tam nieraz sceneria wyglądała podobnie, chociaż teraz miało to całkowicie inny urok. Z głośników było słychać gospelowe piosenki nagrane przez miejscowy chór, a wcześniej odmawiano różaniec.

Joshua miał wrażenie, że powoli wariował, że ten urok zaczynał wdzierać się głęboko do mózgu i podświadomie nim manipulować. A co najbardziej go martwiło – jeśli już teraz wyglądało to w taki sposób, jak będzie w sekcie?

– Czasem wolałabym, żeby tych przerw nie było… – westchnęła Cassidy.

Joshua od razu domyślił się, o co jej chodziło.

– Powiedz po prostu, że albo w ogóle nie chciałabyś chodzić do tej szkoły, albo rozwalić te głośniki – odparł. – To tak, jakby zamiast _włączyć kompa _powiedzieć _uruchomić jednostkę centralną poprzez wciśnięcie dużego przycisku _albo zamiast _ugotować dziesięć ziemniaków w osolonej wodzie_ powiedzieć _poddać okrągłe, żółte, bulwiaste warzywa obróbce termicznej w ośrodku tlenku wodoru nasyconego tlenkiem potasu_.

Cassidy uniosła brew. Joshua zamrugał dwa razy, jakby dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę powiedział.

– Tak na serio to nie spodziewałem się, że znam takie mądre słowa. To chyba wina Faith – mruknął, przeczesując włosy. – Ona cały czas gada o tych chemicznych pierdołach.

– Faith?

– Eee… no, moja siostra – wyjaśnił. W duchu siarczyście się przeklął. – Masz jakiegoś chemika w rodzinie?

Cassidy zacisnęła usta, ale pokręciła głową.

– No to się ciesz. Ja tego kompletnie nie polecam.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Cassidy zerwała się z miejsca i bez słowa ruszyła po plecak. Joshua podążał za nią wzrokiem do momentu, w którym w polu widzenia pojawił się pastor. Rooney miał ochotę zniknąć. Właśnie stracił możliwość rozmowy z jedyną normalną osobą w całym tym towarzystwie wesołych fanatyków na religii trzymających się za rączki, a na każdej innej lekcji zdolni się pozabijać, byle tylko otworzyły się przed nimi bramy Edenu.

Ethan zdążył już zmienić swoje miejsce na pierwszą ławkę, więc Joshua mógł wrócić do swobodnego rozglądania się po klasie. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał na Cassidy i gdy w odpowiedzi dostawał uśmiech, miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko wróciło do czasu sprzed wspomnienia o Faith. Z drugiej strony teraz zaczął się martwić tym, że Ethan co chwilę odwracał się i spoglądał na niego z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem.

Joshua westchnął i oparł głowę na dłoni. Zapowiadała się długa, nudna lekcja.

W szeptanych rozmowach słyszał parę razy słowo _dom_, ale nie udawało mu się ustalić, w jakim kontekście było ono używane. Najłatwiejszą opcją byłoby zapytanie, ale przecież miał się nie wychylać. 

Gdyby tylko udało mu się nawiązać lepszy kontakt z kimkolwiek, kto w pewnej mierze wyglądał na Odnowiciela, wszystko pewnie przebiegłoby znacznie prościej. Szczególnie znalezienie wspólnego języka z Ethanem mogłoby się skończyć ruszeniem do przodu znacznie wcześniej.

Chloe już parę razy upominała go, że powinien jak najbardziej dopasować swój charakter do osób na celowniku, ale okazało się to znacznie trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało. Na pierwszej misji poszło od razu.

Słowa: _Uwaga na wariatów _ciągle zamykały mu usta.

Pastor parę razy zadawał mu różne pytania, te całkowicie zwyczajne, jak i te odnoszące się do tematu w podręczniku. Za każdym razem w głowie Josha zapalała się czerwona lampka – _a co, jeśli te pytania to część prania mózgu?_ Gdy pastor odszedł, Joshua przeczesywał włosy i mocno zaciskał zęby. Przy trzecim razie obiecał sobie jedno – jeśli pójdzie tak dalej, wycofa się z misji. Nie było sensu, żeby siedział tu na darmo i nic nie robił.

Wreszcie zadzwonił wybawicielski dzwonek. Joshua kolejny raz miał jako pierwszy opuścić klasę, gdy nagle pastor zawołał:

– Joshua, mógłbyś zostać na sekundę?

Rooney odruchowo rozejrzał się wokół, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie było żadnego innego Joshuy, którego mógł wołać mężczyzna. Westchnął, po czym skinął głową, zarzucił plecak na ramiona i ruszył do biurka nauczyciela. Pastor poczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą.

– Zamknijcie drzwi!

Wskazał Joshowi miejsce w pierwszej ławce. Rooney czuł się trochę dziwnie i nie za bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.

– Joshua, jak ci się podoba w naszej szkole?

– Eee… no, jest całkiem fajnie – odparł Rooney niepewnie. Poczuł na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenie pastora, toteż szybko odchrząknął i kontynuował: – Eee… Ogólnie to całkiem okej miejsce, fajni nauczyciele i w ogóle… no i świetna sala gimnastyczna.

Pastor westchnął.

– Wciąż nie widać w tobie żadnego zaangażowania, chłopcze.

Joshua uniósł brew.

– Jeśli chcę oszukać, mam się bardziej starać? – spytał z lekkim, kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

– Niezbyt dobrze ci idzie – zgodził się pastor. – I właśnie o to mi chodziło. O ten twój brak zaangażowania – wyjaśnił, kiedy Rooney spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Na mojej lekcji siedzisz i udajesz, że coś robisz, choć tak naprawdę nic nie robisz i pewnie gdybyś chciał, uciekłbyś daleko stąd, a myślami pewnie nawet już uciekasz. I niech mi Bóg będzie świadkiem, że to bardzo widać.

Joshua milczał.

– Czemu nie wypisałeś się z religii, skoro masz do tego tak olewcze podejście? Nie chcę mówić, że nie wierzysz, bo pewnie po prostu zbłądziłeś i zszedłeś z właściwej ścieżki, ale myślę, że przesiadując na lekcji, po prostu marnujesz swój czas.

Josh szerzej otworzył oczy.

– N-nie, to nie tak! – zaczął odruchowo.

– To w takim razie jak?

Na moment spojrzał w ciemne oczy pastora, ale wręcz wylewający się z nich spokój sprawił, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej beznadziejnie niż wcześniej. Przeczesał włosy. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Znów milczał, tylko tym razem z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Że tylko bawił się w aktora?

Pastor ułożył ciemne dłonie w wieżyczkę i cierpliwie spoglądał na Josha.

– Noo… nie wiem – podjął wreszcie Joshua. – Jakoś… nie czuję tego. I faktycznie czuję się tak, jakbym zabłądził, ale nie umiem znaleźć właściwej drogi. Eee… Wcześniej było jakoś inaczej.

– To znaczy?

Joshua westchnął. Chyba nie wyjdzie stąd aż tak łatwo, jak myślał.

I wtedy do niego dotarło. Dotarło do niego, że los się do niego uśmiechnął. Przypomniał sobie fragment książki, którą musiał przeczytać przed wyjazdem na misję; było tam napisane o tym, że sekty poszukują właśnie osób trochę zagubionych w życiu, a jeśli pastor był z tym powiązany w jakikolwiek sposób…

– Ja… życie po prostu pędzi tak szybko, że nie nadążam. Zgubiłem siebie i to nie jest zbyt przyjemne, proszę księdza. I… chyba potrzebuję pomocy – dodał trochę ciszej.

Miał wrażenie, jakby dopiero wtedy założył prawdziwą maskę Joshuy Robinsona.

– A więc tak to wygląda… – mruknął pastor w zamyśleniu. – Niech Bóg ma cię w swojej opiece i żeby pomógł ci się odnaleźć. Ja ze swojej strony mogę ci zaproponować, żebyś przyszedł w niedzielę na nabożeństwo w kościele po drugiej stronie drogi. Jest tam dużo zagubionych osób, które pod tym względem są podobne do ciebie.

Joshua parę razy skinął głową.

– A o której?

– O drugiej. I pamiętaj, że nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale na pewno ci pomoże. – Pastor uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

Rooney odpowiedział mu niepewnym uśmiechem, po czym wstał, nieśmiało pozdrowił mężczyznę krótkim: _Szczęść Boże_, po czym skierował się do wyjścia z klasy. Musiał mocno zacisnąć zęby, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. _Wreszcie coś ruszyło_, pomyślał i wyszedł na korytarz.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Coś mocno go popchnęło. W ostatniej chwili zdążył podtrzymać się ściany.

– Bezbożnik! – usłyszał roześmiany głos.

Joshua wyprostował się. Serce zabiło mu parę razy szybciej, a na usta cisnęły się przekleństwa, gdy zobaczył odbiegającego od niego Ethana Walkera.

Podwinął rękawy. Gdy chłopak się zatrzymał, od razu pewnym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Miał głęboko gdzieś to, że powinien być cichym i nieśmiałym Joshuą Robinsonem. Po byciu dźganym szpilkami i popychanym niemal na każdej przerwie zaczęło mu całkowicie wisieć to, że znajdował się na misji.

Coraz mniejsza odległość dzieliła go od Ethana. Ten przestał się śmiać i powoli się wycofywał, zupełnie jakby dopiero zrozumiał, że zadzieranie ze znacznie wyższym i umięśnionym – co nawet skomentował w szatni przed wychowaniem fizycznym – chłopakiem kiedyś nie skończy się dla niego zbyt dobrze.

Ethan uderzył plecami o ścianę. Joshua był coraz bliżej. Wszyscy zebrani wywęszyli, że coś będzie się działo, i już zbierali się wokół Ethana i Josha.

Coś szarpnęło Rooneya za plecak. Drugi raz. Trzeci. Czwarty. Dopóki się nie zatrzymał.

Joshua wściekle się odwrócił. Już chciał wypowiedzieć jedno, krótkie słowo.

– Daj mu spokój – powiedziała spokojnie Love. – To próba. Musisz być lepszy od niego.

Rooney zacisnął usta. Już się odwracał, ale Love w ostatniej chwili złapała go za rękaw. Z idealnie związanymi włosami i łagodnym wyrazem twarzy wyglądała jak Anioł Stróż.

– Będę lepszy, jak ten debil wreszcie dostanie wpierdol – wycedził Josh, po czym zerknął na rękę i szarpnął. – Puść mnie.

Love ciągle nieustępliwie go trzymała. Rooney popatrzył to na nią, to za stojącego za nim Ethana, po czym wściekle sapnął, wyswobodził się z uścisku, wyminął Love i z zaciśniętą szczęką ruszył na swoje stare miejsce. Słyszał śmiech Ethana i próby ignorowania go okazały się znacznie trudniejsze, niż by sobie wyobrażał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przeczesał włosy.

_Cholera jasna._

Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie mógł wszystko zepsuć. Zadowolenie z rozmowy z pastorem uciekło szybciej niż powietrze z balonika.

_Cholera jasna_, powtórzył w myślach i oparł się o zimną ścianę.

Miał nie okazywać po sobie niczego aż do dzwonka, ale ponowne nadejście Love szybko rozwiało jego plany. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego i dopiero po chwili odezwała się:

– Właściwie czemu Ethan tak źle cię traktuje?

– To go zapytaj.

Love odchrząknęła.

– Joshua, proszę cię, zachowaj spokój. Ja nic złego ci nie zrobiłam, prawda?

Milczenie Josha okazało się znaczące.

– Nie możesz reagować na wszystko tak agresywnie. Chyba nie chcesz trafić do piekła?

Rooney prychnął.

– A jeśli chcę? I tak tam trafię, więc po drodze mogę zrobić jakiś dym… albo coś. Nie wiem w sumie, ale coś na pewno.

– Nawet tak nie mów!

– Czasami dla niektórych ludzi już nie ma ratunku. – Joshua wzruszył ramionami.

Love pokręciła głową.

– Jest jedno miejsce, które mogłoby ci pomóc…

Przerwał jej dzwonek.

Dziewczyna posłała Joshowi przepraszający uśmiech, po czym wstała i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do kolejki czekającej na lekcje. Joshua westchnął, zwlókł się z miejsca i bez przekonania poszedł śladem Love. Cassidy szła z drugiej strony, trzymając czerwone jabłko.

Spojrzenia Cassidy i Josha na moment się skrzyżowały. Rooney westchnął i przepuścił koleżankę w drzwiach, po czym sam ruszył do klasy. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał siedzieć z Ethanem.

Przez parę kolejnych sekund analizował słowa Love, ale przestał, gdy ujrzał siedzącego w jego ulubionej ławce Ethana. Zapowiadało się fascynujące czterdzieści pięć minut.


	19. 16.

Słoneczna niedziela poza odpoczynkiem po tygodniu spędzonym w szkole okazała się idealnym dniem na to, by stopniowo zacząć wnikanie w religijne kręgi Heavenrill. Zaproszenie Josha na nabożeństwo w kościele baptystów zostało przyjęte i z samego rana Steven oraz Chloe ogłosili, że całą rodziną wybierają się do świątyni.

Do kreowania wizerunku bogatej rodziny FBI zmobilizowało wszystkie swoje siły. Dziesiątki drogich ubrań były spreparowane chemicznie w taki sposób, żeby wyglądały na noszone. Nikt nie narzekał – odzież nie dość, że kosztowna, to jeszcze nie musieli brać małych walizek z paroma ubraniami, jak to zwykle bywało na misjach. Na dodatek stosunkowo trudno byłoby znaleźć coś, co całkowicie nadawałoby się do chodzenia po znacznie gorętszej od Anglii Alabamie.

Joshua przeszukał szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zgodnie z wymaganiami miało wyglądać po prostu schludnie. Garnitur był aż nazbyt uroczysty, a blezer w bordowe romby był blezerem w bordowe romby i nie wyglądał jak wyjęty z szafy przeciętnego Amerykanina. Właśnie dlatego chłopak siedział w przedostatniej ławce w luźnej, szarej bluzie i bez większego skupienia oraz ze spuszczoną głową słuchał słów przemawiającego pastora.

Nabożeństwo prowadził pastor uczący w szkole – Ronald Martins. Z czarnymi spodniami, czarnymi butami, czarną koszulą i ciemną karnacją mocno kontrastowała biała koloratka. Gdy mężczyzna przemawiał, zdawałoby się, że nawiązywał kontakt wzrokowy ze wszystkimi zebranymi, jak i z każdym osobno, a przemawiał, zwracając na siebie uwagę większości zebranych. Carmen słuchała z błyszczącymi oczami, inne siedzące wokół osoby miały zaciśnięte usta i pełne skupienia wyrazy twarzy. Tylko Faith była wpatrzona w okno i bawiła się palcami.

Kiedy Joshua odruchowo na nią zerknął i prześledził tor jej spojrzenia, lekko zmarszczył brwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co ona widziała w tym oknie, skoro szyby zastąpiono kolorowymi witrażami przedstawiającymi najróżniejsze sceny biblijne.

– _Już wstaje brzask w porannej mgle, już słońca brzask budzi się…_

Joshua wzdrygnął się, słysząc popis muzyczny Carmen, ale już po paru sekundach zaczął ją ignorować. Znacznie bardziej zainteresował się tym, co tak zwróciło uwagę Faith. A może myślami była daleko od nabożeństwa? Może była przy Milesie, który z racji swojej roli został w domu?

A może myślała o tym chłopaku, z którym w piątek wstawiła zdjęcie?

Josha na samo wspomnienie przeszył zimny dreszcz. Z jego punktu widzenia co najmniej nie wyglądało ono na zwykłą, koleżeńską fotografię.

Wtem Faith zamrugała dwa razy. Powoli odwróciła spojrzenie i spotkała się z Joshem. W oczach pojawił się zaskoczony błysk.

Joshua szybko odwrócił głowę i z zaciśniętymi ustami udawał, że wcale nie obserwował Faith przez ostatnie dwie minuty.

– _…zbudź się i spróbuj wejść na szczyt._

Faith dyskretnie szturchnęła Josha łokciem, ale chłopak udał, że tego nie poczuł i dalej tkwił z głową skierowaną przed siebie. Usłyszał jedynie prychnięcie Faith.

Gdy wierni skończyli pieśń, pastor powrócił na mównicę i poprosił, żeby wszyscy wstali. Joshua zrobił to z lekkim ociąganiem, poprawił bluzę i oparł się na przedniej ławce wykonanej z jasnego drewna. Pastor wygłosił krótką formułkę dotyczącą tego, że nadeszła pora na przeczytanie Pisma świętego, po czym przerzucił leżące na pulpicie kartki i spokojnie zaczął:

– Czytanie z Listu do Hebrajczyków. Bracia: _Nie jest Bóg niesprawiedliwy, aby zapomniał o czynie waszym i miłości, którą okazaliście dla imienia Jego, gdy usługiwaliście świętym i jeszcze usługujecie. Pragniemy zaś, by każdy z was okazywał tę samą gorliwość w doskonaleniu nadziei aż do końca, abyście nie stali się ospałymi, ale naśladowali tych, którzy przez wiarę i cierpliwość stają się dziećmi obietnic. Albowiem gdy Bóg…_

Joshua ziewnął i przez dłuższą chwilę nie za bardzo interesował się czytaniem. Zamiast tego rozglądał się po jasnym wnętrzu Kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętego Jana Ewangelisty. Między dwoma rzędami ławek leżał czerwony, zdobiony złotymi nićmi dywan, a białe kolumny po zewnętrznych stronach ławek podtrzymywały dwa równie białe części chórów. Po spojrzeniu na kremowe ściany Joshua odruchowo skojarzył je z pokojem u dziadków. Co prawda tamte były już trochę pobrudzone i śmierdziały dymem papierosowym, a w kącie za bujanym fotelem można było dostrzec koślawy podpis wtedy Joshuy Llewelyna.

Westchnął, przeczesał ciemne włosy i wrócił myślami na ziemię, czy raczej na jasnoszare płytki.

– _Dlatego Bóg, pragnąc okazać dziedzicom obietnicy ponad wszelką miarę niezmienność swego postanowienia, wzmocnił je przysięgą, abyśmy przez dwie rzeczy niezmienne, co do których niemożliwe jest, by skłamał Bóg, mieli trwałą pociechę, my, którzy uciekliśmy się do uchwycenia zaofiarowanej nadziei. Trzymajmy się jej jak bezpiecznej i silnej dla duszy kotwicy, która przenika poza zasłonę, gdzie Jezus jako poprzednik wszedł za nas, stawszy się arcykapłanem na wieki na wzór Melchizedeka_. Oto słowo Boże.

Wśród zebranych rozszedł się niewyraźny pomruk: _Bogu niech będą dzięki_. Pastor Ronald poprosił, by wszyscy usiedli, po czym uroczystym tonem rozpoczął kazanie. Joshua westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był na misji i w grafiku nie umieszczono miejsca na jego marudzenie, ale miał nadzieję, że kazanie samo w sobie nie potrwa dobrą godzinę. Na wszelki wypadek wygodnie się rozsiadł i zaczął bezgłośnie bębnić palcami o udo, jeszcze zanim pastor dotarł do końca pierwszego zdania. Faith spiorunowała jego rękę spojrzeniem.

Joshua tylko stłumił uśmiech i beztrosko kontynuował swoje zajęcie. Wśród ludzi Hemmings nie mogła mu nic zrobić i czuł się całkowicie bezkarny. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że niedługo wrócą do domu.

Każdy miał osobny pokój. Osobny pokój był równoznaczny z brakiem świadków. I brakiem bezkarności.

Josh znieruchomiał. Zacisnął usta. Zamrugał.

Chyba wolał jednak skończyć całkowicie zdrowy, dlatego przestał bębnić palcami i założył ręce na piersi, żeby nic go nie kusiło. Kątem oka jednak dostrzegł triumfalny uśmieszek Faith i on podkusił go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Faith Hemmings miała zdecydowanie za dużą moc sprawczą.

Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił spojrzenie. Obiecał sobie, ze wytrzyma i nie będzie robił jej na złość.

– Czym jest nadzieja? Nadzieja to pragnienie spełnienia tego, na co czekamy. Dla osób wierzących nadzieja jest bardzo ważnym uczuciem, opartym na zaufaniu i wierze w Boga. W swoim pierwszym liście święty Piotr pisze: _Niech będzie błogosławiony Bóg i Ojciec Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa. On w swoim wielkim miłosierdziu przez powstanie z martwych Jezusa Chrystusa na nowo zrodził nas do żywej nadziei: do dziedzictwa niezniszczalnego i niepokalanego, i niewiędnącego, które jest zachowane dla was w niebie_ – powiedział pastor.

Mówił tak, jakby to właśnie przez niego przemawiał Bóg. Miał głos spokojny, ale zarazem pewny, ani razu się nie zawahał i ani razu nie było w nim choćby cienia wątpliwości. Robił przerwy, czasem krótsze, czasem dłuższe; tymi dłuższymi zachęcał niesłuchających do tego, by zwrócili na niego uwagę. Modulował głosem na poziomie prawdziwego mistrza retoryki.

– Bóg w Piśmie świętym pozostawia także instrukcję dla niewierzących. W Starym Testamencie, w księdze Hioba, _Biblia _mówi: _Czyż rośnie papirus bez błota, czy się krzewi sitowie bez wody? Jeszcze świeże, niezdatne do ścięcia, usycha, prędzej od trawy. Tak z drogą niepomnych na Boga; nadzieja nieprawych zaginie, na krótko im nadziei, ich ufność jak nić pajęczyny. Kto się jej uchwyci, ten nie ustoi, upadnie, szukając oparcia_. To właśnie świadczy o tym, że nadzieja jest potrzebna każdemu, niezależnie od tego, czy wierzy, czy nie wierzy, czy nawet udaje. Nadzieja ratuje, kiedy wydaje się, że nie ma już żadnego wyjścia, a często jest. Często wystarczy zawierzyć samego siebie Bogu i pozwolić, by Boża nadzieja prowadziła nas przez życie.

Joshua podrapał się po głowie. Przemknęło mu przez myśl: _Co za głupoty_.

A Faith znów wróciła do wpatrywania się w okno. Joshowi wyjątkowo trudno było odgadnąć, co wyrażała jej mina. Subtelny uśmiech, nieco zamglone spojrzenie. 

Podrapał się po nosie i przestał przyglądać się przyjaciółce. Zamiast tego kątem oka spojrzał na Carmen, która wciąż z przejęciem słuchała słów pastora. Albo była świetną aktorką, albo naprawdę ją to przekonywało. Kiedy Josh dokładniej się nad tym zastanowił, natychmiast sobie uświadomił, że ona na pewno nie była świetną aktorką – ani jakąkolwiek aktorką. Nawet te przesadzone teatralnie próby nie wychodziły jej na przesadzone teatralnie.

Chloe Blake zdawała się nie poświęcać całej swojej uwagi wygłaszanemu kazaniu. Spojrzeniem błądziła po wnętrzu kościoła, a kiedy na krótką chwilę spotkała wzrok Josha, mrugnęła do niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Joshua zgrabnie prześliznął się po niej wzrokiem i chciał jeszcze zobaczyć, co robił Steven, ale mężczyzna był już poza jego zasięgiem.

Carmen wcześniej zapoznała się z dodatkowymi informacjami na temat baptyzmu i samych nabożeństw, po czym powiedziała, że po zgromadzeniu wszyscy zapraszani są na poczęstunek i różne gry oraz zabawy. Kiedy Joshua sobie o tym przypomniał, na moment znieruchomiał ze skupioną miną. Jeśli będą musieli zmarnować jeszcze dodatkową godzinę na spotkanie z religijnymi świrami, to wyjdzie i już tu nie wróci. Już wyjątkowo dłużyło mu się słuchanie o tym, jak bardzo nadzieja była warta w życiu każdego baptysty.

Podrapał się po głowie.

Spojrzał na leżącą na oparciu ławki ulotkę. Taka sama leżała przed Faith i Chloe.

– A co właściwie nadzieja daje człowiekowi? – zapytał pastor i uniósł spojrzenie. – Nadzieja pomaga we wzroście ważnych cech dzieci Bożych. _Biblia _mówi: _Bo usłyszeliśmy o wierze waszej w Chrystusie Jezusie i o miłości, jaką żywicie dla wszystkich świętych…_

Joshua przeczesał włosy. Kątem oka spojrzał na ulotkę leżącą przed Faith. A gdyby tak w jakiś sposób wykorzystać te kartki…

– Wiara to jedna ze składowych części nadziei. Trędowaty, cierpiący na nieuleczalną chorobę, przychodzi do Jezusa i mówi: _Panie, jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie oczyścić_. A czemu prosi? Bo wierzy. Bo ma nadzieję, że Chrystus mu pomoże. Ale słowa: _jeśli chcesz_ znaczą, że chory jest przekonany, że Jezus wie lepiej, czy trędowaty może zdjąć z siebie ciężkie brzemię choroby, czy musi dźwigać krzyż trądu do końca. Ufał Jezusowi. W _Biblii_…

Joshua sięgnął po kartkę, ale jej nie podniósł. Zamiast tego szybkim ruchem przesunął w stronę ulotki Faith.

Takiego skutku się nie spodziewał.

Kartka wzleciała na paręnaście centymetrów w górę. Siła uderzenia pchnęła daleko poza oparcie ławki. Ulotka spadała falistym ruchem przez parę sekund.

Wylądowała akurat wtedy, gdy pastor zrobił przerwę po kropce. Ciche echo uderzenia poniosło się po kościele.

Joshua podrapał się po nosie, tłumiąc uśmiech. Faith jakby dopiero ocknęła się z zamyślenia i spojrzała to na zachodzącego się w ciszy Josha, to na leżącą na podłodze ulotkę, to na pogiętą kartkę Joshuy. Błysk w jej oczach zmienił się tak, jakby trybiki w głowie właśnie połączyły fakty. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i prychnęła.

Carmen posłała Joshowi mocnego kuksańca pod żebro. Rooney spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem niewiniątka; podobnie zbył Chloe, która bezgłośnie obiecywała mu poważną rozmowę.

Najbardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę znacznej części ludzi w kościele i pastora we własnej osobie. Odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem i podrapał się po głowie, już mniej dumny ze swoich czynów. Zdawało mu się, że oczy ukryte pod moherowymi beretami próbowały zamordować go emisją fal mózgowych. Nieco się skulił i wbił spojrzenie w kolana.

Ale samo wspomnienie lotu ulotki sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął. Monitorowany przez kamerę z dwoma obiektywami siedzącą obok, musiał zacząć zachowywać się grzeczniej od anioła.

A to oznaczało jeszcze większą nudę niż wcześniej.

Westchnął. Chwilę później był już między linijkami programu, który zamierzał zacząć pisać po powrocie do domu. Faith dobrze mówiła, że w kościele zawsze ma się najwięcej pomysłów.

– Pamiętajcie: _Niech twoje serce nie zazdrości grzesznikom, lecz zabiega tylko o bojaźń Pańską, gdyż przyszłe życie istnieje, nie zawiedzie cię two…_

Drzwi otworzyły się. Omal nie uderzyły o ścianę.

Joshua pewnie nawet by się tym nie zainteresował, gdyby nie nagła zmiana na twarzy pastora. Wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Faith i odwrócił się.

Do środka wmaszerował mężczyzna. Za nim szły dwie uzbrojone osoby z mundurami takimi samymi jak te, które mieli ludzie kontrolujący wjazdy i wyjazdy z Appeal County. Oprócz karabinów najbardziej niepokojące były kamizelki kuloodporne.

Nikt inny w kościele nie miał kamizelki kuloodpornej ani, zapewne, broni palnej.

Mężczyzna idący przodem kogoś przypominał. Kwadratowa szczęka, lekko ziemista cera, pewne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu wydawały się bardzo znajome. Biała marynarka i tak samo białe spodnie były nieskazitelnie wyprasowane i czyste, a buty wypastowane. Tylko jeden element zaburzał nienaganność ubioru mężczyzny – trzymana w prawej ręce i przyłożona do serca _Biblia _ze zniszczoną, pożółkłą okładką i krzyżem narysowanym panicznymi, urwanymi ruchami.

Joshua zerknął na pastora Ronalda. Mężczyzna właśnie przełykał ślinę. Cały spięty, wyszedł zza ambony, zszedł po trzech stopniach i niepewnie stanął na środku.

Uzbrojeni Odnowiciele stanęli po obu stronach drzwi.

Jedna kobieta chciała wyjść. Mężczyzna bliżej niej machnął karabinem, nakazując powrót na miejsce.

Pan w białym garniturze powoli, ale pewnym krokiem, szedł samym środkiem czerwonego dywanu. Po drodze witał się skinieniem głowy z każdym, kogo spojrzenie wychwycił. Joshua na chwilę spotkał się z tym lodowatym wzrokiem i zadrżał.

Momentalnie dotarło do niego, kto właśnie przechadzał się środkiem kościoła, kto właśnie zmierzał do pastora i kto właśnie przyjechał tu z uzbrojonymi typami.

Alec Eisenhower.

Doskonale pamiętał tę twarz z akt i fotografii. Tyle że ta, która właśnie tędy przechodziła, wyglądała na młodszą o co najmniej dwadzieścia lat. Także krok i sylwetka nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że na pewno nie była to osoba urodzona w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym trzecim roku. Ale łudzące podobieństwo nie pozwalało odeprzeć wrażenia, że był to ten sam człowiek.

Joshua spojrzał na Chloe i Stevena. Ci też wyglądali na niesamowicie zdziwionych.

Alec Eisenhower nadepnął na leżącą na podłodze ulotkę, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

– Szczęść Boże – przywitał się spokojnym tonem.

– Szczęść Boże – odparł pastor.

Kolejny raz przełknął ślinę i nieco poluzował koloratkę.

Eisenhower nie wszedł na podwyższenie, tylko stanął obok pastora. Był od niego wyższy niemal o głowę, lecz wyprostowana sylwetka sprawiła, że pastor wyglądał jak przed chwilą ukarane dziecko. Alec powiódł spojrzeniem po wszystkich zgromadzonych, jednocześnie opuszczając _Biblię_. 

– Cieszę się, że tak licznie przyszliście na to niedzielne nabożeństwo, żeby wspomóc modlitwą cały świat. Kiedy tylko tu wszedłem, od razu poczułem moc waszych próśb i osobiście dopilnuję, żeby Pan Bóg spełnił je wszystkie – oznajmił.

Wszyscy milczeli – głowy wiernych były zwrócone prosto na Aleca Eisenhowera. Jego słowa odbijały się echem, ciągle powracały, a miękki głos stał się rozkoszą dla uszu niczym aksamit nałożony na gładkie ciało. 

– Wasz zbór nie wywiązał się z obowiązku – powiedział Eisenhower twardszym tonem, ale wyraz jego twarzy wcale się nie zmienił. – Nie poprosiliście o odnowienie duszy. Nie pojawiliście się u nas, by dostarczyć pięćset bochenków chleba. Nie pomodliliście się za nas.

– Pomodliliśmy się – odparł szybko pastor. – A z bochenkami nie zdążyliśmy, ja…

Alec Eisenhower bez pośpiechu odwrócił się do pastora. Ronald zacisnął szczęki. Eisenhower powoli uniósł dłoń i położył mu ją na czole.

– Wasze ręce są zdolne do pracy – zagrzmiał Eisenhower, nawet się nie odwracając. – Kładziecie je na naszym Domu, na wspólnej drodze do wieczności, ale ich nie wykorzystujecie. Nie wykorzystujecie latorośli, tych dla was nic niewartych kończyn, tylko kładziecie je na drodze i odpoczywacie. Jesteście wielce zadowoleni, bo przecież wykonaliście swoje zadanie!

Opuścił dłoń i znów stanął obok pastora. Jego twarz zbladła, a mina nabrała ostrości.

– Pamiętacie, że ten, kto utrudnia bliźniemu drogę do zbawienia, kto chce go utopić w w morzu grzechu, sam popełnia grzech śmiertelny? A niewykorzystane do pracy ręce zostaną odrąbane, odrąbane z równą łatwością, z jaką rolnik schyla się, by skosić pszenicę. Wy macie pszenicę, ale nie dacie rady jej ściąć bez… rąk – wyszeptał. – Ogłuchliście na dźwięk zbawienia i całkowicie ogłupieliście. Nie chcecie tego? Nie chcecie żyć wiecznie?

Ruszył wzdłuż prawego rzędu ławek. Zmierzył siedzące najbliżej osoby twardym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Przy niektórych się zatrzymywał, badał ich twarze dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie jakby kryli jakąś osobliwą tajemnicę. Po chwili ruszał dalej.

– Ludzkość stoi na skraju ogromnej przepaści i wcale nie zamierza wylądować w niebiosach. Twierdzi, że wierzy, że ma nadzieję, a sama zrzuca kolejne jednostki, sama kamieniuje i sama utrudnia dostać się tam, gdzie w głębi duszy każdy pragnie. Ci, którzy odnowili swoją duszę, którzy wyznali wszystkie swoje grzechy i którzy odeszli od niechlubnego życia grzesznika, zostali wybrani do tego, by przetrwać katastrofę i odbudować świat! – Eisenhower podniósł głos.

Tak szczególną ciszę przerwało kichnięcie Faith. Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął, ale zbladł, gdy zobaczył, że Alec powoli ruszał w ich stronę.

– Nie chcecie być rodziną? Nie chcecie wrócić do Ojca?!

Cisza.

– Nie chcecie ocalić siebie i swoich bliskich?! Nie chcecie powiększyć swojej wiary?!

Cisza.

– Chcecie żyć jak grzesznicy? Chcecie ciągle grzeszyć?! Nie chcecie oczyścić swojej duszy z grzechów?

Cisza.

– Pycha! Chciwość!

Joshua przełknął ślinę i cicho pociągnął nosem.

– Nieczystość! Zazdrość!

Eisenhower zbliżał się w jego stronę, ciągle wykrzykując kolejne hasła:

– Gniew! Łakomstwo! Lenistwo! – Alec rozejrzał się po kościele. – Tego właśnie chcecie? Chcecie żyć jak najgorszy proch, jak zwierzęta bez sumienia? – dodał już nieco spokojniej.

Zatrzymał się obok Faith. Przelotnie spojrzał na Chloe, Stevena i Joshuę, nieco dłużej zawisnął na Carmen, aż wreszcie skończył na Faith. Jeszcze raz odwrócił się do wiernych.

– Wspomogliście nas, ale potrzebujemy tego więcej. Jesteśmy jak Noe, budujemy arkę, żeby przetrwać kres naszych dni. A wy także możecie znaleźć się w tej arce.

Joshua podrapał się po karku. Trochę nieswojo czuł się z guru sekty stojącym obok niego i wykrzykującym jakieś głupie hasła, ale lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy dostrzegł małą nieścisłość. Na arce Noego miały się znaleźć jedynie zwierzęta, a Einsenhower dopiero co wykrzyczał, że ludzie nie powinni zachowywać się jak one. _Oj, panie…_

Lekko zbladł. Uświadomił sobie, że Alec świdrował go spojrzeniem.

_Oby tylko wariat nie umiał czytać w myślach._

Joshua przełknął ślinę.

Alec zaś położył _Biblię _przed Faith i powoli wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny. Niespiesznie uniósł jej podbródek i spojrzał prosto w miodowe oczy.

Joshua dostrzegł, jak Faith zesztywniała. Zacisnął zęby. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, pewnie już by leżał na ziemi i zwijał się z bólu przez złamaną szczękę.

Carmen lekko dotknęła jego ramienia. Joshua odwrócił się do niej z furią w oczach, a ta niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręciła głową.

– Kiedyś wszyscy się zjednoczymy – zaczął Alec, wciąż patrząc Faith w oczy – ale będzie już za późno. Pieczęć zostanie złamana. Musimy zaakceptować wyciągniętą dłoń Proroka. Moją dłoń.

Powoli puścił Faith i ruszył dalej, zabrawszy jeszcze swoją _Biblię_. Dziewczyna siedziała nieruchomo jeszcze dłuższą chwilę. Joshua spoglądał to na nią, to na odchodzącego Eisenhowera i nie za bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Pocieszyć ją? Ale jak? W domu? Teraz, na forum? A może podejść do Eisenhowera, strzelić mu z prostego i przerwać wesołą zabawę w starego, pedofilskiego grzyba?

Koniec końców nie zdecydował się na nic, tylko z rozdartym sercem przypatrywał się odchodzącemu Eisenhowerowi.

– Zapamiętajcie jedno – zaczął Eisenhower, gdy ponownie stanął na środku – Nikt nie jest niepotrzebny. _Każdy _jest wezwany.

Nie rozejrzał się na boki. Nie powiedział ani słowa więcej. Nie poprawił mankietu marynarki. Nie złapał się za ciemną brodę.

Po prostu wyszedł. Odnowiciele otworzyli mu drzwi, po czym wymaszerowali za nim i zamknęli je z trzaskiem.

Wszyscy milczeli. Niezwykła cisza wwiercała się Joshowi do mózgu. Zdawało mu się, że głośność oddechu ilością decybeli była porównywalna do startu odrzutowca. Nawet jeśli w każdej innej sytuacji stwierdziłby, że cisza była przyjemniejsza od czegokolwiek innego, tak wtedy, w otoczeniu setki ludzi, chwila wydawała mu się wręcz kuriozalna.

A to, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, uważał za jeszcze bardziej kuriozalne.

Alec Eisenhower, który wyglądał na Aleca Eisenhowera, chociaż nie mógł nim być, chyba że wypiłby miksturę odmładzającą. Ten kościół i sami w sobie baptyści, którzy nie dopilnowali rzekomego obowiązku. Ale jakiego obowiązku? Czemu niby mieli być zobligowani do płacenia sekcie? Gdzie była policja?

Przeczesał włosy i lekko zmarszczył brwi.

W tamtym momencie inna kwestia była dla niego ważniejsza. Czemu Eisenhower zatrzymał się przy Faith?

– Dziękuję, moi mili, za waszą obecność na dzisiejszym nabożeństwie – odezwał się nagle pastor. Joshua nawet nie zauważył chwili, w której mężczyzna przeszedł do mikrofonu. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę zrozumieliście, czym jest nadzieja.

Po krótkiej modlitwie, wesołej pieśni i kolejnej modlitwie pastor rozpoczął omawianie ogłoszeń. Przypomniał, że po dzisiejszym nabożeństwie nie będzie dodatkowego poczęstunku – pastor musiał pilnie udać się do innego zboru. Joshua podrapał się po głowie, ale tylko ukradkiem spojrzał na Carmen. Nawciskała mu głupot, które okazały się… głupotami.

Aż wreszcie nadeszła pora na błogosławieństwo. Tuż po nim rodzina Robinsonów w milczeniu udała się do samochodu.

Josh rozglądał się wokół, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył pickupa, w którym mógłby jechać Eisenhower. Na wszelki wypadek aż do czasu zajęcia miejsca w aucie trzymał się blisko Faith. Parę razy chciał się do niej odezwać, dodać jej otuchy czy cokolwiek, ale usta same mu się zamykały. Uświadomił sobie, że chyba nie był odpowiednią osobą do rozmów na temat tego, co dziewczyna zobaczyła w oczach Eisenhowera, że potem siedziała prawie jak sparaliżowana.

Westchnął, zapiął pas i z zaciśniętymi ustami czekał, aż ktokolwiek się odezwie. Faith, tak samo jak podczas nabożeństwa, była wpatrzona w krajobraz za oknem. Carmen miętoliła krawędź bluzki i wyglądała tak, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Chloe od czasu do czasu zerkała w lusterku na agentów, ale milczała.

Joshua przeczesał włosy. Cicho odchrząknął, po czym wygodniej oparł się o fotel i przechylił głowę w stronę Faith.

– Chyba nawet nie śniłem, że on mógłby przyjść do niezależnego kościoła – odezwał się Steven Crawford.

– Czyli jeszcze do końca nie zna pan jego sztuczek? Tak, wie pan, do końca-końca? – spytała Carmen ożywionym tonem.

– Tak do końca-końca to nie – mruknął Steven i westchnął – ale jeśli jest zdolny do czegoś takiego…

– To jest zdolny do przeprowadzania zamachów – podjęła Chloe.

Crawford skinął głową.

– W punkt, panno Chloe.

– Pani. Jestem mężatką.

– W punkt, _pani _Chloe – poprawił Crawford i ponuro się uśmiechnął. – Może być zdolny nie tylko do zamachów. Właściwie to do wszystkiego; nawet do tych publicznych egzekucji.

Joshua kolejny raz odchrząknął. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę Stevena, przeczesał włosy.

– Co masz na myśli, Josh?

Rooney wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie tak, jakby to nie było nic ważnego.

– On był… przerażający – odezwała się Faith. – Miał w oczach coś takiego, jakby naprawdę był tym Prorokiem. Takie… zaangażowanie, ambicję i jakiś lodowaty ton. A dłonie miał bardziej szorstkie niż jakieś rodzynki… Boże. Nigdy więcej – westchnęła i poprawiła włosy.

Joshua spojrzał na nią przeciągle. Zacisnął usta. Najchętniej już teraz dodałby jej otuchy, w jakikolwiek sposób, ale obecność Chloe i Stevena onieśmielała go tak bardzo, że trudno było mu wydusić chociażby jedno słowo.

– Psychomanipulacje – westchnęła Chloe. – Patrzył ci prosto w oczy, żeby ci uświadomić, że jest Prorokiem. Że kryje się w nim głębia.

– Jeśli właśnie to chciał udowodnić – zaczęła Faith – to prawie mu się udało. A _prawie _tylko dlatego, że ja prawie mu uwierzyłam.


	20. 17.

Joshua Rooney ziewnął i beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w stolik. Była to pierwsza lekcja religii po nabożeństwie z _gościnnym udziałem_ Aleca Eisenhowera Juniora – jak później zgodnie został nazwany – i Joshua, zerkając od czasu do czasu na pastora, czuł się trochę nieswojo. Nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że pastor nie był ani trochę zmartwiony i prowadził lekcje w ten sam sposób co zwykle, wciąż przed oczy wracał obraz przerażonej twarzy.

Westchnął i zerknął na podręcznik. Spod okładki wystawało już kilka pogniecionych kartek – kolorowanek, które pastor wręczał na każdych zajęciach. Na żadnej z nich nie było ani jednej kreski postawionej przez Josha.

Podrapał się po głowie i myślami powrócił do niedzielnego nabożeństwa. Eisenhower groził pastorowi, a ten mimo wszystko zjawił się w szkole. Czyżby to nie był jedyny raz? Na pewno nie, w końcu Odnowiciel pieklił się o niedotrzymanie umowy, a umowę z reguły ustala się wcześniej.

Ale żeby nachodzić niczemu winnych ludzi w kościele…?

Przeczesał włosy i powoli powiódł wzrokiem do biurka. Już wcześniej dostrzegł leżący tam plakat; ten sam, który był tam pierwszego dnia szkoły. Ten sam plakat promujący spotkania młodzieżowe w głównym Posterunku. Tym razem o wywieszenie na tablicy ogłoszeń poprosiła Love O’Hara i pastor zapewnił, że spełni prośbę.

Ostatnio powiedział to samo, a plakat mimo wszystko nie zawisł w żadnym miejscu w szkole. Joshua przełknął ślinę. Wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się, do czego dojdzie, jeśli ktoś doniesie do Odnowicieli.

– A ty, Cassie, co o tym sądzisz? – spytał pastor, podchodząc do Cassidy Price.

Joshua lekko odwrócił głowę w stronę koleżanki. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, o czym była mowa, ale porzucił próby po dwóch sekundach.

– Uważam, że nie powinniśmy… zamykać się na inne kultury, religie czy cokolwiek odmiennego od naszych przekonań – odparła powoli i wyraźnie Cassidy. Siedziała w nonszalanckiej pozie i zdawałoby się, że wcześniej kompletnie nie słuchała. – Myś…

– Zamknij się, lambadziaro – przerwał Ethan i lekko się zaśmiał. Większość klasy mu zawtórowała.

Joshua westchnął i spuścił spojrzenie z powrotem na stolik. Jeśli zareaguje, znacznie oddali od siebie możliwość zaprzyjaźnienia się z Odnowicielem, ale za to być może zyska w oczach kogoś innego. Jeśli nie zareaguje, nie stanie się nic, tyle że Cassidy już raz próbowała go obronić.

I tak prędzej czy później dostanie cyrklem od Ethana, także nie miał zbyt dużo do stracenia.

– Weź, ludzi nie obrażaj – powiedział Joshua, podniósłszy wzrok na Ethana.

Ten zamrugał i prychnął.

– Raczej podludzi… i nie masz nic do gadania, nowy.

Rooney przewrócił oczami i rzucił w Ethana kilka niemiłych słów w tym samym czasie, w którym rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Ethan sztucznie się uśmiechnął. Gdy Josh zabrał się za pakowanie, Ethan dwa razy dźgnął go cyrklem w rękę.

Joshua na moment znieruchomiał. Chciał uwolnić wszystkie swoje demony i pokazać Ethanowi, do czego prowadzi połączenie _dziecko i coś ostrego_, ale tylko zacisnął usta. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, ale nie mógł poddać się emocjom. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie trudy szkolenia podstawowego, siedzenie na deszczu w nocy i pokonywanie toru do zemdlenia ze zmęczenia. W jednej chwili odechciało mu się oddawać Ethanowi. Jeśli przeżył sto dni masakry, to przeżyje jeszcze parę dni z idiotycznym, religijnym świrem.

Podejrzewał, że po dołączeniu do sekty podejście Ethana może się zmienić i wtedy stanie się podwójnie religijnym świrem, ale na razie sytuacja ani trochę nie szła w tę stronę.

Joshua strzelił stawami w palcach. Wydawało mu się, że chociaż mała część złej energii uleciała gdzieś daleko i po drodze nie pobiła Ethana Walkera.

Kiedy Rooney chciał wyjść, Ethan z lekkim uśmiechem przesunął się razem z krzesłem do tyłu, tym samym zagradzając Joshowi drogę. Joshua westchnął z poirytowaniem, przeczesał włosy i oparł się o ławkę z tyłu. Rozglądał się po klasie i z zaciśniętymi zębami czekał, aż Ethan łaskawie raczy się ruszyć, wyjść i najlepiej więcej tu nie wracać.

Wtem napotkał pastora.

Mężczyzna usiadł przy biurku i trzymał plakat z Domem. Dyskretnie zerkał to na drzwi, to na dwóch ostatnich uczniów w klasie – Ethana i Josha.

Wreszcie Ethan wstał i powoli, z niewinną miną, podreptał w stronę wyjścia. Rooney ruszył za nim w sporej odległości, jakby ciągle się obawiał, że zaraz zostanie dźgnięty w brzuch. Kątem oka ciągle obserwował pastora. Zdawało mu się, że w oczach mężczyzny można było dostrzec nieprzyjemny, wręcz oschły błysk. Nie wiedział, czy to ze względu na ociągających się uczniów, czy na widok plakatu.

Joshua w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał drzwi i mocno zacisnął zęby. Powoli naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić tego małego gnojka, który myślał, że wszystko mu wolno, bo należał do bandy rządzących w hrabstwie psycholi i omal nie przytrzasnął Joshowi palców.

– Zamknij drzwi, Josh – zawołał jeszcze pastor.

Joshua bezwiednie skinął głową. Gdy już na korytarzu odwrócił się, by znaleźć klamkę, spojrzał na pastora. Wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna właśnie zaczął drzeć plakat na małe kawałki, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zobaczył. Zamiast tego zarzucił czarny plecak na oba ramiona i bez pośpiechu ruszył w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Tego dnia nauczycielka matematyki nie pojawiła się, a Joshua z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że zastępstwo będzie z nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego, a nie z pomyloną panią od zajęć artystycznych.

Carmen wcześniej minęła go parę razy i po każdym takim przelotnym spotkaniu wspominała o tym, że Joshua wyglądał, jakby nic go nie obchodziło, a chłodny i sceptyczny stosunek wylewał się z niego kaskadami. Pomijając to, że całkowicie o taki wizerunek mu chodziło, to Carmen brzmiała zupełnie tak, jakby się dała zmanipulować jednocześnie pani Azalei i Odnowicielom, a na dodatek wstąpiła do okolicznego koła literackiego.

Przeczesał włosy. Wtedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie nikogo innego, jak Cassidy.

Nieznacznie podniósł wzrok i na krótką chwilę skrzyżował go z koleżanką. Cassidy uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nie odpowiedział tym samym. Dyskretnie zasalutował i dopiero wtedy lekko wykrzywił usta, ale nie poświęcił na pozdrowienia więcej czasu. Najchętniej zatrzymałby się i jeszcze porozmawiał, wymienił się uwagami na temat Ethana i tego, czy miał mózg większy od żaby… albo chociaż mózgu żaby, ale piłkarski zew był za mocny.

Po drodze Joshua obiecywał sobie, że tego dnia Ethan dostanie piłką tak mocno, jak nigdy nie widział nawet na filmach.

Z trudem powstrzymał się od demonstracyjnego wejścia z trzaśnięciem drzwiami. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie to, co zobaczył.

Ethan stał naprzeciwko drzwi i właśnie ściągał koszulkę. 

Joshua szybko przełknął ślinę i odwrócił spojrzenie. Zamknął drzwi jak gdyby nigdy nic, po czym postawił plecak w jednym z nielicznych wolnych miejsc i wyjął strój. Z trudem powstrzymywał wzdrygnięcia. Niemal machinalnie ruszył do łazienki, by tam się przebrać z dala od rówieśników nieustannie pytających o mięśnie.

Przed oczy co chwilę wracał mu jeden obraz i nawet jeśli nie wiedział, co się stało, wyobraźnia z łatwością dopowiadała mu resztę.

Większa część pleców Ethana była poznaczona długimi bliznami; nierównymi kreskami stawianymi w losowych kierunkach. Grube pręgi odstawały od nienaruszonej skóry, a wyglądały na zabliźnione kawał czasu temu. Rozrzucono je w takich miejscach, że nic nie wystawało poza koszulkę albo na szyję.

Steven Crawford opowiadał, co działo się niekiedy w sektach. Niekiedy w sektach przemoc wobec nieposłusznych była codziennym widokiem, najzwyczajniejszym na świecie, normalniejszym niż poranna kawa czy liście na drzewach. Tyle że Joshua bardziej spodziewał się bicia linijką po rękach, a nie czegoś tak… pełnowymiarowego.

Przeczesał włosy. Chyba coraz bardziej nie chciał tam iść.

Widok blizn wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy Joshua poszedł z powrotem do reszty chłopców. Udawanie, że nic się nie wydarzyło, było trudne ze względu na to, że w pomieszczeniu musiał spędzić dłuższą chwilę. Nie usłyszał jeszcze dzwonka, a ryzykowanie podpadnięciem panu Corvade niezbyt mu się uśmiechało.

– E, Robinson – odezwał się w pewnym momencie Ethan.

Joshua odruchowo wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i zbył Walkera przeciągłym westchnięciem. Ktoś lekko się zaśmiał, ale od razu zamilkł, gdy Josh posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

– Nowy, co ty, ogłuchłeś?

Przeczesał z rozdrażnieniem włosy. Ethan nawet nie zdążył się rozpędzić, a już znacząco podniósł mu ciśnienie.

– Ej, Robi…

– Zamknij się – warknął Rooney. Najgorsze wyzwiska, jakie tylko usłyszał w życiu, miał na końcu języka.

– _Wychilluj_. Chciałem tylko zapytać…

– Więc lepiej nie pytaj.

Joshua przeczesał włosy i bez słowa skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

– Ktoś tu ma zły humor?

– Ktoś tu ma umysłowo trzy lata i jest zamknięty w ciele przerośniętego mamuta?

Joshua doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to wyzwisko nie było na najwyższym poziomie jego możliwości, ale nie chciał całkowicie załamać pod sobą lodu. Słyszał ironiczne brawa i prychnięcie Ethana. Może i chłopak był znacznie cięższy od Josha, ale na pewno nie znał jakichkolwiek sztuk walki. Chyba że walka na jakieś modlitwy, ale to raczej nie wchodziło w grę, bo diabeł-Joshua nie byłby taki łatwy do pokonania.

– Nowy, orient! – zawołał Ethan.

Joshua odwrócił się. Zobaczył pędzącą w jego stronę piłkę do koszykówki, którą chłopcy dotychczas trzymali w starym koźle stojącym w szatni.

Z łatwością odbił piłkę, gdy znajdowała się nie więcej niż pół metra od jego twarzy. Udał, że wcale przy tym prawie nie złamał ręki, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. Szybko zmierzył Ethana spojrzeniem.

Pozostali najwyraźniej wyczuli, co się miało stać, i odsunęli się pod ściany. Po drugiej stronie został jedynie Ethan, który właśnie przełykał ślinę i zdawał się być znacznie mniej pewny siebie.

Za te wszystkie dźgnięcia cyrklem, robienie na złość i wyrzucanie słuchawek przez okno z drugiego piętra Ethana musiała w końcu spotkać sprawiedliwość. Może i wszyscy cofną się do dalekiej przyszłości, kiedy główną formą osądzania był samosąd, ale w tamtej chwili to nie było ważne. Joshua wiedział też, że prawdopodobnie wyjdzie z roli Joshuy Robinsona, ale…

Gwizdek.

Joshua odwrócił się do drzwi, które właśnie otwierał nauczyciel – pan Corvade, około czterdziestoletni piłkarz z zamiłowania. Zagwizdał jeszcze raz.

– Dzwonek był pięć minut temu – zagrzmiał nauczyciel. – Ruszacie się jak mrówki w smole. Nie spieszy wam się na wuef? I czemu stoicie pod ścianą jak na rozstrzelanie?

Joshua zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do przybrania jak najbardziej obojętnej miny.

– No, już. Dziewczyny były gotowe przed dzwonkiem – poinformował nauczyciel i klasnął. – Jazda na salę. Dzisiaj robimy gimnastykę.

Przeważająca część chłopców jęknęła.

– Zagrajmy w nogę!

– Jak teraz odbębnimy gimnastykę, to będziemy mieć ją z głowy. Program nauczania zobowiązuje cały czas, nawet na zastępstwach.

Joshua jako pierwszy wyszedł z szatni. Gdy dotarł na halę, zrozumiał, czemu dziewczyny były gotowe tak szybko – większość nie ćwiczyła, więc nie musiała się przebierać.

Przestał sobie obiecywać, że Ethan dostanie tak mocno, jak nigdy nie dostał. Miał jedynie ogromną nadzieję, że ten idiota złamie się wpół.

*

Nowy pokój Josha nie wyglądał jak centrum dowodzenia NASA, ale w małym stopniu wystarczał. Joshua potajemnie wziął swój laptop z kampusu, a od Stevena pożyczył nieużywaną klawiaturę bezprzewodową. Niestety była membranowa, więc jak na jego potrzeby i na potrzeby pisania programów działała trochę za wolno, ale wciąż pozostawała lepszą opcją niż wyciąganie rąk wysoko do laptopa.

Biurko ustawiono tak, żeby o żadnej porze dnia słońce nie świeciło na ekran ani w oczy Josha, co udało się dopiero po gruntownym przemeblowaniu. Ogromna, jasna szafa trafiła na drugi koniec pokoju, a komoda i szerokie łóżko zostały przesunięte pod samą ścianę. Drzwi na balkon wpuszczały do środka o wiele za dużo światła, ale już wkrótce pozycja w sąsiadującym kącie okazała się całkowicie komfortowa.

Joshua zaciekle stukał w klawisze. Na ekranie laptopa pojawiały się kolejne linijki tekstu z niezrozumiałymi dla zwykłego człowieka liczbami, literami i komendami. Rooney tylko raz na jakiś czas robił sobie kilkusekundową przerwę, by przypomnieć sobie kolejne komendy albo wyszukać w internecie to, czego nie pamiętał. Od tego niemal roku, który spędził w kampusie, ani razu nie przysiadł do pisania jakiegokolwiek programu, a zbędny czas w Alabamie stał się doskonałą okazją, by wrócić do hobby.

Miał na głowie ciężkie, wokółuszne słuchawki, ale nie rozbrzmiewała w nich żadna muzyka. Świetnie tłumiły otoczenie, więc Joshua nie musiał się martwić o to, że rozmawiający w salonie domownicy jakkolwiek mu przeszkodzą. Kodowanie wymagało maksymalnego skupienia, zwłaszcza po roku przerwy.

A jeszcze bardziej wtedy, kiedy w zapisanym fragmencie coś nie wyglądało ani nie działało tak, jak powinno.

Joshua zmarszczył brwi. Zamrugał dwa razy, prześledził kolejne linijki tekstu i krótko westchnął, widząc najgłupsze potknięcie świata. Zapomniał zamknąć znacznik. Przewrócił oczami i szybko skorygował błąd, po czym kontynuował szybkie klawiszowanie. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, ze praca nad TYM projektem będzie wymagała dużo czasu, a doprowadzenie programu do perfekcji… dwa razy więcej czasu.

Żywił głęboką nadzieję, że nie złamie ręki drugi raz. Wtedy prace musiałyby zostać zatrzymane, a to jeszcze bardziej przedłużyłoby czas oczekiwania.

Jeszcze parę znaków i…

Spojrzał krzywo na to, co było już na ekranie. Jeśli to wciąż będzie szło tak wolną, nie skończy tego przed odejściem z CHERUBA, a wtedy to już będzie kompletnie niepotrzebne.

Ściągnął słuchawki, przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

– Dziwię się, że ty jeszcze nie nosisz okularów.

Joshua zamarł, słysząc głos gdzieś w środku głowy. Dopiero po paru sekundach się rozejrzał, ale widział wszystko gorzej niż jakość 144p. Zamrugał dwa razy, przeczesał włosy i powoli przeniósł spojrzenie na opartą o biurko Faith. Coś się w niej zmieniło, tylko nie potrafił określić, co konkretnie.

Odrzucił na bok wszystkie przypominane od dwóch godzin znaczniki, po czym skupił uwagę jedynie na Faith i tym, co przed chwilą powiedziała. Joshowi zdawało się, że cisza trwała co najmniej dwie minuty, ale tak naprawdę przejście do stanu używalności trwało nie więcej niż pięć sekund.

– No, teoretycznie to już chyba powinienem je nosić od trzech lat – mruknął, obracając fotel tak, żeby siedzieć naprzeciw Faith. – Ale… no. Nie mam zamiaru.

Faith uniosła brew.

– A soczewki?

– W sumie to o nich nie myślałem – zawahał się – ale trochę kosztują. Nie chcę żerować na kampusie, bo kto niby by nam opłacić te zajebiste kompy?

Faith westchnęła i spojrzała na Josha z potężnym rozczarowaniem.

– Przecież ty w takim tempie i z tak… fenomenalnym podejściem będziesz ślepy – stwierdziła, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Wyrzucą cię, bo nie chcesz okularów, a z tego co wiem, soczewek nie można nosić ze zbyt dużą wadą.

– Aj, wyrzucą, nie wyrzucą… – mruknął Joshua i machnął ręką.

Faith pokręciła głową.

– Bagatelizujesz to.

– Wcale tego nie baga… coś tam – odparł Joshua poważnie. – Na razie dobrze widzę i nie mam z tym problemu.

– Na razie.

Joshua bez przekonania odchrząknął.

– Będę się zastanawiał, co robić, jak oślepnę – wyjaśnił tonem, który miał zakończyć rozmowę.

W teorii. Faith ani trochę nie miała ochoty na zmianę tematu.

– I serio wolisz zachorować na coś… poważnego? Stracić wzrok na przykład? Oślepnąć na starość? Wtedy nie będziesz mógł pisać żadnych programów, a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo.

Joshua wzruszył ramionami. Coraz bardziej przekonywały go argumenty Faith, ale mimo wszystko teraz nie mógł się poddać i się zgodzić, chociaż… Popatrzył Faith prosto w miodowe oczy. Dostrzegł w nich błysk zmartwienia i on ostatecznie przekonał go, że nie powinien dalej się kłócić. To spojrzenie sprawiło, że poczuł się jak roztopiony bałwan.

– No, eee… może i nie byłaby to najlepsza opcja…

Poczuł, jak się czerwienił. Odruchowo odwrócił wzrok, ale usłyszał rozbawione prychnięcie Faith i momentalnie wytrzeźwiał. 

– A w ogóle to co to jest? – spytała Faith, wskazując na ekran laptopa. – Piszesz aplikację, która doprowadzi do zagłady świata?

Joshua momentalnie się wyprostował, przeczesał włosy i z dumą spojrzał na laptop.

– No, nie do końca… – mruknął – a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym tam czegoś nie dopiszę. W sumie to od zagłady świata byłby inny program. Pracuję nad stworzeniem czegoś, co mogłoby połączyć wszystkie _social media_. Wiesz, _fuckbook_, Instagram, Snapchat… jeszcze inne pierdoły, o których nie mam pojęcia…

Faith uniosła brew.

– Ale po co?

– I właśnie tu jest najlepszy punkt – oznajmił Rooney. – Ta aplikacja… nie ma jeszcze nazwy, ale nad tym pracuję… działałaby w obrębie sieci kampusu. No, smutne życie agenta jest takie, że może pisać do innych agentów jedynie maile i SMS-y… tutaj właśnie byłaby zmiana. Wszystko dałoby się łatwiej zorganizować, dałoby się dzwonić, włączać kamerę, wstawiać posty na _wallu_, tworzyć grupy… no i wszystko nie do wykrycia przez ludzi z zewnątrz.

Faith wydała z siebie krótkie: _Uhuhu_, a Joshua lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Nie sądziłam, że potrafisz zrobić takie coś – powiedziała wreszcie Faith. – Wow.

– Ja też – przyznał Rooney i poprawił pozycję na krześle. – Kiedy skończę, wszystko będzie wyglądało zajebiście. Tylko myślę jeszcze nad napisaniem apki na…

– Ej, spokojnie, Josh – zaśmiała się Faith. – Zapytałeś w ogóle Zarę, czy się na to zgodzi?

Joshua wydął usta. Jedynie przed sobą przyznał, że akurat tego aspektu nie przemyślał.

– No, eee… a czemu miałaby się nie zgodzić…?

– Wiesz, mogłoby być tak, że cherubini, zamiast spędzać czas ze sobą, siedzieliby na telefonach albo przed kompami i przeglądali połączenie _fuckbooka _ze wszystkim innym, nie odrabialiby prac domowych, nie chodziliby na dodatkowe zajęcia, marnowaliby czas, który mógłby zostać przeznaczony na coś pożytecznego…

Josh jeszcze bardziej wydął usta. Faith kolejny raz tego dnia miała rację.

– Eee… No, ten… wszystko dla ludzi… albo coś. Przecież cherubini to nie jest taka zwykła młodzież, która nie ma co ro… – Wtem przyszedł mu do głowy genialny pomysł. Lekko się uśmiechnął i przeczesał włosy. – No i zawsze można założyć blokadę rodzicielską. Wiesz, dwie godziny maksymalnie, chyba że kogoś nie lubię, wtedy pół. Ewentualnie jak ktoś napisze odwołanie albo jak kogoś lubię, to dwie godziny pięć minut. Bezpieczne liczby.

Powaga, z jaką to powiedział, sprawiła, że Faith delikatnie się zaśmiała. Joshua pomyślał, że miała naprawdę ładny śmiech.

– Dwie godziny i pięć minut? – spytała Faith, gdy już się uspokoiła. – Jesteś naprawdę łaskawy.

– Niech znają łaskę pana – odparł Josh bez zastanowienia. – W sumie to tobie mógłbym dać dwie godziny dziesięć minut.

– Specjalne traktowanie?

Joshua śmiertelnie poważnie skinął głową.

– Musisz mieć możliwość zadzwonienia do mnie, w razie gdybyś podpaliła ścierkę albo coś.

Faith z rozbawieniem uniosła brew.

– Ja nie chcę mówić, kto z naszej dwójki podpala ścierki.

– Eee… – odchrząknął. – To było jednorazowe nieporozumienie.

– Ta. A Carmen wskoczyła na stół i grała na trąbce.

Joshua uniósł brew. Spojrzał na Faith, Faith spojrzała na niego i oboje niemal w tym samym momencie parsknęli śmiechem. Wciąż od czasu do czasu chichocząc pod nosem, Joshua przeczesał włosy.

– Co ci się stało w rękę?

Josh zmarszczył brwi i ze zdziwieniem patrzył to na ramię, to na Faith i nie za bardzo rozumiał, co mogło mu się stać. Faith westchnęła, podeszła do Josha i ujęła jego rękę, po czym przejechała palcem po przedramieniu, wzdłuż dziesiątek krwawych kropek. Joshua sapnął z irytacją. Nie spodziewał się, że to, co robił mu Ethan, mogło być aż tak inwazyjne. Podrapał się po głowie. Faith ciągle podtrzymywała jego dłoń, ale nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób.

– Eee… To tylko taki jeden przygłup chyba chce mnie zadźgać cyrklem – wyznał Joshua – aaaale sobie z nim radzę.

– Widać. – Faith sugestywnie wskazała strupki. – A tak w ogóle to co za chory sadysta ci to robi? I ty się dajesz dźgać? Cyrklem? Nożem to jeszcze, jeszcze, ale… cyrklem?

Joshua przeczesał włosy wolną ręką i cicho odkaszlnął. Od czasu do czasu po plecach przechodziły mu przyjemne dreszcze, ale za wszelką cenę nie miał zamiaru dać tego po sobie poznać.

– No normalnie poznałby, co to znaczy _dźgać kogoś cyrklem_, ale to Odnowiciel – westchnął. – Specjalnie traktowanie… chociaż pewnie w ciągu paru dni dostanie w mordę, bo już mnie wku… rza.

– Serio ci Odnowiciele zachowują się tak źle? – Faith wytrzeszczyła oczy.

– Nie wszyscy. Tylko on się na mnie uwziął, a że jest dosłownie większością w klasie i ma jakąś władzę, to, ten, no… – westchnął. – I jeszcze ze mną siedzi, także chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, jak go znosić.

Faith spojrzała to na rękę, to na Josha. Westchnęła, pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i puściła dłoń przyjaciela, po czym znów oparła się o biurko.

– Nawet bym nie pomyślała, że ty dasz tak sobą pomiatać.

– A w tobie skąd nagle tyle troski? – mruknął Rooney, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Dzień miłosierdzia dla zwierząt albo coś w tym stylu?

– Nie, ja…

– Zwykle aż tak cię nie obchodzi to, co ja robię, a teraz nagle tak.

– Ja…

– No dobra, dzięki za opiekę, ale ja jestem…

– Zamknij się wreszcie! – przerwała mu Faith stanowczo.

Joshua zamarł z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Przez chwilę miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale widząc groźne błyski w oczach Faith, szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Skinął głową.

– Eee… Pamiętasz, co się stało na świętach? – spytała Faith.

Joshua przełknął ślinę. Doskonale pamiętał, ale jeśli właśnie to był cel rozmowy, to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kontynuowanie. Trochę nienaturalnie odchrząknął. 

– No, pamiętam. Kupiłaś mi_ Far Cry New Dawn_… A, właśnie! Jutro jest premiera!

– Nie o to chodzi. – Faith przewróciła oczami. – Chodzi o to, że… Nie wiem, co właściwie między nami jest, znaczy od tamtego czasu. Bo niby to jest przyjaźń, ale jednak… przyjaciele się nie całują. A już na pewno nie w TAKI sposób. – Westchnięcie. Krótka przerwa. – Później się odsuwasz, później znów rozmawiasz tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, a później tak, jakbyśmy byli… nie wiem. Ja już się pogubiłam, Joshua.

Milczał. Przez dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu wpatrywał się w ścianę obok Faith i najzwyczajniej w świecie milczał. Nie wiedział, czemu serce zaczęło mu trzepotać w znacznie przyspieszonym tempie, gdy Faith kontynuowała. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć, bo sam nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę za tym stało. Nie określał Faith; Faith była po prostu Faith, osobą zdolną do pomocy, osobą, z którą mógł pograć w piłkę nożną i osobą, z którą zawsze mógł porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli w jej towarzystwie czuł się o wiele bezpieczniej, a uśmiech pojawiał mu się na twarzy za każdym razem, gdy ona się uśmiechała, wciąż nie wiedział, jak konkretnie to nazwać. Ale miał pewien pomysł.

– Eee… No, wiesz, eee… _Yuck_, jestem beznadziejny – mruknął. – Cóż, eee… no wiesz, z tym to jest tak, że… – Zrobił przerwę i wymamrotał pod nosem kilka bliżej niezrozumiałych słów. – Znaczy… to jest tak, że… nie wiem.

Przeszył go dreszcz, gdy napotkał rozczarowane spojrzenie Faith. Odchrząknął, szybko wstał i już w drodze powiedział:

– _Mae’n ddrwg gennym_.

Faith lekko zmarszczyła brwi, Joshua zaś z obojętną miną wyszedł z pokoju. Za drzwiami wypuścił powietrze, z frustracją przeczesał włosy i dopiero wtedy pomyślał, że przeproszenie po walijsku chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem na zakończenie rozmowy.

– Josh, podejdź tu, proszę!

Joshua westchnął i spojrzał w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. W kuchni Steven Crawford czytał lokalną gazetę. Josh ruszył ku mężczyźnie, a wtedy ten otworzył czasopismo na odpowiedniej stronie i wskazał jedno ze zdjęć.

– Poznajesz?

Rooney zmarszczył brwi. Z początku nie wiedział, czemu miałby kojarzyć zaginioną osobę, ale już po krótkiej chwili go olśniło. Wyprostował się.

– No, ona była w niedzielę w kościele i chciała wyjść, ale ci dwaj zagro…

I wtedy do niego dotarło. To, czego nasłuchał się o uprowadzeniach przez sektę; przyjście Eisenhowera Juniora do kościoła; zaginięcie osoby, która zwróciła na siebie uwagę – wszystko się ze sobą połączyło.

Steven Crawford i Joshua Rooney wymienili się krótkimi spojrzeniami.

– Ja chyba nie chcę tam jutro iść.

Złapał się na tym, że nie chciał iść tylko ze względu na swój niepokój.

Eisenhowera zaciekawiła także Faith Hemmings.


	21. 18.

– Naprawdę musimy tam iść?

Joshua odważył się wypowiedzieć na głos pytanie, które dręczyło wszystkich od paru dni. Jednocześnie wszyscy wiedzieli, że odpowiedź była jedna – musieli. Do hrabstwa Appeal nie przyjechali, by zamieszkać na stałe i bynajmniej by nie zrobić sobie wycieczki krajoznawczej, a w konkretnym celu: zinfiltrować sektę religijną i znaleźć informacje o Marcusie Grancie. Nikt nie obiecywał, że misja będzie prosta i przyjemna, ale kiedy wchodzili do gigantycznej budowli na równinie, do Josha dotarło, że to naprawdę nie będzie prosta i przyjemna misja. W obliczu Domu poczuł się jakoś dziwnie mniejszy i miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko zaraz miało się na niego zawalić. Dziesiątki stojących na parkingu samochodów także go niepokoiły. Im więcej pojazdów, tym więcej ludzi. Rowery stojące prawie jeden na drugim zwiastowały jeszcze więcej ludzi.

Wyobrażał sobie, że do tej sekty należało parę osób na krzyż, że na te spotkania nie przychodziło zbyt dużo osób, bo osoby w jego wieku miały przecież wiele ważniejszych rzeczy do roboty, ale rzeczywistość okazała się inna.

Od razu po wejściu przez automatycznie rozsuwane drzwi uderzył w nich chłód, a uwagę momentalnie zwrócił ten sam napis, co na budynku – _Nikt nie jest niepotrzebny, każdy jest wezwany. Witamy w Kościele Odnowienia Duszy!_ Przez przeszkloną ścianę z boku widać było mnóstwo osób w różnym wieku, przechadzających się pomiędzy różnymi wystawami.

Joshua nieco się przygarbił. Najchętniej nałożyłby kaptur, ale nim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, w jego stronę, zza lady marmurowej recepcji z gigantycznym kapturem, ruszyła kobieta w średnim wieku. Promienny uśmiech miał w sobie nutę profesjonalizmu, a schludne ubranie i plakietka na piersi nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że ten profesjonalizm widoczny był nie bez powodu.

Joshua kątem oka dostrzegł, że z sali z wystawami właśnie wychodziły cztery osoby, na oko nastolatkowie, i wesoło rozmawiały. Przełknął ślinę. Love O’Hara posłała mu serdeczny uśmiech i pomachała. Koleżanka Carmen ze szkoły wyszczerzyła się, ukazując rząd równych zębów. Nieznajoma dziewczyna, na oko w wieku Milesa, z długimi, prostymi jak drut, ciemnobrązowymi włosami. I chłopak, z którym Faith regularnie robiła sobie zdjęcia.

Kiedy tak mu się przyglądał, Rooney przeczesał włosy. W jego obecności czuł się jak Shrek. Albo nawet gorzej.

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Bridget Attaway – powiedziała ciepło recepcjonistka, podchodząc do Stevena. Przywitał się z nią uściskiem dłoni. – Cieszę się, że nas odwiedziliście. Love uprzedzała, że się zjawicie – dodała i wesoło mrugnęła do dziewczyny. – Kawy, herbaty? – spytała Stevena.

Crawford pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Ja muszę już wracać, podrzuciłem tylko dzieci – wyjaśnił, poprawiając marynarkę.

– Naprawdę? – Uśmiech Bridget lekko przygasł. Zamiast niego na jej twarzy wymalował się smutek. Gdy Joshua zerknął w stronę Love, zobaczył, że ona też posmutniała. – Jestem pewna, że mógłbyś wpaść na chwilę. Mamy ciasto dyniowe polewane sosem toffee... Dynie pochodzą z najlepszych upraw w Alabamie. I kawę ze świeżych ziaren.

Steven podrapał się po głowie, ale błądzący na jego twarzy uśmiech zdradzał wyjątkowo dużo, a mina mówiła: _każda okazja do zjedzenia placka dyniowego jest dobra._ Żeby jednak zbytnio się nie zdradzić, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, sprawdził godzinę, westchnął i dopiero wtedy powiedział:

– Więc chyba mogę zostać.

Bridget uśmiechnęła się promiennie i skinęła głową, po czym szybko przeszła za ladę. W tym czasie młodsi Odnowiciele podeszli do Robinsonów. Love na powitanie uścisnęła Josha, podobnie zrobili inni. Parę sekund później Bridget wręczyła im długopisy i podkładki, na których znajdowała się…

– Co to za ankieta? – spytał Miles. Pytanie kierował do dziewczyny stojącej przed nim.

– Kwestionariusz osobowy – wyjaśniła. – Na wypadek, gdyby coś wam się stało.

– Zrobię wam jeszcze zdjęcia, dobrze? – spytała Bridget, wyciągając aparat. Parę błyśnięć flesza później miała już fotografie wszystkich. Czekała tylko na papiery.

Kwestionariusz nie był zbyt długi. Joshua musiał wpisać swoje imię i nazwisko, datę urodzenia, numer telefonu i adres. Jako iż zapomniał ostatniego, szybko zerknął do Carmen, ale ta pisała gorzej niż on w pierwszej klasie i to lewą ręką. Westchnął, szybko spytał stojącego obok Milesa, po czym na końcu jeszcze złożył ostatni podpis i niepewnie nałożył skuwkę na długopis. Love od razu spostrzegła, że skończył, więc uśmiechnęła się do niego i odebrała formularz.

Joshua spojrzał na Stevena. Ten z uniesionymi w górę brwiami przerzucał kolejne strony kwestionariusza.

– Czemu to jest takie długie? – spytał z lekkim poirytowaniem w głosie. – I czemu mam zaznaczyć, co bym chciał zobaczyć na spotkaniach młodzieży? Mam dwadzieścia lat więcej, raczej już jestem za stary.

Bridget lekko się zaśmiała i delikatnie położyła rękę na ramieniu Stevena.

– To tylko formalność. W razie gdyby doszło do nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z twoimi dziećmi, bo to właśnie ich dobro jest najważniejsze. – Uśmiechnęła się do nieco zbitej z tropu Faith. – Pozostałe osiem stron to ankieta. Ciągle się rozwijamy i chcemy wiedzieć, czy rodzice mieliby jakiś pomysł na urozmaicenie kółek młodzieżowych. W końcu młodzież sama może nam coś zaproponować, prawda?Z rodzicami jest już gorzej.

Steven skinął głową. Podrapał się po karku.

– Hmm…

– Myślę, że milej będzie ci się pisało przy kubku Pumpkin Spice Latte. To kawa z syropem dyniowo-korzennym, z gęstą, mleczną pianą i bitą śmietaną – wyjaśniła Bridget, gdy zauważyła pytającą minę Stevena. – Twoje dzieci będą pod świetną opieką…

– Steven.

– …Steven – dokończyła i uśmiechnęła się, po czym odwróciła się do dzieci. – Aniołki moje, moglibyście oprowadzić swoich przyjaciół? Są tu pierwszy raz i na pewno jeszcze nie wiedzą, jak piękne są niektóre miejsca – powiedziała wesoło. Gdy Love i reszta skinęli głową, Bridget ruszyła razem ze Stevenem w lewo.

Love podeszła do Josha i zachęcająco się uśmiechnęła. Jako druga para ruszyli w prawo, prosto do sali oddzielonej przeszkloną ścianą. Żaden z agentów nie zauważył, kiedy odłączył się od reszty i rozpoczął przechadzkę między alejkami. Joshua czuł się trochę dziwnie; liczył na to, że trochę więcej czasu spędzi bez bycia sam na sam z fanatycznymi świrami, ale towarzystwo Love całkiem mu odpowiadało. Delikatność, spokój i brak nachalności sprawiały, że powoli naprawdę nabierał ochoty na chodzenie po wystawach bez końca.

Love zaczęła mu opowiadać historię Kościoła Odnowienia Duszy na podstawie kolejnych obrazków, zdjęć i multimedialnych tablic. Wysłuchał historii, którą już znał – oczywiście znacznie ubarwioną i obróconą w ten sposób, żeby sekta nie wyszła na sektę, tylko na zbiór miłujących się do samego końca i ambitnych ludzi. Love przedstawiała kolejne osiągnięcia Novatio i mówiła o faktach, o których nie miał pojęcia. Zgodnie z jej opowieściami jeden z Odnowicieli pobił rekord olimpijski, a parę innych osób pracowało w znanych stacjach telewizyjnych.

– Po ukończeniu szkoły działającej w tym budynku, z łatwością można dostać się do najlepszych college’ów – powiedziała Love, zatrzymując się przy zdjęciu z absolwentami – a później możesz pracować w najbardziej prestiżowych miejscach na świecie. Jest tutaj bardzo wysoki poziom nauczania, a sama szkoła jest na trzynastym miejscu w stanie. Oczywiście szkoła średnia. Jest tutaj też szkoła podstawowa i gimnazjum, ale one nie są brane pod uwagę w rankingach – wyjaśniła.

– A ty…? Zamierzasz się tu dostać?

Love bez zastanowienia skinęła głową.

– To moje marzenie – wyznała, po czym przesunęła palcem po ekranie i oczom Josha ukazała się jedna z sal lekcyjnych. – W tej szkole są tablice multimedialne, a uczniowie, zamiast książek i zeszytów, mają tablety. Wypłacane są też stypendia dla uczniów osiągających wyniki najlepsze z najlepszych. Moja siostra się tam uczy. Mówiła, że lekcje są prowadzone świetnie – dodała i kolejny raz przesunęła palcem. – W salach komputerowych są też najlepsze komputery. Widzisz prezentację, której właśnie przygląda się twoja siostra?

Joshua skinął głową. Wszędzie dostrzegłby falowane włosy Faith. Dziewczyna stała obok swojego ulubionego kolegi przed gigantycznym ekranem, na którym emitowano prezentację o Kościele Odnowienia Duszy.

– Uczniowie, którzy postanowią rozszerzać informatykę, robią różne projekty. Często są to prezentacje na przykład o Proroku…

– Proroku? – wtrącił się Joshua, jakby nie wiedział, kim był Prorok.

– O szanownym Alecu Eisenhowerze, pastorze całego naszego Kościoła. Nawiasem mówiąc, zaraz przejdziemy do jego życiorysu, więc będziesz mógł się dowiedzieć, jak fantastyczną jest osobą i wzorem dla nas wszystkich.

Joshua skinął głową z zainteresowaniem. Z trudem powstrzymał się od skinięcia głową z politowaniem, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że całą biografię Eisenhowera znał na wyrywki i bynajmniej nie uważał za wzór osoby, która zamordowała i omamiła więcej ludzi niż Joshua wziął w życiu oddechów.

– A zatem, wracając do tematu, uczniowie rozszerzający informatykę często robią różne projekty, które potem są umieszczane w tej sali. To chyba wspaniałe uczucie, mieć coś swojego w pomieszczeniu, w którym niekiedy jest mnóstwo osób… Tam, po lewej, jest robot, który po zbliżeniu do niego ręki włącza: _Ten Thousand Reasons_. Często się tym bawimy. – Uśmiechnęła się.

– Czyli często tutaj jesteś?

– Tak. – Love skinęła głową. – Cztery razy w tygodniu. Oprowadzam nowe osoby albo pomagam parę pięter wyżej – powiedziała wymijająco. Kolejny raz zerknęła na ekran. – Idziemy dalej?

Tym razem to Joshua przytaknął, po czym ruszył za Love wzdłuż oświetlonych gablot. Było tu wiele egzemplarzy _Biblii _i innych książek, często zniszczonych i ledwo trzymających się, ale podpisy świadczyły, że najwyraźniej były bardzo ważne. _Pierwsza Biblia, którą Alec Eisenhower trzymał w rękach_, _Druga Biblia, którą Alec Eisenhower trzymał w rękach_, _Trzecia Biblia, którą Alec Eisenhower trzymał w rękach, a zarazem pierwsza, którą sam kupił_, _Pierwszy egzemplarz „Myśli Aleca Eisenhowera” wydany w roku 2000_. Mnóstwo innych ksiąg wstawiono do wiszących półek, które razem tworzyły kształt krzyża.

Telefon zawibrował Joshowi tylko raz, ale i tak poczuł przeciągłe spojrzenie Love na swojej kieszeni. Ta sekta była dziwna. Może dorobili się tak dużej ilości pieniędzy z kradzieży telefonów mniejszych fanatyków?

Słuchał Love z udawanym zainteresowaniem, ciągle przytakiwał i zadawał pytania, kiedy usłyszał to, o czym mówiła. Dowiedział się, że jej imię pochodziło właśnie od córki Aleca Eisenhowera – Love Eisenhower, a pośrednio także od pierwszej ukochanej Aleca Eisenhowera – Love Solberg. Dziwił się, że wcześniej nie wychwycił tak istotnego szczegółu.

W rzeczywistości znacznie większą część swojej uwagi poświęcał rozglądaniu się wokół i zapamiętywaniu jak największej ilości szczegółów. Szara, czysta wykładzina była prawie jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem – wszystkie półki były białe, światło było białe, ściany były białe i jedynie wiszące na ścianach plakaty wprowadzały jakąś zmianę w rutynie, bo były jasnoniebieskie z białymi napisami. Prezentacja, którą teraz oglądała para nieznanych mu osób, miała tekst napisany czarnym fontem, a zdjęcia także nieco ożywiały ekran, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że dominowały tu całkowicie stonowane kolory.

Przeszli do działu poświęconego Alecowi Eisenhowerowi. Osiągnięcia, które Joshua znał na wyrywki, życiorys, który Joshua znał na wyrywki i parę innych rzeczy, początkowo istotnych. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Joshua kompletnie przestał zwracać uwagę na Love.

Niedaleko, między dwoma regałami z zabytkowymi _Bibliami_, stała Faith. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że lewą ręką obejmował ją ten drągal od zdjęć, drugą ręką żywo gestykulował i coś opowiadał, a Faith stała, uśmiechała się i kiwała głową. W żaden sposób nie reagowała. Joshua przełknął ślinę.

On ją obejmował! A ona dawała się obejmować!

Wtem Love położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i spojrzała prosto w oczy. Jasnoniebieskie oczy spotkały się z jeszcze jaśniejszymi oczami.

– Josh… zbladłeś. Słabo ci? Chcesz się czegoś napić? – spytała z troską.

Joshua z całych sił woli, sił ciała i sił czegokolwiek innego starał się nie zerknąć kolejny raz w stronę Faith. Zamiast tego bez słowa skinął głową, a Love delikatnie złapała go za dłoń i poprowadziła do innej sali przez kolejne otwierane automatycznie drzwi. Na końcu była – oczywiście biała – winda.

– Chyba już za dużo informacji jak na jeden dzień. – Love delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. – W końcu nie przyszedłeś tutaj do muzeum.

– No, w sumie to racja – mruknął Rooney. Już nie wiedział, czy nagle jego umiejętności aktorskie osiągnęły szczyt, czy po prostu rozstrój nerwowy sprawił, że naprawdę było mu już wszystko jedno.

Chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć z dala od tamtego dryblasa. I nie widzieć, jak szczęśliwa była z nim Faith, bo inaczej mógłby spalić całą misję i na to nie miałby najmniejszego wytłumaczenia oprócz jednego – zazdrości. A zazdrość nie była żadnym wytłumaczeniem.

– Masz telefon? – spytała Love, gdy znaleźli się dwa piętra wyżej.

Joshua, nieco zaskoczony, odruchowo przytaknął. Love poprosiła go z lekkim uśmiechem, żeby jej go oddał i głową wskazała stojące przed kolejnymi drzwiami dwa pudełka.

– Brak technologii sprzyja nawiązywaniu przyjaźni – wyjaśniła Love – i zacieśnianiu tych, które już istnieją. Często jest tak, że ludzie rozmawiają z innymi, jednocześnie patrząc w telefon, a chyba nie o to chodzi w kontaktach i rozmowach międzyludzkich, prawda?

– Ale jeśli nie są koło siebie, a chcą porozmawiać, to zostają im jedynie_ social media_ – zauważył Josh.

Love lekko się uśmiechnęła.

– Ale teraz nie znajdujemy się daleko od siebie, prawda?

Joshua, chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał się zgodzić, więc westchnął i wręczył Love telefon. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego, stanęła na palcach i szepnęła mu parę słów do ucha. Josh zadrżał i lekko się zaczerwienił.

Kiedy telefon znalazł się w pudełku, a oboje weszli do pierwszej sali, Joshua wiedział dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza – na pewno naje się za wszystkie czasy. Druga – według Love miał małe, naprawdę urocze dłonie.

*

Joshua Rooney nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej bawił się tak dobrze. Całkowicie zapomniał o kampusie, zapomniał o tym, że był tajnym agentem, zapomniał o tym, co robił z Warrenem, Floydem, Faith czy kimkolwiek innym. Zapomniał o tym, że tego dnia oficjalnie wychodził _Far Cry New Dawn_. Zapomniał też, że miał przecież przedpremierowy dostęp do gry.

Na piętrze młodzieżowym, jak nazywała to Love, znajdowały się trzy hale sportowe pokaźnych rozmiarów. Na tej najbardziej oddalonej od prawej windy każdy, kto chciał, mógł pograć w dwunastominutowe mecze piłki nożnej, na drugiej hali w siatkówkę (w przeciwieństwie do pierwszej hali przeważały tam dziewczyny, więc Rooney niezbyt chciał tam iść), na trzeciej rozgrywał się luźny mecz koszykówki – ale tylko na jednej połowie. Na drugiej młodsze dzieci mogły bawić się bez obaw. Wszystkie hale były na tyle duże, że pewnie nawet gdyby znalazły się tam trzy przeciętne klasy z Gimnazjum imienia Aleca Einsenhowera, nikt by sobie nie przeszkadzał.

Joshua wiedział, że Love dostrzegała jego tęskne spojrzenia rzucane w stronę hali z meczami piłki nożnej, dlatego gdy tylko skończyła się pierwsza połowa, Love otworzyła drzwi, pomachała ręką i wesoło zawołała:

– Hej, słuchajcie! Macie dwóch nowych zawodników!

Joshua czuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy kolejne osoby podchodziły do niego, przedstawiały się i podawały mu rękę albo przybijały piątki. W gąszczu imion zwrócił uwagę na jedno – był to chłopak chodzący z Joshem i Love do klasy, który dotychczas ciągle wtórował śmiechom Ethana Walkera. Jego zachowanie zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, poklepał Josha i wesoło oznajmił:

– Stary, akurat kogoś potrzebowaliśmy! Super, że przyszliście. – Wyszczerzył się.

Uśmiech Josha plasował się gdzieś pomiędzy kpiną a politowaniem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miłe powitanie było ważną częścią wciągania kogoś do sekty, ale jednak człowiek z ilorazem inteligencji wyższym od pasikonika z łatwością mógł zauważyć jedną nieścisłość – skoro kogoś potrzebowali, to jednej osoby. Albo trzech. Albo pięciu. Dwie osoby niczego nie zmieniały w _potrzebowaniu_ _kogoś_.

Ale kiedy Joshua po raz pierwszy kopnął piłkę, później drugi raz i trzeci, nagle jakby o tym zapomniał.

Nikt na nikogo nie krzyczał. Nikt nie był zły. Nikt nie wyzywał nikogo. Nikt nie śmiał się, gdy ktoś nie strzelił bramki. Nikt nie drwił, gdy parę osób zbytnio nie dawało sobie rady. Nikt nie uderzał zbyt mocno. Gdy ktoś przypadkiem się przewrócił, natychmiast podbiegała do niego najbliższa osoba, pytała, czy wszystko było okej i pomagała wstać. Joshua czuł się jak na jakimś anielskim boisku.

Było całkiem inaczej niż w jakimkolwiek miejscu, w którym wcześniej grał. Na podwórku dzieci w wieku ośmiu lat wyzywały _grubego _od tego, że wbrew swojej idealnej posturze nie umiał bronić. W szkole wyśmiewali za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś nie trafił, nawet jeśli to oni nie trafili przed minutą. Wyzywali też, kiedy na wychowaniu fizycznym ktoś grał gorzej i im się to nie podobało. W ciągu dziesięciu minut na treningu w klubie piłkarskim w Cardiff potrafiło paść tyle wyzwisk (i to nie tylko wśród zawodników), ile Joshua nie wypowiedział w ciągu całego swojego życia. W kampusie także było sporo krzyków i agresywnej gry, ale koniec końców zamykało się to na boisku.

A tutaj? Zero przemocy. Zero złych emocji. Sto procent pochwał i łagodnej gry.

Aż za łagodnej.

Po dwóch meczach pełnych pochwał zapomniał, że dla niego było za delikatnie. Przypomniał sobie za to, że miał jeszcze parę innych miejsc, które koniecznie musiał zwiedzić. Między innymi ten bufet mijany po drodze. Ile tam było słodkości… Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że prawdopodobnie część składników została _ukradziona _baptystom w Heavenrill, ale to przestało być ważne, gdy Love kolejny raz chwyciła jego rękę i poprowadziła korytarzem.

– Jesteś głodny? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Panie kucharki przygotowały najlepsze ciasta. Są czekoladowe, dyniowe, waniliowe, truskawkowe… i pyszne koktajle!

Joshua skinął głową. Lekko wyrwał się do przodu, a Love się zaśmiała.

– Przecież nie zabraknie.

Josh wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dotarcie do największej sali z wygodnymi fotelami, bufetem i parkietem do tańca zajęło im dłuższą chwilę, ale Joshua nie narzekał – Love milczała całą drogę, więc on też nie musiał zadręczać się tym, czy aby nagle nie będzie musiał odpowiadać na jakieś zbędne pytania. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, ale gdy go tam nie znalazł, nawet się nie przeraził. Coś w całym tym budynku – mimo ogromnego rozmiaru – go uspokajało i nie wiedział, czy to pokrzepiający uścisk dłoni Love, czy harmonia wylewająca się z każdego kąta. W głównym pomieszczeniu, które Love nazwała świetlicą, mnóstwo osób tańczyło do muzyki, którą Rooney w myślach określił jako nieodpowiednią do tańczenia.

Tylko jedna osoba siedziała z boku i intensywnie stukała w telefon. Joshua zmarszczył brwi; skąd on wziął telefon w sali niemal objętej kwarantanną?

– Miles, a ty skąd to masz?

W chwili, w której Miles Hemmings podniósł głowę znad telefonu, parę ciemnych loków opadło mu na oczy. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– Dałem im tylko case’a. Ta dziewczyna, która mnie prowadziła, wściekła się, gdy powiedziałem, że dla mnie ta cała wiara, Bóg, Prorok i w ogóle to głupoty i mnie zostawiła. Powiedziała jeszcze, że bardzo jej smutno z tego powodu, ale jeśli nie chcę odnaleźć właściwej drogi, to już tylko moja sprawa – wyjaśnił i się przeciągnął. – Kurde, siedzimy tu już dwie godziny… nuda trochę. Czuję się, jakbym był diabłem na imprezie halloweenowej aniołów – mruknął.

Joshua lekko wykrzywił kącik ust.

– No, i tak jakby jesteś.

– Tak jakby jestem – przyznał Miles, wzdychając – ale chociaż wy się dobrze bawicie. Czujesz już, jak anielska moc w ciebie wkracza i unosi do nieba? Obok tej laski wyglądasz, jakbyś już dosłownie latał.

Joshua podrapał się po głowie.

– Udaję. No, fanatyczki nie są dla mnie… ani fanatycy – dodał po chwili namysłu. – Mam lepszych… aniołów.

Miles prychnął z rozbawieniem. Joshua zauważył, że prychał w bardzo podobny sposób do Faith.

– Dobra, idź już, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać. Anielica czeka. – Uśmiechnął się Miles, po czym wrócić do szybkiego pisania na klawiaturze.

Joshua westchnął. Spotkanie z Milesem na moment przywróciło go na ziemię i przypomniał sobie, że przyszedł tu, żeby dostać się do sekty, a nie żeby bawić się jak na najlepszych wakacjach.

Jednak chwilę później znów czuł się jak na najlepszych wakacjach. I znów zapomniał o tym, że był… właściwie to kim był? Teraz był Joshuą Robinsonem, niczego nieświadomym chłopakiem, który przyszedł na spotkanie młodzieżowe i właśnie miał przed sobą cały stół najróżniejszych ciast, placków, ciasteczek i mnóstwa innych wypieków, których nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Z boku stał czajnik, automat do kawy i parę opróżnionych bądź pustych w połowie dzbanków z sokami. Jedynie parę miejsc było pustych, ale Joshua natychmiast je wychwycił i zerknął z ukosa na Love.

– Czegoś jednak zabrakło.

– Ale najlepsze zostało. – Uśmiechnęła się Love i sięgnęła po dwa talerzyki. Zręcznie nałożyła na nie po kawałku czekoladowego ciasta z białą masą w środku. – Smacznego.

Joshua starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że to było jedno z lepszych ciast, jakie jadł w życiu.

– To twój brat? – spytała nagle Love.

Joshowi dłuższą chwilę zajęło skojarzenie, o którego brata jej chodziło, ale przecież miał tylko jednego brata. Skinął głową.

– Wygląda… zachowuje się jak grzesznik.

Znów przytaknął, po czym z pełnymi ustami powiedział:

– I pewnie nim jest. W nocy robi różne rzeczy. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Żal mi go – westchnęła Love. – Pewnie nie odnalazł jeszcze swojej drogi… a ty chyba już odnalazłeś. Przez żołądek do serca, prawda? – Josh lekko się uśmiechnął, a Love uniosła brew i starła z kącika jego ust czekoladę. – W ogóle nie uważasz, jak jesz.

W mózgu Josha zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Joshua Rooney nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek na taki dotyk – i Joshua Robinson także. Żaden Joshua nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, więc tylko się uśmiechnął i odstawiając talerzyk na stolik, dyskretnie odsunął się od Love.

I przypadkiem potrącił chłopaka, który właśnie nakładał sobie duży kawałek ciasta. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwował, jak talerzyk wylatuje z rąk, a ciasto trafia na podłogę.

– Eee… no, ten, _sorry _– mruknął Josh niepewnie.

Love położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i już miała coś powiedzieć, ale stojący obok chłopak wyciągnął rękę do Josha. Był to bardzo znajomy stojący obok chłopak.

– Cześć, Josh! – odezwał się wesoło Ethan Walker.

Joshua zamrugał dwa razy. W jednym momencie przestało się dla niego liczyć ciasto, przestała się liczyć Love O’Hara. Liczyło się tylko to, że Ethan pierwszy raz powiedział do niego coś z taką przyjaźnią w głosie.

– Cześć…?

– Jak ci się tutaj podoba? Świetne jedzenie, no nie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wciąż ani cienia wrogości.

– No, jest fajnie… A tak w ogóle to, no, eee… Ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz?

– A czemu pytasz?

Joshua odchrząknął.

– Nieważne.

_A, wiesz, Ethan, nic takiego. Po prostu nagle przestałeś mnie dźgać cyrklem._

Ethan skinął głową, po czym położył ręce na ramionach zarówno Joshowi, jak Love i powiedział:

– Skoro i tak spadło mi ciasto i już go nie zjem… to może pogramy razem w piłkarzyki?

Love z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową, a Joshua wzruszył ramionami. Spodziewał się tego, że Love za chwilę zwróci uwagę chłopcom, że powinni posprzątać, ale zamiast tego ruszyła w stronę stołu, przy którym grały już trzy osoby: Carmen Williams, jej koleżanka-różaniec i jakiś ścięty na jedynkę chłopak. Co chwilę wybuchali śmiechem i zdawali się nawet nie zwracać uwagi na to, co działo się pod ich rękoma.

Joshua kątem oka dostrzegł, że jakiś mężczyzna właśnie rozmawiał z Milesem i gdzieś go prowadził. Nie zdążył jednak na dłużej się temu przyjrzeć.

– Cześć – powiedziała wesoło Love. – Możemy się dołączyć?

– Pewnie – odpowiedział wesoło chłopak ścięty na jedynkę. – Właśnie brakowało nam osób i nie mieliśmy za bardzo jak grać.

Szybko podzielili się na dwa zespoły – żeński i męski. Joshua wciąż nie wierzył, że właśnie grał w piłkarzyki z chłopakiem, który dotychczas raczej utrudniał mu życie, niż sprawiał, że było miłe jak… coś miłego. Rooney wolał słuchać, gdy pozostała piątka wymieniała się wesołymi opowieściami, mówiła sobie dowcipy i gratulowała, gdy drużyna przeciwników strzeliła bramkę. Chłopcy co jakiś czas się wymieniali, żeby nie popaść w rutynę (zresztą Joshui nie podobała się zbytnio pozycja bramkarza). Rooney wreszcie trafił na ukochane miejsce na ataku.

Skupił się na rozgrywce. Od czasu do czasu wzdychał i przeczesywał włosy, gdy reszta nie za bardzo przykładała się do gry. Wreszcie, gdy zagadany Ethan puścił piłkę w złą stronę, a Joshua równie źle ją odbił…

Piłeczka przetoczyła się po całym boisku i z trzaskiem wpadła do bramki drużyny Josha.

Rooney wściekle zaklął pod nosem. Nawet się z tym nie krył.

– Josh! – Love natychmiast obeszła stolik i podeszła do Josha, po czym złapała go za obie ręce i spojrzała głęboko w oczy. – Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam? Nie można przeklinać! Tutaj panuje tylko dobra energia – powiedziała spokojnie.

Joshua przewrócił oczami.

– No przecież nie przekląłem… – skłamał.

Spojrzenie Love stało się jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe.

– Musisz obiecać, że już więcej nie będziesz przeklinać – powiedziała ciszej Love – inaczej nie trafisz do Nieba.

Joshua spojrzał na nią i chciał przeczesał włosy, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że obie jego ręce były unieruchomione, więc tylko westchnął.

– Obiecuję! – odparł dziarsko. Wszyscy, włącznie z Carmen, zaklaskali.

_Ja pierdolę_, pomyślał Joshua. Chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że chyba wróciły stare nawyki. Przeczesał włosy i już miał kontynuować grę, kiedy nagle usłyszał obok tak bardzo znajome kroki. Natychmiast uniósł głowę – dostrzegł uśmiechniętą Faith z rumieńcami na twarzy i telefonem w dłoni.

– Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale w domu coś się stało – powiedziała szybko, spoglądając to na Josha, to na Carmen. – Mama dzwoniła, żebyśmy szybciej zjawili się w domu. I wiecie, gdzie Miles?

Josh na widok Faith natychmiast oprzytomniał. Wyswobodził swoje ręce z dłoni Love i odwrócił się, by odejść, gdy nagle Love objęła go i szepnęła mu do ucha:

– Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wrócisz.

Joshua bezwiednie skinął głową. Podjął niezgrabne próby wyswobodzenia się z uścisku, ale Love najwyraźniej nie miała na to ochoty. Zupełnie tak, jakby chciała wyciągnąć z niego obietnicę.

– Wrócę – zapewnił Rooney bez przekonania.

Dopiero wtedy Love go puściła. Pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, kolejny raz stwierdził, że muzyka z głośników nie nadawała się do tańca, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Serce zabiło mu nieco szybciej, lecz wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież zostawił smartfon w pudełku przed wyjściem.

Z Carmen szli w milczeniu. Joshua bez słowa i bez trudu znalazł swoją komórkę i natychmiast ją włączył. Zobaczył tylko jedną wiadomość wysłaną dwie godziny temu. Cassidy Price.

_Dasz radę się wyrwać?_

Nie odpisał. W tym samym momencie Carmen zapytała go, jak było. Miał dużo do opowiadania – zwłaszcza o tym, jak świetnie było w całej skali świetności. Na Cassidy nie było czasu, a jeszcze musiał dowiedzieć się, czemu mieli wracać szybciej do domu. Teraz jednak miał w głowie coś innego – ukłucie żalu, że musiał opuścić to miejsce. I naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu; przecież doskonale wiedział, że była to siedziba sekty religijnej.

Przeraził się, gdy parę sekund później dotarło do niego, że ta wiedza wystarczyła.


End file.
